


Caribbean Wonderland

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Knotting, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 126,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: Dean Winchester has spent his life working towards his dream: to teach and care for omega students.  But a genetic mutation from birth has kept him from his field of choice.  After years of hiding under the protection of his Uncle Bobby and his younger brother Sam, Dean has finally been given a chance.  He accepts the position to care for a young orphan who needs more than just a teacher but also a fellow omega to help her traverse the changes ahead.  There is always a hitch, however, and in Dean’s case it’s a hot billionaire alpha with piercing blue eyes.  This remote island paradise has the opportunity to give Dean everything he’s wanted, but will he be able to rise above his own fears and the stigmas associated with his unique biological designation?Throw away what you know about alpha/ beta/ omega dynamics because this is a brand new adventure in wonderland.





	1. Chasing his White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I have missed you all so much!
> 
> This is a WIP that will post on Thursdays and Sundays.
> 
> Here we go again.
> 
> XOXO - Angie

Gentle music swirls through the room, settling Dean’s nerves.  The wooden stool under him creaks as he sways slightly to the sound, his fingers playing over the aged guitar.  The song is one he’s heard since the cradle.  Dean’s not a praying kind of man, but the chorus pours from his lips like a soft request to the Almighty above.  Singing has always been a type of religious experience for him, allowing the man to feel closer to the woman who not only taught him how to play but gave him life itself.  In the years they spent together Dean and his mother shared so much, including their omega status.  She always wanted him to be proud regardless of what the world saw. Dad was a silent, brutish alpha, although sometimes saying nothing speaks volumes.   

The soft morning light streams through the blinds, battered from years of use. Dean’s fingers moving on memory alone as his eyes remain closed.  His bedroom is a special sanctuary for Dean, permitting him the space to forget his troubles.  The random rock band posters on the pale white walls are his sole audience.  Dean’s voice follows the ever-flowing notes, sewing the two sounds into one.

“ _And you can do this, oh baby, if you try.  All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied.  And be a simple kind of man. Oh, be something you love and understand, Baby be a simple kind of man.  Won’t you do this for me son if you can.”_

It’s not the noise of the door that alerts Dean to his brother’s entrance but the strong scent of familiar alpha.  At 24 his little brother is a monster of a man, the classic strong alpha build with long, shaggy brown hair.  Yet, it’s the hazel puppy dog eyes that make him the softest giant Dean knows.  Sam lingers, silently listening to the concert for the ghosts of their past.  Today is huge for Dean, and his younger brother understands the omega’s desire for the inner peace his music brings.

As the final note dissipates, Sam gently sighs, the slight movement breaking the stillness that surrounds them.  Dean places the guitar in the weathered black case.  The only adornment to the leather is a Beatles sticker, a replica of their first album cover.

“What’s up, Sammy?”  Dean exclaims, trying to keep the anxiety from his words.

The tender alpha glances up from behind his scruffy bangs. “She’s here.  I have them sitting at the kitchen table.  Thought signing contracts would be easier with a proper surface to write on.”

“Them?”  His face scrunched up on the query. Why would she need an extra person?

“It will be fine, Dean.  You got this.”  Sam shrugs nonchalantly. “If it doesn’t work out then you just keep working for Bobby.  No harm no foul right?”

A reflection in the mirror on his wall catches his attention so Dean pauses to check.  He’s got a crisply ironed white shirt, green tie and khakis.  Here’s hoping that the look gives off a proper educator vibe.  Bobby gave him a haircut yesterday and Dean styled the short, light-brown locks with just a touch of gel. 

Sam’s not wrong; if this interview goes south it won’t change anything in his life, but that’s the problem.  He will continue living with his Uncle Bobby, growing old restoring muscle cars instead of using the degree he worked years to attain.  This is his dream, everything he’s hoped for, and watching it crash and burn may kill him.  Actually, there’s a strong possibility that this will go like all the other job interviews that ended before the first question.  Lasting long enough for the other person to take in his true scent and come up with a reason to deny his dream once more.

Hope is dangerous.  The lack of it can turn a man suicidal, but having it taunted in front of you can be even worse and Dean’s tired of filling his head with wishes of things that will never happen.

His brother coughs, clearing his throat. “They are waiting.”

“Now or never.”  Dean taps the guitar case with his fingers for luck before trailing behind Sam.

Their Uncle Bobby’s home has always felt safe to Dean.  Full of dust and cluttered with more books than a library, it’s where the omega fell in love with classic stories and history.  He was 12 when they were brought to the older alpha’s doorstep after the house fire took their parents' lives.  The only two things they have left of Mary and John Winchester is a 1967 Black Chevy Impala and the guitar that was in Baby’s trunk that fateful night.

Walking in, Dean finally sees the alpha who currently holds all the cards.  She looks sophisticated and fancy, a stark contrast to the 1970s yellow and brown kitchen that surrounds her.  The other lady, a beta, stares at Dean intently but not maliciously, so he’s not sure how to take that.  Sam and Dean grab a seat opposite the two women and wait.  Of course it’s the Alpha who speaks, her dark hair cut short, exposing a silky long neck.  Her black suit is tailored beautifully to her curves.

“My name is Jody Mills.  We spoke on the phone a few days ago, Mr. Winchester.”  She exudes strength and control, yet her dark chocolate eyes have a softness that puts Dean at ease.

“Yes, Ma'am.  My brother will be reading over the contracts.”  Dean gestures to Sam, who sits quietly attempting to wipe away the wrinkles on his only suit, purchased on sale at Men’s Wearhouse for his college interviews.

Ms. Mills nods, “Are you a lawyer …”

“Sam, Sam Winchester, and not yet but I just finished my first year at Stanford Law.”  The wannabe lawyer shakes her hand sternly. 

The two alphas take a moment to play who’s bigger before the blonde woman sitting to Jody’s left pouts. “Yes, yes, you are both big strong alphas.  Are you sure you want to work for her, Dean?  She can be all alpha at times.”  The woman jeers, but her tone is playful and loving.  She reaches her hand to Dean. “My name’s Donna.”

In complete opposition to Jody, Donna lounges in a pale pink dress.  Immediately Dean notes that she’s a beta but smells like Jody, forcing his hand to ask, “You’re mates?”

“You betcha,” Donna taunts in a thick Minnesota accent.  “I was suckered into believing this could be a mini vacation, but Lawrence, Kansas, hasn’t really been anything to call home about.”

Dean chuckles because Lawrence is a mediocre college town with nothing to boast other than the pie from the diner on Main.  “I think you got the raw end of the deal.”

“Maybe, but I’ve never met someone like you, Dean.” Donna sniffs the air, getting a swat from her mate.

Her alpha objects, “Don’t be rude or I’ll make you sit in the car.”

Donna rolls her eyes dismissively, “First, I’m the only notary here, so you need me to validate the contracts, and second I’m sure Dean’s used to people interested in his …uniqueness.”

He waits for them to leave disgusted by his designation, but instead they both shoot him warm, genuine smiles.  The situation is extremely off-putting; none of the previous interviews have gone this far.  “You know what I am?”

Simultaneously, as only true mates can do, both women nod as Jody answers, “Of course.  Now the first document I’d like Sam to review is a standard nondisclosure.  My employer lives in the public eye and must trust that you will keep his secrets both personal and professional before we can move to the actual employment contract.”

She hands Sam a paper, which he reads intently.  Dean can’t keep the shock from running through his body.  This never happens; no one wants to hire him.  He’s pretty sure his mouth is opening and closing like a stupid fish, but they have seen his stature and smelled him and yet they are still moving forward with the interview.  What the ever living fuck, has he fallen into an alternate universe?  Is a white rabbit going to suddenly appear?

“Looks good to me, Dean.”  Sam’s words tug Dean back to the moment.  “Just sign here and initial there.  Then Donna will do her thing.”

His hands obey even though his brain can’t seem to get past the shock.  Once Donna stamps and signs, Jody’s smile seems to grow with what appears to be joy.

“Can you tell me who you work for now?”  Dean’s bursting with anxiety, but God he’s been dying to know since she first approached him about the position.

Instead of replying, Jody lifts her iPhone, pointing to the angel wings symbol on the back. 

“Why would Angel Computers need to hire a tutor?” he spits out.

“Maybe this will help.” Jody reaches into her satchel, pulling out an old Time magazine.  “Are you aware of these two men?”

Dean rolls his eyes, because anyone with half a brain should know the answer. “It’s the Novak alpha twins, James and Castiel.  Their father, Michael, created Angel Computers and then passed the company off to them when he retired.”

Unconsciously, Dean’s fingers ghost over the bright blue eyes of Castiel.  He can barely contain the tiny sigh from slipping though his lips.

A dark sadness drifts over Jody’s face as she continues, “Are you aware of the recent tragedy?”

His fingertip moving to the image of James, standing strong and powerful, Dean is all too aware.  “Not quite a year ago James and his omega Amelia were killed in a car crash leaving their daughter disabled.  A cousin took over as CEO, umm, can’t think of his name right now.”

“Eight months, it was eight months ago yesterday that we lost James and Amelia.  Poor Claire just celebrated her 13th birthday, one of many that won’t include her parents.”  The female alpha shakes her shoulders, obviously trying to stave off the emotional heaviness of the situation.  “Anyways, I’m head of security for Angel Computers, specifically that of Castiel Novak and his niece.  Claire is now able to move around in a wheelchair and may one day gain enough mobility on her remaining leg for a prosthetic.  However, the time spent in hospitals, along with recovery, has left her lagging in her studies and she is in no way ready for the stress of socializing with her peers.  We would like to hire you as her personal tutor and as a possible omega for her to bond with.”

Dean raises his hand in a halting gesture.  Not only is this opportunity something he would love to pursue as an educator, but this prominent billionaire family also wants him to bond omega to omega with the current sole heir.  His head spins with so many questions but the most pressing one slips out.

“Is THE Castiel Novak aware of my designation?  Most parents would feel uncomfortable with me being merely in the room with their young omegas, much less bonding with them.”  Dean’s eyes search both women for any sign of deceit.

He is met with a sad smile as Donna tilts forward, responding, “My mate answered this already, but I feel you need it all out on the table.”  Dean nods.  “You are the rarest of all the designations.  Unlike the common alpha, beta, and omega, you fall into an exclusive sub-category.  Most people can go their entire lives without ever walking past much less meeting a fully intact Alpha recessive Omega.  It was only fifty years ago when it became illegal to kill Alpha recessives and twenty when the government no longer required mandatory sterilization after the first heat.  However, it is still highly encouraged and paid for by the US government for the comfort of those afflicted with the extra chromosome.”  She takes a deep inhale, and even though beta scent glands are weaker she still can classify him quickly. “You, my new friend, are 100% still an omega on the inside even though when I open my eyes all I see is a strong proud Alpha on the outside.”

“My brother is not a circus freak and if it’s your intention—,” Sam interrupts but is quickly shut down by Ms. Mills.

“Your brother will be respected for his achievements and special qualifications that make him our first choice for this position.”  Jody’s voice is stern.

Sam’s protective side has taken over as he challenges her, “If you could be so kind as to list these achievements and special,” he draws out the word like it offends him personally, “qualifications.  I will not permit my brother to be taken advantage of or treated as an oddity.  Surely, you can understand my apprehension, especially since you plan to take him out of the country.”

That last part catches Dean’s attention, because no one said anything about leaving the United States.  Dean’s fairly certain Angel Computer Headquarters is located in Cupertino, CA.  Yet he stays quiet, wanting to hear Ms. Mills reply first. 

Smirking with interest, Jody slides the large stack of papers in front of her over to Sam.  “Someone has been reading the first page of the employment contract, which does require Dean to have a valid passport before we can put him on the payroll.  I give you credit for sneaking ahead.  Yes, our main headquarters is in California, but Castiel prefers to work in a calmer environment.  Our president of research and development chooses to toil away in a lab within his own home on a private island in the Bahamas.”

“Holy shit!”  Dean shouts, “I’m going to live in the Caribbean?”

“Dean,” Sam admonishes, his eyes steely with focus, “an answer to my concerns please, Jody.”

A pout absolutely does not form on Dean’s lips.  Nope, that must be some other omega whose scent becomes heavy with a sour sulking.

“Dean Winchester has a Bachelor’s in Education and a Masters in Omega Child Development.  Granted both degrees were done through an online university.  I’m fucking impressed.”  Jody shuffles some papers then continues, “His thesis paper on the necessity of pre-teen Omegas bonding with older Omegas to alleviate emotional heat trauma has been published in several scholarly journals, including the Omega Health Review by Harvard Medical.  According to public school records, Dean was asked to leave school at 15 after his first heat.  He not only finished his high school courses from home, he did it with a perfect GPA.  Now on those achievements alone I would hire him as Claire’s tutor.  Nevertheless, he also has special qualifications, such as being an omega who experienced the loss of his parents at a young age and he is considered disabled by society.  Also, with his alpha strength, lifting Claire in and out of her wheelchair should be easy.”

The kitchen is silent.  Dean’s eyes are darting around the room waiting for someone to laugh or deny that all this is true.  His brother ruffled a bit at Dean being labeled as disabled, but she’s not wrong.  There is a reason that the majority of Alpha recessives choose sterilization.  Seeing an alpha but scenting an omega can sometime send full Alphas into a true rage, which is dangerous.  Dean knows that from personal experience that left him in a hospital bed for two weeks.  Alpha rage is no joke, but Dean refuses to be anything other than who he is regardless of the consequences.

“Thank you.”  Dean startles himself with his own voice.  “I want this job.  When can I start?”

Sam’s mouth opens to add something but thinks twice as his gaze returns to the hefty contract.

“Well this part is dull," Donna states, pointing to the paperwork.  “How about you show me around, Dean?”

Chuckling softly at the way Donna pronounces "about," he nods, rising from his seat as Donna mirrors his movement.  “Some fresh air might be nice.”

“Sounds better than this boring stuff.”  She kisses the top of Jody’s head. “We will be back in an hour to finalize with signatures and such.”

Jody pats her mate’s backside, glancing up with a look of pure adoration.  Dean would give up everything to have an alpha stare at him like that, but that’s so out of his reach it hurts.

When they step outside, Donna pauses, tossing her head back so her face gets the full effect of the July sun.  She stretches her arms out, smiling. “The sun here is different than on the island.  Not bad or good, just different.”  Her eyes drop to meet his. “Are you excited?”

“I think stunned is more accurate.”  The beta nods in understanding.  Dean puts his hands in his pants pockets, shrugging, “I’ve never been outside of Kansas.”

Her grin triples at his confession.  “Oh well, this will be quite the adventure.  The ocean will take your breath away; you must let me stand next to you the first time you dip your toes into the crystal blue waters.  Your face will be amazing.”

“Sure, why not.”  He follows her example, letting the rays wash over his face.  It’s damn hot, but for some reason the heat is comforting and not its usual sticky-balls disgusting.  “What’s he like?”

“I thought I noticed something.”  She spots the decrepit swing hanging from the sole tree in Bobby’s back yard.  Rushing over, she shouts, “Push me!”

Her energy is contagious as Dean relents, letting her climb on before he gives her a huge shove.  Giggles erupt from her tender face. He missed this, the freedom of meeting new people who don’t run from your scent.

After they get a rhythm going, Dean tries to hide his interest but can’t help asking, “What did you mean you noticed something?”

“You have a crush on our Castiel.”  Her eyes are closed as she flies back and forth, but her words cut like a knife.

It suddenly becomes difficult to swallow.  Denial is more than a river. “I don’t’ know what you’re talking about.  The guy is some computer genius, and I’m me.”

Donna tilts her head to the side to face Dean, “Well, the initial contract is for two years so you’ll have time.”

“Shut up.”  He might have used some of his outer alpha strength to push slightly harsher than necessary. 

“Fine, we can change the subject.”  She stops the swing but remains sitting as she twirls around to face him.  Her eyes sweep over his large stature.  “God, you even have hair on your face and that voice, deep and sexy. Unlike any omega male I’ve ever seen; I bet without your scent you could totally pass as an alpha.”

Kicking the dirt under her swing, he retorts, “That’s kind of the whole thing with being Alpha recessive.  Thought you knew what you were talking about earlier.”

“Have you ever been to a specialist, made sure all the omega parts are in working order?”  She twirls side to side as her gaze remains on him.

“No, my Mom was worried they would try to force sterilization, then she died and I just didn’t want to know.  Doesn’t really matter any, does it?  Just because an alpha can tolerate me like Jody and Bobby doesn’t mean they will want to touch me.  I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors.”  Dean’s voice cracks on the last word because that has been the reason no alpha has done anything more than beat him but it’s also kept him alone.

“Those old wives tales that knotting an Alpha recessive will make your knot fall off.”  Donna scoffs, rolling her eyes, “That’s just stupid.”

“Have you heard the one that my slick is like acid and will burn their dicks?”  Dean cracks up on that one.

Throwing her head back, Donna bursts into laughter, “Oh my Lord, that’s hilarious.  People actually believe that nonsense?”

“They do around here, but maybe …” He doesn’t want to let hope in but God damn it the little shit keeps sliding in without warning.  Dean’s lucky to have a real job in his chosen profession, a romance is just too much to ask for. 

A finger taps at his nose, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. “Don’t give up on maybe, Dean.  I was married to a beta male in Minnesota eight years ago.  Maybes are how I found the love of my life and my mate.  Just keep an open mind, okay?”

Dean nods, unable to find the words.

****

Later that night, Dean’s going through his room deciding what should be left behind, shipped to the island, and packed in his suitcase.  He’s thrilled that he will be leaving in five days; getting that passport for no reason doesn’t seem so ridiculous now.

There are a slew of boxes crowding his top shelf, so Dean snags one and unfortunately the old cardboard rips as several vibrators and papers fall on his head.  The landing kicks a few of his battery operated friends into life as they flop and shake along his floor. 

Dean’s about to clean up the mess when Sam charges into the room. “I heard a loud bang!”

The young alpha freezes as his eyes go wide at all Dean’s heat toys.  Hastily Dean steps on the photographs to help stave of the worst of the teasing.

“Why is that one flopping around like that?”  Sam asks curiously.

Rolling his eyes, Dean replies, “That little top part spins around to stimulate my prostate.”

“Gross Dean, I didn’t need to hear that.”  His brother's face is bright red through his classic bitch face.

“Well I didn’t need saving from my BOKs, but here you are.”  Dean’s about to die from holding in his snickering.  Sam’s face is priceless.

“A BOK?”  Sam can’t help but query.

“Battery Operated Knot,” Dean quips.

Sam opens his mouth to retort, but the object in question begins to wander in the alpha’s direction.  Unable to help himself, Dean kicks the vibrator with his toe, hitting his brother’s shin. “I think it likes you.”

Showing the maturity of a middle-schooler, Sam squeaks, “That is all kinds of wrong, Dean.”  The younger Winchester sprints from Dean’s bedroom, clearly fleeing the attacking heat toy.

Laughing, Dean collects his toys, reminding himself to pack a few because God knows there won’t be stores on a private island and a single omega needs a little heat helper.  It’s only after the moving pleasure packs are safely tucked away that Dean’s attention falls to the pictures he uses to fantasize.  All of them are torn pages from varying magazines.  Only one person can be found on each and every clipping.  The alpha’s stunning blue eyes sparkle up to Dean from the glossy pictures.

“Please don’t be this good looking in person, Cas.  Presenting ass up to my new boss does not seem entirely appropriate.”


	2. Swallow Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment and thank my alpha reader WinchestersRaven and my editor MoniJune. These ladies have quite the challenge of calming the chaos that is my creative mind. : )
> 
> Also a quick wink to my Buff just for kicks.
> 
> XOXO - Angie

* * *

The small local airport should have been less stressful for Dean, but merely being in public at all sets off his anxiety.  Lawrence Municipal Airport has only one main building, a few hangars and one runway.  Currently Dean perches, fidgeting in a sad excuse for a waiting room next to Donna.  Jody had walked off to check on their private charter jet to Nassau.  Dean’s fingers tighten around his guitar case, finding comfort in the familiar feel of leather under his hands and the vague scent of home.

Donna shifts slightly on the leather couch to face Dean, her eyes straining with concern, “What can I do to help?”

“I’m fine,” he replies, his voice gruff and taut.

“Liar. I may be a beta, but even I can smell your distress.  Help a girl out, I’m drowning in omega nerves.”  Donna sits up, patting his knee.  “Do you want to ask questions?”

This perks up Dean’s mood because he has so many. “Are there any rules about what I can ask?”

“Absolutely not. You’ve cleared the background check and signed your life away to Angel Computers for the next two years, so I am an open book.  Now, Jody, she’s got clearance out the wazoo, but you and little old me are on equal footing.”

Dean releases one of his death grips on the guitar case to scratch at his chin thoughtfully. “Do you work for them?  The Novaks or the company?”

“Excellent query; well I am on the payroll for Angel Computers as Jody’s executive assistant.  I help with paperwork and background checks and such.  Sometimes I assist Castiel when Charlie is off the island.”

“Charlie?”  He’d not heard this guy’s name before.  “Who’s he?”

Her annoying grin slides over Donna’s features. “Charlie Bradbury is a she, an omega who is the vice president of research and development.  Basically she’s Castiel’s right hand woman, as the case may be.  Castiel hates traveling, so she does most of the face-to-face work, but you will see her on and off.”

Warning bells are going off in Dean’s head screaming to not ask but God he needs to know, “Is there a romantic side to the relationship like with you and Jody?  She is an omega and all.”

The full body laugh startles Dean so abruptly he almost drops his guitar.  “Oh my God!  I’m sorry you don’t …” Donna fights to inhale, “understand why this is so hilarious.”  Several beats later the woman can finally speak, “Charlie prefers the company of other omega females.  Therefore, she’s a great match for Castiel professionally, but no, she has zero interest in his penis or his designation.”

“Well how was I supposed to know?”  Dean shouts, thoroughly embarrassed.

“It’s cute, the mega crush you got going on.”  Donna wipes her eyes. “For your information, Castiel is just as single as you are, hot stuff.”

“I very much doubt that.”  Dean huffs because he’s never been on a date, and the last person he kissed was Rhonda Hurley twelve years ago — and she only did it on a dare.

The air in the room shifts as the beta goes serious. “Dean, has it really been that bad for you, living basically as fifty percent alpha and fifty percent omega? I’m sure even in such a small town there were people who understood that it's just like any other designation.”

“Says the woman who scented the air fascinated by my uniqueness.” Dean’s not angry, but honestly, most people just wanted him fixed and dealt with.  Donna doesn’t answer her complete focus on him.  “When you’re a kid nobody cares; in fact nobody asks they just treat you like the adorable alpha.  I mean from a young age I had the height and strength so everyone had me pegged.  My parents just chose not to correct anyone.”

“So they knew, your parents?”  She seems slightly surprised by the revelation.

Dean shrugs because in this day and age it's weird when parents don’t know.  “Of course they had me scanned when I was a baby, the ultrasound after the first birthday.  You know the one that shows what’s under the hood so there aren’t any surprises.  However, at one all babies look the same so nobody thought anything about it.  Omega male no big deal, then as I grew into my alpha build my parents moved to Lawrence and kept my secret until I exposed myself with that first heat.” 

“They kicked you out of school?”  Her voice is soft, like it would help ease the reminder of such a huge blow to his life.

“That they did, said I would set off all the alphas.  A danger to the other students was their reasoning.”  There is a cold bite to those words. Because Alphas couldn’t control their reaction to his status he was the one tossed out on his ass.  Bobby had tried to fight it, but in the end Dean spent the rest of his schooling sitting in front of a secondhand laptop for his online classes.

Donna’s mouth opens to ask another query when Jody swoops in to save the day. “The jet arrived five minutes ago; they need to refuel and such so we’ve got thirty more minutes before we board.”  The alpha smiles, turning towards her mate. “Sweetheart, you finished your book last night will you need something for the plane ride?”

“Yep, I’m thinking a few magazines will help stave off the boredom.”  She stands, grabbing her purse. “The little shop also has snacks, do you want a coffee?”

The alpha nods, kissing her mate's cheek. “That sounds amazing.”

Pausing for a second, Donna turns back. “Dean, do you need anything?”

“Do they have pie?  Even like one of those cheap mini boxed ones would be fine.”  His nerves are already calming down. Donna’s chat actually worked miracles, but who doesn’t love pie?

The beta nods her head before walking away.

Jody remains standing, her eyes darting around the space probably searching for a threat.  Dean’s pretty sure the Podunk airport isn’t a security risk, but then she’s a highly trained alpha.  She can’t turn it off.  The odd thing is even with her stiff and serious expression her eyes remain soft as she returns her gaze to Dean.  “She likes you.”

“I like her.  She’s more intuitive than most the betas I’ve met.”  Dean’s not known many, but Donna seems different somehow.

“You’re a history buff, remember back when we all lived in villages and there was a special town beta that kind of made everything flow peacefully?  That’s the lineage she comes from, so yeah she may …” Jody turns her head inquisitively, “get you a little better than most people.  It’s in her genes.”

Dean just nods as the tightness in his chest chooses to revisit. “Hey can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Jody grins warmly.  She may not have her mate's special family tree, but this alpha is her own kind of peace. “Always feel free to share anything with me, Dean.  I want you to be happy on our little island.”  She cards her fingers through his hair.  The touch is maternal and very comforting.

“I really hate to fly.”

Jody explodes in a loud burst of laughter. “Well then, I’m glad Donna has some valium in her purse because you’re getting on that plane, bucko.”

“Okay.”

****

Dean’s eyelids flutter open gradually as he takes in an unfamiliar salty scent along with a rocking sensation one would not associate with an airplane.  Several seconds later, Dean shoots up to a sitting position and glances down.  He’s lying in a big, fluffy, white bed.  Unless Angel Computers bought the Playboy 747, he’s not on a plane; however the room is definitely moving.

Patting down his body, Dean notes that he’s still wearing his jeans and grey Henley, but his shoes are off.  What is the last thing he does recall?  Fuck, taking two valium from Donna and swallowing the pills while the beta yells that one of them was for her.

“Shit,” Dean announces as he staggers over to the little circular window across from the bed. 

He stumbles a bit as he tries to cross the room.  Why is the room moving?  Grabbing the window sill, which is large enough for two people to sit upon, he peers out and takes in the extraordinary view.  Crystal blue water for as far as the eye can see.  The sunrays bouncing off the waves makes them shimmer with such intensity Dean squints until his eyes adjust.

“I’m on a boat.”  He twirls around, absorbing the exquisite space. “Strike that, I’m on a yacht.”

The entire room is white, dressed to the nines with silky fabrics and carpet so soft it could rival a baby’s butt.  There is the bed, a long dresser with a mirror hanging over it and a small desk.  Dean would wander out the door to investigate, but he can’t help but turn back to the glorious Caribbean waters.  They have put a spell on him, and he feels blessed by it.  With only a few near misses and no one to see him fall on his face, Dean climbs into the nook below the window to simply stare at its beauty.  He’s not sure how long he lounges, focused on the breathtaking scene before him, but a knock at the door forces Dean to turn his head and shout, “Come in.”

A short man dressed in a completely black suit and shirt with a thick scruffy beard barges in, exclaiming, “Thank God, we thought she killed you,” in a British accent.

“Who are you?”  Dean questions as he stays in his perch.

“My name is Crowley, one word; don’t forget it,” the new guy snarks as he steps close enough for Dean to scent him.  Damn it, another alpha.  Carefully, Dean scoots back, worried the man will lose his shit at his scent but Crowley just smirks. “Don’t worry, Mr. Winchester, all the alphas have been given your smell beforehand to prep us for your arrival.  No one … remaining on the island will have any reactions to it.  I can promise you I keep our home running exceptionally.”

Dean cringes at the memory of leaking his slick all over several strips of cloth then sealing them in a jar and handing it to Jody the next morning.  She had said the scented material would be overnighted to Castiel’s staff to help them acclimate.  He really has no desire to find out how that was actually done.

“You keep the island running, how?”  Dean tucks his feet up in the cushioned spot.

Sensing his anxiousness, Crowley steps back. “I hold several key roles but for all intents and purposes I’m the butler for Angel Cay.”

“Angel Cay?”  It seems vaguely familiar, but he’s not sure why.

The butler points out the glass pane, directing Dean to a spot of land way off in the horizon.  “Angel Cay is the name of our little piece of paradise.  We should be arriving soon, but it's tea time.  Since I no longer have to dispose of your body, would you like to join us on the back deck?”

“For tea?”  Dean’s not sure how you go from discussing tea time to body disposal in a second, but Crowley didn’t even bat an eye.  “Will there be food?  I’m kind of hungry.”

“I have an assortment of sweet pastries and finger sandwiches.”  Crowley’s words are proper but the guy’s face is a cross between annoyed and like he smells something foul.  Dean assumes it’s him, but he could eat about anything at this point.”

Carefully Dean stands and walks towards the butler, eyeing him curiously. “You’re kind of short for an alpha.”

The alpha’s eyes narrow. “What I lack in height I more than make up for in length.”  With that, Crowley dashes out of the room.

“What?”  The comment takes a moment to sink in, then Dean’s looking down to his one appendage where if he were an alpha, length would be important.  “Oh, that’s just nasty.”

Dean hustles to keep up with Crowley.  The hallway is compact, especially given Dean’s size, but he navigates behind the butler only tripping twice on the damn watertight hatches that seem to come out of nowhere.  They head up a stairwell that wouldn’t usually be a problem, but add the rocking side to side and Dean’s glad there aren’t any cameras.  He’s a grown ass man toddling around like a 2-year-old.  Clearly he has no genuine sea legs but he hasn’t barfed, so silver lining.

The stairs open up into a glamorous all wood sitting room with lush couches lining both walls and a massive TV hanging at one end.  Near the sliding glass door Dean notes that his suitcases and guitar case have been safely stored.  He taps the leather once for luck as he steps out onto a deck to rival anything he’s seen before.  Again wood is everywhere from the seating on the sides to the circular table in the middle where Jody and Donna are sitting.

“Dean!”  Donna shouts, jumping up to hug him mumbling, “I thought I’d killed you.  Jody was pissed.” 

“I’m pretty stoked for surviving too.”  He sits down at the table while Crowley works on a swanky-looking tea set up.  “This looks to nice to use.”

The butler pops him in the shoulder. “If I didn’t think you Neanderthals could use it I would have kept it below with the staff.”  He then places a tray of tiny little pies in front of Dean, commanding, “Eat.”

“Awesome.”  There is quite the selection so Dean snags the closest one, happy to find it's blueberry.  “I love pie of any kind.”

“No shit, Sherlock, I know the people I feed better than they do,” Crowley huffs before putting plates in front of Jody and Donna. 

Donna pats the butler's shoulder gently. “Crowley is amazing at his job.  He called your brother a few days ago to have things you would like around.  The old grumpy alpha didn’t want you to get homesick.”

“Don’t wrinkle the suit woman.”  Completely ignoring Donna’s comment, Crowley packs up and heads back inside with a grunt.

With the lull in activity, Dean’s gaze wanders out to the view.  The light breeze keeps him cool as the gorgeous sapphire waterscape touches the pale blue sky.  Not a single cloud above, and the shade of the roof keeps the sun from berating his poor skin.  Adding to his freckle collection does not seem appealing. Of course he’s seen pictures and movies of the ocean, but witnessing it live is beyond words. 

The female alpha has to actually tap his arm to get Dean’s attention.  “So which do you want to do first?”

“I’m sorry, was there a question before that?”  His eyes still scan the horizon with all its stunning hues of the same color.

Jody chuckles, repeating herself, “You need to meet with Castiel, but Donna wants to take you to the beach.  Which one first?”

“What about meeting Claire?”  This is the person he’s here for, not sand or a hot billionaire alpha.  Dean almost smacks himself for even thinking that about his new employer.

After a sip of her tea, Jody winks. “Claire is with her psychiatrist and then has some physical therapy.  You will meet her eventually, but what do you want, Dean?”

He grins because there is really only one reply.

****

True to her words, Donna holds his hand as Dean takes his first step onto the white sandy beach of Angel Cay.  He catches her bright shining smile from the corner of his vision, but Dean’s eyes are enraptured with the water so close the smell is overwhelming.  The sound of waves crashing over themselves compels the beta to nearly shout.

“Are you ready, Dean?”

“Hell yes!”  He responds as they stroll out to the private beach. 

The island is beautiful with tropical vegetation and flowers everywhere.  God, the colors are more than Dean can count in one sitting.  Donna tugs slightly to hurry along the process of him kicking off his shoes and socks, yanking up the jeans above his shins.

Bathwater is how Dean describes his first foray into the ocean, like stepping into the world’s greatest tub.  He will deny it until his dying day, but honestly, Dean giggles as his feet sink into the wet sand.  It’s like Angel Cay herself is tickling his toes.  He watches as his new friend tosses her head back, letting the sunshine dance on her skin.  Between the silky sand and warm water, Dean may never head back to meet with Castiel; maybe his new boss will come here.  The walk down from the north tip of the island where the docks are located to the eastern side took them past a small village of townhouses where the staff, including Jody and Donna, reside.  Dean hopes his spot will be near the pair because he already feels a strong connection with them both.

Twirling so his back is to the ocean, he gets his first real look at the Novak home.  The massive three-story house could rival any mansion Dean’s seen on TV or the movies.  However, even with its grandeur size, the architecture fits right in, with soft muted peach colors and white shutters hanging off the tall long windows.  God so many windows. Dean imagines when the weather is nice they just open them up and let the breeze cool the giant home.

Donna swings him back to stare at the long stretch of beach with the rolling waves leading out into the great beyond.  “First impression, Dean, what do you think?”

He gives himself a second to really admire this new wonderland he has tumbled into and sighs gently.  Something about the blue tugs at his thoughts, that there is a deeper meaning to his sudden obsession with the Caribbean ocean.  Yet, he’s too excited to ponder further.  Not only is he going to be a teacher, he gets to do it here on Angel Cay.  Reaching out to touch Donna’s long, flowing blonde hair, he discovers that maybe this time Alice was the one who was chased and not the rabbit.

“This is heaven,” Dean whispers, not caring if she will hear him or not. 

All he needs now is to locate the angel that set his soul free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to all my readers! You are all the best feel free to leave questions, comments, and any concerns.
> 
> XOXO - Angie


	3. Scent of Home

* * *

 

 

The Novak home on Angel Cay appears to grow larger and more massive with each step Dean takes towards the mansion.  Looming down on Dean, the building reminds him that there is a lot more than designation separating him from those who live in such luxury.  The exquisite white latticed front porch extends the entire front and holds several white rocking chairs.  A hammock hangs from one end, blanketing an older alpha in a very obnoxious flamingo Caribbean shirt who snores loudly.

Donna pauses at the top step of the porch to point. “That’s Cain.”

“What does he do?”  Dean’s trying to put everyone in their places to help keep the names straight.

“Cain …kind of came with the island but mainly he keeps Castiel’s bee hives healthy and thriving.”  The beta shrugs, obviously finding that to be enough introduction to the silver-haired man.

She’s about to open the front door when Dean yanks at her elbow. “Wait, I really need to shower before I meet my new boss.  Maybe put on some pants that aren’t drenched in salt water.”

Nodding, Donna opens the door to usher Dean inside, but he refuses to move because he’s not ready to meet the alpha he’s been fangirling over for years.  She grabs his hand, pulling him along.  “If you are going to shower we need to head to your room.  Crowley had your things moved there already.”

A pleasant scent wafts out into the open air, catching Dean’s attention.

“Okay,” he swings his thumb in the direction of the staff village, “aren’t I over there with the rest?”

“Dean, you are here to tutor Claire but also bond with her.  What is the first rule in omega bonding?”  Her face is just done with his stalling tactics.

He responds first by slapping his own cheek then mumbles, “To live in close proximity and even sleep in the same room.”

There is no empathy as Donna shoves his ass through the stunning front parlor area full of couches and wooden tables of differing shapes and sizes.  The walls are a soft seafoam green with oversized photographs of the ocean hanging as gorgeous pieces of art.

The aroma from before is slightly more noticeable now.  His nose detects less salty air, and Dean can make out cinnamon, ginger, and maybe vanilla.  He inhales, savoring the feeling building with the scent, but Donna cuts into his communing with the new smell. 

“The bottom level is open to everyone on the island.  We often use the tables for playing cards or board games in the evening.  Kitchen is towards the back along with the dining room.  Crowley cooks all the meals with a few helpers and will let you know the times the day before.” 

When they hit a set of stairs in the center of the room, she immediately guides him up. “The second floor has eight bedrooms; most are for visitors, but the ones toward the left wing belong to you and Claire.  Each room has its own bathroom, and there is a library that can function as a classroom.  Crowley put a desk and chalkboard in there a week ago.  Let him know if you need anything else, or really just think it and the man will make it appear.”

Dean pauses in the long hallway heading to the southern end of the house.  “Is Crowley really that good?”

“I would never use good and Crowley in the same sentence, but the guy has skills.  It’s like he knows what you want before you do.”  Donna takes his hand, leading him down to the end of the hall away from the smell he wants to bathe in. He will not fess up to the whimper leaving his lips.

Immediately Dean spots the library at the very end of the hall.  Unlike what he was picturing, there are three floor to ceiling windows that brighten the room immensely.  The rest of the walls are lined with shelves from top to bottom, and not a single space is empty.  It reminds him of Bobby’s hallway, although the shelving appears a lot sturdier.  In the middle of the room is a decent-sized desk with a lamp and a stack of cubby holes filled with paper, pencils, and pens.  The chalkboard hovers in front with fresh chalk in a tray.  Dean envisions himself teaching in the space, and it's glorious.

“Will this work?”  Donna asks, taking Dean out of his daydream.

“This is great, but which is my room?” 

She leads him over to a door on the left, swinging it open, and points to a matching door across the hall.  “This is yours and Claire is there. Unless absolutely necessary, we will keep guests to the other side.  If there are any questionable alphas staying here, someone from the security team will stay in the room next to Claire’s.  Those times you will definitely be sharing with her.”

“Why would there be questionable alphas at all?”  Dean’s suddenly worried about what type of people Castiel invites into his home.

They both stroll into his new abode as she answers. “Castiel hates leaving the island, so sometimes business associates will have to come here.  Unfortunately they can’t all be winners.”

“Awesome,” he sighs with dark sarcasm.  Dean does not have the best track record with strange alphas. 

His wilting thoughts disappear as the room lights up his face with a huge smile.  The entire space is done in pale blue and an earthy light brown.  Unfortunately the scent he’s been chasing is completely gone, but Dean’s sure they scrubbed it down so his own odor can settle here.  A long-standing theory is that in order to comfort an omega you give them a room to scent on their own.  Dean will have to test the idea out in the coming months.  The bed is a huge king with pale blue linens and tan throw pillows.  A large bay window sits in the corner, giving a spectacular view of the rocky beach on the west side of the island.  Dean spots his things stacked carefully in the walk-in closet along with his precious guitar.

Donna pats his shoulder as she heads to the door.  “I’ll give you an hour to clean up and settle in then time to meet the big guy upstairs.”

She shuts the door behind her, and instantly Dean tosses his body onto the bed.  The mattress catches him gently; he can’t help but notice its memory foam.  This really is heaven on Earth.

****

Forty five minutes later Dean has his things unpacked and discovered the amazing water pressure of his modern and fancy shower.  It took him forever to figure the thing out, but holy shit, the massage features are sinful. 

He’s sitting in the chair next to the light wooden desk strumming his guitar.  No real song in mind just letting his fingers dance across the strings to a melody only his soul truly understands.  Something about the smell earlier is burning questions in his mind; however, there’s no one to answer.  Already Dean feels naked with only jeans and a grey t-shirt on, but anything more seems ridiculous in the humid heat. 

A knock at the door gives his fingers pause as Dean calls out, “Come in.”

No surprise that Donna enters, her hair swept up in a loose bun and she has a bright green dress that hangs to the floor.  “Don’t you look fresh as a daisy.”

Gingerly Dean places his guitar back in its home before sighing and catching himself in the full-length mirror.  A part of him thinks he should do something more, but he’s just another employee to the alpha.  Nothing special, just a caretaker for his niece, so why bother to wear anything else? 

“Now where does boss man spend his time?”  Dean queries as they step into the hall.

“The entire third floor is Castiel’s domain,” Donna replies with one of her genuine smiles that brightens the room.

Trailing behind the beta, Dean’s nostrils flare at the resurgence of the heavenly scent.  With every step they take to the other end of the second floor, it builds like layers, adding potency.  Once they reach the opposite end of the hall, a large staircase emerges tucked behind a simple wooden door.  As Donna swings it open, Dean has to grab the doorframe to keep from falling on his knees. 

“Fuck, what is that?”  Dean’s strength is nearly drilling his fingers into the soft wood.

The beta turns, glancing at his discomfort curiously. “Are you ok?”

Clearing his throat, Dean nods, steeling his nerves because this is so damn important.  He’s never in his life been so affected by a stupid smell.  “Yep, carry on.”

Every step he takes, the scent becomes thicker and nearly swallowing Dean whole.  However, the sensation is not like drowning; instead a tingle builds under his skin as warmth bleeds into his veins.  Opening his mouth, Dean can almost taste the mixture of spices: cinnamon, ginger, cardamom, vanilla, and a final one that swoops over him with a strong, powerful memory.  Dean’s a child, maybe eight years old, lounging next to his mother on the kitchen floor as she plays a song on her guitar.  She sips her hot chai tea latte, then shares it with him.  The aroma along with the taste in the air reminds him that this alpha he’s about to meet smells of his mother’s favorite drink.

The eight-year-old Dean described the steaming liquid in one word, “home.”

Dean shakes his arms to bring himself out of the recollections of his mother, glancing around the room that emerges from the top of the stairs.  Another library of sorts is built similar to the one below, floor to ceiling bookshelves with bright windows breaking up the monotony.  An ornate, wooden carved desk sits in one corner and a leather couch rests in the middle.

“This is Castiel’s study.”  Donna waves her hand around. “Through that door is his bedroom and then to the lab.”

“The lab?”  It's hard to focus with the smell raining down on all his senses.

“Castiel does all his development in there.  Has it locked down like a fortress and the air turned up so cold he has to wear this ugly trench coat because the idiot refuses to wear a lab coat.”

A deep, gravelly voice interrupts Donna’s rant, “I don’t like lab coats.  I do enjoy my trench coat.”

Shock to his system sends Dean into a delightful mute status.  He can’t find words, only a slight hum to the alpha’s comment.  Castiel Novak should come with a warning label, between his scent and stunning blue eyes, Dean may be experiencing a heart attack or stroke.  Perhaps this is why he can’t talk?  Does he smell burnt toast?

“Dean.”  The sound of his own name slipping from those silky lips makes his thighs quiver. 

Before Dean can stop, he’s reaching out for the alpha, and the other man clasps their hands together.  Warmth dribbles through Dean, which keeps him frozen as Castiel steps closer to him.  The absolute lack of personal space should be upsetting Dean.  He hates unfamiliar alphas near him, much less touching.  Yet all his thoughts are focused on one repeating word: more.

Dean can literally feel the Chai latte washing down his throat, heating his stomach and lower extremities.  Neither man has removed their hands as they stare unblinking at each other.

Finally, Castiel breaks the silence, “Donna, leave …now.”

Shit, Dean had completely forgotten the beta was watching the entire train wreck.

“Oh Geez!”  Donna shouts, stepping back towards the stairs.  “I gotta go pee and, well, the bathroom on the first floor is yellow.  It’s nice to color coordinate your activities.”

Leaving them totally alone and holding hands.

Suddenly he notices that Castiel has inched his fingers over Dean’s inner wrist, rubbing the pulse point.  Dean can’t help but sigh, “Nice fingers.”

“Thank you.”  The alpha’s voice has so many dark layers the sound rushes over Dean like a harsh wave.  “You are here to work with Claire.”

Dean releases a breathless chuckle, it's like Castiel is having to remind himself why Dean’s standing here in his study.  “I am.”

“I’ve been informed she’s having a hard day.  You will meet her tomorrow.”  Castiel’s fingers continue working magic as his scent rolls over Dean.

“Okay.”  Dean seems incapable of more than a few words at a time.

A moment later, Castiel steps even closer, their hands pushed together from the absence of space.  God, trapped in the glare of those blue eyes does something to Dean.  For the first time in his life, outside of his bedroom in Kansas, he notices wetness from his backside.  Arousal. Dean wonders why he’s not scared letting an alpha smell his scent fresh from the factory.

Time becomes irrelevant; Dean’s sole focus is the alpha that’s bewitched him.

Both men jump when out of the blue Crowley shows up at Castiel’s shoulder, “Dinner is ready, Dean.”

Now that their hands have separated Dean aches from the loss.  He nods silently to the butler’s announcement.

Crowley takes a loud sniff, coughing behind his hand, “Oh Castiel.”

“We are not talking about it,” Castiel commands, his eyes slithering over to the other alpha with a stern expression.  “Do you understand?”

“Of course, sir.”  Crowley gives a tight nod.  “Dean, if you would follow me.”

Continuing his stunning mime performance Dean merely watches as Castiel Novak strides away, his trench coat billowing behind him.  The click of his bedroom door shatters the spell and for the first time he allows himself to blink.

“Earth to Dean,” Crowley shouts, startling him.

“What?” he replies, happy for the return of his vocal cords.

“Come on, dinner is being served.” 

****

That evening once Donna leaves with Jody, their eyes full of want and need, Dean finds himself in the kitchen listening to Crowley as he washes the dishes.  Dean spends the solitude reviewing the notebook lying on the kitchen table in front of him.  The first thing he needs to do is evaluate Claire’s levels in the different subject matters.  Therefore, he’s writing out assessment tests for her.

A loud bang is followed by, “Why the hell did you let me sleep so long?”  The noise smashes through the quiet kitchen; the alpha sleeping on the hammock earlier rushing in to poke at Crowley.

“I am not your keeper, Cain.”  Crowley snips as he grabs a plate of food from the fridge.  “However, quit your bellyaching, I will heat something up for you.”

Cain snickers, snagging a beer and sitting next to Dean.  “So Omega, how was your first day on Angel Cay?”

Being addressed by his omega designation throws Dean into a tailspin.  No one, not even his family, does that.  Dean’s eyes are scanning the older man’s face looking for malice yet finding none.

“I was under the impression you preferred to be identified as an Omega.  Was I misinformed?”  Unlike Castiel’s eyes, Cain’s blue is lighter, more like tinted ice than the warm ocean.

“No, I am an omega, but most people use my name.”  Dean’s voice twinges slightly from nerves.  There are a fuck ton of alphas on this island, but Cain doesn’t smell unmated, similar to Crowley, but also not mated like Jody.  It’s then that Dean notes the sadness in his personal bouquet and it hits him.  Cain is a widow.

A plate drops in front of the silver-haired man as he takes a swig from his beer bottle.  “Would you not appreciate being addressed as omega?  I don’t want to offend, but something tells me you like it.”

“Yes,” a rosy hue dances over Dean’s cheeks.  “I want to be an omega, but usually that request is ignored.”

A tender hand pats over Dean’s knuckles.  “You are an omega, Dean.  It’s the rest of the world that’s confused.”

Crowley plops down at the table with a grunt, opening a laptop and typing away.  His fingers fly across the keyboard while his eyes bounce between Dean and Cain.

The three men fall back to their tasks until Dean’s attention is drawn back to Cain.  The older man tilts in scenting Dean’s shoulder.  “Crowley, have you smelled this?”

“We are not to discuss it.”  Crowley’s gaze is now exclusively on his computer screen as if to hide something from Dean.

Well now his interest is piqued, so Dean asks, “Discuss what?”

“Omega, did you not notice?”  Cain responds.  Crowley hisses from his side of the table.  “Calm down, cranky pants, Castiel has to know any alpha near him will smell it.”

Dean slams his hand on the table. “Spill it, you fucking asshole.  Smell what?”

“Castiel scent marked you, Omega.”  He takes a bite of chicken, talking over the full mouth.  “Didn’t half ass the job, neither, that’s a full on warning to any other alpha.”

“Warning?”  Dean squeaks as he recalls Castiel’s fingers drilling into the pulse point of his wrist.  How did he miss it?  Castiel was scent claiming him, and Dean didn’t even realize. 

“That harming you will bring consequences.”  Cain scoots his chair closer so they are nearly touching, “Painful and deathly ones at that.”

“Why?”  There are a slew of possibilities, but Dean’s too spooked to speculate.

Cain tugs on his scruffy grey beard, pondering Dean’s question.  However, it's Crowley that answers.  “There are three reasons why an alpha would scent an omega in such a blatant way.  One, for protection; he fears for the omega's safety and wants to make sure that they are temporarily claimed and won’t be harmed.”

“Highly unlikely in this case,” Cain interjects. 

“True,” Crowley concedes, then continues, “two, a hello and how do you do.   It can be viewed as a welcoming into the pack.  Castiel could see himself as the high alpha expressing your admittance into our little island family.”

A shrug from Cain shows this might actually be the winner, but that doesn’t stop Crowley from announcing the third reason.  One Dean is 100% positive is not correct.  “It’s also the first step when an alpha is courting an omega with intentions to mate.”

Dean bursts into laughter so hard his stomach muscles ache.  “Please, don’t say crap that is so far from the truth.  Obviously its number two; I mean look at me.”

Both men turn to stare at Dean, the looks causing an uncomfortable shiver over his skin.

“I really need to do a better job cleaning the mirror in your room,” Crowley rants as he rises to his feet, closing the laptop.

“Why?”  Dean counters. “The entire room is spotless.”

“You need to take a better look at your reflection because you, my boy, are gorgeous.”  Crowley suggests, strolling out of the kitchen.

He twists back to face Cain, who volunteers, “If I were a younger alpha I’d challenge that scent claim.”

“Well shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments and general shout outs are loved and adored.
> 
> XOXO- Angie


	4. The Queen of Hearts

* * *

 

 

Steam from his recent shower leaves a foggy residue on the mirror.  Dean stares at his scruffy morning face, deciding on whether he needs to shave.  His first meeting with Claire starts in an hour, and Dean’s stress level ties his stomach in knots.  All those hours spent studying with the dream of becoming a teacher, and it could all come crashing down if Castiel’s niece hates him.

“You can totally rock this, Winchester,” he reminds the person reflected back at him.  “She’s a 13-year-old girl, easy as pie.”

The words do little to reassure him, but the time to wimp out has come and passed twice over.  He chooses against shaving and grabs a comfy pair of jeans with an old AC/DC t-shirt.  Being in comfortable clothes may help him through the next few hours.

Exactly at 9 a.m. Dean opens his door and crosses the hall, knocking softly.  Seconds later it swings open, revealing a short blonde beta female in pale blue nursing scrubs.  Her smile is welcoming as she exclaims, “You must be Mr. Winchester; I’m Jo Harvelle, Claire’s physical therapist.”

Her hand grabs his with lightning speed, then with the connection she practically yanks him into the room. 

“Nice to meet you Jo.  Call me Dean,” he manages to stutter out as he takes in Claire’s room. 

The colors are bright and cheerful shades of pink, from the curtains hanging over the windows, to the walls, the four-poster bed to the carpet.  It’s like someone threw up Pepto Bismol all over the place.

Then his eyes settle on the young girl silently sitting in a wheelchair off to one corner.  Her long blonde hair falls in ringlets over her shoulders, and the same blue eyes he saw in Castiel are judging Dean from an inch of his life.  She’s got a t-shirt on with a winking emoji on the front and black basketball shorts.  The shorts make it extremely obvious that she only has the one leg, and even that limb has several deep, dark, angry scars from the accident.

Now or never, he thinks as he crosses to stand in front of Claire, “You must really like pink?”

“I mentioned to my uncle one time that it was my favorite, and he went completely overboard.  Can’t change it now, might hurt his feelings,” Claire answers with a half shrug.  “You’re the new tutor with some weird mutation in your designation?”

Jo snaps, “Claire! You have better manners than that.”

“She’s not wrong,” Dean sighs, waving off the beta.  Gotta love the blunt accuracy of young teens.  “Quite a few people in the world consider it a freak mutation, but really it's just a recessive gene.  In your genetic code a recessive gene gave you blue eyes; in mine it made me look like an alpha.”

“My uncle and Jo said it would be rude and hurtful to ask questions –." Claire’s eyes are sizing Dean up.

“But,” Dean cuts her off, “you need a little more information to understand me.”

Claire nods.

Snatching a chair from her desk, Dean pulls it to face the young girl.  “How about we make a game of it?  You ask me a question about anything, and in return I get the same freedom.”

The young omega chews on her cheek, assessing the deal.  Dean can appreciate someone who wants to stew over all the possibilities before deciding.  “Alright, that could be fun, but you have to answer no matter what I ask.”

“Only if you have the same rules.”

“Sure, not like you can’t get the same info from Jo or Uncle Castiel.”  She shoots Dean a sly smile, crossing her arms tightly.

Jo calls out from the doorway, “You two have fun.  I’m going to the beach, but I’ll have my cell on me if you need anything, Claire.”

“I think I’m perfectly capable of chatting with a fellow omega alone.”  Claire glances back at Dean.  “He seems pretty harmless even with the alpha side gene.”

The sound of the door slamming shut gives Dean a nervous twinge.  Okay, this is it.  “Fire away, you get first question.”

Leaning towards him Claire sniffs with a grin, “Why do you smell like my Uncle Castiel?”

“Wow, straight for the elephant in the room with that one.”  He presses his back into the chair, rubbing his chin, “Honestly –”

“No, lie to me.  Be like all the other adults I’m subjected to and tell me what you think I should hear but avoid the truth.”  Anger bleeds into every word.

This is Dean’s opening, how he will build a bond with the girl.  Dean can give it to her straight without hesitation or rose colored glasses.  “I have no idea.  Crowley came up with a few possibilities, but this is a first for me so I’m a little out of my depth.”

“You know sometimes he will scent mark Charlie before she travels.  It keeps alphas from hitting on her; the problem is you’re not leaving anytime soon.”  Claire taps her chin in deep thought.  “The alphas around here would lose their jobs for being aggressive toward an omega.  My uncle is a strong defender of the Omega Rights Bill.”

If Dean wasn’t sitting down he might have swooned after that little nugget of information.  Not only is Castiel Novak rich, handsome and kind, he also believes in omega equality.  The laws had been passed decades ago, but it takes high-power alphas like him to force the world to actually follow them.

“Crowley mentioned that some alphas do it as a way of welcoming new omegas.  That’s the one I’m going with because the alternative is ridiculous.”  He coughs, hoping to change directions. “Anyways, my turn for a question.  What is the last book you’ve read?”

“Way to go deep on the first swing,” Claire snipes.

“Hey, you can tell a lot about a person by what they read.”  Although, he hopes she doesn’t ask the same question to him because the Harlequin Omega romance novels hidden under his bed are just fucking embarrassing. 

“I just finished reading Twilight.  It was pretty good; thought I'd read the series.”

Dean battles the cringe blowing over his body.  He has to remind himself that she’s only 13, poor choices in reading is forgivable.  “See, that tells me you can’t be trusted to choose your own reading material.”  Oh well he really did try.

“Idiot,” Claire huffs as she rolls her eyes.  “What’s it like to be knotted?”

Why is he not surprised that this is in the forefront of her mind?  Dean inhales slowly then looks Claire directly in the eyes.  “Again, I have no clue.  Alphas really aren’t clamoring to date me, much less anything more intimate.”

“Didn’t your last job provide proper omega heat care?”  Her eyebrows slide together in confusion. “I may be young, but even I understand the importance of that law.”

“This is my first job.”  Dean's got zero reasons to lie.  Jody and most certainly Castiel were made aware of his lack of field experience.

Concern warms her gaze as Claire pats Dean’s knee. “Is it true that after the first few years an omega’s heat becomes extremely painful?”

“Yes,” Dean speaks in a hushed tone.  “It’s a slow progression.  My first heat was at 15, back then I just needed a few Tylenol and a toy.  Around 20 the painkillers started to become useless, so my Uncle Bobby found a doctor willing to prescribe me stronger stuff.”

“How old are you?”  Claire whispers softly to match Dean’s volume.  This topic is important but rattles them both.

“I’m 28, so its not pretty.”  Dean shrugs because there isn’t anything he can do about it. 

A thoughtful look passes her face, “You need an alpha.  If only to calm the pain, right?  Their stuff,” she blushes from the reference to sperm, “is like medicine.”

Dean can’t help but snicker coldly, “Yeah, and that’s why most employers have unmated alphas on staff willing to help omegas through their heats.  Their release can shorten the duration of the heat and sooth any pain.  However, even now that I’m employed that won’t be an option for me.”

“Why?”  The young girl shouts.  Dean’s sure Claire would have stood up if she could.  “Angel Computers believes in the rights of Omegas and designation equality.  You have to get an alpha for your health, Dean!”

Gently Dean takes her hand into his, “If I were a full omega that would be true, but all laws pertaining to omega heat care include a clause that since sterilization is the better option, Alpha recessives can’t participate.”  Dean squeezes her soft, tiny fingers.  “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.”

“Screw that, I’m talking to my uncle,” she spits out violently.

“Nooo!”  He exclaims, jumping from his chair and stumbling over a wheel on her chair.  “Nooo, do not discuss this with your uncle.  He was kind enough to give me a job.  This is way too embarrassing; you need to keep it between us.”

He’s kneeling to the side of her wheelchair so they are face to face when Claire speaks next, “Would you let me suffer through heats like yours?”

“That’s different.”  Dean doesn’t wish to lie, but the young omega needs to understand that his choices are limited.

“I refuse to believe that.  You’re an omega suffering from horrible heats that could easily be fixed.”  A sad smile hits her face. “If a handsome man like you can’t find an alpha, how can a cripple like me?”

“First, don’t say cripple.  And second, you have several options, including after Castiel kicks the bucket you can buy one.”

The ringing of her laughter warms Dean’s heart.  He can totally do this.

****

Three hours later Claire and Dean are in the makeshift classroom.  She’s taking a math placement test for 7th grade.  Dean suspects she’ll place in a higher grade, but better to start off easy to help build her confidence.

Claire’s leaning over the desk, her face scrunching up in concentration while her pencil scribbles away.  Dean discovers a brand new Angel laptop just for him.  He's using it to respond to an email from Sam when there’s a knock at the door.  He looks up to the view of a towering alpha in the doorway.  The guy might even be taller than Sammy.

“Can I help you?”  Dean asks, because the alpha just stands without comment.

His young charge glances back replying, “That’s Gadreel; he works for Jody as a security guard.  I suspect Uncle Castiel is about to have visitors, and the unmated omegas need to be protected.”

“I can assure you we’re fine.”  He may be an omega, but he’s not defenseless. 

“I have specific orders to stay with you both and to call for backup if you split up.”  The security guard will barely look at Dean.  Well for fuck's sake, he’s not that disgusting.  “I also have your new phone, Mr. Winchester.”  Gadreel shuffles into the library, placing the iPhone on the edge of the desk closest to Dean, but he keeps his eyes down.  “The code is 0918, but you can change it if you want.  It’s got international calling, so feel free to call home or anyone on the planet.”

“One of the perks for being an Angel Computers employee, I guess.”  Dean grins, noticing the cover is similar to the leather of his guitar case.  He’ll have to thank Jody for being so observant, although he suspects Donna had more to do with it.

The guard doesn’t reply, just posts himself outside the door like some kind of sentinel.  Dean’s not sure he can get used to this level of security.  He’s spent much of his time alone studying and playing music in his room. 

Thirty minutes later, Jo returns in a purple pair of scrubs.  “Time for lunch; where do you guys want to eat?”

“Patio by the pool,” Claire declares, tossing down her pencil.  “I need some fresh air.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean agrees, sliding the new phone into his back pocket and going to push Claire down towards her room.  He'd noticed the elevator doors in the far corner.

Gadreel trails behind them as they all climb aboard, taking the short ride down to the first floor.  The sliding doors open to an indoor workout room.

Jo elaborates as they push through. “Castiel had this room refurbished a few months ago.  It’s mainly for Claire’s therapy, but feel free to use the workout equipment whenever you want, Dean.”

He nods, glancing at a bike, treadmill, stair climber, and elliptical machine that could help him burn some energy.  Although just swimming in the ocean sounds perfect to him.  They head out a side door towards the southern end of the house.  Dean’s not been over here yet and is surprised by a grotto-style pool with a waterfall and built-in bar.

“Does Castiel host some swanky parties here or what?” he blurts out as they sit in one of the many poolside glass tables.

“Not by choice,” Gadreel answers, clamping his lips together afterwards like he’s not supposed to talk.  

Two minutes after they arrive, Crowley appears with a huge tray full of burgers, fries, and sodas for three.  Once they have their food, Dean peers over at the guard. “You couldn’t bring the muscle a plate too, Crowley?”

“The boys can’t eat while on duty.  Don’t worry, I’ll have a scrumptious plate ready when he’s done.  Can’t let the pretty ones starve.”  Crowley practically coos as he winks in Gadreel’s direction.

Dean’s eyes slide back and forth between the two men, “You’re both alphas?”

“What?  I’m an equal opportunity ogler.”  With that the butler is gone, but not without a pat to Gadreel’s ass.

The poor bodyguard's cheeks are so red they might actually catch fire, but the man doesn’t seem upset just more embarrassed, which Dean finds extremely interesting.

Lunch is delicious, and Dean thoroughly enjoys the company of Claire and Jo.  Slowly this island is becoming home.  When the group is leaning back discussing how full they are, Jo announces, “I’m going to work with Claire for a few hours.  Do you want to start up again around 3:30?”

“Sounds awesome.”  The view of the waves and sand from their table has Dean deciding that a dip in the ocean will be a great way to pass his free time.  “I’ll meet you both in the library.”

Quickly Dean scoots his chair back and starts heading into the house, but Gadreel chokes, “Wait!  Mr. Winchester, I have to call for someone to escort you.”

“Stay with the girls, Gadreel.  I’m a big boy,” he exclaims as he ponders if a short nap first is the better option.

The nap won, so thirty minutes later Dean’s leaving his room in a long pair of green board shorts from Old Navy.  Sam had run out to the store to get island-worthy apparel for him before he left for the island.  The matching green flip flops will only be worn on the island; anywhere else would just be humiliating.

Dean shuts his bedroom door behind him when a strange tall, female alpha steps in front of him, inhaling.  Her brown hair is yanked back in a bun, which goes with her dull grey suit.  The alpha’s eyes are scanning the hallways as she grumbles, “Do you smell that sweet omega scent?  It’s not Claire. I know her aroma, but the omega is somewhere close?”

Shit, she smells him, but her mind can’t grasp the fact that the scent is from the alpha in front of her.  Usually Dean has a few seconds to run; however, the woman slams him against the wall, her nails digging into his biceps.

“What is wrong with you?”  The alpha’s grip tightening like a vise forces a whimper from Dean’s lips.  He struggles to twist out of her hold.  This shouldn’t be a problem, his strength is equal to a full alpha save for one exception.  “Why the hell do you smell like that?  A mix of omega and like Castiel scent marked you.  I don’t understand why would Castiel leave a claim on an …”

Her eyes flash red, and Dean knows he’s already lost.  Alpha rage triggered by a hormonal surge doubles their strength, and his omega side controls his hormones, which means he lacks this trick.  The scent of pure alpha fury floods the space; Dean coughs on the horrid odor.  Her hands slide up to his neck, which freaks Dean the fuck out.  He’s kicking and scratching at anything he can reach.  Using the one safety feature given specifically to omegas, Dean counters her scent with omega fear and panic.  With any luck an alpha will react and come help, or this will be the last face he ever sees.

The female alpha's red nails latch around his throat as her fingers choke the life from him.  Dean’s still battling back, the bloody scratches on her face at least prove he’s putting up a good fight.  Although the chances of winning against alpha rage on his own is, like, slim to none.

A crimson sparkle catches his attention, Dean’s eyes plummeting to a necklace hanging around the alpha's neck.  A sizable red ruby in the shape of a heart hangs from a thin gold chain.  The charm bounces with each jerk of her arms.  He chuckles through gasps of air, the queen of hearts is going to take off his head.  It shouldn’t be funny, but right now the thought is goddamn hilarious.  Oddly shaped bursts of light dance in his vision. Suddenly, like he simply popped into the hallway, a khaki trench coat flies past Dean.  The dark-haired alpha body-checks his assailant and wrestles her to the ground.

Deep, gravelly growls whisper through Dean’s ears even as he slumps to the floor, screeching with every inhale.  Oxygen. His brain yearns for another hit as he gulps as much as he possibly can, praying his lungs can bring him back from the brink.

Darkness swirls, taking Dean down further yet not before he tastes the air returning oxygen to his battered body.  Chai tea latte is everywhere, and the warmth gives Dean a faint smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all! Comments, questions and concerns always welcome. : )
> 
> XOXO - Angie


	5. The inner Sanctum

* * *

 

Several soothing scents float through Dean’s nose: ginger, vanilla, cinnamon, black tea with a hint of cardamom.  The sensation born from the aroma keeps him asleep and at peace, giving him absolutely no reason to wake.  In the back of his mind Dean knows the person, the alpha connected to the perfect mix of such spices.  Yet, he’s not ready so he falls back into oblivion.

Eventually Dean’s eyes flutter open, taking in his new surroundings.  He’s in a large king-size bed covered in a fluffy white duvet.  Several pillows are propped behind him, leaving the feeling that Dean’s been resting on an actual cloud.  His eyes adjust to the dark shadows put off by the one small lamp shining from the corner, where a man sits in an overstuffed leather reading chair.  The chai-scented alpha focuses on the laptop lying on his thighs as he types away, unaware that Dean is conscious. 

It’s noticeably late; turning his head to the left he spots an alarm clock informing him that midnight approaches.  Shit, Dean’s been out for nearly ten hours.  In a flash his brain reminds Dean of the attacking alpha with her red heart of stone.  The slight movement of his hand as Dean goes to scratch his sore neck announces to Castiel that he’s awake.

Hastily the alpha puts away his computer, moving to sit by Dean’s feet on the bed — close enough that his smell becomes deliciously potent but not enough to touch.

Piercing blue eyes bore into Dean’s soul as the two men sit in silence for several minutes.  Their breathing softening and communing together without a word.  Castiel has given up the flasher coat for a soft pair of jeans and a gingham navy-blue button-up.  This is an excellent look on the alpha, especially with the bare feet.  God, Dean’s never even thought about a foot fetish, but staring at Castiel’s teaches him that he could one day.

“You can’t talk.”  Castiel’s voice startles Dean.

Obviously Dean’s jerk reaction helps to push Castiel to clarify what the hell that means.  Did that crazy ass bitch destroy his voice box?  He opens his mouth to prove the alpha wrong when a strong hand clamps over his lips.  The physical connection sets off sparks under Dean’s skin.

“The doctor says your larynx is quite bruised.  You need to let your throat heal by not speaking, just for a few days.”

Nodding, Dean relaxes because that makes a whole lot more sense and isn’t nearly as terrifying.  Dean shrugs with a grimace, hoping to pull more information from his employer.  Dealing with alphas flipping out is nothing new to him but he thought … God he felt safe here.

Castiel sighs, placing his hand onto his thigh, which disappoints Dean, although the alpha inches closer in the same moment.  The alpha doesn’t seem aware of the movement, however Dean wishes differently, or maybe its better that Castiel’s unconscious self yearns for him.  He has to hold in a snicker because the idea of this man wanting a mutation like him is ludicrous. 

The two men fall into another staring contest.  Eventually Dean breaks wanting more information so he sweeps his hand around in front of him.  Castiel immediately understands that he’s asking about the room.

“This is my bedroom,” the alpha whispers, as if embarrassed.  Which he should definitely not be; it's an amazing space.

Holy shit on a cracker!  This is every fangirl's and fanboy's dream come true to be lying in their celebrity crush's bed.  Dean will have spank material for the next several heats.  However, he can’t get past the question as to why here and not his own room, so he shrugs holding his hands up and mouths "why."

“First let me apologize for my Aunt Naomi’s behavior.  I am so sorry this happened; this should have been avoided.  There was a specific reason Jody assigned a guard to you.  Naomi refused to acclimate to your scent nor listen to any explanations about your specific designation.”

Dean shoos off his explanation, but Castiel snatches his hands, holding firmly.  “That was not okay.  You deserved better, and in the future Jody and I will be more diligent towards your safety.  This is your home, Dean, please don’t quit.”

He can’t shake his head fast enough to show how desperately he does not want to leave.  Claire is wonderful, and just being allowed in this alpha’s world is enough for Dean.  Castiel calms at the answer, taking his hand back.  Dean’s almost bold enough to snag it back, but instead queries again about his current location.

“Aunt Naomi is here for business, so I can’t throw her out, again I am sorry.  I assure you if it were possible she’d be gone by now.  Her room is on the second floor, and the security team felt it was best that you stay elsewhere till she departs tomorrow evening.”

There’s a touch of sadness in Dean’s heart that it was Jody who placed him here and not Castiel.  Oh well, at least that makes more sense now.  Realizing the late hour Dean pantomimes sleeping and points to the alpha.

“Don’t worry, we’ve all been given shifts to care for you.  Donna will be here at 12:30 a.m. to relieve me, then I’ll head down to one of the guest bedrooms,” Castiel replies before picking nervously at a thread on his jeans.  Dean finds the action endearing, as if the billionaire alpha would be anxious in his company. 

After giving up on the wayward thread, Castiel inquires, “Are you hungry?”

Of course Dean’s stomach chooses that moment to grumble loudly.  The alpha chuckles softly then grabs an old rotary phone off the nightstand. “The entire island has its own landlines, comes in handy in cases like these.  Crowley’s butler pantry is 01; he’s staying up to bring you a tray.”  Castiel dials the two numbers and holds up a finger to Dean.

“Crowley, Dean wants food.” 

The short demand has Dean snorting because Castiel really needs to work on his people skills.  Unsurprising it only takes a couple minutes before the butler is traipsing through the door holding a silver tray. 

Crowley huffs, looking down at the tomato soup with a glass of orange juice.  “Dr. Turner was very clear that you couldn’t try for solids until tomorrow.  I explained to him that you are a growing omega who needs his meat.”  The last word was said with a wink.

“Enough,” Castiel barks from behind the short alpha.

Hastily, Crowley places the tray over Dean’s thighs, pulling out little legs that hold the shiny tray just above his skin.  “Don’t you rush me, Castiel.  You might be my employer, but our newest omega has suffered a traumatic event.  Dean needs to be spoon fed until his strength returns.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean would retort but suddenly Castiel is shoving Crowley away.  “I can do it.  Go away.”

The butler tilts back with a cocked eyebrow, “I’m sorry, should I inform Hell that it needs to freeze over? Because Castiel Novak does not spoil anyone.”

“I will fire you if you don’t get out!”  Castiel has such fury in his eyes that he could smite the shorter alpha for the fun of it.

“Promises, promises,” Crowley taunts, facing Dean again. “And before you attempt to ask, yes, he’s always like this.  Perhaps getting laid by a handsome om—” is all the butler gets out before Castiel is manhandling the smaller alpha out the door with a grunt.

With great care, Castiel takes a seat next to Dean on the bed.  Slowly, without a word between them, the alpha feeds Dean a small spoonful at a time and a sip of juice thrown in for a sudden surprise.  Dean has always been the caregiver back in Kansas.  He was loved, but living with two alphas meant that no one has ever fed him so delicately. 

The coddling by Castiel even went as far as wiping Dean’s mouth with a napkin when the bowl and glass were empty.  Obviously Crowley doesn’t have a clue, because this omega feels well and spoiled.  Unable to speak his thanks, Dean smiles brightly, hoping Castiel will grasp his meaning.

“You are welcome,” the alpha responds, so yes, his thanks is understood.

Once again they fall into a comfortable staring match that neither one of them has any interest in winning.  That is until there is banging at the door.

Donna shouts, “Why is this door locked?  My shift with Dean starts now.”

“You will wait,” Castiel yells back, his voice cold and stern. 

“Okay,” is whined quietly through the wood.

Dean would swear that Castiel appears to soften when looking at him, but that’s merely crazy talk.  Why would he be anything important to this amazing alpha?

“I almost forgot, Gadreel feels terrible that he failed in his duties; however, I have assured him that you are not angry.”

Harshly shaking his head, Dean frowns, hoping to express that he is in no way upset.  Alpha rage can come out of nowhere, and Dean was the one who ignored the bodyguard's request for him to bring someone with him.

“Good.  In the future you will follow security's orders when new alphas visit?”

Yep, he nods, especially now that he understands the guards are here to buffer him from unknown alphas.  With that Castiel snatches the silver tray and blows out of the room with that take charge stride Dean enjoys watching.

“Have a good night, Castiel,” Donna throws over her shoulder as she approaches Dean.

Unlike his previous visitors, Donna jumps in bed next to him with a huge grin.  “I haven’t had a proper slumber party in years.  Wanna watch old '80s flicks?”

He shrugs with a nod because what else are they going to do, and he’s already slept ten hours.  Retrieving a controller from the nightstand, Donna pushes in a code that has a TV lifting from the foot of the bed.  There are definitely some awesome perks to working for Mr. Robotics himself. 

After some heavy one-sided discussion on the pros and cons of differing '80s films they decide on “Weird Science.”  The subject matter oddly appropriate given Dean’s current place of residence. 

They are snuggled under the covers, the only light is the glow from the movie when Donna bursts into laughter, “Oh my Lord.  I totally forgot about them wearing bras on their heads, just priceless.”

Right after Chet becomes a large pile of poo, Donna pauses the film and turns her attention on Dean. “You know, Jody offered for you to stay with us.  The townhouses have two bedrooms, and they are scent sealed.  Would have kept you even farther away from Naomi.”  A glimmer flashes over her gaze. “Wanna know what happened after she made that suggestion?”

Dean dramatically sighs, because for the love of God she should know the answer to that.

“Castiel announced that he has the issue settled, end of discussion.  A few minutes later and he’s carrying your unconscious ass up to his bedroom.  Which, by the way, none of his previous omegas has ever seen. Castiel always met them in the cabin on the south side of the island.”

Throwing his arms around Dean frantically looks for a paper and pen.  Donna discovers an old yellow legal pad and a green crayon.  It's a strange item to be in a bachelor's bedroom but will do the trick.  Hastily Dean writes out his dire question for the beta.

_How many omegas?  Is he currently seeing someone?_

She takes the pad glancing over his queries.  “I will state this for the official record.  Castiel is currently single with no attachments.  Since part of my job is arranging travels, I know when the man has a honey coming to warm his bed.  In regards to how many … are you sure you want to know that?”

Crap, is this something that’s important?  The man is in his thirties and an alpha; it would be ridiculous to think that Castiel’s saving himself for his one true mate.

More scribbling across the yellow paper.

_No, it doesn’t matter how many, but he has been with other omegas?_

“Yes,” Donna replies, her eyes slightly sad.  “He’s not a playboy by any stretch of the imagination, but no, he’s definitely had the old knot serviced.”

Dean scrunches his nose, because really that’s just uncalled for.  He grabs the remote, and they settle in to finish the movie.

****

The sound of a young, soft voice reading to him pulls Dean from a dreamless sleep.  Donna gave him a painkiller when the movie ended to help him rest.  That woman is slowly becoming his personal dealer.  Dean can’t decide if that’s a bad or good thing.

With his eyes still closed, Dean listens to the childlike voice, so sweet, so innocent.  Slowly he takes in what she’s saying and then shoots up so fast he scares the crap out of Claire, yelling, “You are NOT reading New Moon to me.”

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine.  Thank God I’m already sitting down. I would have fallen over with that entrance.”  Claire shuts the novel with a smirk.  “And you’re not supposed to be talking.”

“I would rather lose my voice than torture my ears any further with that swill.”  She places the book on Dean’s bed, and he hastily pushes it off with his toe.

Her bright blue eyes nearly come out of the socket with her eye roll.  “Seriously, it’s not that bad.  I’ve heard 50 Shades of Grey is worse.”

“No.  You are 13, so just no.”  He turns his head, noting that the huge floor-to-ceiling windows are open, letting the ocean breeze swing past his nose. 

The mixture of the salty scented air with Cas’s aroma puts Dean in the best mood regardless of yesterday’s events.  He can’t even recall the last time he showered.  What if Castiel decides to visit? And he stinks like a sick omega with oily hair.

“I have a pretty cool story, but I will only tell it if you promise not to speak.  Dr. Turner was screaming at Uncle Castiel to keep you comfortable and quiet for at least 48 hours.”

Spotting the legal pad he used last night, Dean answers in the monster green color, _Deal._

The young blonde tosses her hair back as she leans in as if it’s a secret.  “Alright, so ever since Grandpa Michael gave Angel Computers to my dad and Uncle Castiel, great Aunt Naomi has been sour over it.  She always thought that it should go to her first, as his sister, then eventually to his sons.  So to appease her, Grandpa Michael gave her a few key roles in the company.  Nothing with too much power but enough to pay her really well.  After the two brothers took over, it was my dad who dealt with her. Uncle Castiel is not known for his people skills.”

Dean grunts in agreement.  The guy is a walking description of awkward.

“Anyways, after my dad’s …,” Claire’s face drops and she wipes at the moisture in her eyes.  Dean understands her grief, and he gives her a moment, “passing, Aunt Naomi thought she should get the CEO job but instead it was given to her son Gabriel.  She came yesterday to look over the will herself to make sure the appointment was ironclad.  Naomi isn’t a bad person; she was already upset from meeting with Uncle Castiel and then she ran into you and, well, you know the rest.”

Yeah, he doesn’t need any help remembering.  Dean ghosts his fingers over the dark bruises on his throat.  Even with the knowledge that it truly was an accident doesn’t make the terror of that moment any easier.

“Oh!” she shouts, frightening Dean out of his own head.  “I didn’t tell you the best part.”

Claire pauses, staring at Dean and he wants to scream but instead rolls his wrist in a blatant "go on" gesture.

“Uncle Castiel kicked Naomi’s butt.  It took Gadreel, Crowley, and Jody to pull him off of his own aunt.  The entire time he kept growling like he was suddenly all alpha.”  She punches him jovially in the arm.  “He protected you.” 

Silence settles in between them as Dean ponders her last sentence.  In the end he convinces himself that Castiel was simply protecting an omega in his care, like any decent alpha would do.  Dean is certainly not special.  Although, Dean would prefer to be clean the next time he meets his boss.  He raises one arm, miming the action of scrubbing his pit.

“Sorry, the adults,” she uses quotation marks to infuse the word with a massive dose of sarcasm, “feel that you shouldn’t shower without someone in the room with you.  Due to my lovely wheels, I have been taken out of the running even though I am the only other omega.”  She huffs, leaning back so her foot pops up in the air. “I’ve got enough strength to pull this off, but of course I can’t call for help if you slip and fall in the bathtub.”

Dean gives her an exaggerated frown.  He would be perfectly happy with her as his shower chaperone, but he can’t fathom who else would be appropriate.  As Claire said, they are the only two omegas.

“Last time I was downstairs, the debate was getting pretty heated.  Jody vetoed any alpha from volunteering, which really brought out some serious big-baby whining.”  She places her fists near her eyes twisting them as she makes a scrunched face that expresses crying.  “Crowley stood up and was all,” her voice switching to a terrible British accent, “I am a professional who has been trained to keep my alpha needs at bay.  Don’t worry, Jody, I’ll keep my eyes averted.”

Claire coughs then returns to her normal voice, “And out of the blue Uncle Castiel shoots out of his seat shouting in his 'I’m going to smite you' tone ‘There will be no need to avert your eyes from the kitchen.’  I kid you not, Crowley actually threw his lower lip out and sat down pouting!”

There has to be a mistake, Dean thinks, why in the hell would an alpha want to watch him take a shower?  His face must speak volumes because Claire actually answers.

“Think about it, Dean.  I may be 13, but I’m not immune to how some of the alphas stare at you.”

Puffing out air in an exasperated sigh, Dean fights to laugh out loud.  Alphas do not stare at him except maybe in disgust or disdain.  The memory of Naomi glaring down on him comes to mind.

Claire sets her chair back down, sweeping her hand in front of Dean’s face.  “Hello!  Think about it, Dean, all the remaining alphas have been acclimated to your scent so no alpha rage.  If any of them prefer the package offered by male omegas, you just became their favorite fantasy.”

“Ewwww,” Dean voices out loud. 

“Not ewww; think about it.  If they like their omega to come with,” she blushes profusely with her hand covering her face, “a longer attachment down there, then bigger is better, right?” Claire can barely get the last few words out over her fit of giggles. “Have you never thought about it, Dean? You are genetically all alpha on the outside; that would mean compared to other omegas you are hung like a horse.”

Tears flow down Claire’s cheeks as she gasps for air.  The mild giggles have turned into almost seizures of laughter.

“Calm yourself, it’s not that funny,” Dean jests as he crosses his arms over his chest.

She throws her top half onto his bed, the duvet muffling her wild cackles.  Eventually her shoulders ease and Claire sits back up, wiping at her face.  That sweet, angelic face brandishes a sly, wicked grin, “Oh, do you think you might be bigger than some full alphas?”

“And now we are done with the 'humiliate Dean' portion of the morning. Why don’t we watch a movie?” He snags the remote, flipping on the TV.  The ending image of Weird Science is frozen on the screen.

“Really, you give me crap about my book selection, and you are watching that cinematic masterpiece about two guys that make a woman out of a Barbie?  Dude, that’s just insulting to women and omegas everywhere.”

Dean could attempt to defend himself, but honestly she’s not wrong.  So instead he tosses out, “Donna picked it!”

Claire rolls those baby blues as she yanks the remote from his hand and starts running through the new releases.  Even with the alpha assault fresh in his mind, Dean’s really happy to be here on Angel Cay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG hugs for everybody! 
> 
> Questions, comments, and concerns are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> XOXO - Angie


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later Dean has officially been freed from Castiel’s bedroom.  The decree is a double-edged sword; part of him can’t wait to smell fresh air, but on the flip side he will miss lying in the alpha’s big fluffy cloud of a bed.  Dean visits his room first for a long, unsupervised shower. Donna had won the position of chaperone since he has nothing she wants.  Her ongoing commentary on the girth and length of his alpha dick made him blush the entire time.  That woman really needs to censor her thoughts before they leave her mouth.  Oh well, that’s part of the beta's charm, Dean supposes.

After his shower, Dean throws on his swim trunks, grabs a towel, places his $4.99 sunglasses on his nose and heads out to the beach for some sun.  Crowley informed Dean at breakfast that the island is currently void of any visitors so his movements would not be restricted.

Walking out the front door, Dean grins as the first rays of sunshine hit his pale skin.  He fully intends to be a bronzed Greek God in the coming months.  Who could resist that?  However, Dean refuses to fall victim to his deepest desires that are completely lost on one Castiel Novak.

A short walk down a paved trail leads Dean to the long, gorgeous beach of Angel Cay.  He’s regretting going barefoot because the sand is fucking hot, nearly burning his feet as he does the hot potato dance down closer to the water.  He keeps searching the area for anyone because he must look ridiculous.

Squaring the black plastic sunglasses perfectly on his face, he spreads out the rainbow-colored beach towel from his bathroom along the sand; immediately feeling relief as he stretches out with his elbows perching him up.  The view is spectacular with a gorgeous, cloud-free day and the blue water sparkling as though flirting with him.  He’d go for a swim, but right now lying all the way down and just chilling is awesome.

How in the hell did he end up here?  Dean must have been some kind of saint in a previous life because this place is nothing short of heavenly.  Closing his eyes, Dean lets the rhythmic sounds of the waves crashing and receding sooth his worries.  It’s been several days since the attack and Dean hasn’t completely gotten over it, but hell a few more free days lazily sunbathing might just be the answer.

The gravelly sound of a voice cutting into his reverie nearly causes Dean to wet his pants. “You have been out here for an hour.  Please seek some shade or your soft skin will burn.”

“Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”  Dean sits up groggily as he meets sapphire eyes.

The alpha has on rugged ripped cargo shorts and a light blue t-shirt, but of course the trench coat is firmly on his shoulders.  Does that man go anywhere without his trusty outerwear?

“It is understandable after your ordeal, but too much sun can be detrimental to your comfort.”  Castiel’s gaze runs up and down Dean’s body.  He would think the alpha is checking him out, but the look he gives is more curious than aroused.  “Go inside to the kitchen.  You need to replenish your fluids.”

“Okay, I’ll do that,”  Dean replies as he stands, coming toe to toe with the alpha.  He’s suddenly feeling bold as he blurts out, “Want to join me?”

Castiel’s eyes go wide as he stutters a crude, “No, I must go.”

Some would bristle at the alpha's brash response, but for some reason Dean finds Castiel’s awkward behavior fucking endearing.  Damn it, this must be what those stupid teeny bopper films call a school girl crush.  Although, he does exactly what Castiel asked, moving straight back to the house.  He wipes away the sand and cleans his feet at a little water station at the bottom stair of the porch.  A perfect place to clean up before going inside.

Glancing over his shoulder, Dean wonders where Castiel went after he informed Dean of his impending sunburn.  Dean shrugs as he sees not the slightest hint of the alpha's whereabouts. 

The kitchen is eerily quiet, so Dean tries to not make any noise as he looks for a glass.  Once the tumbler has been acquired, he finds a pitcher of lemonade in the fridge, pouring himself some.  A large basket full of fruit sits in the center of the marble island in the kitchen.  Some of the fruit is a mystery to him. Spotting a banana, he snags it. 

He’s standing at the island munching on his snack when Donna enters the kitchen, her hair in a long braid wearing a short yellow sundress.  She chooses a diet coke, popping the top and taking a swig.  “How was the beach?”

“Ended up taking a nap but the sun was nice,”  Dean responds sipping his lemonade.

The beta taps her can of soda with her finger while chewing her bottom lip.  Twice now she’s opened her mouth to say something but chose to drink her diet coke instead.  Dean finishes his banana and goes for a second glass of lemonade then finally takes pity on her.

“Just ask?”  he announces as he turns to face her, the island standing between them.  “I won’t be offended.”

Donna grimaces, then whispers, “It’s about your heats?”

Scrubbing his palm over the whiskers on his cheeks, he responds, “Yes, I have heats.  Anything else?”

“When can we expect your next one?”  Donna’s eyes dart towards something just past his left shoulder that must be super interesting.

Well this makes perfect sense.  He’s closest to the beta, so Dean’s sure Jody had her ask about his next heat for scheduling issues.  Because the house isn’t heat sealed, Dean will need to take refuge elsewhere during that time.

Tapping his finger against his drink, Dean calculates the answer. “Should be here in 3 weeks.”

Her face brightens at his response.  Why would Donna be excited about the timing of his heat?  “Okay, so if Castiel doesn’t scent claim you again you’ll be free of his mark by then?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean jeers because this isn’t rocket science. Scent claims last 14 days max.  “Why would that matter?”

“Umm …okay, so Claire went to see Jody and tossed a huge fit about you needing proper Omega heat care.”  Donna’s soft gaze bounces around nervously.  “Which wouldn’t be a big deal, but instead of asking me first Jody went around to all the unmated alphas asking if they would mind …ya know, being your personal heat helper.”

“She did what?”  Dean yelps, his voice cracking like a teenager.

“On the bright side the list is pretty long.  When the word got out about the Dean heat registry, alphas were beating down the door to get their name added.  On the downside, you need to make your decision with plenty of time so the alpha can prep to be absent from their duties for the duration.”  She skips around the marble counter to stand in front of Dean.  “Do you want to see the candidates?”

Jesus, Mary, and probably Joseph too, what has Claire gotten him into?  He’s pretty honored that the young Omega took his painful heats to heart, but now he’s in a really uncomfortable position.  There is only one alpha Dean would choose to aid him through his heats, and the chances of him being on said list are like zilch.  He’s about to open his mouth to discuss his uneasiness when Castiel fucking Novak walks into the kitchen.

“I was not asked about this list,”  Castiel deadpans, stopping so he is standing precariously close to both Dean and Donna.  “I am an unmated alpha.  Why was I not considered?”

A blue, harsh gaze bears down on the poor blonde beta as she anxiously counters.  “You’re a very busy man, Castiel.  Dean’s heat, even if soothed by an alpha’s seed, would still probably last around three days.  I think Jody had several trepidations about you being gone for such a long time.”

The alpha nods, understanding the dilemma, thank God.  However, he recovers hastily, adding, “I am the head alpha of this island and therefore am responsible for the health of those who reside here.  Please put me first on the registry.”  The alpha cocks his head to the side, pondering thoughts only he understands.   “Actually, if you concur, Dean, I would like the list to disappear completely.  I will take on this important task.”

Both Donna and Castiel pivot to stare at Dean.  He’s pretty sure that in those precious few seconds his entire ability to speak in coherent sentences vanishes completely.  All he can choke out is, “Yes, …concur.”

“Excellent.”  A small lift to Castiel’s lips tells Dean he’s smiling.  Not a full-on, shining ray of light, but enough to give Dean a sense of worth.  “Please inform Donna of your next heat, and the proper actions will be taken.  Thank you.”

Castiel flies out of the room without a second glance.  All Dean can seem to say in response is a long drawn out, “FUUUUUUCK.”

“Exactly,”  Donna chimes with a smirk.

Fleeing the kitchen Dean double-times it up to his room.  Speedily he changes into a pair of red basketball shorts and a grey tee along with his running shoes because his feet still hurt from that damn hot sand.  Once he’s dressed, Dean goes on the hunt.  He checks the room across from his, the library and any of the surrounding bedrooms.  The first floor ends up being void of the other Omega that has some explaining to do.

Finally he finds her by the pool talking to Jo.  Dean steps up behind Claire’s wheelchair, placing his hands on the handles.  “Hey Jo, I need to have a quick word with my fellow Omega.”

“Sure thing.”  Jo winks at him as she heads back inside the house.  Shit, does she know about the embarrassing heat seeking mission?

Searching the pool deck Dean spots a nice shady spot under a large tan cotton cabana with two lounge chairs inside.  “Do you want to stay in the chair or lounge with me?”

“I don’t know.  Will this conversation make me want to have a quick retreat?”  She knows he’s pissed but is willing to talk.

“No, I just want to know why the hell you blabbed about very personal matters,”  Dean answers as he lifts Claire out of her wheelchair and places her on the lounge chair to the right, then gets her comfortable before stretching out on his own.  “Just tell me why you did it?”

A loud huff from the young Omega fills the silence as she twiddles her thumbs.  “Can I ask you a question first?  If you answer I will tell you the truth, I promise.”

“Go ahead.”  Dean’s job is to bond with her, and having these heart to hearts is a great way to start that process.

“Do you like being an Omega?”  She turns her head to look him in the eyes.

Well he knew that would come up eventually, but it’s still a bit of a surprise.  “I love being an Omega.  Yes, my heats are terrible and I’ve had to fight tooth and nail to keep my Omega status, but I wouldn’t change a thing.  I like my alpha build, especially the strength, yet the thought of one day getting to grow a child in my body.  That, right there, means everything to me.”

“Can you have a baby?”  Her face is gentle laced with concern.

“I don’t know.”  He looks away from her to watch the breeze ripple the water in the pool.  “The tests for fertility in an Omega male are extremely invasive, and I didn’t want to be on anyone’s radar.  You and I both know that someone from the government would be knocking on my door if they found out an Alpha Recessive Omega was capable of carrying a child.”

“Wait, that’s just weird conspiracy people that think like that.  Dean, come on, nobody is going to drag you to some hidden base for sterilization simply because you can actually get pregnant.”  She’s using her sassy teen tone, but he can tell she’s frightened by the thought.

Dean shrugs, his gaze firmly on the leaf that floats along the pool.  “Until today it didn’t matter because I wasn’t ever going to be with an alpha.”  Genetically, Omega males can only be impregnated by alphas.  Knowing that an eruption of rage was possible at any moment kept Dean far, far away from anyone with the knot to knock him up.  “Now you gotta answer my question.”

“I went to Jody because it was the right thing to do.  The Omega health care act was created to stop what’s happening to you.  No one should have to suffer for nearly a week with excruciating cramps, and I’ve heard omegas have died from dehydration due to uncared for heats.”  Claire points a finger at him. “You are my favorite teacher ever.  I won’t let you die when a nice knot fixes it all.”

This is just craptastic.  Dean will feel like a complete asshole if he continues to be mad at her.  The kind young girl wants him to be healthy and welled care for, as is clearly stated under the law.  However, Dean doesn’t have the heart to remind her that Alpha Recessives fall into a grey area.

“Thank you, Claire,”  Dean states as he scoots over to her seat and wraps his arms around her tightly.  “You are the first person outside of family to stand up for me.  Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the stupid angel of knots.”  She pushes him off, but not before giving his chest a squeeze.  “So the big question of the hour is, who did you pick?”

“I didn’t pick,”  Dean quips as he returns to his spot, closing his eyes and waiting for the fallout.

A single flip flop hits Dean square on the head as Claire rants, “What the hell does that mean?  It is unconstitutional for an Omega to be coerced into sex of any kind.  You have the right to choose, Dean.”

“Good to know, Elle.”  She slaps his shoulder at the comment.  “Look someone was very vocal about volunteering, and I agreed.  Hence no need to pick, case closed, Ms. Woods.”

“Who?”  She shouts tilting over towards his lounge chair.

Damn it, he should have kept his mouth shut.  Dean has no idea if this is supposed to be a secret or whether Castiel doesn’t care who knows.  In the end Claire’s burning glare breaks him.  “Donna brought up the list, but your uncle suggested that he would like…” Dean clears his throat because holy hell this is embarrassing.

“OH MY GOD!  MY UNCLE CASTIEL!”  Claire squeals.

“Say it a little louder, I don’t think they heard you out in the staff village,” he retorts as he settles back in his chair, attempting to ignore her flailing about. “It’s not a big deal. He offered I accepted, end of story.”

A tiny pebble rebounds off his chest.  Keeping his eyes closed, Dean gives no reaction to the next two flying pebbles.

“You can’t snub me forever.”  Another pebble, this one with slightly more weight to it forces him to look at Claire.  “My Uncle Castiel is going to help you with your heat.  Is this something you might be excited about?”

He tries, he really does, but the scent of pleased Omega floods the cabana.  Claire inhales deeply then adds.  “Oh yes, my teacher's got it bad.”

“Shut up,” he mumbles through a huge smile.

****

That night after Claire is sound asleep, Dean slips into his own room to place a call.  Dean hasn’t spoken to Sam since he arrived, but for some reason he feels a pull to his younger sibling.

The phone rings once and then Sam’s cheerful voice answers, “Hey Dean.  You okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine,”  Dean huffs as he begins to pace.  “Just thought I would check in.  When do you go back to school?”

“Maybe a week, Brady and I got an apartment so we have to buy adult things like dishes and a broom.”

Dean bursts out laughing because his brother having to care for his own apartment will be quite a feat.  “Have you seen the apartment?  Please tell me you didn’t sign a lease sight unseen.”

“No, Brady drove over and checked it out. He says it’s a pretty nice place only a short walk from the main campus.” His brother chuckles softly. “I could send you pictures when I get there if it will make you feel better.”

“Yes, I want photos of the following: the front door with a close-up on the locks, the sinks, the toilets, and especially the carpets. If you see anything resembling mold run, do you hear me? Run.” Dean commands.

This will be the first year Dean doesn’t help Sam settle into his new home for the school year.  They discovered early on that Dean could travel if he was next to Bobby or Sam the entire time.  The alpha scent helping to mask his own Omega bouquet and odor blocking deodorant was a huge help.  Also, if they drove and ate all their meals in the car, no one was the wiser. 

The older brother continues with a tender, “I wish I could be there.”

“Dean, I’m 24; I think it’s time to cut the apron strings,” Sam replies, but the tone is loving.  “I will call you when I arrive, and Bobby is driving his truck to bring my bedroom set out.”

Several seconds later Dean realizes Sam is waiting for him to speak.  He wants to talk about the new development with Castiel but he also wants to keep it to himself, something just for him.

However, his brother’s spidey senses must be working overtime as he adds, “Have you spoken to your new employers about …heat care?”

“Oh fuck no, I am not discussing this with my little brother.”  Dean shakes his head violently.

“I know it’s a touchy subject, but Dean it’s necessary.  While you were out with Donna I specifically made sure that your health care package included a heat helper of the real person kind.”  Dean can practically envision Sam squirming on the other end.  “No more BOKs; you need a real knot.”

“I helped raise you!  Shit if it wasn’t for me you might have failed your LSATs.  So don’t pull that alpha authority with me little brother.”  Dean would give his pinky finger for Sam to end the conversation, but of course that’s not going to happen.

After an excessively long pause, Sam carries on, “This has nothing to do with alpha authority, Dean, and you know it.  Bobby and I have spent years listening to you whimper and scream through your heats.  The agony of your cramps and the bleeding will only worsen.  I am asking as your concerned brother.”

“Well fine!  The boss man himself has decided to use his wealthy knot to aide me in my time of need.  So don’t worry about it, Sammy.  I’ve got it covered.”  There is no reason to add why it's all taken care of because at this point it doesn’t matter.

Instead of relief, his baby brother brilliantly pokes the bear, “Do you think that’s wise?”

“Oh for fuck's sake!  Shut up bitch.”  Dean goes to hang up the phone, and he swears he hears a soft “jerk” in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all, this is WinchestersRaven. I'm LittleAngelCassie's Alpha reader and also one of her friends. I'm posting this chapter for her because she's in the hospital right now. Yes, she's fine. Not to worry, our dear author is a strong, and stubborn little thing. She's so dedicated to you that she gave me her info so she wouldn't miss updating on time. You're getting this early because I'm not sure I'll be around early in the morning to post it. Let's leave her a lot of love and well wishes. 
> 
> Enjoy the story   
> xoxo


	7. Searching for a Heat Wave

* * *

 

 

The second floor library will always be a special place for Dean, getting to teach in his first classroom and look out over the stunning view of the island.  As he stands in front of the center floor-to-ceiling window, Dean can observe the pool, the sandy beach and the less-popular rocky coast.  The afternoon sun rains down, giving everything his gaze sees a healthy glow.  Over the past two weeks Dean has fallen into his own rhythm here on Angel Cay.  He wakes to an energetic smile of a 13-year-old girl as they begin three hours of school work, a break for sunbathing and swimming, than two more hours before dinner.  After the evening meal, he and Claire pass the time enjoying each other’s company as they slowly cement their bond. 

Currently his pupil sits by the desk behind Dean diligently answering her chapter review questions for the section on medieval history.  He can hear her pencil scratching as she completes the assignment.  Dean’s mind wanders as he watches the waves crash on the beautiful beach.  Even from this distance, Dean swears he can feel the gentle sway of the water.

Today is Monday; in less than seven days Dean’s heat will hit. Possibly sooner as his body carefully adjusts to the scent claiming from Castiel.  The alpha reaffirmed the claim right as it began to fade; Dean has zero problems with that.   A shiver spikes over his back with the reminder he will not be doing this heat alone.  Castiel will be the first alpha who has ever touched him.  Dean’s not sure if that is romantic or terrifying.  What if he’s a terrible sexual partner?  Lately, Dean’s been even more socially awkward than Castiel.  He has no idea how to interact with someone when basically they are going to have scheduled sex for three days.

All Dean can do is hope for the best.  Some days Dean allows himself to believe that there is more to Castiel’s willingness to aid him, and on others he reminds his crazy mind that Castiel is an honorable man simply helping out a pathetic virgin omega.

The door to the library swings open with a bang as Castiel sticks his head in, sniffing, then shouts, “No heat.”  Then the alpha vanishes, leaving merely the lingering spicy alpha scent Dean adores.

“What the hell was that?”  Claire exclaims.

Dean’s at a loss so he shrugs, “No idea, finish your work.”

Castiel Novak is such an adorably dorky guy, and Dean secretly loves it.

The next day finds Claire and Dean joining Donna for lunch in her townhouse.  He’s been meaning to visit the village, and the short walk from the mansion gives them both some fresh air.  Dean knocks on the door twice before the bright shiny beta opens with a massive smile.

“Hey guys, thanks for coming.”  She ushers them in, shutting the door.  “I’ve got everything set up in the kitchen.”

Bright pink adorns the walls with black accents.  Dean chuckles to himself because it's like Donna was decorating the place for a Disney Princess.  However, he dutifully pushes Claire’s chair through the living room and into the kitchen, sliding Claire into the empty space left at the small, square table.  He hastily takes the seat to her right.  The appliances and sink run on the right side of the space as the back wall is a large sliding glass door.  The open door lets the ocean breeze drift into the home.  A simple screen keeps the interested bugs at bay.

His beta friend is bubbling with energy. “I am so happy you two agreed to let me cook lunch.  I have all these recipes, and Jody never lets me try any of them.” 

Donna turns to pull something out of the oven as Claire leans over, whispering very low, “We are going to die.”

“Be nice,” Dean admonishes as he silently prays that food poisoning isn’t on the menu.

A rather charred chicken with chewy rice and sliced pineapple appears for their consumption.  The food is terrible as Dean attempts to swallow most of it down with large gulps of water.  How in the hell can chicken be overcooked on the outside and raw on the inside?  Both he and Claire attempt to stick to the burned section, optimistically avoiding the chance of salmonella.   

Following several minutes of loud chewing, seriously just getting through the rice was causing Dean’s jaw to hurt,  Claire chooses to break the ice with a whopper, “So what’s sex like with an alpha?”

Water spews from Dean’s mouth, unfortunately hitting their host who pats at it with a napkin.  Dean kicks the other omega’s leg under the table.  She may only have one, but she feels shit just fine.

“What?”  Claire huffs. “Neither of us have any experience with knots.  I thought we might get some info from a person who has.  Aren’t you nervous?”  The last question is said directly to Dean.

“Yes, I’m nervous, but God, Claire, not really a proper dinner conversation,” he reprimands, yet he kind of wants Donna to answer.

The beta smiles, patting Dean’s hand, “It’s fine.  I don’t mind, but I’m not sure it will help.  My experience with knotting is different than what Dean can expect.”

“Oh.”  Claire’s face deflates.  “I hadn’t thought about that.”  Then her determined face comes back on line.  “Do you know anyone who would know?”

Donna chews on her lip pondering the answer.  “There is Andrea, Benny’s mate, but she went to visit her sister for a few weeks and won’t be back until after the big event.”

His charge wraps her arm around his bicep, laying her head on Dean’s shoulder.  “I guess you’re going to have to go in blind.”

“I’m okay with that.”  Dean presses a soft kiss to her blonde hair.  The statement is true. Dean knows the mechanics, and he trusts Castiel to take care of him.  “Cas is a good guy.”

“Cas?”  Donna and Claire reply in unison.

Shit!  Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!  The fantasy version of Castiel that visits Dean’s dirtiest dreams and has helped him through multiple heats (in his mind) always went by the nickname, Cas.  How the fuck does he explain this one.  “Don’t you think Castiel is kind of a mouthful?”

“Oh my God!”  Donna shrieks. She and Claire are now laughing so uproariously Dean’s worrying about how much oxygen is actually getting to their brains.

Apparently that just makes the issue worse.

“Calm down,” Dean whines, “I’m not going to actually say it to his face.”

Claire waves her hands, vying for their attention. “Oh God, Dean, I’m so going to start calling him Uncle Cas.  That is the best nickname ever.”

“Oh Geez, me too,” Donna pipes in, because Claire using it isn’t bad enough.  “Cas,” the beta repeats, letting the name settle on her mouth.  “Yep that is a keeper.”

Suddenly the front door flies open and swings shut with a thump.  Two seconds later the man of the hour, Castiel Novak, is standing in front of them.  His blue eyes are wide, similar to a deer caught in headlights.  Unfortunately the stench of their meal blocks Dean’s enjoyment of Castiel’s delicious aroma.  The alpha takes a deep loud inhale, then bolts for the back door.

Thank God Donna decided to air out the powerful burnt chicken smell by leaving the door open so poor Cas didn’t fall through a sheet of glass.  However, he does sprint head first into the screen, his limbs getting tangled in the material.  The man does a massive head dive into the concrete patio, smacking his forehead with a sad little thud and a whimper of “No heat.”

Donna and Dean rush to the now gaping hole in the screen door as Dean shouts “Jesus, Cas, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” the alpha grumbles, rising to his feet with only a tiny stumble in the process.  “Sorry to disturb, have a lovely day.”

“Wait!”  Donna calls out as she steps through the hole to reach Castiel.  “You have a little something …” the beta knocks a few pebbles stuck to Cas’s forehead.  “All good.”

“Thank you,” Castiel responds before darting off towards the docks.

By this time Claire has rolled herself over and is giggling hysterically.  “What the hell is wrong with him?  That’s the second time he’s done that.”

Donna tilts closer to Dean. “He does know that I will inform him when your heat hits, right?”

“Hell if I know,” Dean counters.  He tries desperately to hide the smile.  If he had to guess, Dean would wager that Cas is excited, but whatever.

Wednesday evening, Dean is playing Uno with Claire, Cain, Jody and Crowley while they intensely discuss whether Crowley should visit his mother in Florida.  Apparently she’s a bit of a witch and plays up the innocent omega act to dupe unsuspecting alphas.  Due to this behavior she is banned from visiting Angel Cay, hence the present discussion.

“She’s the bane of my existence and doesn’t deserve even a minute of my precious vacation time,” Crowley howls as he tosses a card.

Cain follows, tossing a draw 2, “Don’t use the vacation excuse, because when Castiel banished her he specifically said you could take time off to visit her and he’d still pay you.”

“Ugh,” Claire grunts as she takes the new cards before adding one of her own.  “What did your Mom do to get thrown off the island?  Uncle Cas can be pretty understanding.”

“It’s not what did she do, “Crowley huffs,” it's more what didn’t she do.  Running naked, wooing and flirting with every knot she met, supposedly having a bit too much to drink and showing up in Castiel’s bedroom, and the one that was the final straw: She had been caught multiple times trying to enter the lab.  I don’t even go in there!”

This catches Dean’s attention.  “What is in the lab?  I get this mental image of caged rats and bubbling beakers.”

“Nothing like that,” Jody chimes in. “He houses a couple supercomputers for design purposes, hence the cold temp inside, and there are parts and pieces to different things he’s building.  You do know the back story of Angel Computers?”

“Nooo,” Dean answers while placing a card down on the stack.

Claire scoots her wheelchair in tighter to the table, “Oh let me tell it.”

Jody nods, so the young omega begins.

“Grandpa Michael will deny it, but my dad swore the following tale is true.  When Castiel was 8 years old he built the first home computer for a school project.  Instead of letting Uncle Cas turn in the new invention, Grandpa Michael shopped it around to several investors as his own creation.  Six months later Angel Computers was born.”

“What a douche bag!  Michael, not Cas.”  Dean can’t imagine someone taking all the credit from their own child.  “Wait, so Castiel is some kind of super genius?”

“Oh God yes, Castiel has either designed or co-designed everything Angel Computers makes or distributes.  Now that Charlie is on board, she helps alleviate some of the stress, but most days it's all him,” Jody explains.

Dean’s eyes triple in size, and he can barely focus on his deck of cards.  Holy shit, Castiel is a hot billionaire GENIUS alpha and Dean gets to ride his knot like a bucking bronco.  Returning his concentration back to the game, Dean’s deciding his next card to play when a flop of dark brown hair lands right next to his face.

“Fuck a duck!”  Dean startles so badly he tosses his deck into the air.  “Cas, we have got to put a bell on you.”

“No heat,” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s ear, the alpha’s breath tickling his flesh.  Unlike the previous sniffs of Dean’s smell, the alpha loiters, running his nose up and down Dean’s neck, not touching but merely ghosting over the skin.  “Soon though, very soon.”

Every God damn molecule in his body explodes with desire.  If there weren’t other people around he’d drop trow and present right here on the floor.  God, the Chai latte bouquet seeps into his pores and drowns his mind in pleasure.

With that tidbit of information, the alpha races away, his trench coat flapping behind him like a super hero cape. Dean prefers that image because to him, Castiel Novak will always be the man who saved him.

“I didn’t think it possible for that man to act any weirder,” Cain says calmly, ignoring the dropped jaws at the table.  “Obviously I need to reset my standards of odd.”

Slowly Dean’s brain comes back online.  Oh dear lord, that was by far the most erotic moment of Dean’s life and they didn’t even touch.  It takes several seconds for his breathing to recuperate.  By then the game has resumed, but the players just skip over Dean since his cards are still scattered all over the room.

“I’m going to bed,” Dean stutters to no one in particular.

Although, Jody responds, “Why don’t you sleep in your room tonight, Dean?  Castiel isn’t wrong, your smell is starting to pick up.  I’ll ask Jo to help get Claire to bed.”

“I’m 13, not 2,” Claire snaps with a sneer, “I can do it myself.”

“Fine, then I’ll just check in later,” Jody retorts.

As if he’s walking on a cloud, Dean weaves his way up to his room on the second floor.  Crashing down on the bed does seem appealing, but Dean knows he needs to at least brush his teeth.  Dental hygiene is always a must, but especially when kissing may be in the immediate future.

The thought has Dean motionless in front of his reflection. What if Cas doesn’t want to kiss him? There is no reason to think he will; many alphas who provide heat care choose an impersonal approach since there is no chance of mating. God, Dean’s having palpitations of the heart with such a hard truth to swallow.  Perhaps he should have been more forthright with Castiel about his wants and needs during his heat.

“Fuck!”  Dean shouts as he snags his toothbrush.

Later when he’s pulling back his comforter, Dean finally spots the small brown bag on his nightstand.  He picks it up, wondering how long it's been sitting here.  Flopping down on the memory foam heaven, Dean reads the yellow Post-it attached to the side. 

_Use at your discretion_ is written in unfamiliar handwriting with no signature at the bottom.  Huh?

Quickly he tears it open, yanking out the small package.  Immediately Dean knows what it is, heat specific birth control.  The small plastic square with a foil backing to push the pills through lies on his pillow.  Dean glares at it like the little pills did something to offend him.  Knowing Jody, Donna, Crowley, hell even Cas, would leave the birth control here for him to make his own decision.  Not a single soul would know if he took them.  The heat packet has a blue pill and a green one.  The blue is to be taken on the first day of his heat at least an hour before the first knotting.  His little green friend is to be swallowed on the last day of Dean’s heat within 8 hours of the last knotting.  Easy, no fuss, and 99.99% effective if taken according to the directions stated on the back.

Yet, a voice tells Dean that as an Alpha Recessive Omega the chances of conception are so small he doesn’t need the medication.  There is literally no research on Alpha Recessive fertility.  The government pushes for sterilization and thus refuses to fund any studies and even has stopped anyone from attempting.

But, what if he could?

Dean’s hand grazes over his stomach.  That is where his child would grow.  What if this is his one and only chance to conceive a child? 

“This is stupid.  I probably can’t even get pregnant.”  Dean yells, grabbing the small package and stomping to the bathroom. 

Once there his gaze meets the steely green eyes in the mirror.  “The note did say at my discretion, but what do I want?  Even if I don’t take the pills it’s still unlikely.”

The face staring back at him doesn’t hide the fear dribbling into Dean’s body.  In his 28 years of life, Dean has never taken anything that could affect his ability to bear a child.  He wants a baby, yet is this the situation in which he wants one?  

He’s unmated and finally working his dream job.  Does he really want to throw it all away by getting knocked up?  His hand plants itself over his belly button. 

“You’re fucking lucky to be here,” Dean grits his teeth, spitting out the hurtful reality.  “Don’t be an idiot, Dean, just take the God damn pill!” 

Not having any idea of what to do, Dean decides to sleep on it.  Perhaps the answer will be there in the morning.  He places the pills on the counter where he won’t miss them.  Stripping down to his boxers, Dean crawls into bed, turning off the lamp and swaddling the room in darkness.

Beseeching the shadows lurking in the room and in his past Dean mumbles.  “What does it matter?”  Rolling over to his side; wiping a stray tear.  “In the end my mutated fucked-up body won’t ever conceive anyway.”

With that last sentence swirling in his thoughts, Dean attempts to rest.

All night Dean flips and flops around the bed.  God, usually the soft mattress and luxurious sheets send him to dream town in minutes.  Not tonight, though. His mind volleys back and forth on what to do and if talking to Castiel about it is even possible.  The alpha seemed certain Dean’s heat is upon them.  When Dean’s alarm goes off too fucking early, he turns it off and whispers “Fuck it,” as he climbs back under the covers.

An hour later the cramps descend, wringing his body out from the inside.  Pain, a horrid unending ache, rips him metaphorically in half.  Tears flow down his cheeks as Dean staggers towards the bathroom.  He needs to splash some cool water on his face and then call Donna to inform her.  Shit, he never had a chance to pack a heat bag.  Oh well, too late now.

Flicking on the light, Dean’s gaze is drawn to the small foil heat pack on the counter.  Decision time, because the clock is ticking to make the hour requirement for the first pill.  Dean moves at a snail’s pace, not even wanting to touch the offensive package. He lifts it up, popping out the circular blue medication.

There is no pause, no long debate in his head.  In one quick flick of his hand Dean tosses the pill into the toilet and flushes it far, far away. 

No matter what happens now, Dean made the decision on his own without the input of an alpha.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my lovelies! Thank you all for the well wishes and positive thoughts. I am home and recovering. I have been diagnosed with Bell's Palsey which will slow me down a bit but NEVER stop me. 
> 
> As always questions, comments, and concerns are appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	8. Knotting Cay

* * *

 

The carpet under Dean’s skin has a luscious feel to it. He’d never taken the time to notice until he was lying on it waiting out a vicious cramp.  The first day the pain comes and goes like the waves that wash upon the shores of Angel Cay.  Dean had spent too much time cleaning up in the bathroom, so when a wicked cramp hit him he crashed to the floor, gasping for air.

He should call Donna. However, his trusty cell phone rests on the nightstand on the other side of the bed, which currently feels like miles away.  Dean realizes that someone should have noticed his absence by now.  Perhaps Castiel informed everyone of his impending heat and wanted the omega to sleep for as long as possible.  Dean hopes that’s the answer because merely being forgotten breaks his heart a little.

Yelling out is not an option; Dean might scare Claire. The only choice is to pull down the antique rotary phone that’s within grabbing distance.  Unfortunately the only number Dean knows is Crowley’s pantry, 01.  Fuck, he really should have memorized other numbers because this is just embarrassing.

The current wave recedes, allowing him to snatch the phone and rolling to avoid the base crashing to the carpet. Quickly he dials 01 and waits.

“Crowley,” the gruff British accent pierces the silence, “what do you want!”

“Get Cas …tiel” the effort to speak is gut wrenching, “heat.”

“Dean!” Crowley shouts with concern, “Are you in heat?”

“Yes,” he pants softly, “you fu ..cking moron.”

The alpha answers without a touch of sarcasm, “I will take care of it, Dean. The reaching Castiel, not your heat care, of course.  Don’t worry.”

Dean doesn’t answer; he just hangs up and curls into a tight ball as another crash of pain washes over his body, causing a pathetic whimper to leave his throat. Sweat breaks out over his skin as his hands tremble with need.  The long-believed lie that Omegas become so needy for a knot that they lose any form of coherent thought is ridiculous.  Yes, Dean needs a release and the best painkiller for his ache is a knot, but he isn’t lost in desire, just distracted by the twisting of his gut into a pretzel.  The craving for a shot of morphine would be just as dire if it actually did anything. 

A random sock mocks him from under the bed. Dean is pretty sure that it's not his; next time he sees Crowley he will have to mention the wayward footwear.  Who has been in his room?

The door opening brings Dean out of his deep sock ponderings. Castiel steps in, smelling like a Damn Sex God.  Chai latte drenches his senses, edging out a little bit of the ache.

“Oh Dean, I’ve been pacing back and forth in my study awaiting your call. Please tell me you haven’t been hurting for long?”  The concern in Castiel’s tone warms Dean’s heart.

“Caaaas,” Dean whines with a soft trill. 

Castiel stands before him in a pair of soft jeans, blue button down and his ever-present trench coat. The alpha drops to the floor so they are nose to nose.  “Dean.  We need to get you down to the cabin away from the other alphas.  May I help dress you?”

“Yes,” Dean stutters as the throbbing calms enough for him to speak clearly. “I didn’t pack a bag.”

His savior pulls a few drawers open till he finds what he is searching for: a pair of green pajama pants and a white tee. “That’s okay Dean.  I had the cabin stocked with everything we will need.  Benny was extremely helpful having dealt with his own omega's heats.”  Cas pauses, holding up the pants. “I’m going to dress you now, then I’ll carry you downstairs.”

“I’m too heavy,” Dean huffs, trying to help get his feet into the pants.

Cas gives a curt reply, “Nonsense.”

Warmth spikes in every location where Cas’s fingers graze his skin. The alpha carefully pulls Dean’s bottoms, on which leaves them both slightly breathless.  Alpha arousal drips from Castiel, but the man remains solely attentive to dressing Dean.

As soon as Dean’s clothed, Castiel lifts him into a bridal carry, allowing Dean to plant his nose in the alpha's delicious neck. Dear Lord, this is where his scent is strongest and the aroma shoves a pathetic, “please,” from Dean’s mouth.

Stopping to readjust permits soft, delicate fingers to wrap around his chin forcing, him to meet kind blue eyes. “I promise the instant we are safely in the cabin I will give you what you crave.”

With Castiel’s fingers still holding his face, Dean can physically feel the alpha's trembling hands. God, the poor man is practically carrying him one handed.  Knowing it’s for the best, Dean places his head back on Cas’s shoulder so the alpha can use both arms.  They take Claire’s elevator down to the first floor, where his charge is in the workout room with Jo.  The two watch with rapt attention as Cas swoops through the room and out the door.  A wave from the young girl makes Dean smile.

Parked next to the pool is a shiny black golf cart. Castiel places Dean next to him, tucking his arm around Dean so he’s still snug against the alpha's side.

“I bought the golf cart when Claire arrived to help her traverse the island. It only requires one foot to drive, and yet she’s been nervous about using it.  Perhaps after your heat you might take it out with Claire for the proverbial spin.”

Dean nods; he doesn’t have the energy for words, and his lips become busy with mouthing against the alpha's neck. He wants to taste.  His heat stripping him of any reservations about touch, Dean does just that.  Slipping out his tongue and sliding it up the exposed flesh.  God he even tastes like Chai tea; the flavor spice must be infused into his sweat.

A growl erupts from Castiel as his arm tightens around Dean’s waist. His movements grow bolder with the positive reinforcement from the alpha.  Throwing his right leg over Cas’s lap, Dean moves to sit on his thighs, being cognitive enough to keep his head to the side so Castiel can still safely drive.  He may be horny as hell, but dying is still a horrible idea, especially since he’s still a virgin.  He suckles on Cas’s Adam’s apple.  His mouth busy, Dean’s gaze searches out the changing scenery of the island.  The bushes are less sculpted and wilder on the southern tip of Angel Cay as they speed past a clearing filled with bee hives near the rocky coast.

A scraping of metal catches his attention, and Dean swivels minutely to see an iron fence running the width literally from shore to shore. The tall gate is opening from a remote strapped to the steering wheel.  Why in the world would Castiel have this part of Angel Cay separated from the rest?  After they zoom through the opening, Cas pushes another button, closing the heavy gate.  Either someone just scrubbed the iron to a shiny pristine glow or the structure is brand spanking new.  Dean will have to ask about that.

Moments later the golf cart pulls up to a small cabin done in light sandstone colors. The porch is small, holding a hammock on the left side.  Without commentary Castiel stands, placing his hands on Dean’s ass to keep him in place.  Dean wraps his legs around the alpha's waist, purring as the position allows him to feel the alpha’s massive erection.

The front door swings open, and Dean has seconds to take in the small kitchen and open floor plan. A couch on one end and a circular table with four chairs at the far side of the space.  Immediately Cas strides into the bedroom. The walls are a soft peach like the outside of the mansion trimmed with white. A sliding glass door opens up to a pretty deck overlooking the ocean.  Glancing down, Dean can see dark wood floors under the white queen-size bed. 

Castiel gently places Dean on the fluffy white comforter. His powerful alpha hands slide away with a tender, caring touch.  Dean has no idea what to do with the adoration as he blushes in response.  His body reacts to the willing alpha so close, giving Dean a mild reprieve to entice the knot it so desperately yearns for.

When Dean glances up, Castiel’s gaze is gradually gliding down his body. The intense glare releases a shudder over Dean running all the way down to his exposed toes.  His need drives Dean to sit up on his knees, scooting closer to the alpha.  Dean drags his fingertips over the lapels of the trench coat, letting the buttons slip through his grasp then, fisting the material, he yanks it down until the coat puddles onto the floor.  He’s expecting Castiel to take the lead at any moment, but he doesn’t.  Blue eyes track Dean’s every movement, but there is no urgency from the alpha.  He seems to want whatever Dean desires.

Growing bolder, he pops each button of Cas’s shirt dropping an open-mouthed kiss on the slowly exposed skin. The bouquet of chai tea latte intoxicates his omega side, so he adds a brush of his tongue after each kiss.  Again the alpha stands stock still with only a quiet sigh of enjoyment. 

Finally when every button is undone, Dean snags the fabric, watching it plummet to the dark wood. A smile graces Dean’s lips at all the exposed flesh just waiting for his command.  Dean makes quick work of the alpha's jeans, happily surprised to find the man is going commando.  Perfect.

Castiel tilts his head to the left. “This doesn’t work if I’m the only one unclothed.”

A chuckle puffs from Dean’s lips. How odd that Castiel remains frozen, completely nude, while Dean remains dressed with all the power. Castiel Novak is a true enigma.  Dean wouldn’t have him any other way.

Rising to his feet and standing on the mattress, Dean pulls the t-shirt over his head, tossing it towards the side of the bed. Well, if Cas is going to knot an Alpha Recessive Omega, he should get to see just how much of Dean is the classic alpha.  Hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pajama pants, Dean tugs them down to his ankles, then kicks them in directions unknown.

With a cheeky grin Dean wraps his fingers around his own dick, stroking it and letting the skin on skin sound tantalize both alpha and omega.

Castiel doesn’t hide his dark, lusty glare towards Dean’s groin. The alpha licks his lips and fucking growls with a yearning so visible Dean’s slick takes notice, thickening to a stream from his backside.  Cas’s nostrils flare with the added omega arousal.  Reaching out his free hand, Dean cups the alpha's chin then lets his hand glide down more flesh than he’s ever touched in his entire life.  Eventually Dean releases his own member to use both hands on the alpha’s chest. 

Curiosity breaks the serenity of the space as Dean asks, “What do I smell like to you?”

“Sweet, fresh, delicious apples.” Castiel’s whiskey-strained voice makes Dean’s knees shake.  “I want to taste, Dean.”

Excitement pummels through Dean’s veins as he turns, facing away from the alpha and sinking to hands and knees in order to properly present. He may be a virgin, but he knows from reading that this is how alphas prefer to mount their omegas.

Gentle hands rub Dean’s hips, giving the slightest of pulls. “Not like this, Dean, can you lie on your back for me?”

Confusion stresses Dean out as he obeys the request. He doesn’t want to wait.  God, Cas’s scent is keeping the worst of the pain away, but it will return without a proper knotting.  Dean flips over to his back, twisting his hands into the white duvet for something solid to feel.  He gasps as he observes with rapt attention Castiel crawling over him until his face dangles close to his, a full smile blossoming from the alpha's lips.

“I want to see your stunning …everything.” Those ocean blue eyes scan his face, looking for something within Dean’s own expression.  “Would it be crossing a line if I asked to kiss you?”

Dean inhales, releasing the tension he’s been holding all this time. “Please, Cas.  Kiss me.”

Supple silky lips brush over Dean’s. He chases the alpha’s mouth, lifting up to connect them properly.  Dean wants this; Jesus he’s fantasized about this moment more times than he could ever count.  Castiel Novak hovers naked above him as his lips lower, slipping his tongue into Dean’s waiting mouth. 

They sigh softly as their tongues glide together. Dean had imagined this moment so many times, but the reality blows the dream away completely.  The kiss is tender, but with a hint of desire burning just behind the sweetness.  Inch by inch Castiel gradually moves to place his body on Dean, his hips fitting perfectly between Dean’s thighs.  Almost as if Dean had been designed for Cas alone.

Hands ghost over Dean’s skin, starting with his arms, tumbling down to his hips and finishing on his thighs. The kiss continues falling deeper and deeper, dragging out his belief that breathing is somehow important.  Suddenly the fingers dancing on his inner thigh move to his hole as a single finger enters him.

That simple touch nearly brings tears to Dean’s eyes. It’s not enough to battle the raging pain of his heat; however, it’s a promise of fabulous things to come.  He bucks his hips up, trying to chase Cas’s hand and crying out, “More, Cas, I want more!”

“In the future your body will stretch naturally for my knot, but I must take the time now so your first time will hurt less.” Cas drops a quick kiss to Dean’s nose. “You’ve had enough pain.  I won’t be the cause of any more.”

Shutting his eyes, Dean lets the sensation flood his body. Castiel’s fingers work open his hole as the alpha's lips nibble on Dean’s ear.  God, all this attention is mind boggling for Dean.  He never knew sex could feel like this a combination of raging desire and the gentle worship of an alpha.

A wicked cramp wracks his stomach. Dean curls in to fight off the worst of it, whining loudly.  He knows that Cas is speaking to him, but the ache is so vicious Dean can’t focus beyond the throbbing.  Castiel adjusts Dean’s body, and then Dean feels something WAY bigger than a finger penetrate his hole.  At first the burn causes him to stop breathing, but eventually Cas pauses fully inside of Dean.

The alpha lifts his lips to Dean’s ear, “You tell me when, Dean.”

After a few inhales and exhales, Dean’s ready. He drags his legs around Castiel’s waist then tugs him in deeper with a shout, “Move, Cas!”

Glorious thrusting of the alpha’s cock in and out of his hole leaves Dean breathless. God, this is amazing.  At long last Dean comprehends why an omega could lose themselves in the desires of the flesh.  Cas picks up the pace as his knot swells, increasing Dean’s cravings for this man.  The alpha shifts his hips and nails Dean’s prostate, leaving him screaming.  The knot latches onto Dean’s rim, sending waves of relief through the omega.

Dean Winchester, Alpha Recessive Omega, is no longer a virgin. Cas shouts “Dean!” as he climaxes violently.  The alpha’s cum paints his insides, soothing the beast of his heat.  His cramps are gone for now, but they will return in a couple hours, needing another dose of alpha seed to stave off the worst of it.  Slowly over the next few days the waves of pain will spread farther and farther apart and become less and less painful.  Dean wonders what Cas meant by "in the future."  Does the alpha plan on aiding him in future heats, or was it more a general point?  That Dean will be able to take knots better, regardless of the alpha on the other end.

Without warning Cas lowers his hand, grasping Dean’s neglected hard cock. Dean’s eyes watch as the alpha strokes his dick with vigor.  It’s the fucking best feeling in the world.  There is no way he’s going to last more than a few tugs before Dean’s coming between their bodies with a howl.  Jesus, kisses and orgasms, Dean won’t know what to do if left alone in his next heat.

“Dean,” the dry gravelly voice yanks Dean out of his thoughts, “how do you feel?”

“Better. Awesome.  Tired.”  Dean mutters between chaste kisses to the alpha.  “Was this good for you?”

“Yes, my handsome omega. You are breathtaking.”  Castiel’s words are spoken with reverence, like Dean is something to be treasured. 

My handsome omega. The phrase keeps running double time in Dean’s brain. That’s what an alpha would say to a mate or someone special, not an omega they are merely helping through a heat.  He’s not sure how to take that.  Dean’s aware that knotting afterglow can be intense for many alphas, opening them up to say things they really don’t mean.  However, when he glances into Cas’s blue eyes all he sees is happiness reflected back at him.

Gentle lips owned by a sexy alpha roam over Dean’s face as they wait out Cas’s knot. After twenty minutes he’s getting worried because this is taking forever, so he breaks the silence.  “Hey Cas can I ask you a couple questions?”

“Anything, Dean, I will always answer.” Castiel’s glare as he pulls back to catch Dean’s own eyes give a whole new meaning to dead serious.

“How long do your knots last?” Dean blushes, but really he can’t figure out why.  The dude’s cock is up his ass; it’s a relevant query.

A chuckle from the alpha and an honest to God full smile settles Dean’s nerves. “The average knot lasts fifteen to twenty minutes; however, there are extenuating circumstances that can double the time frame.” Castiel kisses Dean’s temple, whispering, “My guess is we have another fifteen minutes.”

Well shit, Dean’s highly educated so he knows exactly what would cause an alpha to have such an extended time knotted to an omega. True mates immediately comes to mind; however, Dean tosses that one out since Cas hasn’t brought up the topic.  Another reason, which Dean truly believes is the culprit, is Castiel hasn’t knotted anyone in over a year.  Basically Castiel’s dick gets so overexcited to be doing the deed that it doesn’t want to let go.  The last reason makes Dean nervous.  If Castiel’s inner alpha smells an omega ready to breed, his knot will pump longer to aid in a successful fertilization.  Dean’s thoughts fall back to the birth control dissolving in the piping system of Angel Cay, too late now.

“Did you have another question?” Castiel inquires, his fingers carding through Dean’s sweaty hair.

He leans into the tender touch, “What’s with the gate?”

“There are quite a few alphas living on Angel Cay and when we have visitors it might be prudent for you and Claire to have a safe refuge.” The alpha pauses, running his lips over Dean’s forehead.  “Omegas in heat is a new occurrence for us.”

“You built this for me?” The shock on Dean’s face must be blatant as Cas pats his shoulder.

“Not the cabin; it’s the longest-standing structure on Angel Cay, but yes the iron covered titanium fence was installed recently.” Gentle fingers lace with Dean’s until the two men are holding hands.  “Anything else?”

Yes, although Dean’s not entirely sure how to word it. Castiel waits patiently as Dean gnaws on his lower lip.  Eventually he takes a deep breath and fucking chickens out, “Would it be terrible if I fell asleep?”

“No, how rude of me. Of course, Dean, rest.  I will be here when you wake.”  There is a softness to the alpha's gaze that comforts the omega as he drifts off.  His mind is twisting the actual question over and over: Did you give me the birth control?

****

Dean’s eyelids fly open as he yelps in shock. He can’t believe what his mind is conjuring when Dean takes the time to glance down at his groin.  Lo and behold one sexy, hot billionaire alpha Castiel Novak is sucking Dean’s cock.  The alpha’s gorgeous silky lips stretch over his shaft as Cas gradually bobs up and down, his tongue swirling around and flicking at his slit on the up draft.

“Oh my Goooooood, Cas,” Dean groans in pleasure his toes are curling from the impending life-altering orgasm that’s about to rip through his body. Somewhere off in the distance he knows his cramps are returning, but Dean can’t be bothered to care right now.  “Cas!  Cas!  I’m gonna –”

Castiel lifts his head up to smile wickedly. “In my mouth, Dean. I want to taste you in my throat for days.”

Damn it, there is no fighting that filthy request as Dean does just that screaming, “YES!”

“Now for something new,” Castiel exclaims as he lifts Dean up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist.

Dean would like to inform Castiel that basically everything they are doing is new to him, but he never gets a chance to find his voice. The alpha shoves Dean’s back up against the closest wall, pushing his cock deep inside Dean’s hole.  Pure bliss surges over Dean’s body as he shouts incoherently about the greatness that is Cas’s cock. 

Kissing, so much lips, tongue and teeth, as Castiel pounds into Dean. A fear that he might pass out becomes legitimate when Dean sees stars the second that Cas screams his name through a passionate orgasm, his knot locking them together once more.

Heavy breathing fills the room as the two men attempt to calm their exploding hearts. Cas chokes out through his, God forbid, even deeper voice, “I have always wanted to try that.  Thank you.”

Twenty million responses whiz passed Dean’s post-coital brain. Some funny, others sweet and some just downright dirty.  In the end Dean pants out a tried and true classic, “You’re welcome, anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my wonderful readers! The week at home has been fabulous and I loved hearing from all of you.
> 
> You know me questions, comments, and concerns are always encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO - Angie


	9. Freedom in Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is “Fire” by Noah Gundersen

* * *

 

The bedsheets reek of sex. Over the past two days he and Castiel have plastered cum, slick, sweat and saliva throughout the 1000-thread, white Egyptian cotton.  Clearly, he should invest in a set because these fuckers are still lusciously soft.  Actually, he does have a blue pair on his bed in the mansion, but they don’t feel this amazing.  Perhaps the Chai tea scent infused in these has something to do with it.

Rolling over, Dean glances out the sliding glass door that is open just a few inches, the ocean breeze helping to air out the omega heat stench that permeates everywhere. Castiel must have done it when he got up this morning.

Speaking of the alpha who has utterly rocked Dean Winchester’s world, he must be getting some snacks from the fridge. His heat ended a little after midnight, Cas’s super-strength seed soothing the cramps in under 48 hours.  Dean glances at the old-fashioned alarm clock with the two bells on top.  A little after 10 a.m.

All of a sudden Dean notices that the Chai tea scent is lighter. Nervousness rips through his skin as he tries to steady his voice.  “Cas,” Dean shouts, expecting a quick reply, but nothing.  “Hey Cas, you in the bathroom?”

“No, Mr. Novak had to attend to some business.” An unfamiliar male voice answers from the living area.  “Don’t be worried, I’m an omega.”

Don’t be worried? Fuck, Castiel dashes away without a goodbye the second Dean’s heat dissipates and this isn’t grounds for a total freak-out?

The voice calls out again but this time closer to the bedroom door. “My name is Dr. Kevin Tran.  I’m Claire’s psychiatrist; can we chat?”

“Umm, dude, seriously, can I put on clothes first?” Dean replies, pulling himself to sitting and regretting it immediately.  The term sore does not begin to describe the anger from his ass.

“You might want to take some Tylenol for the …discomfort. I wasn’t in your room I swear but Mr. Novak mentioned leaving some on the nightstand for you.”  Tran sounds at least sympathetic to Dean’s plight.  Then again the guy might be feeling sorry for Dean because his alpha couldn’t even ….no, not his alpha. 

Flicking his eyes over to the nightstand, where in fact a glass of water and bottle of Tylenol perch waiting for him, Dean’s hopes crumble in seconds when there is no note from Castiel. What was he expecting, a sonnet confessing his undying love for Dean?  He swallows the pills and finishes the water because he’s quite thirsty. 

Standing upright creates a whole different level of pain. Heat sex is fantastic, the morning after not so much.  Especially, when Dean’s left to the care of a fucking shrink.  He discovers a freshly laundered pair of jeans with a white tee and plaid boxers.  Throwing on the clean clothes, Dean finally emerges to face the stranger in his sitting area.

“Why are you here?” Dean’s grumpy and in need of caffeine.

The male omega psychiatrist pours Dean a cup of coffee, waiting for him to take a long gulp. Then Dr. Tran answers, “This is exactly what Mr. Novak was trying to avoid.”

“And what is that? A pissy omega who woke up to cold sheets and rejection?”  Shit Dean did not mean to say all that but whatever it’s the truth.

“I have a cheese Danish with your name on it. Claire suggested a sweet breakfast treat to win you over.”  The good doctor pushes over a plate with two pastries on it.

They do look delicious, and Dean’s never been one to turn down anything that’s from the same general family as pie. “Spill it, Kevin.  Can I call you Kevin?”

“Yes, I would like us to be friends.” The guy smiles.  Dean chews slowly, savoring his breakfast as he gets a good look at his new "friend."  Dr. Kevin Tran has the traditional looks of an omega.  Clean, soft baby face, long shaggy black hair, and if he’s 5’5 that would be a stretch.

Claire’s psychiatrist resides in Nassau where his practice is located. However, Dr. Tran travels by boat twice a week to visit his homebound patients, Claire being in that number.  The young girl prefers to stay away from the glares of the general public and Dean totally gets it.  Castiel happily pays out the nose for such a service.

 The new guy sighs, gesturing for them to sit at the kitchen table.  “You need to understand, Dean, that Castiel truly wished he could have been here this morning.  However, with your heat over, he didn’t have a medical reason not to take care of some issues that had arisen over the past few days.”

“What kind of issues?” Maybe if the reason was good enough Dean wouldn’t have this rock in the pit of his stomach.

Dean leans back and immediately rolls to one side, his hole still tender even with the Tylenol. The wincing and wheezing only makes Dr. Tran’s looks of sympathy deepen.  “Dean, you must be uncomfortable, would you like to lie on your stomach?  That often helps me after a rigorous heat with an alpha.”

“I’m fine,” Dean seethes through grit teeth. “What issues?”

“You are aware of Castiel’s father, Michael Novak?” Kevin asks after a sip of his coffee.

Dean nods, gesturing for the other omega to continue.

“Michael was always more confident in James’ abilities to properly run Angel Computers. James was a people person and was better suited to the CEO position and overall management.  Now that Castiel has taken over and his dealings with the public have grown, some have called into question whether he will ruin all his brother’s hard work.”

Dean’s jaw drops in shock.

Kevin adds, “It was Castiel who chose his cousin Gabriel as James’s successor. In the last few months Michael has been stirring up dissent in Castiel’s workforce, trying to over throw his seat on the Angel Computers board and basically fire him.”

“What?” Dean stands up so quickly he knocks his coffee mug to the floor, where it crashes into little shards.  “This is Castiel’s company.  They can’t fire him, he’s the boss!”

It takes some coaxing on Dr. Tran’s part, but eventually Dean returns to his seat. Kevin grabs a little handheld broom, cleaning up the mess.  “It will take a lot of work for Michael to succeed and the chances are slim, but it’s not out of the realm of possibilities.  This is why Castiel has to keep the other board members, vice presidents and anyone else associated with Angel Computers happy.  Including the despised Aunt Naomi who does hold a small but significant share of the company.”

“Shit. When he attacked her after she went all Alpha Rage on me, that damaged his relationship with her.”  God, he’s such an ass.  Castiel not only beat the shit out of his blood relative, he also attacked a shareholder.  This is bad. 

Kevin tosses the fragments into the waste bin, sighing, “That was one of many issues plaguing Castiel Novak. But my orders are to make sure that you are okay physically and mentally.  So?”

Dr. Tran returns to his seat, staring intently at Dean. He rolls the question over in his mind.  Is he okay?  Not really, yet how truthful can he be with this guy he just met?  “Are you going to tell anyone about what I say?”

“No, my client on this island is Claire, but since my specialty is omega mental health care I could extend client privileges to you as well. Then I would be legally bound to keep your secrets.”  Kevin sits back, placing his arms in his lap.  “You have been through two traumatic events since stepping on Angel Cay.  No one would think twice about you seeking out my services.”

Instinctually Dean pats his throat. The bruises from Naomi’s attack are all but gone, still he’s had a few nightmares over the incident.  “So the Alpha Rage was one, but what’s the second traumatic event?”

“Having an alpha aid in your heat can be enjoyable and still traumatic. At least it is for most omegas, me included,” Kevin reveals.

His nerves are raw, but Dean disagrees, “Castiel was a gentleman. I’ve experienced enough crap to know that my first heat with an alpha was anything but traumatic.”

“Okay, so what would you like to discuss? I sense you have a topic in mind.”  Dr. Tran knows his stuff, letting Dean guide the discussion.

“I need your help,” Dean whispers. Kevin nods, wanting him to finish.  “In like three to four weeks, can you bring me a couple pregnancy tests?”

Silence.

Scratching his head, Dr. Tran shifts uncomfortably in his chair. “I assume you didn’t take any heat-specific birth control?”

“That is correct. I flushed it down the toilet.”  Dean’s enjoying this client privilege.  He can be fucking blunt as hell with no retribution.  “Will you do it?”

“You could ask Mr. Novak to provide them,” Kevin counters.

Dean’s eyes squint tightly, because isn’t that a well-crafted statement. “Castiel never asked about birth control, and let's be real, my chances of conception are small.  I want to know before I stress out our fearless leader.”

“I agree this may be too much for Mr. Novak to handle right now. I will do it.”  Kevin finishes the last of his coffee.  “Anything else?”

“Nope, that’s it for now. However, ask me again after I take the tests.”  Dean stands to walk the man out then remembers to ask.  “Are there any strange alphas on Angel Cay today?”

“No, Castiel has been face timing with several nonstop since 7 a.m. Be prepared for a slew of visitors starting sometime next week.”  Kevin follows suit, placing his empty mug by the kitchen sink then walking to the door, giving one last bit of information.  “Castiel would like you to take it easy today.  Your duties with Claire will resume tomorrow.”

“Understood,” Dean replies showing his guest out.

An entire day and an empty cabin to do whatever he wants, the possibilities are endless. Nonetheless the first thing Dean does is devour the second Danish with a second cup of coffee.  It only takes about fifteen minutes of staring at the wall before Dean decides to leave.  He spent enough of his life cooped up alone; Dean’s not going to do it voluntarily. 

Although a shower and fresh clothes are in order. The alphas on the island probably won’t go feral from the lingering heat scent on his person, but no reason to risk it.  Dean wanders back into the bedroom hoping to discover another set of clothes.  If not he can always just put these on again.

The second Dean steps into the bedroom, he spots another fresh set of clothes and the bed has been made up. Who the hell has been in here? 

Dean’s on the verge of losing his shit when the answer becomes evident. “Crowley, are you hiding in the closet?”

A soft “no” floats through the closed door.

“Fuckin A, Crowley, get out here. You nearly scared me to death,” Dean huffs as he watches the butler emerge from his hiding spot.  “How much did you hear?”

“I tried very hard to not eavesdrop.” Crowley responds, dropping his gaze to the floor.  “And yet in the event that Tran can’t provide you with tests, I can.”

“Damn it, Crowley, I don’t want anyone to know, especially since the likelihood is miniscule.” Dean tightens his fists, trying to cool his tempter.  Things are getting out of control.

Crowley steps forward, his voice nearly gentle, “Why do you keep saying that? I was under the impression you have never had your fertility tested?”

God, why can’t everyone just let him be this morning? “No, I haven’t, that’s right, but look at me, do I look like a fertile omega?”

“I wish you could see what everyone else does. Dean,” the butler cocks up an eyebrow, “your heat ended awfully quick, not to mention you and Castiel seem like a good match.”

“Whatever!” Dean exclaims before he notices the alpha trembling.  “Dude are you okay?  Is my heat smell too much for you?”

The butler swings his arms around wildly, yelling, “Absolutely not! I have been properly trained for such an event.  Did you know that most alphas aren’t even accepted into the program because they can’t pass the heat test?  I did!  I stood in a small room while several raw heat scents were pumped in to see if I’d go bonkers.  You know what?  I didn’t crack.”  To prove a point Crowley steps forward, inhaling deeply. “See, you little nimrod nothing!”

“Okay,” Dean says softly. “I’m going to take my shower and then head up to the main house.”

“I will wait and escort you,” the butler replies.

Jesus, Dean knows that there are no strangers on the island, so why does he need a babysitter? “I think I can make it back just fine by myself.  It’s literally a straight shot, hard to get lost.”

“We all failed you the day Naomi pulled her stunt.” Crowley pats Dean’s shoulder. “You deserve better, Dean, let us all have a chance to make it up to you.  Now hurry up, you dingbat, I’ve got lunch to get ready.” Crowley walks out into the main room, shouting, “Did you not clean a single bloody dish?  Fucking cavemen living in such filth,” then in a mumble to himself, “Fuckers would be living knee deep in crap if it weren’t for me.”

Dean laughs off the remarks as he heads to the bathroom.

The sunshine warms Dean’s face as he and Crowley follow the paved path north to the house. They take their time, strolling along in silence.  Crashing waves from both the east and west of them covers the sound of their footfalls.  A strong, sweet flower smell eases Dean’s tense shoulders.

Crowley’s voice breaks through the ocean lullaby, “Will you keep the child?”

“Yes,” Dean responds without hesitation. He knew before Castiel’s first touch to his skin that if a child were conceived Dean would give up everything for his baby.  “No matter what, I will choose my kid, even if that means moving back to Kansas.  I won’t waver.”

“It will not come to that.” Crowley’s strong assurance settles something in Dean’s heart.  “I promise.”

Dean would prefer those words from a blue-eyed alpha, but they still are nice to hear.

****

The hand-me-down guitar from his mother calls to Dean from the closet. He finishes the Reuben sandwich with apple slices that Crowley brought up for dinner.  He’s spent most the day reading in his room, hiding from the world.  Not that he’s uncomfortable, but these people know what Dean and Cas had been doing.  It’s going to be a while before Dean can look people in the eyes again.

Grabbing the weathered black leather case, Dean moves to the reading nook in the far corner of the room. He sits with his legs crisscross, opening the window so the fresh air pours over him. Dusk has barely begun as pink races over the bright blue skies. First, Dean takes a few moments tuning his precious instrument.  The memory of his mother trickles over his mind, falling to his fingers as he chooses a song. 

A deep breath clears his thoughts as he begins to play. His eyes close; there is no reason for him to look.  Dean can play by touch alone, his voice settling into the soothing sound of the lyrics.

“I was born in a lighthouse, where my mother lay and she won’t wake for no shouting.”

Dean’s voice cracks on the word mother. His emotions are raw from the events over the past few days.

“I was raised by the water by the crippling waves and the gulls gave me my singing voice. When the devil came to visit me, he said son I am your enemy …fear me.  But it came to my surprise I was drawn by the fire.”

The words ring true to his current life; Dean can’t help but let the tears fall. He never stops singing as the teardrops stream.  Anger, pain, want, need, desire, and acceptance rush through his veins, but still even in his own hurricane of emotions Dean doesn’t stop the music.  The cathartic experience washes away the negative, leaving only hope.

Chai tea latte hits Dean’s nostrils, alerting him to the alpha's presence. Yet, even with the audience of one he sings on with more purpose, fighting back the need to look.  His voice raises on the final chorus as Dean alters it slightly.

“Hey, I am looking for freedom in the blue eyes of the dancing boy. Hey, I am looking for freedom in the open arms of the one I want.  Hey, I am looking for freedom in the blue eyes of the dancing boy.  Hey, I am looking for freedom in the open arms of the one I want.”

As the song ends, Dean gradually opens his eyes to the vision of Castiel Novak standing before him. A look of awe is in the alpha's blue eyes.  Neither man speaks as Dean tenderly places the guitar back in its case, tapping it twice for luck.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there this morning,” Castiel whispers like they are in a confessional, his beautiful sapphire gaze searching Dean’s face.

“You are an important man with crucial issues to deal with. I get it, priorities and all.” Dean shrugs, glancing away from the intense stare of Castiel.

The alpha steps closer, personal space be damned. Castiel raises his hand, wiping away the tears left on Dean’s cheek with a sad smile.  Then stepping again so their noses are a breath away from touching, Dean’s senses are slaughtered with the overwhelming need of Chai tea.

“Have you found your freedom?” The words from Cas’s mouth tickle Dean’s skin, “or simply a prettier prison?”

Dean’s brain spins, drunk on the scent of his alpha. The question lingers in the air as Dean ponders the answer.  Honesty bubbles over from his lips in Dean’s reply, “I haven’t decided yet.”

Cas opens his arms, hovering them around Dean but not touching, not yet anyway. “I won’t sway your decision, but can I add something?”

“Always.” Dean’s voice is hushed, lost in the moment.

“You are a top priority.” Cas sighs as his arms crush Dean in a tight embrace, the alpha's lips gently reaching out for Dean’s. 

The kiss is full of all the things both men are scared to say aloud. However, Dean knows he is in the arms of the alpha he wants.  Damn the consequences.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, and concerns are appreciated!
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	10. Bonding with Novaks

* * *

 

 

His body hitting the supple carpet wakes Dean from his restless sleep.  The nightmare that has him thrashing about vanishes as he opens his eyes.  Several minutes pass before Dean’s brain catches up to his surroundings and why he’s on the floor.  The blaring clue of pink carpet shining under the moonlight glow catches his eye.  Dean turns his head, looking up at the twin bed he fell from.  At least the landing was soft.

Sharing sleeping quarters allows omegas to bond more quickly, their scents drifting over each other as they rest.  Crowley had the small bed placed in the corner of Claire’s room for Dean.  The memory foam mattress made up for the small size.  Dean’s grateful the sheets are tan and not pink.  Although climbing back into said tiny bed seems entirely out of his reach at the moment. Dean’s too emotionally drained to move.

“Dean.  Why are you on the floor?”  Claire’s voice floats down from her own bed.

“More room down here,” he snickers.

Without warning, a single leg is flopping over the side as Claire carefully lowers herself to lie next to Dean.  They are both on their back with their heads turned towards each other.  Gentle inhales and exhales are the only sound.  Little fingers lace with Dean’s, the touch grounding his wild mind.  Claire’s scent of baby powder washes over Dean as they both smile.

His charge bluntly crashes through the serenity. “Seriously, why are you on the floor?”

“Bad dream had me rocking about, and I ended up here.”  He rolls his head to glance up at the ceiling. “Not ready to go back.”

“Dr. Tran says the best way to fight nightmares is to tell someone.”  Claire squeezes Dean’s fingers.

Dean keeps his gaze upward, “I don’t really remember a lot just bits and pieces.”

She scoots closer knocking his shoulder with her forehead. “So tell me some pieces.  Doesn’t have to make sense; I promise not to judge on coherent thought.”

With his free hand Dean grazes his fingertips over his lips, recalling the kiss in his room.  The moment lasted mere minutes, but God it was spectacular.  It was unsurprising that Castiel rushed from the room after in an awkward jostle, but Dean’s come to find the action charming. 

Dean worries over how much to share, but then he remembers his promise to keep it real and honest with her.  “I think I’m falling for your uncle, and it scares the shit out of me.  In the dream I’m sitting on the edge of the pool and he kicks me in … I couldn’t swim.”

The recollection of his fight to breathe gives a slight tremble over his skin.

“Most of my nightmares are about the accident.”  Claire snuggles into his arm, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt.  “I still can’t get the smell of gasoline and burning flesh from my memories.  Not to mention the pain.  The ghost leg was severed, but I could still feel it.  I always hear screaming; sometimes it's my mom and others I realize it's my own voice.”

The two omegas remain cuddling for quite some time before Claire speaks again, “How old were you when you lost your parents?”

“Twelve.  We have that in common, but mine died in a house fire.”  Dean swivels to lay on his side facing Claire, letting his fingers run through her blonde hair.  “I woke to the fire alarm blasting through the house.  My parents had done the house drills, so Sammy and I knew what to do.  I went to his room, and we immediately went to the mailbox.  That was our safe meeting place.  My brother and I stood on the corner and watched our house burn.  Our parents never came out.”

Dean can sense the bond growing between them, unlike with alpha's its not a scent bond.  Instead omegas connect on an emotional level.  As the link intensifies, he and Claire will be able to feel the other's emotions even from a distance.  Eventually, the connection will be so powerful the two omegas will have the ability to take on pieces of the other's pain, permitting Dean to shield Claire from the worst aspects of heat. Some bonds last through childbirth, sharing the labor pains between them. 

Lowering his guard, he waits as Claire peers up at him, her face open and loving.  The bond takes time, but Dean can already feel the tingle of his charge sneaking a look into his heart.

“What was it like to be knotted?”  Claire asks with awe.  “Did you want him to mate you?”

Dean’s uncertainty of the time spent with Cas weighs down on him, but he refuses to lie or hide from her curious questions.  “I think the experience varies from alpha to alpha because Kevin mentioned some omegas found the encounter traumatizing.”

“But it wasn’t with Uncle Cas?”  Her eyes are wide and innocent.

“No, not even a little.  Cas was a true gentleman, always asking for permission and truly listening to my answers.  He never once assumed I would like something.  The one thing I have definitely learned from my time with Cas is that omegas must choose wisely because this person, this alpha, is locked inside of you.  That should be special, and with Cas it was that and more.”  Dean turns away. He doesn’t have the courage to face her; his feelings for the alpha remain a weeping wound.

She moves to sit up, placing Dean’s head in her lap as she cards her fingers over his scalp.  “I don’t think this classifies as falling, not anymore.”  She tips over kissing his forehead.  “The overpowering desire to be my uncle’s mate, his true omega, is all I sense from you right now.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean’s first and only job was to care for Claire, and now here she is comforting his lost heart.

“I’m not,” she replies. “There has been plenty of tragedy in my life and on this island.  Bring on the happy, because who doesn’t love a good true mates story.”

Dean knocks her hand out of his hair playfully. “Fuck that; we are not true mates.  He would have said something by now, don’t you think?”

“Have you met Castiel Novak?”  Her snarky sass tone is back in full force.  “Dorky computer genius who wears a trench coat in 90 degree weather and who once told my mom he thought she was lactose intolerant during a dinner party of like a dozen people.”

“Noooooo.” Dean rises to face her, his interest palpable. “Tell me everything.”

“Well it was like two years ago, and my dad was throwing a fancy black tie event for the board and a few honored guests.  It was here on the island because of course Uncle Cas refused to leave.”  Claire’s reminiscing story brings a few tears to her eyes.  “My mom,” she hiccups, “bought me this frilly white dress with a big black satin bow in the back.  The black patent shoes pinched my toes all night.”

She pauses to wipe a few tears away, her other hand clasping Dean’s on the floor.

“Anyway, my dad wanted to make sure that Uncle Cas had as little interaction with the guests as possible.  So he was seated between me and my mom with my dad across the table.”  Claire chuckles at the memory.  “Right before they served dessert, my dad got up and did a little speech.  You know thanks for coming and for supporting Angel Computers blah, blah, blah.  The second he was done, there was a lull as people waited for the next course.  You could literally hear a pin drop when Uncle Cas turns to my mom and, in his normal everyday voice, not even trying for a whisper, he announces …”

Her voice goes deep and guttural, mimicking Castiel’s.  “Amelia, I believe you are suffering from lactose intolerance; your gas this evening has been unbearable.”

Both omegas burst into laughter, rolling on the floor trying their best to catch their breath.

“Oh my God, what did she say?”  Dean queries once he has the lung capacity to do so.

“Everyone in the room froze like they were waiting for her to yell at him for his crudeness.  My proper omega mother turns to Uncle Cas and says with clarity, 'thank you, Castiel, I shall have that looked at; I appreciate your candor'.”

“Dude, your mom is classy.”  Dean sighs, imagining the moment.

Dean catches his mistake too late as Claire corrects him sadly.  “She was classy … not anymore, though.”

Curling up together on the carpet, Dean holds Claire as she cries.  He discovers that after some time he’s joining her, their link building faster than he realizes. 

****

 Warm salt water splashes over Dean’s face as he cuts through the wave with a strong stroke of his arms.  Dean’s feet are kicking to keep himself and Claire afloat, her arms wrapped around his neck holding tight.  The night lying on the floor was two weeks ago and ever since their bond has only grown stronger.

Every few days Dean takes his charge out for a swim in the afternoon tide.  Claire hadn’t been in the ocean since the accident.  Unfortunately Jo simply doesn’t have the muscles to keep them both from drowning.  Suddenly Dean’s alpha stature becomes a blessing, giving the young girl her love of the sea back.  Before the death of her parents, Claire was an avid swimmer with dreams of the Olympics in her future.

That one night of twisted steel stole so many things from Claire Novak. 

Well-developed alpha muscles ripple, pulling them under for a deep dive through a crashing wave.  Claire swings her single leg behind his like a dolphin.  Their omega bond allows them to feel when exhaustion takes over.   Dean nods without a word, turning back towards the beach.

As the water lowers, falling to Dean’s hips, Claire folds her leg around his waist for support as Dean grips her thighs.  The bright sun keeps them warm as the two emerge from the surf.

Cain has lined up three sunbathing lounge chairs with a huge umbrella for shade.  The alpha snores loudly from the one to the left.  Dean lowers Claire to the center spot, her fair skin looking a little pink for his liking.  Crashing on the final chair, Dean shakes out his hair, placing his sunglasses upon his nose.

“Where’s my book?”  Claire asks, digging through their beach bag.

Dean hands Claire her copy of _Insurgent,_ snapping, “I should have thrown it in the ocean; maybe then you’d read something with quality.”

“Ah, maybe the library under your bed will be more intellectually stimulating,” the girl muses while finding her page.

“Shut up,” Dean scoffs, shoving her shoulder playfully.  Claire discovered his Omega romance novel collection a week ago and hasn’t let him forget it.

Really, he shouldn’t make fun of her teen romance novels; at least Claire reads.  Dean closes his eyes, letting his exhaustion pull him into a deep rest.

The scent of Chai tea latte yanks Dean from a rather raunchy dream starring the blue-eyed alpha.  Cas hovers between their chairs a genuine look of concern on his face.

“What’s up, Uncle Cas?”  Claire queries.

The alpha dips his head to the side, “Why does everyone insist on shortening my name?”

In unison Dean and Claire answer, “I have no idea.”

There is something about the tension in Castiel’s neck and shoulders that concerns Dean.  Even with his comfort clothes of the ridiculous trench coat, torn pair of jeans and a red shirt with Angel Computers logo on the front.  The alpha appears distressed.

“Seriously, Castiel,” Dean pushes carefully, “are you okay?”

“We will have several visitors joining us on Angel Cay tomorrow around lunchtime,” Cas announces, his eyes darting around beach.

“Well that’s no biggie, Cas.  I promise Claire and I will behave ourselves and stay with whoever you assign to us.” Dean learned his lesson with Naomi.  If Cas says visitors, he doesn’t go anywhere without a guard.

The alpha slowly perches on the edge of Dean’s chair, Castiel’s hand circling Dean’s ankle. “No, unfortunately that will not be enough to ensure your safety.  You and Claire will be sequestered to the cabin starting tonight. You will not be allowed back until the group has left, which might be several days.”

“Uncle Cas,” Claire wails with the true talent of a 13-year-old girl.  “It’s boring down there.”

“This is not a request.”  The sharp bite of Castiel’s tone makes Dean’s stomach flutter.

The slumbering alpha startles so abruptly his hat falls off.  “Why did you two let me sleep so long?”

“Because the dead are hard to wake,” Claire flippantly replies.

Suddenly Claire and Cain are coughing and covering their noses as Claire whines, “Uncle Cas, seriously again with the scent marking?”

Its only then that Dean notices Cas rubbing the pulse point in his ankle.  Dean’s not going to lie; he finds it calming, so he just smiles to Claire with a shrug.

“Come along, my Princess,” Cain exclaims, lifting Claire. “We shall leave these two to their utter denial of the obvious.”

“What does that mean?”  Dean shouts over his shoulder, watching as Cain carries Claire to her sleek black golf cart.  The only response is a cackle of laughter from both parties.

Returning his attention to the sexy beast who is still scent marking him, Dean asks “What’s wrong, Cas?  You’ve got me kind of spooked here.”

“I miss James,” Castiel answers in a sorrowful tone.

Dean scoots up, moving before his brain can scream, "NO, you idiot."  He embraces the alpha, dropping a chaste kiss to Cas’s cheek.  “Whatever you need, I’m here.”

A faint smile on Castiel’s lips shows Dean he didn’t step out of line with his affection; however, as he sits there realizing that the alpha hasn’t moved an inch since Dean hug bombed him, Dean sits back just a bit.

Castiel’s pitiful gaze eventually meets Dean’s.  “My brother was better with the schmoozing aspect of keeping a company funded and functional.  I find hosting a party weekend for abysmal rich alphas terrifying, and yet if I fail there will be backlash for sure.”

“You’re having a party, and I’m not invited?”  Dean meant for it to be funny. Cas didn’t get the memo.

“Dean!  These alphas and betas are not the type of individuals I want on my island much less anywhere near you.  Especially Cuthbert and the Styne brothers.”

Unfortunately Dean’s need for humor just won’t shut off, “What kind of name is Cuthbert?  Did his parents not like him from birth?”

The alpha moves to take Claire’s empty lounge chair.  Dean immediately misses his touch since the ocean breeze makes his scent lighter.  Cas rubs his face harshly, “Cuthbert Sinclair has been on the Angel Computers board of directors since its inception.  My father solidified Sinclair’s seat as a permanent position years ago when the beta made a huge donation to our Asian market.”

“He’s a beta!  Dude, why all the stressing?”  Dean rolls his eyes, because he can take a beta easy.

“He’s a beta, yes, but his associates Jacob and Eldon Styne are nasty alphas.”  Cas turns to face Dean, his eyes pleading. “You need to stay as far away from Cuthbert Sinclair and his thugs as possible.  Sinclair lives in a part of Asia where owning an omega is legal.”

“Are you serious?”  Dean knows that designation equality is still an issue in some countries, but what does that have to do with a party on Angel Cay?  “What’s he gonna do, kidnap me and Claire?”

“Claire no, but you,” Cas shrugs, “possibly.  Cuthbert is exceptionally proud of his special collection of unique omegas that he keeps stored under his home.”

A lump forms in Dean’s throat as he stutters, “stored unique omegas?”

“Yes, in cages.  He often has photos of his newest acquisition on his phone.”  Castiel tilts into Dean’s personal space, his voice low and stern.  “How unique are you, Dean?  An Alpha Recessive Omega that hasn’t been sterilized.” 

Hands fly out of nowhere, grasping Dean’s chin and yanking it forward till his forehead touches Castiel’s.  The alpha whispers with an icy chill.  “My father may have tied my hands when it comes to dealing with disgusting men like Sinclair, but I will not let him near you.  Keeping you safe is important to me, Dean.”

“Why?” he chokes out.

For a long time the two men sit frozen in time, the sounds of crashing waves filling the silence between them.  After what feels like an eternity, Dean clears his throat, repeating the one-word query, “Why?”

“I have always felt that my employees should feel safe on Angel Cay.  However, with you, Dean, it’s more than that.”  Their faces are so close Dean can literally feel Castiel’s words.  “The thought of someone harming you makes me …,” Cas’ voice goes darker, “angry.  The type of fury that leaves body parts in my wake.”

A fucking army of butterflies tear through Dean’s stomach.  He sucks in air then replies, “Well that was descriptive.”

“Dean, the time we spent together during your heat meant something to me.”  Cas leans in farther, dragging the tip of his nose over Dean’s neck, then speaking directly into the skin.  “Your scent has always been pleasing to me, but goodness, Dean.  Now the sweet apple bouquet has become like a drug.  I can’t get enough.”

Shit, Dean needs to get a grip because there are warning bells going off in the back of his brain.  “You’re addicted to my scent?”

“Yes,” Cas answers, kissing a sweet spot on Dean’s neck.  “I’m practically drunk off it.”

Shaking overtakes Dean’s body as he places a gentle kiss to the alpha’s head.  A sudden and horrible thought rips the smile right off his face.  What if he is pregnant and this caring, possessive behavior from Castiel is simply a reaction to his biological changes.

Dean’s torn between wanting to just accept Cas’ declaration that he is important and the realization that alphas can become obsessed with the scent of pregnant omegas.  Dean’s read countless stories of alphas regretting the choice to mate with an omega because the pregnancy pheromones made them do it.  Can he really trust anything that Castiel is saying?  The last thing Dean wants is to ruin the life he’s building on Angel Cay. 

Two more weeks until he can pee on the stick; that may change everything. 

Castiel lifts his face, placing his lips on Dean’s.  He can’t help but kiss the alpha with all he’s got, but after a few minutes Dean pulls back, ending the moment.

Extricating himself from Castiel’s hold, Dean stands, battling to keep his face light and joyful.  “Whatever you think is best, Cas.”

Then Dean walks away, leaving a chunk of his heart behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers. As promised the next chapter is Cas POV.
> 
> Remember, feeding your author a steady diet of comments and questions will keep them writing for years to come.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	11. Oh Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Castiel's point of view. : )

* * *

 

Castiel can still feel Dean’s lips on his as he watches the omega walk away.  The alpha’s fingers digging into the side of the lounge chair bends the metal ever so slightly.  He's desperately wanting to chase his intended mate but holds back out of respect for both Dean and Claire.  Disaster would be the best way to describe Castiel’s current predicament.  There is no doubt in his mind that Dean Winchester is his true mate, and yet he can’t cross that line.

“Dean is here for Claire,”  Cas mutters to himself, a reminder that pushing his feelings on the handsome omega could cause serious problems for his niece.  The poor girl has suffered enough, and Castiel refuses to take away the one person who is here for her comfort.

A beeping alarm from his phone reminds Castiel of his scheduled video conference.  Hastily he rushes towards the house and up to his lab.  However, he lingers on the second floor, where Dean’s apple scent hangs the heaviest.  Cas gives himself a few deep breathes of pure bliss before dashing up the final set of stairs.  He must wait to mate his omega, so taking hits of his glorious aroma will have to suffice for now.

Once in his lab, Castiel tightens his trench coat against the brisk chill in the room.  The drastic change in temperature used to make him ill until Cas learned that wearing his coat helped his body with the quick transition. Now he simply never takes the thing off. He scans the space, checking to make sure everything is in its place.  The two long silver tables hold differing motherboards and other equipment scattered about along with his two supercomputers that take up the back wall.  To the right is a glass wall that he can write directly onto and then copy into his two laptops that sit on his white desk near the front door.  Several black rolling chairs and stools spread throughout the room permit the alpha to move quickly across the white marble floor.

An oversized monitor hangs over his desk, which comes to life as Charlie Bradbury’s face fills the screen.

“Hey Boss, what’s up?”  Charlie’s cheery voice brightens the sterile room.

Castiel perches on a stool near his favorite workstation, then answers, “I am fine.  How are things in California?”

“I’ve got headquarters handled, oh captain my captain, but that’s not why I called this meeting.”  There is a gleam to her eyes that makes Cas nervous.  “I know how you love data, so I made a visual reference.”

“That sounds extremely useful; what does this pertain to?”  He lifts his head, waiting for the screen to show graphs or maybe even binary code. Cas does enjoy codes.

With a wink Charlie replies, “Oh I think you will grasp this no matter your social ineptitude.”

She turns the camera revealing a large sign, and in bright gold glitter is written _MATE DEAN!!!_

“That is highly inappropriate.  We should be prepping for the onslaught of visitors attending the,” Cas lifts his fingers using air quotes, “party at MY island.”

“Nah, that’s boring and Donna’s on it, so let’s talk about Dean,”  Charlie sits back at her desk, laying her chin on her hands and batting her eyelashes,  “the apple-scented omega with green eyes and a body that was made for your tastes, boss man.”

Castiel huffs, focusing on some soldering for a new iPhone motherboard.  “You know nothing of my …tastes in sexual partners.”

“Please, James tried matching you with several omegas; nothing took, then Crowley gave it his best shot with a few willing alphas.  We both know you’ve been waiting for a hybrid and,” Charlie punches the air shouting, “POW!  Jody drops the resume of one hot Alpha Recessive Omega and you, my favorite Angel of Thursday, were sold!”

She spins a few times in her chair, adding, “Shall we discuss your reaction to his scent sample?”

“No, that will never be necessary,” Castiel mumbles.  Having Charlie catch him servicing his knot after smelling Dean’s scent was beyond mortifying.  Pausing his work, Cas peeks up at his friend, sighing.  “I will mate Dean Winchester.  That is a fact; he is my true mate, and when the time is right it will happen.  However, you and I both know he needs to finish his bonding with Claire or it could be catastrophic.”

“A little over the top with the doom and gloom.  Yes, it might put a slight hiccup in their bonding but only for a week or so while Dean acclimates to you.  Then, and you know I’m right, Dean and Claire will link and the connection will be legally binding because Dean would be a mated relative.  Which in the end would be best for everyone.”  Charlie shrugs, frowning.  “Castiel, you have to make the first move with him.  The life of an Alpha Recessive Omega is rough, and you need to respect that his ability to understand romantic intentions and mating will be … off.”

“Fine, that settles it.”  Castiel waves her off, an idea forming that he must add to his code wall.

Charlie jumps up bouncing around like a rubber ball.  “Yes you will mate Dean, raise Claire and be my perfect example of true mates.  I’m thinking after the –”

Quickly Castiel interjects before Charlie really gets going, “I will wait for Dean to ask me.  It should be his decision.”

“NOOOOOOOO!”  The perky omega melts into her chair, defeated.  “That is the absolute opposite of what you should do.  Do you need it said in Klingon, because you know I can?”

This conversation has become quite annoying, so Cas decides to change the subject.  “I believe your time and talents need to be focused on the upcoming fiesta here on Angel Cay.  Sinclair will expect something outlandish and,” he cringes at the word, “themed.”

“Poppycock! Donna and Crowley have the grand ball already planned and are prepping the first floor of the mansion to knock even that asshole Cuthbert on his butt!”  Charlie claps to add her pleasure to the ideas her counterparts have created.

“I hate that man.”  Cas pauses in his calculations on the glass board.  Keeping this company together and successful so that Claire will have a proper inheritance one day means working with dreadful people. 

Charlie shoots a wicked grin his way. “On that note we could discuss the progress of Project Phoenix.  I’ve nearly got all the patents taken care of and then we just have to pull the trigger.  Well, and find more-favorable funding.”

“No Charlie, that is a last resort.  My brother dedicated his adult life to Angel Computers; I can’t fail him.”  Castiel places his forehead against the cool glass.  There is a high chance that his head will now have black dry eraser marker across it, but the alpha’s too tired to care. 

God, he misses James.  Losing your twin is extremely difficult, but James was so much more to Castiel.  His brother was the voice of not only the company but Cas himself.  Ever since they were toddlers, James would speak for both of them, asking for an extra cookie, explaining when Castiel felt ill and as adults helping Cas to traverse the hidden bombs of corporate negotiations.  His entire world was destroyed the day that he lost his twin to the accident.

Yet, Cas pulls his shoulders up and refocuses because no matter what he lost his niece has lost that and more. The poor child lost both parents and her leg in one night. Castiel discovers her strength every day that she battles to keep going no matter the odds. It’s this pride in Claire that pushes him to be the best he can for Angel Computers. This is the legacy James left for his child, and Cas will be damned if he ruins it.

The screen dips for a minute, and then it’s one big Charlie face again.  Her smile vanishes. “James would want you to be happy with Claire.  This doesn’t have to be an either or situation.  I know you and words aren’t the best of pals, but talk to her, Castiel, talk to Dean, for God’s sake talk to someone who is physically on the island.”

Pushing off the glass, Cas rewrites the missing pieces to his current conundrum. The alpha wishes the answers to life could be easily placed on a wall.  “They are everything to me.  I love Claire, and she is my responsibility and Dean …he’s …he’s mine.”

“Now tell them.”

****

That evening Castiel furiously writes a long letter to his intended mate.  Charlie was correct, Dean should be told that he is taken but that there are reasons for postponing the mate-ship. Perhaps, this time should be seen as an engagement of sorts, like betas before marriage, a time to get to know each other better and prepare for their intertwined futures. 

The alpha leans over his favorite desk in his private study, choosing his words wisely.  This is like one of his binary codes that needs to be delicately created or things might blow up figuratively and literally depending on his omega’s mood.  Dean is a firecracker and Cas wants him, no alterations necessary.

Then he hears a deplorable shriek, and Castiel cringes.

“Cassie!  Oh Cassie, you can’t hide from me.” The sound of his cousin Gabriel’s voice rolls up the stairs.

Hastily Castiel locks the letter in his drawer to keep it safe from prying eyes.  “I can try.”

Gabriel pops up from the staircase, shouting, “Are you ready to party?”

“No,” Castiel replies, folding his fingers together and praying that God will give him the power to smite a human this evening.

“Well then, Mr. Roboto, it’s a blessing that I have arrived early because the next 48 hours could make or break a shit ton of funding for Angel Computers development and expansions.”  Gabriel flops down on the dusty old chair in the corner of the room.  “Fuck, getting out to this place is such a pain in the ass.  Have you ever thought of relocating to –”

“No,” Castiel snips.  He knows his cousin is here to help, but heaven knows Castiel already has his hands full with Claire and Dean.  Gabriel is just going to set things on fire.  Which reminds him, “Gabriel no fireworks in the house this time.”

“No biggie, fireworks really don’t go with the theme for tomorrow.”  Gabriel shrugs nonchalantly, obviously attempting to avoid discussing the damage done to the mansion’s front door.  “I’ve checked downstairs, and as always your staff has everything under control.  Want to head over to Freeport and hit a few clubs?”

Castiel glares at his cousin.  The man must have suffered a concussion if he thinks Cas would be into anything resembling clubbing. “No.  How is your mother?”

There really is no way to properly apologize for beating one’s mother, but Cas needs to know what kind of damage has been done.  Gabriel is here for the company and for their family; if bridges need to be rebuilt he’d rather start here than with Naomi herself.

“I haven’t spoken to the ice queen in almost two months.  We have kept up through emails that are short and simply remind each other we are alive. That’s all I need.” Gabriel waves off any further discussion.

A sudden urge floods Castiel as his fingers itch to touch apple-scented skin.  “I need to visit … Claire.”

“Awesome, I haven’t seen the little rug-rat in a month so; where is she stashed?”  Gabriel rises, taking off his Armani suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves. 

Cas rolls his eyes and is reminded why Claire is better here with him.  “You don’t stash children, Gabriel.  I have her in the cabin with her new tutor.”  He valiantly tries to hide his enthusiasm but fails miserably.

“Oh wait, I definitely need to meet this guy.  Do you know how the teach feels about betas?”  Gabriel tosses over his shoulder.

Most days Castiel Novak barely feels his alpha side, much less react or have his inner beast take over.  Until he met Dean, that is, now Cas finds his alpha roaring for a fight or in the case of his omega’s heat, a spectacular knotting.  He’s still shocked how comfortable sex with Dean was and how his nerves just dissipated, another check mark in the true mate box.

Now, though, Castiel finds his hands gripping Gabriel’s shirt, pulling him in so tightly the alpha is staring down at the shorter beta.  “Dean is mine.”

“Shit, Cas, I was just joking, but now I’m pretty sure someone finally found his alpha side.”  Gabriel shoves him off playfully with a wink.  “Does this Dean know your intentions?”

“I aided his last heat; we will mate, but I need other things to settle down first.  Don’t argue with me Gabriel, I have made a decision.”  Castiel’s tone is dead serious, leaving no room for confusion.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Gabriel smiles. “Well let’s go meet him.”

The two men stroll along the path down to the cabin as the sun finally sets.  The last streaks of sunlight fight to brighten the sky for a just a few minutes more. Cas can literally feel his heartbeat quicken as they move closer to Dean’s location.  The ocean singing to them on the shore reminds him of how beautiful his omega is wet from a swim.

A clearing throat yanks Castiel from his reverie as Gabriel comments, “I never knew alphas could smell like that.”

“I don’t stink.” Cas lifts his arm to check because he showered an hour ago. 

“No, you moron, you smell content.  I thought only omegas could do that.”  Gabriel isn’t teasing, the statement more of an observation.

They reach the massive gate, and Castiel opens a small box shielding an eye scanner inside that accepts his retina, swinging the door open for them to move along.  “I didn’t know what happiness was until I smelled his personal fragrance.  Now whenever I think of him I am …”

“Horny?”  His cousin chuckles as he steps onto the small porch of the cabin.

Immediately Benny steps forward, his eyes scanning them for any threats.  The alpha had been leaning against the house guarding the perimeter.

“Not sure this is a conversation I should join in on,” the big Cajun alpha chuckles to himself as he ushers the two men inside.

As soon as the door swings open, Castiel’s entire body relaxes at the scent of apple.  His eyes haven’t found his omega, but God the mere aroma of Dean washes serenity over him.  This scent is home, this scent is family; this delicious bouquet gives him strength.

Claire and Dean are working at the little kitchen table, student and teacher solely focused on the book between them.  All at once, Castiel can see the moment his own spice reaches the handsome omega.  Dean inhales, and the breathtaking smile that folds over his face warms Cas’ soul. 

“Cas.”  Dean whispers as if he’s attempting to keep their moment a secret just for them.

The young girl has other plans as her gaze pops up with a shout, “Uncle Cas!  Gabriel!”

His cousin swoops in and lifts Claire from her chair for a huge bear hug, “Hello, Princess!  How has the gimp life been treating you?”

“Gabriel!”  Castiel admonishes his cousin’s inappropriate wording.

“Hush up, Uncle Cas,” Claire replies. “Gabe here is keeping it real. I am the one-legged wonder of Angel Cay.”

Dean’s uproarious laughter breaks through the moment, getting everyone’s attention. 

She stands on her single leg, using the back of an empty chair as support.  Claire waves to the tutor still seated at the table.  “Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester, omega tutor and bonding buddy extraordinaire.”

“Nice to meet ya, man.”  Dean stands to face Gabe, shaking the beta’s hand.  “I’m hoping you don’t share your mother’s beliefs.”

“I was adopted,” Gabriel exclaims loudly.

Lying is unacceptable as Cas corrects his cousin, “No you weren’t.”

“I wish I was,” the beta sighs honestly, and Castiel agrees with a nod. 

Claire slides back into her wheelchair with a sly grin, “Hey, Gabriel, I’ve been told the moon is gorgeous tonight.  Want to take me for a spin outside with Benny?”

“Hint taken and accepted, oh tiny matchmaker.”  Gabriel pushes Claire’s chair out the door, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

The space between them is offensive to the alpha, so he swiftly strides until nothing separates them but a few air molecules.  Damn, the swirling of apple and chai intoxicates Castiel, his mind astray from anything resembling a logical thought. 

“May I touch you, Dean?”  Castiel will always put Dean before his own physical desires.

The tall rugged omega nods; his emerald eyes scanning Cas for any hint as to what the next move will be, and the alpha won’t keep him waiting long.  Lifting his left hand, Cas tenderly places his fingers over the powerful pulse point on Dean’s neck.  The sensation of blood coursing through the vein arouses Cas to his very core.

Castiel’s claiming mark fills the room like a spicy fog.  There is something inherently satisfying in drowning this amazing man in his personal bouquet.  Using his free hand, Cas drags his fingers through Dean’s hair, loving the softness tantalizing his skin.  Dean is his mate.  The alpha steps in even closer until their bodies are pushing against each other practically battling for dominance.  Cas pleasures in the spitfire of his omega.

“Cas,” Dean expresses in a breathless voice, “we don’t have the time to …do anything or the privacy …Claire.”

His niece's name spoken aloud is like a tub of ice water dumped on his bare skin.  Yet, he can’t leave without a taste.  Throwing caution to the wind Castiel tips forward, pressing his lips against Dean’s, snaking his tongue inside to sample the apple flavor straight from the source.  God, everything spins when Dean opens his mouth, taking more of Cas inside.  Their tongues find a rough rhythm that leaves both men panting when they eventually break apart.

A beautiful blush rises on his omega’s cheeks, giving the striking man a softness just for Castiel.  This version of Dean is all his and by God he will defend this man to his last breath.

Dean smiles, his eyes glancing up at Castiel’s forehead and then the omega snickers gently.  “You got a little something on your …” The other man licks his thumb wiping it over Cas’s forehead with a grin.

There is something so caring in Dean’s gaze as he drops his hand to the side.  For several minutes alpha and omega merely stare at each other.  Quiet inhales are the only noise.

“Don’t worry, Cas, I’ll keep Claire safe.  I hope your party is a huge success for Angel Computers.”  Dean scratches at the scruff on his face, drawing Castiel’s attention to the skin he wants to lick but he ignores the urge. 

However, he can’t leave without correcting Dean’s assumption Claire is the only priority.  Cupping his palm over that chin he admires, Cas whispers into his omega’s ear. “The party can fail for all I care because the safety of my …two omegas comes first.”

With that final thought Cas dashes away before he loses his resolve and knots Dean over the table.

****

Exhaustion weighs heavily on Castiel as he strides through the evening festivities.  He’s ready for the night to end.  Although he will admit Donna and Crowley have outdone themselves.  The grand foyer holds a large mushroom about 6 feet in diameter; one side is pink and the other blue.  Lying across the colorful fungus is a thin male omega dressed in green spandex from head to toe smoking from a Hookah.  A sign hangs over each side identifying the cakey treat as an "upper" and a "downer."  Castiel decides not to ask for fear of what Crowley cooked up.

A long table runs most of the room with differing sizes of teapots and cups.  However, Cas was disappointed to find rum inside and not a nice cup of hot tea.  Partygoers are dancing to loud music as strobe lights give the alpha a headache.  Castiel smiles as he watches Jody and Donna move seductively against one another, their hands giving away every intention.

“Castiel!  Congrats, everyone is having a blast,” the overly proportioned alpha Jacob Styne shouts as Castiel passes by.  The other man grabs Cas’s coat with a tight grip. 

His eyes flicker down to the touch, willing Jacob to release him but alas the idiot just stares waiting for some kind of a response.  “Thank you, I’m so happy you are pleased,” Cas deadpans.  He’s been shaking hands and proverbially kissing asses for two hours now.  Castiel simply wants a moment of peace.

Jacob leans in and sniffs Castiel’s person; even with his lack of social decorum Castiel knows this is inappropriate.  “When did you get an omega?”

“My niece Claire lives with me now.  She is far too young for –” Cas tries to explain but is cut off.

“No, don’t bullshit me, Novak.  That’s a mating scent all over you and damn if it doesn’t smell delicious, reminds me of an apple orchard in the fall.”  Styne goes in for another whiff when Cas decides he’s done.

Shoving roughly, Cas frees himself from the oaf's clutches.  “Stay away from him.”

The ugly Styne laughs as Castiel retreats to a loveseat in the corner of the makeshift ballroom.  He takes several deep breaths to calm his shattered nerves.  The last thing Cas wants is to bring any attention to Dean.  The results could be horrid.

Regrettably, none other than Cuthbert Sinclair fills the empty spot next to Castiel.  The alpha has been trying to avoid the man and his cronies all evening, but luck is not on his side.  Cuthbert inhales his disgusting clove cigarette, blowing the smoke in Cas’ direction.

“Excellent bash, my friend!”  Sinclair shouts to be heard over the music.

Castiel would prefer to correct the "friend" assumption, but chooses to simply smile and nod.  How many more hours can this go on? 

The beta continues speaking as if Castiel was a willing participant in the discussion.  “Your staff and Gabriel are to be commended.  I know before I leave tonight you will have a check from me.”

“Good.  Thank you, yet I hope it’s the triple return of investment that has you keen and not a mere wonderland celebration,” Castiel quips.  He’s not stupid; Gabriel has been very open with the books, and all their investors have turned a large profit.

“Of course, I am a businessman after all.  However,” the leech of a man stamps out his cigarette, scooting closer to Castiel, “if you would be interested in much, much more, I could be open to a trade.”

Every alpha sense in Castiel Novak’s body goes rigid, the sentiment behind the last sentence making his stomach twist. “I’m sure your original amount will be fine.”

“Oh but think what you could do if I brought on some of my other associates.  The zeros on that check could keep Angel Computers in the green for years.  Think about it, my good man, no more of these social gatherings, and your sweet little niece would be set.”  The tobacco breath from Sinclair makes Cas’ skin crawl.  The man is pushing for something, and it won’t end pretty.

Castiel’s fingernails are digging into his palms, the stench of blood wafting up to his nostrils.  He can’t lose his temper, but God, if Cuthbert says one thing about his omega.  His teeth grind as he answers, “What would be the trade?”

“Nothing too grand,” Sinclair flippantly replies, patting Cas’s shoulder, “I had a wonderful phone call from your Aunt Naomi last week.  She informed me that my unique collection was missing something.”

Bile is rising in Castiel’s throat.  Rage swims behind his eyes as he uses every ounce of strength to hold back from killing the asshat before him.  “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Cut the shit, Castiel.  I want your fully intact, fertile Alpha Recessive Omega,” Sinclair hisses into Castiel’s face.

Red flashes in Cas’ eyes as his alpha rage takes over, his need to protect his omega pumping through his brain.  The rest of the party attendees see blood as Castiel breaks Sinclair’s nose in two places before three alphas pull him off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are in the thick of it. : )
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Concerns are always welcome.
> 
> XOXOXOXO- Angie


	12. It’s Raining Chunks, Hallelujah

* * *

 

Raindrops blur the view from Dean’s bedroom window, the water hitting the glass swirling as gravity pulls it down.  Using his finger Dean traces the heavy stream while he lounges in the corner nook, his mother’s guitar resting on his thighs.  The dull gray clouds float in from the east, bringing more raindrops for the island.  He used to love rain.  Back home he would spend the day curled up on the couch watching old movies.  Now, Dean can’t seem to settle, a deep itch of need scratching just under his skin.  He craves Chai tea.

After another failed attempt of playing, Dean returns the guitar, tapping the case twice for luck.  There is so much he should be doing, but damn it his fucking omega side screams, “FIND CASTIEL!”  Dean shakes his arms out as if that will magically clear up his hidden desire.

Dean and Claire were released from cabin confinement last night after the final visitor left.  The two omegas spent the evening getting resettled and lighting several candles to cut the stench of unfamiliar alpha permeating the hall.  The odor gave Dean the dry heaves, for God's sake.

This morning though, Claire is busy catching up with Dr. Tran, which leaves Dean to his own devices.  Perhaps he should explore the house.  He slips out of his room in jeans and a black t-shirt with only socks to warm his feet against the cool floor.  The rain has left a chill.  Dean peeks into the empty bedrooms, each in differing levels of disarray. Crowley is going a little slow in turning over the guest areas.  One horrid stench has Dean’s stomach twisting so he scoots quicker to the end of the hall and the magical staircase to the third floor.

His hand hovers over the doorknob as the internal conflict roars in his ears, to bother or not to bother the alpha of his dreams.  “He’s probably busy,” Dean mutters to the door as he makes a hasty retreat to the kitchen downstairs.

A nice warm cup of coffee and maybe a snack will soothe Dean’s rattled nerves.

“What the hell happened to you guys?”  Dean asks the semi-conscious people spread throughout the kitchen.

Crowley has a teacup to his lips but is leaning so far over the marble island Dean fears he’s in some kind of slow-mo fall.  At least the counter will catch him.  Donna lies over the opposite end with her face directly on the cool marble, her hands spread out wide on either side.  And last, but not least, Jo has done a nose dive in her breakfast at the kitchen table.  At least she went with eggs and bacon; anything with liquid she may have drowned.

“Hangover,” Donna croaks, her blonde hair ruffling from the word.

“Jesus, did you guys party the entire two days?”  Dean queries as he tiptoes over the fallen comrades.  The coffee is fresh and oh so inviting.

The butler shoots straight up like Dean’s question woke him from a stupor, tea splashing down his well-tailored black suit.  “No, not …the entire time.”

“Close enough to kill us,” the blonde beta sighs as she inches closer to the sink.

Dean’s eyeing them with concern, because if anyone is blowing chunks he is so out of here.

 Sipping on his black caffeinated goodness, Dean notices an absolute lack of movement.  He‘s fairly certain Jo is alive, her shoulders twitching on occasion.  Crowley has yet to clean up his tea spill, but he took a drink and then burped so not dead. 

“Donna, you still with us?”  Dean worries because she’s been pretty damn still.

A dark pathetic moan comes from his favorite beta, which is mildly comforting.  Suddenly, Jo pops up yelling, “I’ve got to get Claire!”

She sprints from the room before Dean can mention the eggs in her hair.  The zigzag to her dash leaves him laughing.

“Nooo noise,” Crowley whispers.  “Quiet time.”

“Anything interesting happen at this mega bash?”  Dean takes pity on Crowley by cleaning up Jo’s breakfast.

His friend lifts her head just high enough to clearly respond, “Oh yeah, Castiel broke Sinclair’s nose, it was amazing.”

Dean scratches his head, confused. “Wasn’t Sinclair the guy you were trying to impress?  Wouldn’t physical harm hinder that goal?”

“Well our fearless leader was out for blood, took several men to get him off while growling and snipping at Cuthbert.”  Crowley puts down his teacup, wincing from the sound of his own voice.

“Wonder what he did to piss Cas off?”  Dean freezes when both pair of eyes glare violently at him.

Donna timidly wipes the hair from her face. “Please tell me you aren’t that dense.”

“Hey, no need to be rude.”  Dean swigs the last of his coffee, a tingling in the back of his neck pulling him towards the alpha.  No, he’s not an idiot, Castiel only seems to lose his shit when he or Claire are involved.  Putting his mug in the sink, he forces himself to ask, “Do we know what caused it?”

In that moment, Jody breezes into the kitchen, her eyes bright and an iPad tucked under her arm.  “Castiel wants to keep the particulars under wraps so no gossiping.”  Her eyes bear down on Donna and Crowley.  “However, there was no ill will because Sinclair handed me his check before departing last night.  The amount was exactly what we asked for, but not a dollar more.”

“That’s good right?”  Dean looks around the room for confirmation.  If he still paid even after Cas attacked him, then all is fine, no need to worry.

“It’s interesting,” Jody replies with a questioning tone. “There were rumors of more on the table, but yes in the end it’s great.  This will get Michael off Castiel’s ass for a while.”  The alpha tilts over her mate, kissing the top of Donna’s wild blonde locks.  “Although, I have been tasked with hiring three more security guards, pronto.”

Donna lifts her arms, wrapping them around Jody and snuggling into her mate’s side.  Jody grins down at the beta. “Come, my love, let’s find a comfy couch.”

The scent of contentment from the two ladies gives Dean a smile.  “Alright, if Claire is with Jo I guess I have a few hours to kill.  Anybody want to play a game?”

Jody gives a soft wave goodbye as she helps Donna out the door.  Crowley just grumbles incoherently at his teacup.

“Roaming aimlessly it is then,” Dean announces to the dirty dishes in the sink.

For the second time this morning, Dean finds himself standing in front of the door that leads to the third-floor staircase.  He and Cas have been dancing around each other for weeks and that kiss before the celebration.  “Fuck this, we are adults.”

Throwing open the door, Dean stomps up the stairs through the study and straight into the alpha’s bedroom.  Dean would feel embarrassed, but it’s not like he hasn’t spent quality time up here on his own.  The window blinds are wide open, giving an amazing view of the ocean as the storms billow onto the island.  Dean pauses to watch the beauty of Mother Nature.

“Dean.”  Castiel sits up in bed, startling the shit out of him.  “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I …” Dean’s brain fizzles.  He doesn’t have a clue as to exactly why he came up here or what he wanted to discuss.  That damn Chai tea scent swarms his senses, forcing the itch of need to blaze across his skin.  “It’s raining.”

Cas keeps his gaze trained on Dean, “I was aware, thank you.”

“I’m bored.”  Dean kicks the floor with his toe like a bashful child.  “What are you doing?”

“Sleeping.”  Castiel rubs an eye.  Dean feels like an idiot but before he can apologize and run for the hills, Cas adds, “I was up most the night working on a …,” there is a change in the alpha’s voice that Dean can’t quite place, “puzzle.”

The wind kicks up, splattering rain on the windows and catching Dean’s attention. Without thinking he ponders aloud, “At home in Kansas I would nap when it rained.”

“Where is Claire?”  Castiel’s voice comes slicing through Dean’s memories.

“She and Jo are working on the first floor and then she was going to video conference a movie with some girls from the homeschooling program,” Dean replies, curious as to the reason for Cas’ concern to his niece's whereabouts. 

The alpha scoots to the far side of his bed, then timidly pulls the sheets back.  “You could nap here.  I promise to stay on my side of the bed.” Castiel's eyes search Dean’s. “It would be … relaxing to have your scent here.”

“My scent?”  Dean’s mind zeroes in on that one word.  Shit, of course Cas has been latching onto his stupid apple bouquet since his heat. 

He’s about to leave when the powerful, smart strapping alpha in the bed lowers his head and whispers, “Please.”

That’s it, Dean’s resolve melts under the force of Chai tea scent and stunning blue eyes begging him to just rest together.  Not to mention Dean’s omega side is turning summersaults at the possibility of cuddling.  He shucks of his jeans, everyone knows napping in jeans is all kinds of wrong, and climbs into the empty spot next to Cas.

Alpha and omega face each other, their eyes locking over the space between their pillows.  Once the sheets settle around them it maps out the cavern of space.  Okay, so maybe cuddling was a bit too much to ask for, but inhaling Castiel’s magical scent cools the itch upon Dean’s flesh.  The desire for touch is still rampant but quiets all the same.

Why does this feel so weird?  They had sex, seen each other naked for 48 hours straight and yet there is something more intimate about lying in Cas’ bed not even touching.  The alpha’s hand falls in the no man’s land, Cas’ fingers twitching ever so slightly.  Dean smiles.  Inch by inch he slithers his own hand over the bedsheet until it covers Castiel’s.  Castiel smiles.  Moving his hand to circle Dean’s wrist, Cas rubs circles into the alpha’s favorite pulse point.  There is no reason for the marking and yet Dean sighs, letting his eyelids flutter shut.  This is heaven.

The pitter-patter of rain is the first thing Dean hears as he crawls back into consciousness.  His body is curled tightly around the frame of Castiel.  A gentle hand cards through Dean’s hair; the alpha’s other hand types on an iPad placed on his free thigh.  He probably should get up.  Castiel has an empire to run, not waste his day pampering Dean, and yet he can’t bring himself to move.

Two angry whispering voices pour in through the cracked door to Castiel’s bedroom.

“You do it.”

“Hell no, you lost the draw.  You have to.”

“The draw was for the puke, not this.”

Castiel’s hand pauses mid stroke as his deep voice cuts into the argument.  “Both of you come in here and explain.”

Donna and Crowley scurry into the room like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  The beta shoves the butler in front of her, hissing, “Just do it.”

“Do what?”  Dean whines because they are ruining his nap vibe.

When Dean’s gaze catches Donna’s, she winks with a smirk.  He rolls his eyes because really it’s just a quick doze.  Cas’ fingers continue their stroking of Dean’s hair, so he chooses to stay.

“It would appear we acquired more than cold hard cash from our guests,” Crowley sighs, taking a handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe his sweaty forehead.  “A few moments ago I was notified that the Styne brothers have fallen ill with the Norovirus.”

“Fuckers probably don’t wash their hands,” Donna spouts then sways a bit.

Castiel clears his throat. “Can I assume that we have all been exposed at this point?”

The beta leans heavily on the wall behind her with a hiccup, “This isn’t a hangover; we are all sick.  Jo tossed her cookies all over the treadmill.”

“I’ve called Dr. Turner and,” Crowley pauses, his face grimacing with a flash of concern, “…and he will be out later tonight.”

With the speed of an Olympic champion, Crowley dashes towards Castiel’s bathroom, making it to the toilet seconds before the sound of him tossing his tea loudly and violently surrounds them all.

“Crowley, you owe me five bucks,” Donna cries out as she slides down the wall.  “I knew he’d break first.”

Alarm bells go off in Dean’s head as he jumps out of bed, snagging his jeans from the floor.  “Claire!”

****

The moonlight drifts in through the open windows of Castiel’s bedroom.  A fresh ocean breeze cuts across the room, helping to air out the odor of sickness from Dean’s two patients.  Dean sticks a thermometer into Claire’s ear, making sure her fever stays low.  The young girl mumbles her discomfort without even waking. 

On the other side of the mattress sleeps her uncle.  Putting them in the same bed has helped Dean to care for them both.  He hasn’t slept in two days, but their symptoms are vanishing so the worst must be over.  Thank God because Dean really doesn’t want to clean up the bathroom again.

Leaning back in his chair by the bed, Dean rubs the heavy scruff on his face, trying to decide when he last shaved.  Caring for these two has taken every minute of every day since they got sick.  Dean’s barely been able to feed and sleep himself. 

A hand grabs Dean’s shoulder, squeezing tight, “Son, you need to rest.”

“I’m fine, Rufus.”  Dean turns to face the doctor that arrived once the king and princess of Angel Computers fell ill. 

A sharp smack to the back of the head is Dr. Turner’s response. “Don’t be stupid.  You can still come down with this, and that won’t be fun if you are already worn down.  I can watch them till morning.”

Castiel rolls over, his hand searching blindly in front of him as he shouts in a panic, “Dean.  Dean.”

Without a word to the doctor, Dean hurries over, tucking in next to the alpha’s hip.  Taking Cas’ hand into his he smiles, “I’m here, Cas.  Go back to sleep.”

“Claire?”  Hazy blue eyes search the shadows for a foe no one can see. 

“She’s right next to you, Cas.  Just like the last time you woke up.”  Dean drags his fingers through Cas’ damp hair.  “Everyone is safe.”

The alpha curls into a ball taking Dean’s hand with him.  “My omegas are safe.”

Castiel has been struggling with hauntingly bad nightmares where Dean and Claire have been kidnapped.  The fear that emanates from Cas is real, his Chai tea scent sour from worry.  Dean won’t ask, but several times Castiel has also muttered Sinclair’s name.  There is a connection, but for now Dean simply cares for his alpha.

“Yes, Cas.”  Dean lifts a bottle of water to the alpha's lips, letting the water roll down his throat.  “A few more sips then sleep, okay?”

Grabbing his shoulders, Castiel tugs Dean’s neck to his nose, inhaling the omega's aroma. “Dean is mine.”

Time freezes with those three little words.  Castiel falls back to his pillow, leaving Dean unsure of what to do.  Dean sits back up, swiveling to glance at the doctor.  “I’m sure he didn’t mean that.”

“Pretty sure he did,” Rufus replies bluntly.  The doctor strolls over to take Castiel’s vitals, not even asking Dean to move.  “You two can pussyfoot around all you want, but the rest of us have a front row seat.  Trust me, neither of you are keeping shit under wraps.”

“Whatever.”  Dean sighs, climbing into the middle of the bed.  He’s exhausted and the fresh sheets on his own bed just don’t feel right.

Dr. Turner chuckles loudly as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Horrid, painful sunshine pours in through the windows, blinding Dean as his eyelids battle to stay closed.  Claire’s gentle breathing blows over the back of Dean’s neck, her arm thrown over his shoulder.  Yet Dean himself is plastered against Castiel’s back, his own arm thrown over the alpha’s chest.  The swirling of their three bouquets tenderly tosses Dean back into a deep sleep.

This is his family.

A sharp stab to his arm jolts Dean awake.  He’s screaming and fighting several different arms trying to hold him down.

Then he hears the low, gravelly tone of his alpha, “Dean.  Calm down, you are extremely dehydrated, and Dr. Turner needs to start an IV drip.”  Chai tea pummels Dean, and he has no choice but to relent to Castiel's wishes.  “Dean, why didn’t you tell me?”

He doesn’t understand the question; confusion bleeds into everything as Dean rolls over, vomiting onto the floor.  Ache and itch erupts from his body as he shakes violently under the alpha's hold.

“Shhh, my omega.”  The words soothe and terrify Dean.  Why is Castiel speaking like this in front of all these people? 

Dean’s blurry vision tracks the movements of Donna, Crowley, Rufus, Jody, Cain and of course Castiel.  They all bustle about cleaning up his mess.  Over the next few moments, Dean’s changed into fresh pajamas and clean sheets put under him.  Cas never stops touching him, his soft words of adoration drowning Dean in something that looks a lot like love.

“Let us take care of you.”

“My handsome Omega.”

“Shhh, I won’t leave your side.”

And the one question that rips at Dean’s heartstrings, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Concerns are encouraged. 
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO - Angie


	13. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

* * *

 

Warm bathwater splashes over the oversized tub as Dean rinses shampoo from his hair.  Wiping a few stray suds, Dean lies back using a washcloth for a makeshift pillow.  The silence in the room gives him a chance to breathe.  Forty-eight hours of sweating, vomiting, and shivering were bad enough, but now everyone on the island hovers around him like he’s more important now.  He has no idea how to process the emotions that are running rampant in his mind.

While Dean was lost to the throes of illness, Crowley spilled the beans about the request for a pregnancy test.  The doctor took bloodwork to confirm what Dean’s been suspicious of for weeks.  The Alpha Recessive Omega is, in fact, pregnant.  Castiel knew immediately, followed by everyone else in the house.  Oddly enough Dean didn’t find out until his fever broke.  Good thing Norovirus isn’t harmful to pregnant omegas, and yet it would have been nice to know first instead of last.

Dean places his palm over his stomach, trying to picture where the little jelly bean currently resides.  A grin sweeps over his face, his hand rubbing circles over his belly. 

“You’re real,” Dean whispers.

Shock and joy dominate his emotions.  Dean’s dreamed of this moment since his very first heat when the reality that his body was made for just this became real.  Although, society told him over and over it was unnatural for someone of his designation to birth a child.  “Fuck them, sweetheart, you and I are going the distance.”

A knock at the door pulls Dean from the serene moment between omega and child.  “Come in.” 

Castiel timidly steps in, his eyes trained on the floor.  “I thought now would be a good time to talk.”

First, Dean dunks his head under the water before emerging with a cough. “Pull up a chair.”

“There are no chairs.”  Cas glances around like one is just going to materialize.  The alpha appears ruffled from his chaotic hair to his wrinkled pajama pants.  His ever present trench coat is actually missing tonight.  Eventually Cas perches on the edge of the tub, his fingers carefully placed in his lap.  “I want to do this right.”

Neither of them has really spoken to the other since the pregnancy announcement.  Dean assumes Cas wants to keep the pup but everything is such a fucking mess.

Taking pity on Cas, Dean grabs his hand and squeezes. “Just be honest, Cas.”  Whatever Castiel decides about him and the baby, Dean just wants the truth to come out.  Worst-case scenario, Dean will move back in with Bobby.  That old coot would get a kick out of raising a kid.

The alpha nods, sitting up straighter. “You are my true mate.  There is no one else for me; I would like to discuss our mating.”

“I’m sorry, what now?”  Dean bangs the side of his head because obviously there is still some water blocking his ears.  “Mate …true mate ...us mating …like now?”

“I was worried about Claire and her need to bond with you.  However, given the,” a huge smile erupts over the alpha's lips, “pregnancy we might need to discuss mating sooner than later.”

Dean makes a T shape with his hands calling, “Time out.  Wait a minute; let’s start with why you think I’m your true mate.  This is the first I’m hearing about this.”

“I don’t think you are my true mate, Dean; it’s a fact.  However, I understand that this is new information so I will elaborate.”  Dean nods because hell yes that would be fucking fantastic. Cas taps his chin, collecting his thoughts for a moment then begins, “The first time I smelled your scent sample my knot popped.  It took forty five minutes of vigorous masturbation and licking the scent-drenched cloth to bring the knot down.”

“Ewww, way more info than I needed Cas.”  Dean scrunches his nose, but a grin is back on his lips because a knot popping outside of sexual intercourse is pretty rare.  “And?”

“When we were together during your heat it took double the time for my knot to calm down.  My body knows that you are mine.”  Castiel lowers himself to the marble floor so he and Dean are face to face, the alpha's hand cupping Dean’s chin.  “Don’t you feel something for me?”

The plea in Cas’s voice tugs at Dean’s sympathies.  “I do Cas, you are an amazing alpha and one day I want you to be …my alpha permanently, but this is a huge decision.”

The two men lean into each other, kissing chastely.  God, between Cas’s scent and his touch Dean’s struggling to get this last bit of logical thought out.  “But Cas, my pregnancy pheromones are pumping, and I don’t want you to regret mating me under the lure of a scent-drunk haze.”

“I will court you.”  Castiel nods curtly like this is a great plan.  “This allows you time to fully bond with Claire and know that my intentions are true.”

Dean grimaces at the idea, “Like date?  Betas date Cas, we can just wait and –”

“No, not date.”  The alpha snaps his fingers like the final piece of a puzzle just revealed itself.  “Court, like when alphas had to prove their worthiness to mate an omega.  This is perfect, Dean.  You will have no questions about our future after I properly woo you.”

“Cas that was like ages ago, and the omega was usually the one from a prominent family not the other way around.”  Dean waves off the romantic gesture even though he secretly loves it.  Who doesn’t want to be wooed? 

Castiel dips his fingers into the water, “Dean, get out, the water is chilly.”

Chewing his lip, Dean pauses, “How are we going to handle …the naked part?”

“I’ll get a towel, Dean,” Cas slants his head to the left. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed around me.”

“Not now you numb nut, like while you court me?”  Dean stands up in the tub as Castiel helps him out.

The alpha grabs two towels, drying Dean’s hair and body with great attention to detail.  Dean preens for a moment because he’s never had someone spend so much effort on him.  The fluffy white towels are supple, and the simple grey robe Cas helps him into smells of Chai tea latte.

“That is an excellent question.  I would like to offer a proposition?”  Cas sits on the toilet while Dean brushes his hair and puts in just a touch of gel.

Dean can’t help but burst into laughter, “Oh God, Cas, don’t call it a proposition.  Makes it sound dirty.”

“Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes, which leaves Dean chuckling.  “Do you want to hear my suggestion or not?”

“Fine, fine hit me with it.”  Dean turns at the exact moment that Cas stands so they are literally standing toe to toe; the close proximity doing wonderful things to the pregnant omega's libido.

Dean’s hormones are kicking into overdrive and Jesus Christ he wants, no, he frantically needs, Cas to knot him.  He tightens his fists to stave off the waves of yearning burning over his freshly washed skin.

“You need my scent and touch for the health of the pregnancy,” Cas speaks slowly, his gaze raking over Dean’s face like a ghostly touch.  “Therefore, I would like to move your things into my room.  You will, of course, spend several nights a week with Claire but on your nights off we will share a bed.  Nonetheless I would be a terrible candidate as your alpha if I didn’t warn you about my late and sometimes early hours in the lab.”

Dean’s throat contracts on "share a bed."  Holy shit, he can’t decide if this is an awesome idea or a really, really bad one.  His omega instincts want to do a victory flip, but Dean will not be mated until the pregnancy pheromones clear from his system.  There will be enough gossip about the poor Alpha Recessive Omega getting knocked up by Castiel Novak, yet Dean refuses to let anyone even hint that he trapped Cas into mating him.  Dean Winchester is not a gold digger.

“Isn’t your lab just off the bedroom?”  he asks.  Dean’s fully aware of Castiel’s inspiration sending him to the lab 24/7.

Cas nods, “I could put a doorbell on the outside so you can reach me.”

“Cool my own alpha bat signal.”  Dean pulls on the ties for his robe nervously, “Umm, Cas, I got to ask something?”

“Of course, Dean.”  Cas pats Dean’s shoulders giving him courage.

Glancing at the shaded window Dean blurts out, “Did you leave me heat specific birth control?  I mean if you did and this isn’t something you want –”

A harsh kiss to Dean’s lips cuts off his rant.  “It was not me.  If you had requested birth control I would have supplied it.  Please believe me when I say this child is wanted.  Anything else?”

“What about knotting?”  Dean croaks out over his dry mouth.  For this to work everything needs to be laid out. “If we share a bed, can we kiss, knot?  Where is the line?”

The alpha tilts forward, brushing his silky lips over Dean’s mouth, “Where do you want it to be?”

“No mating,” Dean rushes out with a hushed tone.  God he really wants Cas right now; his cock is taking notice as the scent of omega arousal washes over the two men.  “Not until after the baby is born.  Agreed?”

“I will respect your wishes, Dean, but be prepared for a return to this discussion.  You are my true mate, leaving your neck free of my bite is …unsettling.”  Cas dips his lips down, dragging them over the exact spot a claiming bit would go.  A shiver explodes over Dean’s skin as he moans.  The alpha runs his tongue over the shell of Dean’s ear, whispering, “I would like to knot you, now.”

“Fuck, Cas yes, but not in the bathroom.  I want a bed.”  Dean hisses as Castiel presses their chests together pushing Dean into the counter.  Being knotted to an alpha for over half an hour is no bueno when bent over the tub.

The alpha’s eyes flash red with desire as he sprints from the bathroom shouting. “Out!  All of you out now!”

Several grumbles trickle in as the bedroom is cleared of everyone, Cas loudly slamming the door behind them.  “Dean!”

With a sly grin Dean slips out to find a very naked Castiel.  Smirking, Dean quips, “A little eager there, Cas?”

“My omega,” Castiel growls, slamming his body into Dean’s, their lips crashing together like lightning.  Pure raw hunger sizzles over Dean’s flesh as he drops the robe to the floor.  Hands roam over him scratching, rubbing, and exploring every inch of his body.   Coming up for air, the alpha cries, “Dean, you are amazing.”

Dean places his finger on Cas’s lips stopping him from another mind altering kiss.  Moving at a snail’s pace Dean climbs onto the bed kicking the top sheets to the far side.  Quickly he turns to lay on his back, spreading his legs wide.  Always the gentleman, Castiel holds still until Dean winks, beckoning for the alpha with a single finger.

“Knot me, Alpha,” Dean roars.  He has no idea where this confidence is coming from, but for once Dean feels like he’s the one in charge.

Although, Cas has other plans as he snags Dean’s ankles, flipping the omega onto his stomach.  The alpha's strong, muscular body slides over his with delicious friction. “We have all the time in the world, Dean.  Without the pain of your heat I’d like to take my time …and taste.”

A witty response is on the tip of Dean’s lips when Cas lowers his face to Dean’s ass, tugging his cheeks apart.  The first touch of Castiel’s mouth to Dean’s hole has him screaming in pleasure.  There are no words as Dean is astray in the wonders of Cas’s extremely talented tongue.  His fingers twisting in the sheets, sweat pouring from his body, Dean’s throat rumbles with desire.  Glancing over his shoulder, Dean watches with rapt attention.  Fingers join the magical mouth as Castiel gradually works him open, a stream of slick wetting the alpha's chin.

“I’m buying an orchard,” Castiel mutters through his ministrations to Dean’s hole.

Snickering to the oddity of the statement, Dean replies, “You're what?"

“The first chance I get,” Cas sighs, his breath tickling Dean’s rim, “I’m buying the best apple orchard on the planet.  There should always be fresh apples on this island.”  The alpha dives back in, three fingers working tandem with his probing tongue.  “It’s a travesty really; apples are so important.”

Without warning Dean’s manhandled by the alpha till he’s on his back looking up at intense, fiery blue eyes.  “Isn’t my apple bouquet enough?”

“Yes,” Cas freezes, his eyes stern, “but only I get to enjoy that.  Also, I would like to watch you eat an apple.  A juicy sweet apple that I can lick off your lips.”

“I think we just found your kink.”  Dean grins as he lifts up to kiss the alpha.

The kiss starts out slow and sweet then a growl erupts between them, the craving for more sends their lips into a frenzy.  Dean wraps his legs around the alpha's waist tugging those sharp hip bones down towards his groin.  Cas lines himself up to Dean’s hole and slides in easily; both men purr at the sensation. 

Castiel rolls his hips, thrusting his cock into and out of Dean like a smooth wave.  Tightening his grip on the alpha’s flexed biceps, Dean kisses harder, pausing to nip at that delicious lower lip until it's swollen.  Sex outside of heat is fucking earth-shattering, but not just from the physical aspects, although those do rock.  No Cas is here by choice.  The alpha wants him, plain and simple. To Cas, Dean is the perfect omega, and that’s all that matters.

The knot grows, catching slightly at Dean’s rim and making him howl from the glorious feeling.  Cas reaches down between them, taking Dean’s hard dick in hand.  Cas stroking Dean’s member in time with his own wild pumping into the omega’s hole sends Dean over the edge, crying out “Cas!” as he comes.  The alpha rocks his now fully swollen knot deeper inside him; the alpha breaks their kiss to drag his tongue up and down Dean’s neck.  He can feel Cas’s seed exploding inside him, and God he loves it.

A few minutes later, Cas finally speaks, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Dean’s knee-jerk reaction is to blame knotting euphoria for the blatant expression of love.  Then he raises his gaze to peer into Caribbean blue eyes.  Castiel doesn’t appear lust drunk or disorientated; he looks …happy.  Dean smiles wide, letting the bliss reach his own emerald eyes. 

“I thought for a long time that love stories were like fairy tales.  Stories we tell children as entertainment, but there was no truth to them.”  Dean places his hand on Cas’s cheek.  “You are quickly proving me wrong, and I am okay with that.  I fell for you a while ago.”

“Good, because Dean Winchester, you are my omega, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you what it's like to be loved by me.”

The gentle alpha's lips settle on Dean’s, sliding ever so tenderly.  Their mouths open, permitting tongues to dance alongside the other.  Dean’s hormones recede as the knot satisfies his deep craving for a connection with Castiel.  One day Dean will relent and take the alpha's bite; first he needs to quash any belief that he’s here for anything other than the man inside him.

****

Early morning sunlight gives Castiel’s bedroom a pale glow.  Dean stretches, rolling his shoulders and listening as they pop and groan from over usage.  Yesterday was spent kissing, touching, and knotting outside of Dean’s heat, learning what the other enjoys and how well they truly do fit together.  A pleased smile breaks over Dean’s face as he finds himself humming "Penny Lane."

The empty bed doesn’t surprise Dean.  Cas was writing out binary code on his stomach last night; the alpha is super close to cracking a conundrum that’s been plaguing him.  His alpha, Jesus its so weird to call him that, may be terrible at social events and rubbing elbows with important people but creating the newest and latest in Silicon Valley is his calling in life.  Dean accepts this without question. 

Surprisingly the huge steel door that leads to Cas’s lab is cracked open.  Dean grins, because Cas hasn’t put it in the doorbell yet and wanted to be completely available to his pregnant omega.  God, Castiel is perfect.  Well, okay he’s got a few shortcomings, yet to Dean that just adds to the pro list.  Stepping over to the sliver of light from the lab, Dean’s about to call out to his alpha when he hears an unfamiliar male voice.

“I am disappointed in you, Castiel.  Sinclair said he was working on a plan to triple his investment and not only did you turn him down you broke the beta's nose.  Why?”  The stranger’s voice is coming from the massive monitor.

Cas scribbles across a glass wall in black marker.  “You asked for a significant amount from Cuthbert.  I achieved the goal without having to agree to his …revolting demands.”

“Bartholomew would have taken the deal.  Not toss away hundreds of thousands of dollars over uppity ideology.”  The disdain in the man’s voice is palpable.

“Selling a human being is not uppity ideology.”  Castiel stops writing to glare at the screen.  “Although, I concur that Bartholomew lacks even a smidge of common decency, which is why I stand by my decision.  He has no place in Angel Computers.”

“I am your father, and you will obey, Castiel,” the voice booms through the lab.

Oh my God, the face on the computer screen is none other than Michael Novak, Castiel’s Dad.  Dean’s never heard of this Bartholomew, but the guy sounds like a real douche.

“You retired, Father.  James was very detailed in your retirement contract.  We bought you out of any current or future Angel Computers shares or executive decisions.  Your opinion is null.”  Cas’s deadpan demeanor worries Dean.  Why isn’t he angry?

A loud bang jolts Dean as Michael retaliates, “I agreed to those terms when James was CEO.  Now one of the most powerful companies in the world is run by a social reject and a bumbling buffoon!  You will step down Castiel and let Bartholomew take his rightful place as my son.”

Castiel stomps closer to the screen, his smiting face burning bright. “No.  Gabriel and I have met every requirement the board has sanctioned.  Bartholomew is a spoiled child who will drive Angel Computers into the ground.  I won’t allow it.”

“Give him a chance Castiel; he’s your only brother left.”  Michael’s tone dripping in manipulation.

“Half-brother; you didn’t even know of his existence till ten years ago.  Why not support the son you raised?” the blue-eyed alpha pleads.

“Because he’s a pathetic excuse for an alpha.  Hiring a fucking mutant to bond with the only heir to our Angel Empire.  It’s disgusting.”

Castiel visibly shakes, and Dean has to stave off the urge to comfort his alpha.  “Dean Winchester is not a mutant.  He’s an Alpha Recessive Omega, which has given Angel Computers high praise in the designation equality community.  Public relations is vital, Father; you agreed it would be beneficial.”

Dean leans back against the wall.  He was hired as a PR stunt.  Stroking his stomach, Dean trembles. What happens when Michael learns of the newest Novak heir on the way?  Will their relationship and child destroy Castiel’s career?  A tear slips from his eye, fucking hormones. 

His attention returns to the men inside the lab as Michael responds, “I agreed, but you better keep that mutant in line.  Do you hear me?  Also, I’ve decided it would be a good idea for Bartholomew to visit the island.  Watch you work, maybe help sway your opinion on his skills as a CEO.”

“No, I won’t permit that weasel on Angel Cay,” Castiel shouts, cold and harsh.

“It’s done, Son.  He will be there tomorrow, and don’t worry, he acclimated to the mutant's scent so we don’t have another Naomi debacle.”

Castiel screams, “Do not call him a mutant, ever.”

“Fine, Bartholomew is prepped for …Dean’s unique designation.  Just remember he’s your brother, Castiel, and show us both respect.”

“That man is the product of a money hungry omega who was hired to be our nanny but left James and I alone to knot you in the coat closet.  I will never respect him; my brother is dead.”

“Just behave, Castiel,” Michael retorts as the monitor goes black.

Dean slowly slides down the wall until he’s sitting with his knees under his chin.  How can Castiel want this child when it's just history repeating itself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Questions, Comments and Concerns are wonderful
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO- Angie


	14. Swimming in the Deep

* * *

 

Dean wraps his arms around his knees, tugging his body closer; he doesn’t want to move from the bedroom floor.  He simply wants to be small.  Everything around him is moving so fast, spinning out of control.  It feels like yesterday that Dean was home in his Uncle Bobby’s house.  Life was easier in Kansas.  Granted there was no job and his future was more of the same; however, now Dean’s not sure he can handle the wild roller coaster his life has become.

In this position he cradles the child in his womb, protecting the tiny life from all the crap showering down around Dean.  Placing his forehead on his knees, Dean exhales loudly.  What if he’s making a terrible mistake?  The strong scent of Chai tea latte tickles at his nose.  His nostrils flare with the dousing of his alpha's aroma settling the panic.  Dean Winchester is strong.  He reminds himself he made the choices that led him to this spot, and in retrospect he wouldn’t change a thing.  There are questions that need answering, but two are solid facts in his tumbling mind.  Cas cares for him.  They both want this child.

Confidence has never been his friend, but there’s something about Castiel’s scent that edges out the worst of Dean’s insecurities.  The huge rock of self-doubt in his stomach has been reduced to manageable pebbles.  He startles when a deep, gravelly voice slices into his thoughts.

“Dean, why are you on the floor?”  The alpha goes to help him up; Dean flinches away from the touch.  “What’s wrong, my omega?”

“Did you hire me just for the good PR?”  Dean scans Castiel’s expression, looking for any sign of deceit.  “It’s okay if you did; I just want to know the truth.” Dean bites down the realization of his tiny white lie.

Castiel crosses his arms, standing tall, his no-nonsense face firmly affixed. “Absolutely not, Dean.  I hired you for your background in education and Omega studies.  You understand better than any of the other candidates what it's like to lose your parents at such a young age.  However, in order to hire you I gave my father the song and dance about public relations.  It was Donna’s idea.”

“You promise?” Dean’s tired, and he truly want to believe the alpha.  Cas nods with a little tug of a smile on his lips.  Of course, then Dean has to throw out his other neurotic question.  “Am I just the nanny?”

“Oh my God, Dean.” Cas tenses for a second then he joins Dean on the floor, his arms open and inviting.  The alpha's bare chest under his trench coat calls to Dean.  “Nanny Hester was a despicable human who used the pregnancy to blackmail my mother.  There is no comparison to your beautiful soul.”

“What if that’s just the pregnancy pheromones talking?”  The pull to touch his alpha sends Dean crawling into Cas’s lap.  The position is a little dicey with Dean flopping around a bit, but when Castiel embraces him tightly the warmth is totally worth it.

Cas’s hand wipes away the moisture on Dean’s cheek. “Nonsense, Dean, I wanted to mate you from the moment I first met you.  Our child is a blessing, and I’m thrilled.”

Shaking his head, Dean drops his forehead to Castiel’s shoulder.  This is so much harder when looking into those baby blues.  “How is this different?”

“Are you threatening to expose me as a cheating asshole?”  Cas counters.

Dean shrugs slightly. “No.”

“If you had a choice between staying here with me on the island and continuing to work with Claire or a check for 250 thousand to disappear, which would you choose?”

A smile graces Dean’s lips; he knew the answer before Cas finished speaking. “I would stay.”

“See there is absolutely zero correlations between then and now.”  Cas sighs, placing a kiss to Dean’s temple.  “Will you let me put all this to rest and mate you?  Right now.”

 “No.”  Dean straightens up so he’s facing Cas.  “You may not think I’m here to trap you with this pregnancy, but there will be those who do.  I still want to wait until after the baby’s here.  Once the pregnancy pheromones are gone, then yes, I would love to be your mate.”

Castiel squeezes Dean tightly. “But you are still mine, no other alpha can court you?” 

The scowl on Cas’s mouth is so adorable Dean just has to kiss it off.  Both omega and alpha tumble onto the floor as the kiss becomes more heated.  Circling his legs around Cas’s waist gives Dean the leverage to yank their cocks together.  Both men howl at the delicious rub of erections.  Dean’s thin boxers and Castiel’s pajama pants are the only things separating the naughty bits.  The weight of his alpha on top of him sends Dean’s desire into an erotically charged frenzy.  Dean slides his hands down Cas’s arms until their fingers link, grounding the connection between them.

With each gasp of air Dean answers with one word at a time,  “Yours.  Alpha.  All.  Yours.”

There is a knock at the door as Donna comes storming in, “Hey Castiel, have you seen Dean?”

His alpha grumbles, turning to face the beta, “Yes, he’s currently under me.  Can we help you?”

A proud smile builds on Donna’s face as she strolls over to them completely ignoring their make-out session position. “I really hate to break this up –”

“Then don’t,”  Castiel and Dean bark in unison.

The alpha tugs his trench coat to hide more of Dean’s skin.  He fell asleep in his boxers and hasn’t had a reason to get dressed yet.  Castiel’s attempt to cover him is cute, and the action puts a happy smirk on his face.  Donna was his shower chaperone, so she’s seen the goods already.

“But you were supposed to have an early morning with Claire today.  She’s been looking for you.”  Donna flashes him a very fake concerned look.  “Can I tell her you’ll be down in, say, 10 minutes?”

Dean’s mind races with all the sexy-time fluids on his skin, deciding a shower is dire.  “Tell her 20 and to meet me in the kitchen.  I can eat while we review her chapter readings.”

She gives a cheery thumbs up, ready to go when Cas interjects, “Please let Crowley and Jody know that Bartholomew is arriving tomorrow.  We will need to schedule transport from Nassau.”

“Seriously, that lame-ass jerk?  Can’t we just forget to pick him up again?”  Donna chuckles. “That was awesome last time.  Cain has no problem taking the heat.”

“No, this is a direct request from Michael.  I’ve angered him enough; let’s not encourage my father to feel the need to visit too.”  Castiel finally stands, helping Dean to his feet and grabbing the grey robe to throw around the omega.

Donna grimaces, scrunching her nose in disgust. “Fine.  We’ll take care of it.”

“Also, please tell Jody I want the files on the possible new hires today.  I want them on the island as soon as possible.”  Castiel glances towards Dean.  “Dean and Claire are never to be alone with Bartholomew.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean whines, “Isn’t that going a little overboard?  The guy may be an ass, but he’s Claire’s uncle and he’s acclimated to my scent so no rage, YAY.”  Dean raises his fists in a mock cheer.

His alpha kisses Dean’s cheek. “This is not negotiable.”

There is no chance that Dean pouts all the way to the shower; nope, he was not kicking the floor like a mini tantrum.

Twenty minutes on the nose, Dean rushes into the kitchen looking for his fellow omega but only finding Donna.  “Where is Claire?”

“I may have told her half an hour so we could go over some possible nurses.”  Donna waves off his groan as she tosses several thin files on the kitchen table.

“I don’t know anything about Claire’s medical needs.  Isn’t Jo enough?  Is there something wrong with Claire’s health?”  Dean’s beginning to work himself up into a tizzy as his mind blares with horrifying ideas.

The beta pats his arm, guiding him to sit down.  “The nurse isn’t for Claire.”

“Wait a minute here!  Why the hell would I need a nurse?”  Dean asks as his fingers spread out the six files of potential glorified babysitters. 

His friend takes the seat next to him, “Look, Dr. Turner has some valid concerns about leaving a pregnant Alpha Recessive Omega on an island that’s an hour away from any hospital, thirty if we can fly you in a chopper.  He suggested to Castiel that hiring a nurse who has some experience in childbirth, and even better yet Alpha Recessive Omega health care, would be best.”

Immediately, Dean’s hand drops to his stomach.  His instincts are to shoot down the overprotective idea, but then he thinks about his child.  There is so little research about Alpha Recessive Omega pregnancies that having an expert here 24 hours a day is smart. He nods because this is about the health of his baby. 

“Were they actually able to find someone who’s helped when an Alpha Recessive Omega gave birth?”  Dean queries as he flips open the differing files.  He’s quick to notice all the applicants are omegas.  He’s certain Cas had a hand in that.

Donna pulls out two files. “No, unfortunately, most go into hiding if they get pregnant.  But Dr. Turner did find two nurses who have worked in Labor and Delivery and also with Alpha Recessive Omegas at some point in their careers.  The other four are just stellar L&D nurses.”

He glances over the two nurses with experience in both areas.  It might be nice to have someone around who isn’t put off by his designation.  Dean scratches his chin, trying to decide if he’s drawn more to one over the other. 

“Pick one of the two that’s worked with others like me.”  Dean closes the folders, handing them back to Donna.  “Did Dr. Turner say my pregnancy is dangerous?”

“Dean, he’s just worried.  We all are.”  She collects the files, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, a plate of eggs and bacon drops in front of him.  A glass of orange juice along with a pill the size of a Lego are placed next to it.  When did Crowley have a chance to cook all this?

“Eat your breakfast and take your prenatal vitamin with the juice.  Folic acid is important,”  Crowley grumbles as he takes a sip of his steaming hot beverage.

“This is awesome, Crowley, but can I get a cup of coffee?”  Dean mumbles over a mouthful of bacon.

Crowley actually bops him on the back of the head. “Not until your nurse says it’s okay.  So pick wisely; your caffeine intake hangs in the balance.”

Standing to leave, Donna adds, “Hey Crowley, your favorite half-brother Novak is visiting tomorrow.  Can you get a room ready?”

“No,” the butler deadpans taking another sip of his delicious coffee that is putting off the most distressing aroma.  God, Dean really needs to get a nurse.

“Come on, I’m sure it just for a few days.”  Donna smacks his shoulder.

First, Crowley glares at her retreating hand like he’s trying to melt the skin.  Second, the butler growls through grinding teeth,  “I would rather clean Dean’s bathroom floor with my tongue than lift one thing to help that imbecile.”

Dean scrunches his nose at the thought, “No, thank you, I prefer a saliva-free floor.”

“Eat your breakfast, Dean!”  Crowley snaps as he turns his venom-filled stare to the beta.  “The answer is no.  That vile excuse for an alpha can sleep in dirty sheets and eat off of paper plates for all I care.”

With that the butler stomps out of the room, muttering ways to hide a body in the ocean.  Dean’s kind of impressed with how creative Crowley can get with the fantasy of murder.

Claire comes rolling in with her sarcastic grin. “Hey there, preggers!  How about we blow this popsicle stand and go swimming?”

Mocking her new nickname with a sad show of faux laughter, Dean agrees that a day on the beach is just what he needs.  He and Claire will be hidden away while the rest of the island deals with Barty so they can catch up on the school work then.

“Never call me preggers again, and we can go,”  Dean retorts, holding out his hand.

“Deal,” she responds, shaking his hand, “giant baby maker.”

“That’s not any better,” Dean complains, finishing his meal.

****

The ocean water welcomes him like a longtime friend.  God, he and Claire need to do this more often.  Today they’ve decided to try something new, snorkeling.  The fish off the rocky side of Angel Cay are extraordinary.  With only fins and masks, he and Claire zig zag up and down while catching sight of several sea creatures, including a couple stingrays.  The sun cuts through the clear water, giving the scenery a bright glow. 

After 30 minutes Dean senses Claire’s energy waning so he heads towards the shore, pausing for a school of bright yellow fish to pass before them.  Dean’s feeling very grateful that this is his life.  Once they emerge from the surf, Dean tightens his grip on Claire’s thighs as he situates them on a particular large rock that works great as a bench to remove their snorkeling gear.

Gadreel appears out of nowhere with a particularly extra-intense bitch face. “I will carry Claire up to her golf cart.”

“It’s not necessary; being pregnant doesn’t mean weak.  Still an alpha on the outside same as you.”  Dean refuses to lose his swimming with Claire.

The guard doesn’t say a word but snags Claire and darts away.  Jesus, that’s one way to hide from the conversation.  Dean stands, collecting the gear and slipping on his flip flops.  Most of the rocks are smooth from the ocean waves, but hitting the one that’s not can hurt like a bitch.  That’s when he spots the familiar trench coat waiting at the start of the trail back to the house. 

Dean’s in no mood to be told what to do so he spits out, “I’m not giving up my swims with Claire.  This is great exercise for all three of us.”

“No one said you had to,”  Cas replies, his voice monotone as the alpha's head dips to the side. 

“Then why was Mr. Crankypants in a worse mood than normal?”  Dean plants a quick kiss to that adorable face, allowing Cas to take the fins as they walk.

Dean waves at Cain by the bee hives as Cas answers, “Gadreel is unhappy that we are adding more security guards to the staff.  He feels that they are unwarranted.  His mood has nothing to do with you and Claire.”

“Why are we adding more?” He’s not stupid; the answer is obvious, but he wants to hear it from Castiel.

“There have been threats made against my family.”  Cas moves the flippers to one hand so he can hold Dean’s with the other.  “I don’t take those things lightly.”

The definitive way Cas speaks settles several fears in the back of his mind.  His alpha already considers him family.  However, before Dean can ask something else Cas stops, tugging Dean’s arm to do the same.  Castiel pulls Dean closer, giving him a proper hello kiss with teeth and tongue.

When the two men finally come up for air Cas adds, “I would like to take you out this evening?”

“Like a date?”  Dean smirks, watching the alpha squirm a bit.

“I was told that is how you request such an activity.  Courting does include time spent together for romantic interlude purposes.”  Cas stares at Dean with fervor awaiting his reply.

“So a date?”  He fights off the urge to chuckle. Cas is trying so hard.

The double huff and eye roll nearly cause Dean to break.  “Yes a date, meet me on the dock at 9 p.m.”

Dean breaks out in a smile. “Let the courting begin.”

****

The sun has begun its descent, darkening the sky above.  Dean tugs at his green Henley, hoping the snug jeans aren’t over the top.  He’s never been on a date.  Group outings in the early years sure, but an actual official date was just not possible.  Wiping the sweat from his palms over his jeans, Dean steps onto the dock looking for his alpha.

Castiel looks fucking amazing.  Dean loves the trench coat but God the baby blue t-shirt with jeans is causing all kinds of fireworks below the belt.  Yet, the kicker is the full smile on the alpha's lips as he spots Dean’s approach.

“Hello, Dean,”  Cas exclaims in that sinful, gravelly baritone voice.

Dean can’t help but sigh, “Cas.”

The alpha takes his hand, guiding him to a swanky speedboat.  They climb on board to find Benny standing behind the wheel.

The guard gives them a quick salute, “We’ve got eyes in the air on two possible locations.  Any preference?”

“No, Benny,”  Cas answers, escorting Dean to the bow of the boat that has a decked-out lounge area.

Dean grabs a seat at the very tip of the front, his alpha tucking in right next to him.  Excitement pumps through Dean’s veins; he’s never been on a speed boat.  This is already the best date ever.  Castiel bangs on the side of the boat, and Benny maneuvers them out to the open sea.  Once they are a good distance from Angel Cay the guard really lets loose, nearly knocking Dean into Cas’s lap.  The wind is whipping Dean’s face so furiously his eyes tear up.

“Is this too much?”  Castiel yells into Dean’s ear, the noise from the wind and boat beating against the waves practically deafening.

“Hell no, this is awesome!”  Dean shouts over his shoulder.

Powerful alpha arms envelop Dean, lugging him back into Castiel’s chest.  The alpha can’t help but tuck his nose in Dean’s neck for a few deep inhales.  The swirl of their scents with the open ocean air gives Dean the best natural high.  In the background, he can hear Benny conversing with someone on a radio talking coordinates and positions like they're hunting for something special.

Tipping his head back, Dean calls out, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,”  Cas responds, dropping a kiss to his temple.

Thirty minutes later the speedboat slows, twirling around like Benny’s found his prey.  Cutting off the engine, Benny lets the boat bob out in the dark, deep ocean.  The shadows of night surround them, screwing with Dean’s eyesight. 

Castiel stands, taking Dean’s hand again.  Benny steps out to their position, dropping to the floor after they pass by.  The guard pulls out an iPad with earplugs.

“He can’t see anything down there,”  Dean points out.

Cas just tugs his hand, leading him to the stern of the boat.  There is a little landing platform with seating on one side and the ocean on the other.  “Strip, Dean.”

“You want to go skinny dipping in,” Dean swings his hand out towards the water, “the fucking ocean?”

“Dean, a bathing suit will do nothing to help you so remove your clothing.”  Castiel’s voice darkens to sultry and inviting.  “Unless you want to go back?”

“Nooo,” his voice cracks ever so slightly.

Both men remove their clothes, folding them on the lounge seat next to the platform.  The second Cas is naked, the alpha dives into the black waters.  A little hesitant on the idea, Dean sits on the edge, letting his feet dip into the warm ocean.

Castiel bursts through the surface, placing his elbows next to Dean.  “You are remarkable.”

“Man, Cas, I’m kind of a sure thing.  No need to try so hard,”  Dean teases, splashing Castiel’s face.

“It’s not trying hard when one states a fact,”  Castiel retorts.  Dean would swear a slight smirk edges on his alpha's mouth.

The moon breaks out from behind a few clouds shimmering on the sea.  A strange creature surfaces, spouting water into the air and scaring the crap out of Dean.  “Holy shit, what the hell is that?”

“Dolphins.”  Castiel grins, swimming towards the animals as another one swims close enough for Cas to reach out and stroke the side.

Moonlight drips over the scene as Dean watches his alpha frolic with two dolphins.  Jesus Christ, how is this his life?

“Dean, you’re missing out,”  Castiel shouts while playing with his new aquatic friends.

Sliding into the serene ocean water, Dean swims out to tread water next to his alpha.  A dolphin slides close to Dean, swiping a smooth fin over his chest.  Dean reaches out, stroking the beautiful animal.  Suddenly three more dolphins join the first two, and Dean seems to be the center of attention.  Now he understands the nudity.  The skin on skin contact with these majestic creatures is intoxicating.  The dolphin’s noses tap his shoulder as their fins glide over his back and legs.

Dean giggles as their noses tickle his tummy. “Why are they obsessed with me?”

“Dolphins are known for their ability to sense a pregnant omega.  They are simply paying homage to the stunning child bearer.”  There is complete reverence in Cas’s tone.

His alpha moves closer, brushing his lips over Dean’s.  The kiss deepens while the five dolphins circle them, nipping and horsing around with each other.  Every few seconds Dean notices the slight touch of the dolphins on his back.  One of the bolder dolphins dives between his legs.

Eventually they tire, swimming back to lie naked on the ledge of the speedboat's platform.  Dean is wrapped up in his alpha's embrace, the moon shining down on them like a blessing from heaven.  Their legs twist together as alpha and omega gaze into each other’s eyes, his alpha’s flesh heating him up from the inside.

Not to ruin the moment but dying of curiosity, Dean tips his head up. “Have you ever brought another date to see the dolphins?”

“No,” his alpha replies, calming the tossing of his stomach. “I was saving this for when I met my true mate.”

They fall silent, listening the sounds of their swimming partners playing out in the dark waters of night.  Dean feels utterly and magnificently loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so very much. 
> 
> Comments, Concerns, and Questions are appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	15. Of Onions and Men

* * *

 

 

Dean snuggles deeper into the warm, breathing pillow under his head.  His nose takes in each scent as they blend together deliciously: cinnamon, ginger, the taste of cardamom on his tongue, the swirl of vanilla evening out the aroma that is his mate.  He gradually pulls himself to consciousness. Opening his eyes, Dean finds Castiel under him smiling brightly.

“Good morning, my Omega.”  The words tumble from Castiel’s mouth like they were always there.  As if Dean was sculpted by the creator just for this man.  “Did you sleep well?”

“The best, Cas.”  Dean laces his fingers together, placing them on Castiel’s chest and resting his chin on top.

For several minutes the two men merely stare at each other, memorizing the other’s face, perhaps falling a little bit more.  The date last night was spectacular, and the sex once they got home was icing on the cake.  Actually now that Dean ruminates on it, he wants something sweet for breakfast.

Castiel cards his fingers through Dean’s hair, sighing. “I wish we could spend the day in bed, but you need to meet with Claire and I must prep for Bartholomew’s arrival.”

“I’m guessing while he’s here I’m to stay with Claire.”  Dean needs to sleep in her room for a few nights anyway.

“Yes, that would be for the best.  I would like you to have as little interaction with the asshat as possible.”  Cas leans over, opening the drawer in the nightstand.  The alpha pulls out an envelope with _Dean_ written across the front.  “I wrote this the night before the party.  It would mean a lot to me if you would take a moment this morning and read it.  There is so much I want to say, but words are not my forte, my Omega.”

Dean leans in, kissing Cas softly, gently, “I think you do just fine, Cas, but I’d be happy to.”

“Thank you, Dean.  I need to spend some time in the lab.”  Castiel gets up, grabbing his trench coat from the floor and sliding it on before heading towards the steel door.

“Hey Cas!”  Dean calls out with a grin.

Castiel pivots to face him, “Yes?”

“Pants, Alpha, let’s not justify the flasher look.”  Chuckling softly, Dean watches as Castiel slips on boxers and a pair of jeans.  Then he gives Cas a big thumbs up as he disappears behind the military grade door.

Checking the clock, Dean knows he’s got time to read the letter before meeting Claire.  He stacks a few pillows behind his back, already missing the addictive bouquet of his alpha.  Carefully Dean tears open the envelope, excited and nervous about its contents. 

“Without further ado,”  Dean mutters to himself as he starts reading.

_Dear Dean,_

_I’m sure you know by now that words are difficult for me.  Whenever I attempt to speak with you, I become lost in the emotions you bring out in me.  These are feelings I have never experienced before, but I don’t fear them; I embrace them.  However, no matter how comfortable I feel around you, I still can’t seem to speak in order to share my intentions.  If James were here I would beg him to switch places with me so he could give voice to everything you mean to me.  Yes, this was something we did often.  Now I must stand on my own and put to the written word what I am terrified to say out loud._

_You, Dean Winchester, are my true mate.  There is zero doubt in my mind that we are perfectly matched, as only true mates can be.  I knew it the instance my nose was introduced to your apple scent.  All the compatibility research states that the alpha will sense it first.  I did.  My hope is that with time or perhaps even at this moment you are in agreement.  I want to be your lifelong partner, taking you as my mate.  That is not only my intention but a promise; I will mate you if you agree._

_I do have a single request.  That we postpone our mating until the bond between you and Claire is solidified.  James and Amelia left her to my care, and I take that gift seriously.  Her needs must come before my own.  Claire has lost so much over the past year; I can’t in good conscience take anything else, which includes mating my omega.  Please believe me when I say this decision does not come easily.  You are mine, Dean.  Not acting on that desire physically hurts in so many ways, but I am a man of my word.  I accepted the role of Claire’s guardian. She needs me.  Yet, in the same breath I can assure you, Dean, that I need you, too._

_This is my proposal.  You accept me, Castiel Novak, as your intended mate and we use the time before our mating to learn about each other.  I want to drink in everything about you, Dean.  People so often rush into mate-ship without ever taking the time to know the individual they are linked to for life.  Let us be different.  The world demands uniformity, but I think we were meant to be unique because, Dean, you are special.  You have a flame that burns so brightly I’m nearly blinded by the light._

_Dean Winchester, you are utterly perfect with no alterations necessary.  I take you as you are for my future mate, happily.  From your breathtaking emerald green eyes to your handsome strong alpha build.  Your bouquet of freshly picked apples stirs something deep inside of me.  I have never wanted to speak for myself more than I do when looking at you.  Helping you through your heat confirmed my belief, and yet the simple act of holding your hand gives me faith that there is no one else for me._

_Please say yes.  I want your consent to claim you as my Omega so no other alpha can have you.  I beseech you to understand the reasons why we will wait but spend the time betrothed to one another.  I want you, Dean.  That should never be questioned, but waiting for now is best._

_Please, with all my heart and soul I wish you to be mine._

_Hopeful to be your Alpha,_

_Castiel Novak_

Slowly Dean brings the simple sheet of white paper to his lips.  These words are everything he needed to hear. He kisses the edge then folds it like the treasure it is, placing it back in the matching white envelope.  Dean can’t deny it any further: He is completely in love with Castiel.  His letter was clear, waiting would be best for all involved.  Dean doesn’t disagree.

A smile graces his mouth as he recalls the one thing Cas never called him in the letter.  His alpha only used his given name and omega.  Not once in the incredibly long-winded correspondence did Cas say Alpha Recessive Omega.  Castiel sees only Dean as his true mate, his omega, no changes needed.

Going totally on instincts Dean tentatively strolls over to the lab door.  The doorbell still hasn’t been installed so he uses his fist to bang on the metal with all his alpha strength. 

BOOM BOOM BOOOM

The massive door is thrown open, Castiel huffing on the other side.  “Dean are you alright?”

“You believe I’m perfect?”  It’s overly romantic and cheesy, but Dean’s running on instincts.

Cas closes the distance between them.  Those ridiculously gorgeous blue eyes sparkling, “I do.”

Raising his hand Dean slips his palm under the trench coat so he can place it over Cas’s heart.  The beats bleed into his fingers through the skin on skin contact.  The alpha releases a quiet purr.

“Yes, Castiel.  Yes to everything,”  Dean announces, his gaze locking with Castiel’s.

Dean has to remind himself to keep breathing as Cas bends in, placing his mouth on Dean’s.  The kiss is gentle, a promise that this thing growing between them is forever.  Nothing and no one will tear it down, not even Dean’s insecurities and Castiel’s lack of voice.

“Woohoo, Bitches!”  a female voice yells from within the lab, “Motherfucking true mates right there people!”

His alpha sighs, taking Dean’s hand, “Would you like to meet Charlie?”

“Sure,” Dean replies, letting Cas lead him into the sacred Angel Computers lair.

The gleeful grin from a spirited redhead shines from a huge monitor hanging from the ceiling.  Castiel stops directly in front of the screen.

“Dean Winchester, this is my second in command and friend, Charlie Bradbury,”  Cas introduces them then stands back, permitting the omegas to stare at each other for a moment.

“Okay there, Dean, let me ask you a very important question.  Your answer will ultimately influence my ability to like you.”  Charlie’s face schools to an attempt at stern.  No one that adorable could ever really pull it off.

Not sure what the hell she’s going to ask, he nods.  “Shoot.”

“If you were trapped in space and could have one and only one fictional captain save you, who would it be and why?”  Her eyes are trained on him.

With a wink Dean answers, “Captain Malcolm Reynolds of the ship Serenity, because he’s the ultimate anti-hero and maybe I’d get to meet River.  She’s awesome!”

“Jesus, Castiel, he’s utter perfection,”  Charlie sighs, batting her eyelashes. “If you ever tire of –”

“That’s enough,”  Castiel interjects. “Say goodbye, Charlie.”

The sassy redhead waves. “Goodbye Charlie,”  she says as the screen goes black.

“I like her,”  Dean adds, twirling around to take in the massive room with a serious chill.  “Man, Cas I totally understand the trench coat.  I think my balls are trying to crawl back inside.”

Lips are suddenly on Dean’s, and he’s totally on board kissing his alpha with everything he’s got.  Dean slides his hands under the coat until he’s properly tucked himself inside, reveling in the sensation.  Realizing that they need to use words instead of tongues, he jerks back only enough to separate their mouths.  His body is still hidden under Castiel’s warm outer wear.

“I was serious before, Cas.  My answer is yes to all of it.”  Dean can’t resist dropping another kiss to the stunning smile on his alpha.  “We are together.  I want to be your omega, but I also agree that we should wait.  Primarily, it is only fair to Claire that I finish my bond with her first.  Also, if we mate after our child is born then no one can accuse me of using pregnancy pheromones to trick you.”

“Dean, you are nothing like Bartholomew’s mother.”  Castiel tightens his hold on Dean.  “Once you cement your bond with Claire, I would like to discuss mating.  However, I will always respect your wishes.  The letter was to explain my thoughts.”

Glancing up into the sapphire gaze of his lover, Dean can’t help but spill the truth, “I love you, Cas.”

Castiel’s entire face lights up with joy when he replies, “I love you too, Dean.”  The happiness spills over into Dean’s heart.

****

“You know, everything has spell check now; there is absolutely no purpose to force spelling words on me,”  Claire prods from her desk.

Dean continues to write out her list of words on the board.  “This is more than just spelling, you have to memorize the definitions too.”

The griping from his student leaves Dean giddy, another reminder of how much he enjoys being a teacher even with a sassy student body of one.  He finishes as Crowley comes into the classroom.

“The moron otherwise known as Bartholomew will be here after lunch.  He’s requested a family dinner, which Castiel would like both of you to attend,” Crowley announces with a grimace.  “Do either of you have any requests?”

“French food!”  Claire volunteers.  “I want to try something new.”

Crowley nods then turns his focus on Dean, “Anything to add?”

“Actually, I’ve been having wicked cravings for onions?  Pretty sure French food does onion, so that works.”  He nearly ate a raw onion an hour ago but didn’t because of breath issues.  If Cas eats it, too, then problem solved.

Crowley leaves the room, deep in thought.  Dean hears a "perfect" slip from the butler's mouth but isn’t sure why their request for French food would please him so much.

Suddenly Dean ponders what he should expect from Cas’s half-brother.  “Hey Claire, have you ever met your Uncle Bartholomew?”

“Sure, whenever we would go to New York to visit my grandfather.  He and Bartholomew live in the same building.  Why?”  she asks as she scans for any tells in his behavior.

Dean shrugs, moving to sit on the edge of her desk.  “Just curious why everyone hates him.”

“Honestly, he’s never really bothered me.  I mean he is kind of a suck-up and is always seeking the approval of Grandpa Michael, but he gives awesome presents.”  She chews on her pencil as she contemplates, “Wonder what he will bring me.”

“You really shouldn’t like people because they give you gifts.”  Because she is the sole heir, Dean can choose a few motives for wanting to be on Claire’s good side. 

Later that evening Dean’s fussing with the red marble tie Donna picked out for dinner.  “I look like my mom dressed me.”

The beta laughs, opening the door to his room.  “It’s either khakis with a tie, or a suit.  At least you don’t have to wear a dress,” she whines, twirling in her knee-length, pale blue cocktail dress that shows a shit ton of cleavage.  Her hair swept up in a loose bun.

He trails behind her as they make their way to a room Dean’s never been to before.  The formal dining room is across from the kitchen and is pretty charming with light bamboo flooring and an ornate carved table with matching chairs.  Each taupe wall holds an oil painting of the island in differing aspects: bright and sunny, storming and wet, moonlit night, and dusk with shades of pink.

Donna takes the seat across from Jody, who is wearing her tailored black suit.  The only free chair is next to Cas at the head of the table.  The other end is taken by a blonde alpha in an expensive charcoal suit. Bartholomew.  Claire winks at Dean from across the table pointing to a pair of diamond stud earrings poised perfectly on her lobes.  She mouths "my present."  Great, the guy is not above buying his niece off with high-end jewelry.

Their dinner party of six settles as Bart stares questioningly at Dean, “And who might you be, handsome?”

Unsure of who that was for, Dean turns to look behind him.  Only an oil painting of a Bahamian storm is there, so he twirls back to face the new alpha.  Cas pats Dean’s hand, “This is Dean Winchester, Claire’s tutor.”

“Goodness I wasn’t aware that Alpha Recessive Omegas could be so stunning.”  The blonde alpha appears sincere, which is freaking Dean out.

He was expecting more insults, recalling Michael’s lovely opinion of him.  Yet, this alpha is flirting with Dean, maybe.  How the hell does he reply?

Castiel’s jaw flinches as he does it for him, “Yes, he is, but Bartholomew I’m more interested in why you’ve come to visit Angel Cay.  My father was vague with the details.”

Benny enters, carrying a silver serving tray that he places on the long mantel across the other side of the room, then begins to serve bowls of soup.  “The first course this evening is French Onion soup.”

Dean’s starving, and holy shit that soup was obviously meant for him.  He’s already on his third spoonful when Bartholomew taps Benny’s arm, saying, “Can you please remind Crowley that I despise onions?”

Gulping loudly, Dean grasps why Crowley was so enthusiastic about serving a heavy onion dish.  Benny wipes his elbow where Barty boy touched him, responding, “I will tell him, but just a heads up you might be disappointed.”

“Fine, I can eat around them.”  Then the man appears to do just that.

After he’s devoured the soup, Dean sits back to observe Castiel’s half-brother.  The alpha hasn’t done anything outwardly evil or said anything remotely inappropriate. Okay, flirting with Dean could be considered a slight towards Cas, but is Bart even aware of their relationship status? Which brings the question: Is Cas his boyfriend?  Dean chuckles at the thought, getting everyone’s attention in the silent room.

“What’s so funny?”  Claire queries before taking another spoonful of her soup.

“Nothing, just nervous.”  Which is totally not a lie.  Anybody could cut the tension in the room with a knife.  Of course, now Dean is squirming while Bartholomew grins at his comment.

A warm hand to his knee aids Dean in calming.  Castiel leaves his palm resting there while he eats.  It may be an outright cliché, but Dean doesn’t give a rat's ass. His alpha’s touch is wonderful.

The four course meal continues with more of the same eerily silent eating and utter discomfort from lack of speaking.  However, Dean’s in heaven as literally everything until the dessert has onions in it.  Watching Bartholomew pick out tiny white bits from his quiche is the sole entertainment.  What’s odd is the absence of rude comments or nasty undertones towards his designation.  Dean might venture to add that Cas’s half-brother gives off the impression of being a nice guy.  It’s all dreadfully confusing because Castiel must have a reason for disliking him.  Or is it how he came to exist that rubs Cas the wrong way?

Dean’s trying not to moan over his apple tart dessert when Crowley enters with a gorgeous teapot and bone china tea cups.  “Would anyone like a tea?”

Quietly the butler begins to serve the guests, starting with Donna and working his way around the table until he reaches Bart.  Crowley sets a cup and the pot next to it and starts to leave the room.

The dissed alpha raises his cup. “You aren’t going to pour mine, Fergus?”

Several people cough over their bites of gooey apple center at the name.  Dean’s eyebrows shoot up in shock.  He didn’t know that Crowley was his last name!

Not a single person moves as Crowley pivots back, the silver tray in his hands.  “The name is Crowley, and I’m sure you are capable of doing it yourself.”  The sneer to his words is dripping with disgust.

“I recall your mother sharing that it's Fergus on your passport, not Crowley,”  Bartholomew counters, crossing his arms over his chest calmly.  “I do so enjoy her company.”

Well shit!  Dean remembers Castiel stating that Crowley’s mom has a soft spot for rich, powerful alphas.  Did Barty just admit to sleeping with Crowley’s mom?  Whoa.

“Mother hops into so many beds it's hard to keep track.  Obviously she’s in her slumming stage of alpha knotting.”  The butler smirks, raising his face to look at Castiel.  “Unless you have something else, sir, I’ll be in the kitchen.”  A second later Crowley is gone, and the room’s stress level just hit defcon 5.

Jo appears out of the blue to push Claire back upstairs so the adults can have a few after dinner drinks in the front room.  Dean decides he’s done for the night and follows them out.  That is all the anxiety and uncomfortable silence he can handle in one evening.

Claire and Dean are settling down for the night in the pink room, trying to forget the dinner by viewing the newest episode of Dr. Sexy when a knock comes from the closed door. 

“Come in!”  Claire shouts without a single thought as to who it might be.

Bartholomew opens the door, stepping inside, “Claire, I was hoping we could find some time to play chess tomorrow?”

“Sure, Uncle Bartholomew, how is after lunch?”  She smiles and once again Dean is perplexed as to why all the adults despise him.

“Perfect,” the alpha answers than adds, “Hey Dean, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?”

“Okay,” Dean responds. He really can’t think of any other answer that wouldn’t be blatantly rude or sell Cas out.  Castiel wasn’t himself at dinner, barely speaking a word and Dean’s confident old Bart is the motivation behind it.

He lets Dean pass by then shuts the door to Claire’s room.  Immediately Dean’s feeling exposed as he moves back to give more space between them.  Bartholomew shrugs and steps forward, which has the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck standing up.  This can’t end well.

“Dean, I find you very attractive.”  Bartholomew stares at him with …oh my lord, is that hunger?

Swallowing down the shock of being openly hit on, Dean stutters, “Thank you …but …but I’m not single.  Can’t you smell my alpha’s claim?”

Either Barty has a death wish or he’s just plain stupid.  The alpha tilts over, sniffing Dean’s neck, his nose grazing over Dean’s skin, which is highly inappropriate and unnecessary.  He’s been told multiple times that Cas’s claim is pretty potent.

“Well, that would be Castiel’s spicy aroma dripping from you.  Never thought big brother would stoop to screwing the nanny.”  Bartholomew’s pupils narrow as he searches Dean’s face for a reaction.

Dean shoves past the alpha, heading back to Claire’s room and tossing over his shoulder, “I’m the tutor, not the nanny.  Get your facts straight, dumbass.”

“He’s on his way out, you know?”  Dean freezes, his hand on the doorknob, but he doesn’t look back as Bartholomew carries on, “If money and power is your kink, you might want to reconsider your choice of Novak knots.”

Dean storms from the hallway, his anger boiling over.  He’ll wait until Claire falls asleep, then Dean’s off to find Cas.  This jerk needs to witness true loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!
> 
> Comments, concerns, and questions delight me.
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie


	16. No Coffee for You!

* * *

 

Dean lies in the twin bed next to Claire’s, listening for the soft snores of his charge fast asleep.  Instead he hears her tossing about, attempting to find just the right spot.  He watches the slats of moonlight as they quiver across the ceiling, the curtains billowing from the breeze of the open window.  Dean’s confident in his belief that sharing the Bart events with Cas is the right thing to do.  Still, his alpha has already found himself in the proverbial doghouse with Michael.  Would this send Cas over the edge?

God, what if this is some elaborate plan to anger Castiel until he destroys his chances of keeping his position at Angel Computers?  Dean rolls to the side, staring at the Princess pink wall.  Instead of nausea, the color has him wondering if he’s maybe having a little girl.  The thought has the sides of his mouth turning up because that would be pretty awesome.

Eventually, Dean catches the snores he’s been waiting for.  Tossing the sheets aside, he tiptoes out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  His bare feet slap against the wooden floor as he makes his way towards Cas’ third-floor staircase.

His stomach cringes at the scent of Bartholomew hanging heavy around his bedroom door.  Dean holds his breath in hopes of keeping his late-night snack of reheated French Onion soup down and not spewed over the hall.  A few gags have him nervous, but incredibly he makes it up to the third floor study, Castiel’s Chai scent cleansing his nostrils.

Without a second thought Dean slips into Cas’ bedroom and over to his lover's bed.  He pauses next to an adorable sleeping mop of dark brown hair.  Maybe after they talk he can give it a tussled post-sex look.  Dean smirks as he tips forward, hovering over his alpha then silently counts, “One, Two, Three.”

“Dean.”  Castiel shoots up, his arms flailing. “Are you alright?  What’s wrong?”

“Bartholomew hit on me.”  Might as well lead with the headline of the evening. 

Cas rubs his face, his eyes squinting. “Bartholomew hit you?”

“No Cas,” he straddles the alpha’s lap, “not hit me; Bartholomew …hit ON me.”

“At dinner he called you stunning.  I wouldn’t worry about it, Dean.  Now—”

“Castiel, he came to Claire’s room and asked me to speak with him privately in the hall …alone.”  This suddenly gets his alpha’s attention as the man grabs Dean’s biceps.  “He said I chose the wrong Novak knot and that you were on your way out.  Cas he was fairly aggressive; having your scent claim on me did not deter him.”

His alpha snatches both his wrists, using his thumbs to press against his pulse point.  “Did he hurt you?”

“No, and I can totally handle him, but Cas why would he pull this shit?  He seemed to think you were about to lose your job.  What’s going on?”  Dean presses his forehead to Castiel’s, the two men exhaling into each other’s space.  He needs his alpha's touch.  Regardless of what happens, coming here tonight was the correct decision.

“There are some unscrupulous politics at play that I do not want you worrying about.”  Cas kisses him quickly several times in a row then adds, “Stress is not good for you, my Omega.”  His alpha’s nose slides to that special spot on his neck.  Dean knows the instance Cas smells where the bastard Bart touched him.  It was only a brief touch of the tip of his nose, but Dean should have washed before visiting.

Carefully, Castiel slides the flat of his tongue over Dean’s neck.  Dean leans his head to the side, exposing more skin for his alpha to mark.  The sensation is tingling down to his groin.  Cas growls, tightens his hold on Dean, then snatches the bottom of his shirt, removing it quickly.  Dean follows as he discards his alpha’s shirt as well.

“I would very much like to knot you now?”  Cas queries his sapphire eyes dancing with lust.

Dean ghosts his lips over his alpha’s earlobe, “I have to return to Claire.”

“You are here for Claire.” Disappointment radiates from Castiel’s expression.

“In the beginning I was here for Claire alone.” Dean stands above Cas, removing his pajamas and boxers.  He allows his alpha time to do the same, sinking down to lounge on Castiel’s bare thighs.  Such strong muscular thighs, Dean lets his fingers glide over them.  “But now I am here for you both.  Don’t be concerned, Alpha; I have enough love to go around.”

A warm genuine smile blesses his alpha’s face as the joy makes it to his eyes.  “You are amazing, Dean Winchester.”

Giving a tiny push to Castiel’s shoulders, he encourages the man to fall back; Dean trailing behind with a kiss.  Their lips are now pros at the ebb and flow of the passionate moment.  Cas’ fingers tenderly work him open, inviting his slick to wet the entrance for Dean’s gratification and comfort.  His lover always goes the extra mile to ensure pleasure for the omega. 

Conceivably one could argue that they should rush so that Dean can depart for Claire’s room faster.  Yet, Dean can appreciate how badly Castiel needs to claim what is his since Dean’s neck remains bite free.  The decision to wait has not changed because THIS omega will not be seen as a tawdry gold digger vying for attention.  No, when he mates Cas it will be at his, no their, discretion.

The bumping of Cas’ cock at Dean’s entrance yanks him from his thoughts as he sinks down on his alpha’s knot.  Gradually Dean rides him. Sitting perfectly atop and rolling his hips back and forth grinds his prostate in a delicious, mouthwatering way.  No rushing to the end, allowing Dean the chance to drink in the, no …his, handsome alpha.  Castiel’s hands are firmly on Dean’s waist, permitting the omega to do as he pleases. 

Tilting forward, Dean drags his tongue over the chiseled chin to the full lips, dipping it to taste Cas’ Chai tea flavor.  He’s an addict.  There is no other way to describe his cravings for everything this man has to offer.  His hands mold perfectly to his alpha’s arms, chest and hip bones that are truly glorious.  Dean learns with each touch of flesh that he is a zealot worshiping the man who by nature or God alone was destined to be his mate.

A slow burn builds in Dean’s groin as he rubs Cas’ cock in all the right places.  He can feel the knot swelling until it finally locks them together; in that moment his alpha strokes Dean’s dick, pushing him into a mind-shattering orgasm.  Then and only then does Castiel climax, filling Dean’s waiting hole with his seed.  Although, the act is solely for enjoyment since a child already grows within him.

Castiel, having the same thought, places his hand over Dean’s stomach.  Lowering his own hand, Dean links their fingers as they cradle his abdomen.  His alpha reverently whispers, “You don’t have a bump yet.  When do you think you’ll start showing, Dean?”

“I honestly don’t know, Cas.  We are in uncharted territory here.”  Another kiss to the lips tugs at the knot, which stimulates another orgasm for his alpha.  Dean files that away for future use.

Delicately so not to hurt anything Dean rests his head on Castiel’s chest, the alpha’s fingers stroking up and down his spine.  Both men are silent as they wait out Cas’ knot.  It’s always in these quiet reflective instances that Dean’s resolve wavers.  If he asked, Cas would no doubt bite him, sealing their mate-ship forever.  Despite his new obsession, he sequesters these ideas far, far away in the back of his mind.  This is not the right time.

Forty minutes pass until Castiel’s dick slips from Dean’s ass, freeing him.  “I’m going to jump in the shower before I go; Claire will complain if I reek of sex.”

“I’ll join you,”  Cas replies, trailing behind Dean to the bathroom.

“Okay, but no funny business,”  Dean teases with a wink.

Castiel turns on the shower with a perplexed face. “How is showering funny?”

“God, you’re lucky I love you.”  Giggling, Dean steps into the spray, rinsing cum and slick from his thighs.

Clean and dressed, Dean gives Cas a kiss goodbye, heading for the door.  And yet, the blue-eyed alpha is right on his heels.  When they hit the second floor, Dean pivots, saying, “Cas, you don’t need to walk me to Claire’s room.  Barty isn’t going to jump me in the hallway.”

“I’m going to stay with you and Claire tonight,”  Cas announces, brushing past him towards the pink bedroom.

Confusion should be Dean’s initial reaction, but instead he finds himself strutting a bit as he follows.  His alpha would rather squeeze onto a twin bed than be without his omega for the night.  How cool is that?  Crossing the threshold into the room, Dean’s surprised to see Cas gently placing a sleeping teenager into the twin bed, taking the queen for him and Dean.

Diligently observing a low voice, Dean taunts, “Not sure the pink sheets are your color, Cas.”

“Are you seriously suggesting that two grown alphas should sleep in that tiny poor excuse of a bed?”  Cas puffs, sliding under the sheets.

The statement throws Dean.  Castiel is totally correct; there are two alpha-size men crawling into bed and yet the casual way he speaks about it consoles something deep within him.  He held a fear that he would spend his entire life never being welcomed to an alpha's bed because he didn’t look the part of an omega.  Nonetheless, the fact his alpha not only accepts this without difficulty but perhaps enjoys this aspect of Dean stokes the fire burning in his soul for the man. 

“Night, Alpha.” Dean lowers himself down to curl around Castiel, dropping a chaste kiss to the man’s cheek.

Castiel does the same, but to Dean’s forehead, “Good night, my love.”

With Claire to Dean’s right and Cas to his left, Dean sleeps sound and secure, his family's snores like a lullaby.

A loud knock at the door pulls Dean from a charming dream with two little children flopping about in the Angel Cay surf, their dark-brown hair shining in the sunlight.  Castiel rises, patting Dean’s shoulder.  Popping one eye open, Dean notes Claire hasn’t even stirred from the noise.  God, teenagers can sleep through anything.

Dean glimpses over the sheets to an excellent view of his alpha opening the door to an extremely shocked Bartholomew.

Bart stands once again in a perfectly tailored pinstripe navy suit with a large cup of what can only be coffee.  Dean’s stomach growls at the delicious aroma.

“Can I help you?”  Cas asks, standing a bit taller in only his pajamas.

The other alpha lifts the cup. “I brought a cappuccino for Dean.  We were up rather late last night …chatting.  Whatever are you doing in their room so early in the morning?”

“Sleeping until you so rudely pummeled the door at seven in the morning.”  Cas proceeds to stare at Bartholomew with unwavering annoyance.  Dean has to bite his lips to keep from laughing.

Shrugging, Bart once again references the cup. “My apologies, I’m an early riser.  Please give this to Dean and tell him I would love if he would join me for a picnic lunch.”

Castiel snatches the cup, taking a swig of the hot beverage.  “Dean can’t have coffee, and I would appreciate it if you respected the boundaries of a proper claiming scent.”

“Sorry brother, but unlike other alphas I know you are nothing but a sheep in sheep’s clothing.  As long as Dean’s neck is lusciously smooth, he is free to spend time with other suitors.”  Bart crosses his arms in a nonchalant, uncaring way.

A moment passes, neither alpha moving an inch until Cas takes another sip of the cappuccino.  “Since you are unfortunately part of the extended family, I will grant you this reprieve.  However, I won’t be so lenient in the future.  Dean is my intended mate.  That is all you need to know; don’t force me to harm you.”

The younger alpha chuckles, “Personally, I would worry more about your financial future than where you’re sticking your knot.  Dean is a hot piece of ass, but Dad’s going to blow a gasket when he learns that the Alpha Recessive Omega is more than just a tutor.”  Bart closes the space between him and Cas, lowering his voice in the process.  Dean has to work harder to hear the next few words.  “It’s not a secret that our investors and stockholders want to see a Novak in charge of Angel Computers.  Gabriel’s great, but he’s a Milton by birth.  However, they won’t care if it's me or you.  So you might want to watch your attitude there Castiel.  Father may not have a say in the workings of the company, but he still has the ear of enough board members to make things …difficult for you.”

Without a word, Cas slams the door, probably slapping Bartholomew in the face if the "ow" from the hallway says anything. Dean laughs at his alpha's proud stride as he returns to bed. A tiny seed of anxiety is growing in his gut about the long-term ramifications of Cas’ actions since he came to the island.

“Did you leave me any coffee?”  Dean raises his hand in hopes of at least a swallow.

Cas drains the cup, placing it on the nightstand. “You can’t have any.”

“When the hell is that nurse arriving?”  Yesterday he spent an hour researching pregnancy and caffeine.  There should be no reason Dean can’t enjoy a cup every morning.  “I neeeeed caffeine, Cas.”

“Tomorrow hopefully; she needed to settle her affairs at home before coming for the duration of your pregnancy.”  Castiel kisses the top of Dean’s head.  “I have to work this morning.  Gadreel will be here at eight.  Don’t leave this room or open the door until he arrives.”  Dean can’t help but roll his eyes as Cas finishes, “Gadreel is a witness to Bartholomew’s behavior, not a guard to protect you from him.  My brother and father are scheming, and we must be on our toes during his stay.”

“Can’t you just kick him off the island?”  Dean whines. He’s tired of dealing with strange, rude alphas even if this one does it with a smile and gifts.

Shaking his head, Castiel walks towards the door.  “No, he has information I need so we will have to put up with his shenanigans until he slips and tells me everything.  Don’t worry, my Omega, secrets were never Bartholomew’s specialty.”

And with that nugget of knowledge his alpha slips out the door.

****

Following lunch, Claire went off with her uncle to play chess.  Gadreel, continuing his duties, stuck with Bartholomew, thus permitting Dean some free time to himself.  The sun breaks through the clouds shining down on him as Dean lounges next to the pool.  His sunglasses blocking most of the rays, Dean dozes while listening to the beauty of silence and the occasional bird chirping in the distance.  Wasn’t there a Calgon commercial just like this?

“Hey whatya doing?”  Donna shouts as she pulls another pool chair next to Dean.  “Hope you put sun screen on?”

“I was having a nice …quiet moment.  What’s up with you?”  Dean pops an eye open.

His friend picks at a string on her white dress.  “Your nurse arrives tomorrow.  Crowley wants to put her in your old room since technically you share with Cas and Claire.  Thoughts?”  Donna tilts her head back to take in more sun.

“I’m assuming that since you’re asking instead of Crowley he’s already moved my things.”  The butler has never been one for asking.

“You truly are a very smart man, Dean.”  Thick sarcasm drips from her voice. 

He feigns laughter, “Hilarious.”

“What’s hilarious?”  Bartholomew shouts, startling Dean and sending his sunglasses crashing to the cement.  The alpha scoops them up, placing them on Dean’s nose.  “Need to protect those emerald beauties.”

Donna holds her nose, “Ugh, Barty, way overboard on the alpha musk this morning.”

Sadly, Dean’s senses are hit with a stench that has him gagging uncontrollably. “Please, man, stand down wind,” he gasps between dry heaves.

“I beg your pardon, real omegas have been known to swoon over this costly alpha cologne,”  Bart retorts as he steps back from them. 

“Farther!”  Dean shouts, his eyes watering.  Holy hell, what omega wants that swill around?  “I’m going to blow chunks.”

At that exact moment, Crowley strolls by, shoving Bartholomew into the pool.  “Perhaps a rinse will help.”

Barty begins splashing about screaming, “I can’t swim!  Help, I’m going to drown.”

Dean’s not evil so he stands ready to help when Crowley waves him off.  The butler takes the long pole of the pool skimmer and throws it at the drowning alpha, smacking the man across the head.

“You’re supposed to hold on to one end,”  Donna states, still sitting in her chair.

Crowley swipes at his pristine black suit. “My bad.”  Then the alpha yells, “Stand up, you moron, that’s the shallow end.”

Bartholomew, doing just that, shrieks, “I will have you fired, Fergus! This suit costs more than you make in a month.”

“I am fairly certain that this action did more for securing my position in Castiel Novak’s staff.”  Crowley, not even batting an eyelash, twirls back to Dean and Donna. “Oh the real reason for my appearance.”  The butler snags two lemonades from a tray set on a table next to them. “I thought you looked parched.”

A very wet and dripping Bartholomew stops next to them. “I do not understand you people.  I’m a blood Novak, and yet you are serving a glorified secretary and the nanny.”

“Dean needs his hydration.”  Crowley gives a slight bow to Dean and Donna before heading back inside with his empty tray.

“Did I hear correctly, that Castiel has hired a nurse?  Who is it for?”  At least the dip in the pool washed off that dreadful musk.

Dean and Donna shake their heads while sipping their drinks.

With that the alpha stomps off, leaving a trail of water behind him.  Dean has a feeling Bartholomew’s going to figure it out one way or another.  Shit, this can’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace out my beautiful readers!
> 
> Comments, concerns and questions are always encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO - Angie


	17. What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong

* * *

 

 

The chilly marble in Cas’s over-the-top shower calms the waves of nausea wracking Dean.  He hasn’t had a single touch of morning sickness, but at 4 weeks along it was just a matter of time.  Reaching out slowly, Dean twists the handle as steaming hot water rains down on him.  He hasn’t thrown up yet, and by God today will not be the day his Jelly Bean wins.  He adjusts the temp to slightly cooler.  The artic shower wall holding him up even with his stomach doing major flips and turns.

“You okay in there, Dean?”  Nurse Kelly shouts. He can just make out purple scrubs through the whitewashed shower door.

Dean clears his throat, trying to hold the bile at bay. “I’m good, April. I’ll be out in like thirty.”

“No problem, do you want me to get some crackers and ginger ale?”  The omega nurse calls back, heading for the door.

“Yes, please.”  He has no idea if the combination will work, but anything to just be left alone.

Not that Nurse April Kelly has been that intrusive since her arrival four days ago.  In fact he appreciates her ability to disappear, only showing up two or three times a day to take his vitals and such.  She emails Dr. Turner with updates so he doesn’t have to visit.  April has way more experience with pregnant omegas than the cranky doctor.  Donna chose the new arrival for her stellar resume.  Before arriving on Angel Cay, Nurse Kelly worked for five years in Labor and Delivery.  During that time she had two Alpha Recessive Omega patients.  And the best part: She has assured Cas and the others that Dean’s pregnancy should be treated like any other omega pregnancy.  Thus, he is permitted one cup of coffee a day.  This alone has put the nurse in Dean’s good graces.

Another hit of nausea has Dean bending over to dry heave.  Fuck, this is the worst.  Eventually Dean gives up, lowering himself to the floor but leaning his face against the marble.  The scent of his alpha settles the rocking ocean in his stomach.

“Cas, get in here,”  Dean pleads.

The glass swings open as a fully dressed Cas steps in. “What’s wrong?  Why are you on the floor?”

The ever present trench coat is darkening as water drenches his alpha from head to toe.  Dean smiles because Cas doesn’t even care, coming when Dean called was more important.

“I’m a tad queasy this morning,” he mumbles over the spray of water.  “Get naked, you dork.”

“Okay, okay, okay,”  His alpha echoes softly as he tosses his clothes over the partition, landing them in the adjacent tub, and then kneels by Dean.

Familiar, welcomed arms encourage Dean to leave the cold, hard wall for the inviting chest of his alpha, the touch pacifying the treacherous tummy.  Dean has heard about the healing effect of true mates.  Not like Castiel could cure anything major, but his nausea is definitely subsiding.

A tender kiss to Dean’s temple reminds him just how much the alpha loves him.  “What else can I do?”  Cas murmurs into his ear.

“Rub my back,” is Dean’s quiet reply. 

Immediately supple fingers caress Dean’s spine, leaving nothing but serenity in their wake.  Dean closes his eyes, thrilled that the onslaught of dry heaving has totally dissipated.  Inhaling gradually and exhaling just as slow allows the Chai aroma to enter his waiting body.  He can literally sense Cas’s odor rolling through his veins.

The bathroom door swinging open disturbs their silent bubble of peace.  Nurse Kelly shouts, “I have crackers and ginger ale.  Do you need help getting out?”

“No, thank you, April,”  Cas answers, holding Dean tighter.  “Leave Dean’s snack on the nightstand; I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Oh I wasn’t aware you were in here, Mr. Novak.  I can relieve you.  I’m sure you have important work to attend to,” the omega nurse responds.

A steady hand cups Dean’s face, turning it so Castiel may give him a proper kiss to his lips.  “I’m right where I should be.”  The words are spoken more for Dean’s benefit, then louder, “I will let you know when you are needed, April.”

The two men stare into each other’s gaze, barely listening as the nurse exits the master suite.

“Can you get up?”  Cas probes, his expression rich with worry.

Dean nods, offering his hand to Castiel so the alpha may help him to his feet.  They precariously make their way to the bed, both still dripping water.  His alpha wraps Dean up in the comforter, lying him on his left side as Cas sprints back to the bathroom for towels to dry himself and Dean’s hair.

When Castiel confirms they are both dry, he curls up with Dean naked, whispering, “hungry?” then gesturing at the food on the nightstand.

Dean's stomach rolling in opposition to the idea of eating, he replies, “No, can’t do it yet.”

“How about a quick power nap?”  The alpha strokes over Dean’s shoulders.

“I have a session with Claire this morning,”  Dean counters, but there is zero effort behind it as he nuzzles his nose into the alpha's neck, sniffing his drug from the source.

Settling a blanket over them, Castiel stretches to reach the house phone, “Hi Jo, it's Castiel.  Can you cover for Dean this morning; he’s not feeling well?”  Dean can’t make out her reply, but Castiel answers, “No, just normal pregnancy discomfort, nothing to worry about.  Thank you.”

After replacing the receiver, Cas comments, “Now will you consider some rest?”

Deciding to let his actions speak for him, Dean snuggles in, closing his eyes tight.  The rise and fall of Cas’s chest lulls Dean into a serene dreamlike state, but lying here with his current budding family reminds him that he hasn’t told Sammy or Bobby.  Anxiety grows in his gut at the image of how his brother will take the news.  Their mother would have been supportive; she had such a knack for bringing the family together.  Unfortunately Dean’s on his own with this announcement; in the two months since arriving Dean has found his true mate, who he’s refusing to seal the deal with because, oh yeah, he’s growing a human right now.

“Hey Cas, can I ask you something?” 

His alpha litters Dean’s forehead with kisses, “Always.”

“I haven’t told Sam and Bobby about the pregnancy.  Well to be honest I haven’t told them about us either." Dean pauses trying to put to words what he’s been struggling with for some time.

Castiel lifts Dean’s chin with his fingers, “Are you ashamed of us?”

“No, God no.”  Dean violently shakes his head.  “This is kind of huge, and I thought face to face would be better.”

“If you are asking to leave the island the answer is no.”  Cas’s eyes are sorrowful, not stern.  “The mere idea of being separated from you physically hurts.”

Dean gulps down his fears, “Why can’t you leave Angel Cay?”

“I just can’t.  The last time was to attend James’s funeral and collect Claire from the hospital.”  Castiel’s face drifts off and Dean can literally see the pain in his alpha’s face.  “They will come here.  Talk with Donna; she can arrange a visit at their earliest convenience.”

Cas grips Dean so tightly that he knows his alpha is terrified he will fight the request.  With a wink Dean soothes the older man’s nerves, “I’ll call them later to work out dates.  I’m sure Donna can pull out all the stops to give them one hell of a trip.”

“Yes, yes she can.”

They curl around each other once more, tucking in their limbs and swaddling the other.  Yet once again Dean is denied sleep as his fingers itch to play his guitar.  It’s been a while and thinking about his brother has memories of his mom popping up as he attempts to rest.  Maybe, just being pregnant for the first time with no one to talk to is the true culprit.  He has so many questions and Nurse Kelly only knows the medical side of it since she herself isn’t even mated.

Shooting up, Dean leaps from the bed, storming around the room, “Where is my guitar, Cas?  I know Crowley brought it up with the rest of my stuff.”

“I will check the closet,”  Cas huffs with a weary voice.

Dean drops to all fours to peek under the bed.  His guitar would fit nicely under there.  The dark space is free of his instrument, but three socks grab Dean’s attention.  Why in the hell would there be three matching socks under Cas’s bed?  Dean’s seen Castiel’s preferred brand, and these are nothing like them.  In fact as he sticks his head farther into the space, all three socks have a small bump at the end like they're holding something.  What the hell?

“Hey Cas, why are there strange socks under the bed?”  Dean calls over his shoulder as Cas reappears with the guitar in tow.

“Dean, I wear socks. They can be discarded in haste. Why the sudden interest?”

Shrugging Dean hops up on the bed, crossing his legs as Cas removes the guitar from its case and hands it to Dean.  “It’s not important.”

His fingers bounce across the strings as Dean slowly tunes the guitar on his lap.  Castiel sits behind him, his cheek lying on the back of Dean’s shoulder. 

Memories of family, love and the man behind him swirl through Dean’s mind until he selects the perfect song.  Strumming a few chords, he begins to sing.

“I see trees of green, red roses too.  I see them bloom, for me and you.  And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.”

A gentle open-mouthed kiss lands on the back of Dean’s neck, causing him to smile.

“I see skies of blue, and clouds of white.  The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night.  And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.”

Hands slither over Dean’s waist, linking over his stomach.  Cas’s bare chest is pressed to Dean’s back.

“The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky.  Are also on the faces of people going by, I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do.  They’re really saying I love you.”

A whisper into Dean’s hair repeats the sentiment, “I love you, Dean.”  His alpha confesses.

“I hear babies crying, I watch them grow.”  Tears fall from his face as he realizes the importance of this moment.  “They’ll learn much more than I’ll never know.  And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.”

Another declaration tickles his ear as Cas kisses the lobe. “You and our child are my world, Dean.”

“Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world.”

Dean plays on, the sound soothing both alpha and omega. 

****

Claire slams her head on the kitchen table.  “Why do I have to know this stuff?”

“An understanding of basic poetry is important.  We can’t always study your favorites,”  Dean replies, tapping his finger on the worksheets.  “There are examples on the first page and then you need to identify similes, metaphors, hyperboles, and imagery.  You can do it.”

“Ugh, I’d rather do algebra.”  Her eyes fill with hope that he’ll switch to math.

“No, finish your assignment.”  Turning away, Dean takes another glorious sip of coffee.

Dean’s not sure when they started working more in the kitchen than the classroom on the second floor, but he’s not going to fight it.  The change of scenery is actually helping his case for studying the "boring" things.  He has a sense of triumph when Claire returns her focus to the papers before her.

A few minutes later, Crowley marches in obviously on some kind of mission.  The butler checks the muffins in the oven and then yanks them out before the timer goes off.  “Perfection.”

“Hey Crowley,” Dean pivots to face the man, “are those just blueberry?”

“They are, but not to worry Dean, I made three to your liking.”  Crowley pulls the dozen treats from the pan, placing them on a cooling rack.

Fist pumping the air, Dean’s thrilled that Crowley put some onions into the blueberry muffins.

His pupil scrunches her nose in disgust. “You better have marked the ones for Dean, cause that’s just gross.”

Crowley leans over, frowning at the twelve identical muffins.  “Bollocks!”

Dean and Claire burst into laughter at the butler’s expense as the alpha sniffs each muffin in hopes of spotting the three specialty treats.

“Well, you figure that out; I’m going to pee,”  Claire announces, pushing her wheelchair away from the kitchen table.

“Need any help?”  The bathroom off the kitchen has been altered with a bar on the wall so she can do it herself, yet Dean always asks.

“No,” she snaps.

Suddenly Dean’s reminded of the three black socks under Cas’s bed, which he would swear don’t belong to his alpha.  “You wouldn’t happen to know why there are odd socks under our bed?”

Crowley freezes, spinning away from the counter, “Did you touch them?”

“No,” Dean’s curiosity is piqued, “why?”

“After the Naomi attack, I put them there for protection.  Please leave them alone and all will be fine.”  The butler turns back to his current muffin mystery. 

Dean stands, crossing to lean against the counter. “What the hell kind of protection do you put in three socks?”

“When I call my mother a witch, I mean that figuratively and literally.  Sleeping over the spell bags will keep you safe and mark those that are planning to do you harm.”  Crowley tosses his arms in the air shouting, “I can’t bloody figure out which ones have onion!”

Tilting forward until his nose is merely an inch away, Dean sniffs, pointing to three muffins he is sure are harboring his onions.  “Mark how?”

The butler takes away the special three, putting them in a different tin before answering, “Depends on the severity or lethal intent.  Leave them be, Dean.”

All of the sudden the reason for one sock in his old room and now three in Cas’s bed becomes evident.  Dean places a hand over his belly, “You think someone will try and harm Cas’s kid?”

“Preventative measures,”  Crowley responds as he strides out of the kitchen.

Dean wonders if he should be more freaked out by Crowley’s admission, but he’s not.  He’s not stupid; there are some people out there thirsting to take him and his child out.  The socks will stay.

****

“Deep breath for me, Dean,” April requests as she listens to his heart.  Their after dinner vitals check is becoming just a part of Dean’s normal day.

He's sitting on the bed in Claire’s bedroom; tonight is an omega bonding night.  However, it’s still pretty early.

“How many nights a week do you sleep upstairs?”  Nurse Kelly asks, placing the blood pressure cuff on his arm.  “Is there a pattern?”

Dean shrugs nonchalantly. “Not really; I’m usually down here 3 nights and with Cas 3 nights.  Why?”

“No reason, just trying to get a picture of your sleeping arrangements.”

She’s about to say something more when Donna comes flying into the room.  “Dean! Dean!  It’s movie night, and as you are aware it's my night to pick.  However, Castiel informs me that you get veto power.”

“Yes, what are you thinking about?” Dean leans his head to the side so his nurse can take his temperature.

Before Donna can answer, April chimes in, “Movie night?  Can anyone come?”

“We usually pick cheesy stuff that we can make fun of, but sure, if you want.”  Dean then turns to Donna.  “Movie?”

“Gross Pointe Blank.”  Donna does jazz hands to encourage his agreement.

Shaking his head Dean lets her down gently, “Nope, Claire is joining us, so no R rated.”

Donna taps her chin, thinking, while Nurse Kelly writes down her findings.  “Good to go, Dean.”

“I’ve got it!”  His friend yells, “Ten Things I Hate About You, a hilarious cheesy teen romance with amazing quotable zingers.”

“Also a modern retelling of Shakespeare’s Taming of the Shrew.  I approve.”  Dean lifts his thumb as Donna bounces around in victory.

An hour later everyone is crowding into Castiel’s bedroom.  The couch from Cas’s study is brought in for Jody and Donna to cuddle on; Cas sits in the middle of his bed with Dean on his right.

Jo pushes in the young girl, heading towards her spot on Castiel’s right, which currently is taken by one Nurse Kelly.

“You’re in my spot,”  Claire jeers, pointing to April. 

The omega scoots closer to Castiel, which has the rest of the room raising their eyebrows.  “Here, you can sit next to me.  Plenty of room.”

“No, Jo sits on my other side.  You’re in my spot,”  Claire repeats with a little more urgency.

“Calm down, Sheldon,”  Dean interjects from his side of Cas.  “Sorry, April, but we kind of have assigned seats.  Crowley can pull in a chair when he brings his.”

And then Dean’s nurse spouts something that shocks the room, “Claire, why don’t you sit between Dean and Castiel?  Close proximity does encourage a stronger bond.”

Clearing his throat, Cas gives April a stern look, “Nurse Kelly, I’m sure you understand that I prefer my niece and my intended to sit by my side.”

It takes every fiber of his being for Dean not to stick his tongue out as the nurse stomps over to the chair next to Crowley.

“Awkward,”  Jody and Donna chime together as Jo starts the movie.

Dean and Donna give a resounding rendition of “I don’t give a damn about my reputation,” while Claire pretends to crawl under the bed in embarrassment and Jo laughs so hard she actually falls off.

Castiel pulls Dean into his arms, so he can rest his head on the alpha’s shoulder.  Placing a quick kiss to Castiel’s cheek, he inhales the Chai aroma. 

The adventures of Kat and her sister are hilarious, and Dean had forgotten how fun the movie really is, a great choice for movie night.  A huge tub of popcorn and another with differing types of candy is passed around. 

The best comments of the night by far are Cas’s. “I believe these children are breaking the law.  Don’t they understand the ramifications of underage drinking?”  And the question that nobody wanted to answer, Claire turning to Dean and saying, “I want a pregnancy suit; that sounds like fun.”

Yep, Dean’s not touching that one until tomorrow.

Bartholomew barrels into the room right as Kat and Verona arrive at prom, shouting.  “Is there room for one more?”

For which the entire room screams, “NO!” with popcorn and pillows raining down on Bart as he runs from the assault. 

Best family movie night ever!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs, Kisses, and all the pie you can eat to all my readers! Drop me a comment I love hearing from you.
> 
> XOXOXOXO- Angie


	18. Not Biting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV Chapter

* * *

 

Careful, loving hands rub sunscreen into Castiel’s shoulders and down his back as Dean refuses to let the alpha wear his trench coat to sit by the pool.  A gentle kiss drops to his neck as his omega whispers, “Love you.”

“I love you,” he replies.  Peering into those emerald gems that give him strength to be the alpha Dean deserves.  Goodness, handsome doesn’t even begin to describe the many stunning qualities that this omega holds.  “Have fun.”

Dean chuckles as he jumps into the water, masterfully splashing both Jo and Claire.  The girls were the first to climb in, floating about as shining beacons of life.  This is the patchwork family Castiel has put together, and he will defend it till his last breath.

His handsome omega is seven weeks along, absolutely glowing.  Even Crowley, who is a pillar of grouchiness, is standing in the background watching the younger ones play with a faint smile.  The butler is grilling lunch out on the patio. 

A celebration of sorts has erupted since Bartholomew announced he’s returning to New York tomorrow.  The past few weeks have been stressful with his half-brother sticking his nose into everyone’s business on Angel Cay.  Donna works in her office, swiftly booking travel arrangements, while her mate, Jody, trains the new recruits who arrived a few days ago.

Change has always stressed Castiel.  One rationale for his vetoing the mere prospect of ever leaving Angel Cay is the world off his island is harsh and painful with literally zero ability to control the outcome.  Here, Castiel builds his perfect home with his one true mate and a niece who is quickly becoming his daughter.  There are no roads, no cars, no chances that with one wrong turn he will lose everything he loves.  As long as he lives, Dean and Claire will be safe.

Castiel slips on the sunglasses Dean ordered for him so he can better watch his family.  Dean chats openly with Jo about plans to redo the study into a nursery.  Cas approves; having their infant even on another floor would terrify him.  It’s hard enough the nights that Dean spends with Claire, but their bond is nearing completion.  Dean says a week, maybe two, and it will be unbreakable. 

Claire uses one of those silly swimming noodles under her stomach in order to swim without help.  Castiel sees the pride in her eyes as she moves with true freedom.  No clunky metal chair or another human deciding her next motion.  She nearly blinds him with the cheerful smile on her face.

Regrettably, Castiel’s view falls on Dean’s new nurse.  The woman does her job adequately, but April makes him uncomfortable.  Nurse Kelly is on the opposite side of the pool lounging on a beach towel.  The total lack of fabric in her swimwear shows entirely too much skin.  Cas grimaces, he’d prefer the nurse in her scrubs.  Dean tried multiple times to explain the harshness of the sun here.  One would think a medical professional would understand the importance of proper sunblock. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Uncle Cas?”  Claire leans on the ledge of the pool, concern in her tight eyebrows.

“I do think Nurse Kelly made an unwise choice in simply using oil?”  Cas queries aloud.

Claire glimpses over her shoulder, giggling. “April is going to be fifty shades of red if she isn’t careful.”

“I don’t understand that reference,” the alpha deadpans, his head tilting to the left.

“Thank God for that,” his niece scoffs.  “Man, she’s really going to town scratching her lady bits?  That just isn’t right for public.”  Claire shivers in disgust.

“I noticed that the other day.”  Castiel adds, “Dean says she only does it when I’m around.  Do you think she’s allergic?”

“Uncle Cas, I’m 13, but even I know that’s beyond weird.”  Claire swims off to splash Dean.

Crowley strides over, handing Cas a hotdog.  “Don’t worry until the rash grows to her neck and face.”

“That woman touches Dean; what if she’s contagious?”  Castiel has a tinge of fear in his tone.

“Dean is fine; I’m keeping an eye on it.”  Crowley wanders off, feeling his answer should be enough.

Castiel bites into his hotdog, trusting the butler would make him aware of any true issues with Nurse Kelly.  It might be a trick of his eyes, but April is looking very pink.  Perhaps he should be a gentleman and warn the woman of her impending sunburn.  However, his view is blocked by Bartholomew.

“It’s kind of rude to throw the party before I actually leave.”  The younger Novak drags a chair over next to Castiel.  “Donna has me on a pretty early flight tomorrow, so I’m going to take a boat over to Nassau tonight.  She’s got a room booked for me at a hotel close to the airport.”

A smirk faintly grows on Castiel’s mouth.  He should give Donna a raise for her quick thinking.  “Have a safe flight.”

“Castiel, before I depart we need to have a serious discussion,” Bart’s gaze sweeps over the laughing omegas in the pool, “away from sensitive ears.”

Inhaling deeply, Castiel calls on his inner zen. “I will grant you twenty minutes.”

Bartholomew nods as the two men head into the house and up to Castiel’s study.  The older alpha takes a seat behind his desk, his fingers laced under his chin.  It’s probably not appropriate to hold business meetings in your swim trunks, but Cas has every intention of resuming the frivolity at the pool.

His half-brother speaks first, pacing in front of him, “I don’t want us to part on bad terms, Castiel.  So in a gesture of good will I want to warn you that I will be sharing with Father some of the developments I have witnessed since joining you here on Angel Cay.”

“Alright, what are these …developments?”  Cas proposes leaning into his chair.

Signaling his approval, Bartholomew dips his head sharply.  “Why don’t we start with the Alpha Recessive size elephant in the room?  Castiel, I will be informing Father of not only your intent to mate Dean but that he is currently carrying your child.”

There is no reason to hide these facts, so Castiel shrugs, indifferent to the statement.  “I’m sure Father will have figured it out at some point.  What does it matter?”

“What does it matter?”  Bart stutters, his voice growing bolder, “Dad barely agreed to you hiring Dean, and now you expect him to smile and accept that someone of his designation will be a legitimate family member.  Be realistic here, Castiel, Dean can’t attend parties or host dinners for stockholders and board members.  Mating Dean Winchester will destroy your career.  It will be the fuel our Father needs to have the board fire you.”

“That’s ridiculous.”  Cas battles to resonate cool and collected even though his mind is exploding with horrid outcomes.  “My talent in keeping this company in the forefront of computer engineering should be enough to hold my spot.  A lot of investors would vanish the second my name is removed.”

The brother he never wanted drops into the couch with a huff.  “I don’t think you understand the importance of public opinion.  Once the world catches wind of Dean, your abilities and talent won’t hold a candle to the downside a scandal would bring to the company,” Bartholomew pauses for dramatic effect, “his existence will ruin you.”

“Out!”  Castiel roars, his inner alpha scratching to be released. “You have one hour to get off my island or so help me God,” he whips around the desk, Bart rising simultaneously so they stand only inches apart.  “I will—”

A sorrowful expression paints his brother’s face as he cuts into Castiel’s rant, “You’ll what?  You are nothing but an alpha who fell in love with the wrong omega.  I know a thing or two about this scenario.  A fucking hot one, I’ll give you that, but let me tell you alpha to alpha, our Dad has always said you screw the help, you don’t mate them.”

“You hypocrite!”  Cas pulls back his fist, ready to pummel the man into oblivion because there is no one here to stop him.  Yet, in that instance, a dark, ugly rash spreads at the edge of Bartholomew’s dress shirt.  One might miss it if they weren’t standing directly in front of him. The words of Crowley force him to stand down and in fact step back.  Dark forces are at play here, and Castiel wants it far away from Angel Cay.  With every ounce of his strength, Castiel calmly states, “It’s time for you to go.”

 The other alpha aggressively shoves Castiel’s shoulder.  “Think about it, Castiel, how are you going to protect your precious Alpha Recessive without the money and staff that Angel Computers provides for you?  I bet there are people who would love Dean for research purposes.”

“Why are you trying to bait me, brother?”  Now that Cas has removed his anger from the situation and looks at it, he sees the absolute petty attempts to outrage him.  “Was this your true intent from the beginning?  Have you stayed here for such a long time because you failed to push me into alpha rage?”

Bartholomew’s expression switches to one of shock; he schools it hastily, but Cas didn’t miss the utter surprise.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about; I’m trying to warn you that Father is going to use these despicable choices against you.”

“One day I hope you get the affirmation from our father that you so desperately crave.  However, you will return to New York without a scratch on you.  In fact,” Castiel grabs his phone from the desk taking several photos of the younger man, “now I have photographic evidence you left my home unharmed.”

With that Castiel abandons his pale excuse for a sibling frozen in horror.  That man couldn’t hold a candle to the mere memory of James Novak.  Something savage is brewing in the upper management of Angel Computers, but for now Castiel plans to lie by the pool, observing his favorite people playing in the warm sun of the Caribbean.

****

Castiel jolts awake when a wet hand taps his cheek.  “Claire and I are going in to watch Luke Cage on Netflix.  Don’t fall asleep again or you’ll end up like April.”  The two men glance over at the nurse whose skin makes both of them flinch.  Dean stands shouting, “Sure you don’t want to come in with us?”

“No, I’ll burn once and then it will tan,” the nurse replies, rising to stretch her limbs.

After a quick kiss to Cas’s lips, Dean lifts Claire from the pool and carries her inside.  The pool area is vacant except for April and him.  A sudden uneasiness settles in his bones.  Deciding it's time to go in as well, Castiel is just about to stand up when April appears next to him.  She drops down beside him, her hand drifting over his thigh.

“Since we are finally alone, I was wondering if there’s anything I can help you with, Mr. Novak?”  Her voice is silky sweet as April’s chest pops unnaturally towards him.  “Anything at all?”

Human interactions have always been a bit of a mystery to Castiel. His brother James was the people person of the two, yet Cas would be blind to not pick up on the attempt at flirting by Dean’s nurse.  “I think you have taken my interest in you as a person as something more than proper manners.  Dean is my pregnant omega.  April, you are here to do a job; please put your attention towards caring for my family.”

“May I say one thing on the matter?” April’s eyelids flutter in such a way Castiel worries she’s having a spasm.

Instead of commenting on her eyes malfunctioning, Cas answers, “Fine.”

“If Dean were your true mate, you wouldn’t be able to fight the desire to claim him.  Wanting Dean as a mate and him actually being right for you are two different things.  There are arrangements where you could have a more suitable omega and keep Dean as Claire’s tutor.  I, in fact, would be willing to look the other way from the occasional indiscretion.”  Her hand slides down his arm.

Castiel leaps to his feet as if her touch had burned him. “Are you done?”

Nurse Kelly’s Cheshire grin fades away, “Yes, I just want you to realize there are easier options?”

“This line of thought is over.  I allowed you to voice your vicious intentions to take my true omega's place.  They are not wanted.  I don’t want easy,” Cas says, spitting the word out with revulsion, “I want Dean.  Never speak of this again.”

The alpha storms away, fury bleeding from his skin.  That woman had the audacity to blindly assume that Dean wasn’t his true mate.  As if Castiel doesn’t ache to bite down on Dean’s gorgeous neck.  There have been numerous nights when he wakes trembling, battling to respect his lover’s wishes and his own belief that postponing was for the best.  Cas sprints up to his bedroom, ignoring people's calls to him.  His fingers yearn to touch his one true love.

Throwing open the bathroom door, the vision of Dean dripping with water startles him into silence.  His omega smiles “Hey Cas, shower's all yours if you need it.”

No words, Castiel’s actions will speak for him as the alpha falls to his knees.  Carefully he catches the water droplets on Dean’s hip with his tongue, Castiel’s fingers wiping away the moisture throughout his omega’s body, astray in the sensation of so much flesh.  Inch by inch he works his way up to standing, lapping at Dean’s clavicle.  Lifting his omega, Cas carries him to the bathroom vanity.  Dean grunts as his bottom lands on the chilly marble counter.

Castiel steps between Dean’s legs, their lips slamming together with the fury of unbridled lust.  The clean wet skin of his omega is a total contrast to the dirty sweat of Cas's.  His hands glide over Dean’s thighs, tugging his ass closer to the edge. One hand rises to card through the omega's hair as the other works Dean’s hole open. Slick covers his hand, the scent of arousal from both men tearing through the small room.

The kissing never stops; their lips barely part as they both gasp for air before diving back in.  Dean is more than a simple addiction, this glorious man is Castiel’s salvation, his only reason for breathing.  Castiel groans as his erection slips into his lover’s hole.  His omega holds on for dear life as Cas grips Dean’s hips, thrusting into the other man with wild abandonment.

His tortured, lost inner alpha screams, “MINE! MINE! MINE!” in between passionate kisses that leave Dean’s lips swollen and glistening with saliva.

No one will ever take what’s his, not now; not ever.  Castiel cries out as his knot blossoms, as his orgasm washes over him like a crashing wave, finally catching on Dean’s rim until the thrusting becomes unnecessary.  Cas takes his omegas cock into hand stroking until Dean is screaming his name through a loud climax.  The alpha sighs calmer as he is physically connected to Dean, his inner beast settles and the red vanishes from his pupils.

“Shit Cas, not that I’m complaining, but what the hell was that?” The emerald in Dean’s gaze is sparkling.

One, two more kisses, then Castiel replies, “I haven’t been honest with you.”

“What do you mean?”  There is a touch of fear in his lover’s voice. 

“I will always put your wishes and needs first, Dean, along with those of Claire’s.  But please understand that every day your neck remains free of my claim …”Castiel closes his eyes; maybe he should keep the silence.  Not stress Dean with issues that can be handled.

A hand cups Cas’s face as Dean’s words cut into his thoughts, “Tell me, Cas.  We can’t do this if there are going to be secrets.”

Tears erupts from the alpha as he drops his forehead to Dean’s shoulder.  The knot remains, barring him from escaping. Castiel’s emotional dam has burst as sobs cause his whole body to quake. Pain. Anger.  Confusion. Need. Hurt. Loss.  Every emotion Castiel has held back rushes him, knocking the wind out of him. 

Warm arms embrace him as a sound breaks through the deluge.  Castiel focuses on that small noise, letting it guide him back home.

“Shhh Cas.  Shhh Cas.  I love you.  I’m your omega.  Yours.  Castiel.  Always yours.”  Dean’s words pull Castiel back from the brink as his breathing steadies.

Eventually Dean places two fingers under his chin, pulling his face to meet his omega.  “Hi, Cas.”

A beautiful smile from his love aids Castiel in finding his voice.  “Hello, Dean.”

Blue locking with green as alpha and omega gently breathe into each other’s space.  Time stands still as Castiel calms from the hurricane of emotions.  He’s not usually prone to such outbursts, yet there is something about this man he loves; Dean brings the real him to the surface.

“When you’re ready,” Dean speaks tenderly, as if Castiel is a spooked animal, “tell me what’s going on.”

Swallowing tightly over the lump in his throat, Cas mumbles, “I need …so lost …Dean.”

“Okay, that’s a start, but let’s add a few more words.  What do you need?”  The omega grins.

There are so many things he must say, yet Castiel discovers that actions will again be the better option.  Tilting forward, Cas places a kiss where a claiming bite would go, next he laps at the same location with his tongue and lastly he lightly drags his teeth over the spot.  Nothing that will break the skin, no blood no claim, but hopefully enough to get his message across.  All his suffering is tied to that one permanent step.  Everyone knows there is no going back, but to Castiel he can’t see past the burning desire.

“If you bit me right now, Cas, would you really be doing it for the right reasons?”  Dean’s searches the alpha’s expressions for some kind of answer.  “Right now you want to claim me so that I will be safe and connected to you for eternity.  Aren’t we supposed to be unique, rejecting society's norms and blazing our own trail? You told me that.  Can’t we solidify ourselves to each other with words?  In this moment I swear to you, Castiel Novak, that you are my alpha.  No other alpha shall come before you.  One day we will mate, but let’s do it on our terms, for our reasons, and tell the rest of the world to fuck off.  I refuse to follow those ancient rules that we are permanent only if you bite me till I bleed.”

With every intake of air, Castiel grows stronger by the faith his omega has in their relationship.  There is power in trust and love.  “I take you, Dean Winchester, as my omega.  No other person shall come before you and our children.  I believe in us.”

“Good,” his omega chuckles, “because the shit is about to hit the fan when Sam and Bobby arrive in a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are well. Big hugs and lots of love. Comments, concerns, and questions are always encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	19. Visitors

* * *

 

The condensation from the shower blurs his reflection.  Dean wipes his hand through the moisture, observing as his face comes into view.  Glancing down, Dean takes note of all the little ways his body is changing, making way for the life growing inside of his womb.  It started with the crazy obsession for onions, which has not stopped.  His hand ghosts over that precious slight rise to his stomach.  It wasn’t there a week ago, but now when he stands upright naked he can see a faint swell that marks his baby’s home for the next seven months. 

The image in the mirror looks like him, yet Dean feels drastically different from the last time he saw Sam.  In just an hour the yacht will deliver Bobby and his brother to the dock of Angel Cay.  Dean’s told both men nothing about the new additions to his life since leaving Kansas.  Hopefully they will take it great and he’s been stressing over nothing. 

There is an air of uncertainty this morning; his focus can’t get past the eight-week bump.  In all honesty it doesn’t matter; a bad case of gas would give him the tiny swell to his tummy. Actually that may be it entirely.

“Dean, Crowley wants to know if your guests have any allergies.”  Castiel strolls up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean so his hands rest on the bulge in question.

Leaning his head back to rest on Castiel’s shoulder, Dean sighs, “No, they are pretty easy to feed.  Hey do you think I’m kind of on the early side for a baby bump?”

“What did April say?”  His alpha mutters into his neck as Cas nibbles on the sweet spot.

“She said that with my Alpha build I would carry more out front, hence showing sooner and getting bigger.”  Dean frowns, “I’m gonna be huge.”

The gorgeous alpha drops a kiss to his cheek, “You will be stunning.  At least to me, and that’s the only opinion that matters.”

Dean pivots to face Cas, kissing the man properly.  “Sappy alpha.”

“Be that as it may, I need to ask you about your thoughts on April?”  Castiel’s expression is stern.

“She’s fine, does her job.  Why?” Dean asks as he plants another open mouthed kiss with plenty of tongue.

“Nurse Kelly approached me recently trying to persuade my affections towards her.”  Cas pulls back, staring at Dean.  “Her words and actions were wildly inappropriate for someone that knows about our relationship.  I feel you should have a say in how or if she needs to be reprimanded.”

“She’s a lonely omega, Cas.  I don’t want her to lose a good-paying job because she has a crush.”  Dean shrugs, dragging his fingers over his alpha’s strong jaw.  “Did she kiss you?”

“No, I would have fired her on the spot, and yet she was quite aggressive in stating that she could be a better replacement as my omega.  Even to go as far as to say if she were my omega I could continue on with you on the side.”  Concern and worry wrack his alpha’s entire stance.  “What are your thoughts?”

Dean chews on his lower lip, attempting to not fly off the handle and deck the bitch.  He has enough problems with outsiders attacking his courtship with Cas.  Battling people from within the velvet rope seems grueling and tiring, things Dean doesn’t have time for, and yet he wants to give her a chance.  Castiel is a rich, handsome, and unmated alpha. Why shouldn’t April give it a try?  The key will be explaining to her that a repeat performance will mean her job.

“Don’t worry about it Cas.  I’ll speak to her after Sam and Bobby leave; let me deal with one family crisis at a time.”  Hopefully by then Dean will have a better idea of what he’s going to say to the nurse. 

His alpha kisses his temple, “That sounds like an adequate solution for now.  I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.  Perhaps April can take it upon herself to behave in a professional manner and respect my right to choose you as my omega.”

“I would hope so; if not Crowley could put a curse on her.”  Dean chuckles, snagging his toothbrush.

He cleans his teeth as Castiel responds.  “Dean, that’s not something to joke about. Crowley’s mother is terrifying; there is actually more than one reason she was banned from the island.”

“Got it.”  Dean spits.  “Are you ready to meet the family?”

Castiel startles a bit, stepping away so Dean can stroll into the bedroom and find some clothes that fit.  “I am your true mate; their opinion is irrelevant.  Yet, I do have a touch of apprehension that they will not approve.”

“Let’s just stick to the plan, okay? Today we tell them that we are a couple. Then once the dust settles we hit them with the baby news.”  Dean pulls on a baggy pair of cargo shorts with a green Henley.  October in the Caribbean is still very warm during the day but cooler at night. Also, the shorts hide the extra stomach weight nicely.

Cas gives Dean another kiss. “I will obey your wishes, my Omega.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, trying to think of all the possible scenarios.  He has no idea how Sam and Bobby will react but as the saying goes, this ship has already sailed.

****

The morning rainstorm has passed, leaving all the gorgeous tropical flowers and plants bright and cheerful.  Dean plucks a sunny yellow flower, placing it in Claire’s hair.  She laughs, turning in her wheelchair to flash him a genuine, happy grin.  The ramp up to the dock takes only a touch of his alpha strength.  Cas trails behind them, not even offering to push.  He knows Dean so well.  The yacht should be here any minute now.  Butterflies are erupting in Dean’s stomach, which is not helping the slight nausea. 

“Okay, remember Claire, no comments or jokes about the whole pregnancy thing.”  He stops in front of the empty slip where the yacht typically parks.

She salutes him, “Aye aye, Captain, no baby making happening here.”

“We don’t want to overload them.  The shock that Cas and I are …together will be enough for now.”  Dean laces his fingers with the alpha's, kissing his cheek.  “I am yours,” he whispers for Cas’s ear only.

The alpha’s shoulders visibly relax at the words.  Dean has promised to sleep with Cas tonight; his lover will need the reassurance. 

As the yacht comes into view, Dean inhales deeply; he can do this.  Sam was proud when Dean took the job and has only been supportive of his life on Angel Cay.  His new status as Castiel’s intended mate shouldn’t change that.  But a part of Dean feels like he let his brother down. 

Dean laughs as he sees Donna shooing Bobby and Sam off the yacht.  His chest tightens when he realizes how much he has missed them over the past few months.

“I can carry my own bags!”  Bobby huffs as he steps onto the dock.

Donna rolls her eyes. “For the tenth time, Mr. Singer, we have staff that will take care of your belongings.”

Immediately Dean is hit with the impact of his brother’s barreling hug.  “Dean, I’ve missed—” Sam inhales Dean’s neck and hair, “Why do you have a scent claim on you?”

His brother is a gentle, loving alpha, but shit can he turn on a dime when he thinks Dean’s being mistreated. 

Cas steps forward, his hand outstretched. “Castiel Novak, that would be my mark you smell.”

“That doesn’t answer my question as to why it’s there.”  Sam shakes Castiel’s hand, but Dean can tell the two alphas are squeezing the crap out of each other.

Neither man releases as Cas answers, “I am courting your brother.  He is my true mate.”

God bless Cas and his blunt, no-frills speeches. Dean taps their hands, “You can let go guys; no need for macho alpha shit here.”

Bobby pushes forwards, giving Dean a hug. “Good to see you boy.  Congrats on the …boyfriend?”

The concept of long-term dating or courting is rarely used in modern society.  Most omega/alpha pairs simply mate after a few meetings, especially if they believe they are true mates.  The use of courting dates back to when omegas were property and interested alphas had to prove their abilities as a viable mate to the family.  Dean chuckles because to outsiders his setup with Castiel would seem rather odd.

“Boyfriend is fine, Bobby,” Dean responds, waving a hand to his pupil. “This is Claire Novak, my student.”

Both men shake her hand and give appropriate pleasantries before Donna shouts, “Okay, let's move this party up to the house before it rains again.”

Glancing upward, Dean catches the grey clouds encroaching on Angel Cay.  Great, that’s all they need for this weekend.  To be cooped up together with nothing to talk about.  This is just awesome.

****

The next morning the weather has given them a short reprieve.  Last night was a pretty bad storm, and if Benny is correct another one will be right behind it tonight.  Breakfast was a festive affair in the dining room.  Crowley outdid himself with pastries of all types along with pancakes and bacon.  The butler slid two "special" muffins just for Dean on his plate with a wink.

Cas and Bobby disappeared to Cas's study.  It seems they both have a love of Japanese literature.  Who knew?  Dean shakes his head with a snicker as he heads outside to find his gigantic brother.  First he needs to peek in on Claire, who's having her morning sessions with Jo.

“Hey Claire, we still have 2 hours of class time after lunch.  Having my family here doesn’t excuse you from your studies.”  Dean grins as the 13-year-old rolls her eyes dramatically.

“Fine, but your brother is a pretty big distraction for some of us.”  Claire’s eyes glare in Jo’s direction.

The physical therapist holds her hands up. “Whoa there, I just said he was hot.  Can’t a girl admire from a distance?”

Dean waves them off. “You guys have fun.”

With that Dean heads out towards the pool.  He was certain he saw Sammy walk off this way.  It doesn’t take long to spot the huge alpha sitting with his feet in the water.

“Sam,”  Dean calls out, patting his brother’s back, “want to take a walk on the beach before the rain starts up again?”

The tall alpha stands, leaving his jeans rolled up, “That sounds great Dean.  Lead the way.”

A wave crashes violently next to the brothers as they stroll up the sand beach of Angel Cay.  The storm has darkened the water and increased the severity of the surf.  However, they stay closer to the dunes so not to get dragged out to sea.

“How’s Stanford?”  Dean asks, his eyes sweeping the horizon.

Sam’s hair almost brushes his shoulders as he shrugs. “It’s good.  The new apartment is nice, and I like all my professors this semester.”

“Doing anything new with your second year?”  Dean talks on the phone and emails his brother all the time, but face to face is hard.  He’s missed the big guy.

“Actually, I’m taking a course to learn ASL, think it will be useful.”  There’s a shy duck of Sam’s head that tells Dean there is more to the story.

Dean playfully pinches his brother’s shoulder, “You can’t fool me, Sammy.  Who’s the class really for?  Is the TA hot or something?”

“For your information, Dean, there is a need for lawyers who can communicate with their deaf clients without the use of an interpreter.  It will look amazing on my resume.”  Sam stops, shoving his hands into his pockets.  “And one of the ASL tutors is pretty cool, but so far she’s not interested so I don’t want to jinx it.”

Smiling, Dean hugs his brother; it feels like forever since he wrapped his brother up in Winchester bonding.  “Do I get a name?”

“Eileen, but that’s it.  I haven’t even found the balls to ask her out for coffee.”  Sam kicks the sand.

“You will, little brother, I have full faith in you.”  Dean steps back so they can continue strolling.

Several minutes pass then Sam breaks the comfortable silence, “I’ve been watching the way you and Cas behave around each other.  You really are in love, like 'true mates lasts forever' kind of mates.”

“Yep, he and I are the real deal.”  Dean slaps his brother's back. “Bitch.”

Sam returns the action, laughing, “Jerk, I’m trying to have a heart to heart here, don’t ruin it.”

“I know you, Sammy; what’s got those oversized wheels in that big brain of yours turning?”  Dean glances back at the waves, noting the crests have grown even in the short time they’ve been outside.

Again, Sam stops, staring down at his feet.  “I’m curious why Cas hasn’t mated you yet.”  His brother raises his gaze to lock with Dean’s.  “Is he worried about claiming an Alpha Recessive?”

Scratching at his chin, Dean sighs. He knew this was coming.  Sam’s too smart to not notice that something else is at play here.  Might as well come clean and be honest.  “Remember when I told you that Castiel was the alpha who aided me through my last heat?”

“Yeah, I assume that’s when you discovered your feelings for one another.”  Sam steps closer so they can hear each other over the angry sea. 

“Well, that definitely helped, but I didn’t take any birth control.”  Dean doesn’t have to wait long for his brother to connect the blaring dots, especially after Sam caught him eating a late-night snack of straight raw onion slices in the kitchen. 

Sam yanks his hands out of his pockets waving them about, “Oh my God, Dean, are you pregnant?”

“Yes.”  Dean grins brightly as his brother tugs him in for another warm embrace.

“That definitely explains why you are waiting to mate.”  Sam’s got his lawyer face on now.  “You’re worried about the pregnancy pheromones impacting Castiel’s ability to make a sound decision.”

A brick of stress that had been sitting on Dean’s shoulders falls away.  Sam understands and can see why they must not mate till after the birth.  “Exactly, so we have decided to mate about a month after the kid is born.  You know, make sure all the pheromones are back to normal.”

“There are several legal ramifications of children conceived during the use of an omega health care alpha.  We studied it in my healthcare law class last year.  Dean, you might want to consider another option.”

“What do you mean, another option?”  Dean braces because he doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

His brother’s words are gentle, “I think you need to come home with me.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Sammy?”  Dean moves back till his feet are dipping into the water.

Dean has always and will always love his brother, but there are times his alpha protective streak gets out of control.  This has to be one of those times.  Why the hell would Dean leave Angel Cay?

“Calm down and hear me out, Dean,”  Sam’s voice remains mellow and soothing, as if he’s talking down a jumper.  “If you leave for 3 to 4 weeks, we document that Castiel is not under the influence of your pheromones and he still wants to mate you, then no one can question the validity of the mate-ship.  If you don’t, anything Castiel leaves you and the child in a will could be taken away by other relatives.  There are laws to protect alphas aiding omegas through their heats from this exact thing.”

“No.”  Dean’s answer is quick and solid.  “There is no way in hell I’m leaving Cas and I can promise you my alpha will fight you on this, but there is also Claire to consider.  Does your grand idea even think about her?”

“We would definitely need to discuss how to make it work, including how to best help Claire.”  Sam takes Dean’s shoulders, squeezing. “I have no doubt that Castiel will disagree.  Nothing he says can be taken seriously while he’s under the influence of your scent.”  Sam pulls him into a bear hug.  “I want you to be happy, Dean. If Castiel Novak is the one, then that’s awesome, but there are ramifications to your actions.”

Jesus, his fucking hormones are kicking into overdrive as Dean starts crying.  “Sam, that’s the plan.  I have the baby and then once my scent calms down and Castiel is clear headed then we mate.  What’s wrong with that?”

“The problem is you're taking a huge risk trusting that Cas won’t claim you prior to the birth.  He’s an alpha.  If he loses control and mates you beforehand, it could destroy your child’s future.  Everything you see could go to the sole heir, Claire Novak.”

“I don’t care, I’m sticking with my plan.”  He keeps his face tucked into Sam’s chest because he can’t take the look of disappointment from his brother.

“You need to see past your emotions.  Taking a break for a month is the logical choice.  Claire could even visit.”

Dean swallows his pride, replying in a hushed tone, “He’s my alpha; I fell in love. Isn’t real life supposed to be messy?”

He’s still clinging to Sam, the tears calming.  The clouds finally break as rain drenches the brothers.  Sammy drops the embrace, about to jog off towards the house when Dean snatches his wrist. 

“I trust Cas.”  An inner reserve of strength builds under Dean’s skin. “Angel Cay is my home now. I’m staying.”

“Bobby and I don’t leave for another three days.  Talk it over with Cas; this is not a decision you should rush into Dean.”  With that Sam pulls his arm back, running for the mansion.

Dean decides to stroll back.  His clothes are soaked through, and the chill from the rain isn’t too bad.  By the time he gets inside his fingers are starting to have that lovely prune appearance.  Exhaustion forces Dean to sluggishly make his way up to Cas’s bedroom.  There is a stream of water trailing behind him that he probably will have to clean up later.  Unless Crowley takes pity on him.

A nap sounds delightful; hiding under the covers from reality even better.  He strips off the sopping fabric, tossing it onto the bathroom floor.  Dean’s pulling back the sheets on their bed when Castiel emerges from his lab.

“Why are you naked?”  Cas’s flop of brown hair tilts to the left in confusion.

Sighing, Dean doesn’t have the willpower to battle another person.  He saunters over, sliding his arms around Castiel’s waist, dropping his forehead to the alpha’s shoulder.

His words are muffled by the trench coat. “Sam and I were fighting.  I need some rest before we go another round.”

“Dealing with families can be hard, my love.”  Castiel drags his fingers through Dean’s wet hair.  “What were you bickering about?”

“He knew something was up, so I told him about the baby.  Sam has concerns.”  An unruly tear drops from his eye.

“Shhh, now it can’t be that bad,”  Cas placates him as he tucks Dean into bed, sliding in behind him trench coat and all.

The image would be hilarious if Dean had the energy to laugh.  He’s completely nude and Cas is dressed from head to toe.  A few chuckles slip out between heavy sobs.  God, these surges of hormones are not making this any easier.

The aroma of chai tea soothes his frayed nerves.  After a few minutes Dean can finally speak.  “He’s worried about the legal what-not if you mate me during the pregnancy.  I said I trust you to keep those chompers off my neck. Sam is less convinced.”

“Did he have a suggestion to assist our situation?”  Castiel asks, his nose skating over the back of Dean’s neck.

Inhaling and exhaling loudly, Dean nods, “If we confirmed that my scent was out of your system and you still wished to claim me than no one could challenge our mate-ship.”  He doesn’t have it in him to state how that would be accomplished.

Two beats later Cas doesn’t let the idea go, “I only know of one way to cleanse your scent from my system.  You would have to …”

The silence in that moment is stifling.

“… leave Angel Cay for almost a month.”  Dean finishes Castiel’s sentence. 

Castiel’s arms and legs wrap around Dean.  The zipper of his coat is digging into Dean’s back, yet he remains motionless, terrified that Cas will agree with Sam.  In theory he can see the logic. It would only be for a month and then they could mate straight away.  His brother would see that all the t’s are crossed and i’s dotted so that no one could ever believe Dean trapped Cas for his money.  Yet his heart can’t do it.  What if he doesn’t get a say?  He’s just a pregnant omega with no control over his life.  The mere thought of being away from his alpha causes Dean’s chest to tighten, his breathing becomes labored as his vision goes blurry with tears.  He rolls his head slamming his mouth into the closest pillow as he screams.  No words, just cries as the sensation of helplessness descends.

Somewhere a gruff, gentle voice calls his name, but Dean is too lost to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big hugs lots of love and always a smile for each of you. 
> 
> Questions, Comments and Concerns are always appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	20. If You Were Here

* * *

 

* * *

 

A loud bang vibrates through Dean’s bones as his eyes fly open.  The room is full of shadows, the afternoon sun lost behind the dark storm clouds as rain pounds against the bedroom window.  Lightning cracks across the sea with another thunderous boom from the heavens. How long has he been napping?

The clock on the nightstand reads 4:18 p.m.  Well at least he didn’t sleep the entire day away.  Dean’s not shocked to find that Cas is gone. Dean assumes he's in the lab as he stretches, stumbling to the bathroom for a quick pee break and to brush his teeth.  A blanket of grime is giving him dry mouth.  He definitely needs clothes before emerging from his hiding spot.

Eventually Dean saunters down to the second floor, searching for Claire.  Maybe they can get an hour of studies in before dinner.  The storm outside continues to thrash against the house, nearly shaking the structure to its core.  She’s not in her room, so Dean decides to pull out his next lesson plan. They can work in the kitchen once he finally discovers where Claire is. 

He’s sorting through a pile of papers when a knock on the door yanks Dean from his musings.

“Hey, Dean, do you have a minute?”  Nurse Kelly pauses in the doorway, her yellow scrubs an odd contrast to the gloomy day.

Waving her into the classroom, Dean replies, “Sure, what’s up?”

“When Donna went to Nassau to pick up your brother she grabbed some supplies from Dr. Turner’s office.  I need to give you your flu shot.”  April pulls a book off of the nearest shelf, flipping through the pages.  “We could do it now if you want, or later.  I placed it in the fridge so it’s good for a week or two.”

“Later, if we can; I need to spend some time with Claire and then talk with Sam.”  The conversation with Cas surfaces in his mind.  He’s tired and honestly April poses zero threat to him and his alpha.  “Where is everybody?”

Closing the book with a sharp bang, a flash of light brightens her face.  Dean could swear he sees a slight red mark on her lower neck, but it’s probably just leftover sunburn from her oil debacle. 

“Most are downstairs playing cards in the front room.  Your Uncle Bobby has yet to beat Claire at poker, last I checked he was down like fifty bucks.”  She places the book back, stepping closer to Dean.  “Castiel mentioned that you needed to speak with me.”

There is something off in the way his nurse says the last sentence that has Dean’s hackles up. He has never thought of her as a threat, but the way she keeps stalking closer to him makes him feel like prey set out for the slaughter.  Perhaps letting her go wouldn’t be a terrible idea.  Then the guilt of firing a woman over a crush she can’t help seems ridiculous.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing urgent; we can sit down and chat after Sam and Bobby leave.”  He returns his gaze to the worksheets in front of him when he feels a hand tug on his shoulder.

A cold shiver slides over his skin at her touch.  April’s eyes seem distant, and as he glimpses her neckline again the red spots appear darker as she shoots him a chilly smile.  “No worries. I don’t mind waiting; there is plenty of time.”

“I’m going to find Cas,”  Dean declares rather loudly.

April tightens her hold on his bicep. “Oh well, last I saw Castiel he was in a heated conversation with your brother.”

“Excuse me.”  He’s not sure if he was asking to dash out or simply shocked she didn’t tell him that first. 

Dean sprints from the room, taking the stairs two at a time as he sniffs the air.  Of course he didn’t take the time to request a location of this intense debate.  Claire and Bobby give him a wave as he dashes around the front room before heading towards the back of the house. The door to the workout room is cracked open, permitting him to peek in.  He sees Cas and his brother but decides to listen in for a bit before rushing in guns blazing.

Sam’s tone is harsh, his eyes piercing into Castiel.  “Why would you choose such a dangerous route?  You claim Dean before the baby is born and the safety you provide for him now could be gone in a flash.”

“I have spoken with MY attorneys and they have assured me that certain things can be arranged so there is no true danger.”  Cas has his smiting face on as he steps closer to Dean’s brother.  “Are you actually accusing me of putting my needs above my family's?”

“Yes.”  Dean gasps silently because there is anger behind Sammy’s words.  “You are refusing to think logically because your alpha is high on Dean’s pheromones.  We both know that you can’t make a rational decision, and yet you refuse to do the right thing.  You don’t have a claim on him; he can leave of his own freewill.”

Castiel lurches forward, slamming his fist into Sam’s chin, shouting, “No one takes my omega.” A deep growl erupts from his alpha.

His brother grabs Castiel’s shoulders, dragging them down together. It’s almost comical as the two men roll around the floor shoving and punching each other like spoiled children. 

A powerful desire to step in and shout at these morons overtakes his need to listen as Dean walks into the room, leaning against the treadmill.  “Are you two done?”

Dean remains serene as Sam and Cas pause to glance over their shoulders at him. They both stand, screaming at the same time.

“Dean, you should come home!”  Sam calls out as Cas spits out, “His home is here with me.”

Wiping his knuckles on his shirt, Dean sighs, speaking low and calmly.  “I am my own person, and neither of you can tell me what to do.  This isn’t a hundred years ago when omegas were property of their alphas.  So screw you both for talking like I don’t have the final say.”

Thank God both Castiel and Sam have guilty expressions as Dean steps between them, swatting the back of each man’s head.  But he’s not done scolding them yet. “Sammy, you are my baby brother I love you, but quit sticking your nose where it’s not wanted.” Glaring violently at Sam, he points his finger, shaking it wildly.  “This is not your place.  I’m a grown ass omega and for once in my life I’m happy; fuck the consequences, I’m staying.”  He swivels so his shaking finger is now pointed at his alpha.  “As for you, we are equals.  If this is how you plan to behave after we’re mated I may have to rethink my choice.”

Cas’s face goes completely white as he visibly gulps.  “No, no my Omega,” the alpha begs, his voice respectful.  “I simply wanted to take care of it.  You were so distraught earlier the sight broke my heart; please understand I only wished to protect you and our child from undue stress.”

“Apology accepted.”  Dean crosses his arms over his chest, standing tall, which makes him taller than Cas and closer to his brother's face.  “I have heard both sides of the argument, and my final decision is to stay.  My place is with my alpha.”

Sam actually raises his hand, waiting to be acknowledged before he speaks. 

Dean snickers, “Yes, Sam, you may speak.”

“Castiel mentioned his lawyers had some ideas to protect you and the baby.”  Sam looks at Cas. “Can we know what those are?  For educational purposes of course.”

Castiel glances at Dean, pausing for his omega to give him permission.

This is one for the books.  Two full-blooded alphas completely following the command from an omega.  Dean can’t help but grin from ear to ear. “Yes, Cas, your turn.”

“Any finances solely under my name or in an American banking institution would fall under the laws you speak of, Sam.  Be that as it may, I don’t live in the United States, which gives me options.  First, I am in the process of having Dean’s name added to the deed for Angel Cay.  I own the island outright, and it shouldn’t take but another week for the paperwork to be filed.  Second, I will be opening a bank account under Dean’s name alone.  This is his money and cannot be attached to any inheritance lawsuit.  Once our child has been born I will do the same for them.” 

Shock, Dean feels faint at the realization that everything on Angel Cay and the land itself will soon belong to him.  This is why they work; even in his stupid alpha macho posturing Castiel is taking care of him and their unborn child.  A smile plays on his face with pride.

Sam actually is the one to reply, “I didn’t even think about the Bahamian Banking privacy laws.  Thank you, Castiel, for proving me wrong.”

“Your heart was in the right place, Sam.  Nonetheless you need to respect my role as Dean’s intended alpha.”  Castiel reaches out, shaking hands with Dean’s younger brother.

Throwing his hands into the air, Dean exclaims, “Still my decision!”

Dean leaves the two men, deciding the crisis is over.  He pokes his head into the front room noticing that Claire and Bobby are still playing cards.  However, they aren’t speaking English.  It takes a few sentences before he hears some recognizable Latin.

“What are you two playing?”  Dean stands next to Claire’s chair, patting her shoulder.

Bobby huffs, fussing with his ball cap. “She kept beating me, so now we are playing Go Fish in Latin.”

“He’s cheating; I just haven’t figured out how.”  His student shoots the gruff older alpha an evil eye.

“Well I hate to break this up, but we need to do some math before dinner.”  Dean grins as Claire pushes away from the table.

She stops by Dean, “Hey, old man, want to help me with my algebra?”

“Sure,”  Bobby replies, laying his cards down and following them out.

****

The storm outside is still in full swing as a gust of wind makes the window panes rattle.  A bolt of lightning brightens the sky as the crashing waves on the beach triple in size.  Dean’s peering out of the window in the second floor classroom.  Claire and Bobby have already gone downstairs for dinner.  Dean stayed behind to clean up and put together a chapter quiz over her history chapter for tomorrow.

“Hello, Dean.”  The deep gravel voice of his alpha yanks his attention away from the fall storm.

“Hey Cas, you ready for dinner?”  He drops the papers on the desk, then notices Cas hovering at the doorway.  “What’s up?”

“I wanted to apologize again for my behavior.”  Those stunning baby blues lower to the floor in guilt.  “We are equals.  The fact that I made you feel differently –”

Grabbing his alpha’s face, Dean kisses him hard, breaking the sad-filled train of thought.  “I said it before, but I’ll say it again, you are forgiven, Cas.  Don’t worry about it okay.  We are still on a learning curve; mistakes will be made, but the fact that you understand why it bothered me and are genuinely remorseful means we are fine.”

Castiel yanks him back into another kiss.  Dean’s arms snake inside Cas’s trench coat, feeling the warmth of his alpha’s skin.  God damn, Castiel Novak is an amazing kisser.

“I have a request for the evening, Dean.”  Cas grins, pulling away just far enough so they can stare into each other’s gaze.

Dean’s curious, but responds, “What might that be?”

“We need some time away from the chaos.  Come with me out to the cabin tonight?”  Castiel plants his lips on Dean’s cheek and nose then adds, “I know you want to spend time with Sam and Bobby, but it’s just for tonight and then you can take them out on the boat tomorrow after the storm clears.”

“Shhh Cas, you had me at hello.”  He’s about to chuckle from his cool reference but then Cas blows Dean away.

“Then I shall always say hello, because having you keeps my heart beating.”

A deep blush splashes across Dean’s cheeks. “Damn, Cas, you are fucking awesome at the wooing.”

Another warm lingering kiss from his alpha makes Dean’s toes tingle.  This is his forever, lost in blue eyes and amazing kisses.

“Just a quick question though; it's still storming, how we gonna make it out to the cabin in this mess?”  To emphasize Dean’s point another boisterous boom shakes the house.

Castiel takes Dean’s hand, leading him to a coat closet by the front door.  His alpha retrieves two yellow slickers with hats and matching boots.  Dean takes the items, putting them on because the rain is more of a deluge now.  They hold hands, moving slowly down the path to the cabin.  There is no way to hear squat over the loud, battling storms around them.  He would be nervous or afraid, but Dean’s positive that Castiel would never put him in danger.  It takes twice as long; however, they eventually make it.

Once they arrive Castiel steers them around to the back, stepping up on the back porch that overlooks the expansive ocean.  Dean notices that a huge tarp, perhaps more than one, has been strung up over the deck.  The sliding glass door to the bedroom is wide open, but the strategically arranged tarp keeps the rain from actually entering the home.

Dean’s standing just inside the doorway when Castiel strips him down to just boxers, tossing all their wet things in a corner that’s lined with towels.  Glancing down, Dean sees a small nest of warm dry blankets at their feet.  Castiel gestures for Dean to sit, the alpha following him after he is also down to his boxers.

The two men wrap up in blankets along with legs and arms.  Dean’s head is carefully cradled on Castiel’s chest.  The spot gives them a stunning view of the storm at sea.

“When I was child,” Cas shares with a reverent tone, “storms fascinated me.  My favorite were storms over the ocean.  There is nothing to stop them or block the fury of their intentions.  Right here is the best spot on the island to watch.”

His alpha’s right.  The beauty of Mother Nature in her glorious raging storm is spectacular.  With the expansive horizon of the ocean you can see every bolt of lightning and literally track the movement of the clouds, rain, and the breathtaking swell of the waves.  The strength of the tropical rainstorm blowing by before them helps Dean to understand that he and his worries are small potatoes compared to the massive reach of the Earth around them.

“It’s incredible, Cas,”  Dean whispers into Castiel’s neck, placing a kiss on the sun-drenched skin.

Castiel catches his mouth with his own, the kiss deepening with passion.  They fall back into the soft, tender nest of cotton.  Boxers are hastily removed as hands stroke over miles of flesh.  It doesn’t take long for them both to be gasping for air between twisting, lapping tongues.  Castiel rolls them so he’s on top, his fingers slipping into Dean’s hole gingerly spreading his rim to take the alpha’s knot.

Drawing back, Cas’s pupils are blown with lust, “You are incredible, Dean.  Since I was a child there was nothing that matched my fascination with these beasts of the natural world.  Until now that is, because you, my Omega, put everything else to shame.  I love you.”

How do you even respond to that kind of adoration?  Dean lures the man back into more petting and kissing.  His legs embrace Castiel’s hips so the alpha’s cock can thrust into his body, the sensation forcing all the air from his lungs with a cry.  Dean stares up into the dark grey clouds as Castiel continues to heave back and forth in an amazing pattern.

The storm rages on around them, surrounding the two men with uproarious thunder, flashes of light, and wind that blows by their sweaty skin, causing Dean to shiver.  In this moment there is no one attacking their relationship, no one peering down on Dean’s designation, and no on questioning their decisions.  It’s just Castiel, his knot swelling deep inside of Dean.  His alpha reaches down, first lovingly patting his belly before taking Dean’s dick into hand, and as a howling wind catches their screams of pleasure they both reach climax.

While they wait out the knot, Castiel covers them with an old blue and green quilt that is tattered from years of love.  Whispering into Dean’s ear, Cas answers the unspoken query, “My mother made this quilt by hand when she was pregnant with James and I.  She would have loved you, Dean.”

Snuggling up, they lie under the special blanket and watch the rain.

Even after Cas’s knot slips free of Dean’s hole they don’t move, because breaking this moment would mean returning to the stress and insanity of their lives. 

Cas kisses Dean’s forehead. “I have one more surprise.  Remain here and stay naked while I get it ready.”

Dean nods as his alpha slips out of the covers and into the front room of the cabin, closing the door to the room behind him. 

“What do you think, Jelly Bean?”  Dean’s hand caresses the bump on his previously flat stomach.  “Yeah, we really did hit the jackpot with your dad.”

“Hello, Dean.”  A very naked Cas stands over Dean, reaching out to help him up.

Giving a faint laugh, Dean retorts, “You’re going to say that all the time now, huh?”

“Of course, a small reminder that I want you always and forever.”  Cas clasps Dean’s hand while they move to the other room.

Immediately Dean recognizes the song playing on the stereo, “If You Were Here” by The Thompson Twins.  The room has been completely redone.  Castiel has obviously been planning this for a while.  Gone are the little square table, chairs, and the sofa by the front door.  In its place is a long rectangular glass table with a round cake sitting dead center.  The only light in the room is from the burning candles on the white, three-layer dessert.

Dean’s mouth drops as he puts the scene together but can’t find the words as Castiel helps Dean up to sit directly on the glass table on one side of the cake.  His alpha crossing his legs sitting directly on the other side.  The candles burning between them cast ghostly flames glinting on their happy faces.

Cas shrugs with a bashful smile. “I have been told to say, make a wish.”

God, this might even top the dolphin date.  Dean knows that Donna had a hand in this one because she’s the only person he’s told about his John Hughes obsession.  Taking a moment to view the cake and how silent it is in the cabin even with the rainstorm outside, he knows exactly how to reply.  Dean looks at his alpha, the man of his dreams, whispering, “It already came true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laugh if you want I adore that movie. 
> 
> Comment, Questions, and Concerns always welcomed.
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	21. HEY HEY HEY Goodbye

* * *

 

Dean reads over Claire’s latest essay on a historical figure. She chose Elizabeth the First, focusing on how the arts flourished under her reign.  He’s pretty impressed with her writing, but a throat-clearing from the doorway of the classroom has him lifting his gaze.

Claire also stops working on her mathematical word problems, a huge smile on her face. “Bobby!”

“Claire,” the gruff old alpha tips his ball cap at her, “mind if I steal Dean for a minute?”

“No, he’s not doing anything anyway.”

Dean stands, tossing a crumpled piece of paper in her direction, “Hey, don’t piss me off or we will spend the rest of the day on poetry.”

She pretends to zip her mouth closed as her eyes return to the page on her desk. “Just return him without any marks.  He’s pretty to look at.”

“Shut up.” He waves off her silly quip as he joins Bobby in the hallway, shutting the door behind him.  “What’s up Bobby?”

“Me and Sam are heading out after lunch.” Bobby fidgets, which is weird on the man.

He nods because Crowley has been cooking all morning to have a fantastic send-off feast for his brother and Bobby. Even Castiel had gotten into the festivities. He has gifts for both men: brand new iPads so Dean can FaceTime with them.

It’s been an amazing visit, and Dean’s sad to see them go but Sammy needs to get back to school and Uncle Bobby has his own life in Lawrence.

The older man scratches at his beard, “I’ve been chatting with your alpha, and we came to an understanding that you need help with Claire.”

“I thought I was doing a good job?” Dean’s voice cracks with the fear that’s he’s failed his pupil in some way.

Bobby takes off his hat, smacking Dean lightly on the head. “You are an amazing teacher, dumbass. The problem is you’re about to be a parent.  That’s going to take a shit ton of your time and focus.  Not to mention maybe taking it easy would be best for your health.”

That’s ridiculous; Dean feels perfectly fine except for the bout of morning sickness now and then. Actually, now that he thinks about it he has been canceling some of their sessions for one reason or another.  Perhaps there is some merit to the idea of Dean having help.

“What have you two cooked up?” Dean’s not oblivious, there is a plan at play.  “Just tell me; you don’t have to wrap it up in a pretty bow.”

“Fine,” Bobby shakes his head, “fine, okay, so with you and Sam gone the house is too quiet. I need a change of scenery.  Would you be opposed to me taking on some of your teaching duties?”  He raises his hand to halt Dean’s interjection, “Not all of them but maybe half until the kid arrives and then all while you got your hands full.”

“You’d move here to Angel Cay?” Dean’s a little surprised; he thought Bobby loved his home in Lawrence.

“No, I’d teach her from Timbuktu. Of course I’d come here, ya idjit!” Again, Dean’s swiped with the ball cap.  “It would take me about three weeks to settle everything in Lawrence, but then I’d be able to stay at least a year maybe more.”

Dean leans against the wall, crossing his arms. Claire has built a rapport with Bobby, and the man is wicked smart in a ton of subjects.  He could still create the lesson plans and just use Bobby as a Teacher’s Assistant.  “Are you sure you wouldn’t get bored?”

“Boy! I know I didn’t raise an idiot.  Things at home are lonely, and here I’d have you, Claire, and the munchkin when he or she comes, so no, I don’t foresee boredom.”  The alpha’s harsh exterior cracks just a bit.  “I could also help out Crowley with stuff around the house and such.  But, I’ll only do this if you agree?  Don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“Bobby, of course I would love for you to come live on the island.” He pulls the older man into a hug, laughing at his faux attempt to stop it.

A few hours later, they are hugging again out on the docks as Dean says goodbye to Bobby and Sam. He’s currently wrapped up in gigantic arms.

“I’m going to miss you, Dean,” they break apart, Dean nodding as Sam adds, “but I think this is where you are meant to be. Cas takes good care of you.”

“Jesus, Sammy, no chick flick moments you’ll make me cry. You know fucking hormones and all.”

His brother chuckles softly, “One, you love girly romantic comedies, and two, you have always cried when we say goodbye.”

“All right boys break it up and don’t worry, Dean, I’ll be back in a couple weeks.” Bobby gives him a quick embrace as the two alphas climb onto the yacht that will take them back to Nassau.

Dean stands alone on the dock waving until he smells chai tea. His lover’s arms encircling his expanding waist, Castiel kisses his cheek.  “Don’t cry, my Omega, all you have to do is ask and I’ll have Sam back to visit.  And don’t forget you will soon have Bobby to help you with your duties.”

The sun shines on his alpha’s face as Dean twirls to glare into those perfect blue eyes. “Do you think I’m shirking on my teaching responsibilities?”

“Absolutely not. I feel this will give you the freedom to rest when you need and not push yourself.” Castiel places a tender kiss to his nose. “You are so tired lately.  I worry; perhaps you should talk with Nurse Kelly about it.”

Rubbing his eyes, Dean drops his face into the loving nook of Castiel’s neck. He murmurs into the skin of his alpha,  “Ugh give me a few days before I have to face her.”

“Whatever you want, Dean. If you want her gone, it’s totally up to you.  Your wish is my command.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “God I really shouldn’t have forced you to watch _The Princess Bride_.”

****

Two weeks later Dean decides he can’t put off his discussion with April any longer. During their daily vitals check he’s kept his head down and doesn’t say a word, basically hiding in plain sight.  She’s been very well behaved, mostly avoiding Cas and acting totally professional when she does speak to him.  However, he still feels the need to sit her down and chat.  Dean owes it to his relationship with Cas.

He finds her in the converted second floor bedroom that is now her office of sorts. The bed remains but two walls are covered with shelves loaded with medical supplies and equipment.  She’s typing away at her laptop when Dean enters the room done in soft tans and white; it gives the space a very serene vibe.  A medium-sized window sits to the left of the mattress, showing a gorgeous view of Angel Cay’s sandy beach — one of the reasons he picked it for his birthing room.

“Hey April, are you busy?” Dean queries, sitting down on the queen size mattress.

The warmth of the sun through the open window heats his back. Nurse Kelly shuts down her computer, turning to face Dean in her rolling chair.  Her smile is all teeth, but it doesn’t seem to reach her eyes.  The cheery pink scrubs give her a softness Dean finds unsettling.

“What do you want to chat about?” She rolls the chair over to a small fridge hidden in the walk-in closet.  “You know what, Dean, we should give you that flu shot while you’re here.”

Dean nods because he’s been dodging that too. He is not a fan of needles. She gathers the items while Dean inhales deeply and begins his memorized speech.  “I just wanted to take a moment and clarify that you hitting on Cas is not cool.  I know you haven’t done anything lately, but it’s only fair to tell you the consequences if you cross that line again.”

“And what, pray tell, are the consequences for flirting with an unmated alpha?” April keeps her smile while she talks, but the words feel cold.

She scoots over to the side of the bed, laying out the needle and alcohol wipes. Dean’s eyes are tracking every movement of her hands because he senses that something is off.

“You will be fired.” He raises his shoulders hoping to appear strong and put together.  There can be no questions about what he means.  “I know that Cas and I are going about this differently, but you need to respect the boundaries as if MY alpha were mated.  Do you understand?”

The nurse slips on a pair of latex gloves, her smile slipping. “He’s very handsome; even if you let me go the next nurse could be worse.” She yanks up his sleeve, wiping the chilly alcohol pad on his bicep.

“True.” Why deny the same thoughts he’s had and one of the pros to keeping April as his nurse?  The devil you know is much better than starting off with the unknown.  “Can you answer my question that you agree to leave Cas alone?”

His eyes have been tracking April’s hands, so when she clears her throat, obviously thinking about his proposal, Dean glances up for the first time. What he sees could have easily come from a horror movie. April’s neck and cheeks have dark purple pockmarks.  As the needle comes closer to his skin the rash seems to grow farther up her face.

Immediately Dean jumps from the bed, “What the fuck is wrong with your face?”

“There is nothing wrong with me, Dean. Now quit being a baby and come sit down before I have to wrestle you to the ground.”  She rolls her eyes with a huff.

Fine by him, because he’s 100% sure he could take the nurse. “Don’t touch me!”

In the time he decides to turn and run April pushes the chair over to the door, shutting it tight. Dean stands motionless with no escape route.  They are on the stupid second floor; he can’t very well leap from the window.

“Now, this won’t hurt but for a second.” The nurse rises to her feet, inching towards him.

“No, hell no! I do not consent.”  Dean screams, praying that someone will hear him before this crazy bitch stabs him with whatever is in that needle, which he truly does not believe is a flu vaccine.

April dives for him. Running on instinct alone, Dean swipes her away with his fist, knocking the shit out of her chin.  The nurse plunges to the ground but holds tight to the syringe.  “Dean!  What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Let me out of this room, April. I swear to God, I’ll hurt you.”  He takes off for the door, but April snatches his ankle with her free hand, yanking him down to the wood floor with her. 

God, this woman must have been a ninja in a previous life because she is on him in an instant, grabbing his arm and tugging it towards her other hand with the pointy end of God knows what. Dean’s freaking out as her face is now completely covered with the dark purple pocks.  He clutches her wrist that connects with the hand and needle, steering it clear of his body.  The two toss and turn on the floor.  Jesus, how in the world can she hold him off? Dean’s an alpha on the outside.  He feels weaker.

Nurse Kelly spits out angrily, “I was promised this would be simple. Slip a muscle relaxant into your morning coffee. Shoot you up and free Castiel from his pheromone prison.  He deserves a pure omega to birth his heirs.”

“You have got to be joking!” Dean seethes as he continues to push her off and keep the syringe at a comfortable distance.  Fear is now mixing in with everything else because Dean hasn’t a clue as to what a muscle relaxant would do to his pregnancy.

“Do you know how much money your mutt will steal from the family?” Her eyes are glaring down at him with utter hate.

A few years ago, Dean recalls reading about omegas protecting their young; they become practically feral, vicious creatures with no ability to see right from wrong, only eliminating the threat to their family. April Kelly provoked the wrong damn omega; drugged or not Dean sees red. 

Using what’s left of his alpha strength, Dean flips April on her back, banging her arm until the needle drops to the floor. “You are done here, fired, adios, bitch.”

Dean flings the sharp weapon to the other side of the room, his eyes burning with the need to take out the threat. He’s gasping for air yet he has enough common sense to get up and head for the door.  Benny can help this unemployed nurse to the docks and off Dean’s island.

A loud-pitched scream rings in Dean’s ears as he pivots to watch April come at him with that fucking needle in her hand. “He doesn’t love you.  Trapping a wonderful alpha like Castiel is a disgrace.  I and my employer won’t stop.”

He uses one hand to twist the arm holding the needle until a crack comes from the woman’s arm. April cries out in pain from the broken bone, losing the needle once again. 

“Castiel loves me; he wants me,” Dean roars. “I am so fucking tired of this shit!” _Not ever again_ chants in Dean’s mind as he pulls her toward him grabbing her chin and shoulders and twisting until another spine-tingling snap rings out as he severs the nurse’s spinal cord, killing her instantly.

Dean rapidly inhales, his chest rising with each breath. The corpse of his old nurse plummets to the wood floor with a chilling thud.  After a few minutes he has caught his breath as the reality of the situation smacks him hard.

“I killed her,” he mutters gently to the empty room. “I killed her.”

Stepping back carefully, Dean halts only when the shelves hit his back. He can’t help but stare at the dead body on the floor, because the odd way her head is turned there is zero chance of coming back from that.  The adrenaline gradually seeps from his veins, replaced by tremors of complete terror.  This can’t be hidden or swept under the bed; Dean is a murderer.  His knees turn to jelly, forcing Dean to slide to the floor and knocking several things off the shelves in the process.  Bandages and differing medicines surround him, but none of it will bring April back. 

A hiccup breaks the silence, tears falling from his face. Shocked, stunned, horror-stricken, these all define his current frame of mind, yet worry is slowly making its way to the top of the list.  Will he go to jail?  What about his baby? 

Time has no meaning; Dean can’t move a muscle so he sits and waits. The sunlight moving across the room is his only marker to the passing day.  When the sun sets and darkness descends he hears people calling his name.  They must be getting ready for dinner; his absence from the table would be noticed.

For a brief moment, Dean considers calling out then his gaze falls on April, her eyes still open with a glassy lifeless stare. He’s not ready to tell another living soul what he’s done, so he remains silent.

The door opens as Gadreel’s head pops in. “Dean?” His bodyguard’s eyebrows shoot up high on his face as he rushes into the space.  “Dean?  Are you okay?”

Unable to speak, Dean shakes his head, pointing to the dead nurse on the floor. Gadreel nods, spotting her next, “I’m going to get Castiel and Jody.  Just stay here.”

A pathetic little giggle slips from his lips. Where would he go?  This is his home, but that might change very soon.  Murderers usually end up behind bars not living it up on a tropical island.

He smells Cas before he views his alpha sprinting into the room and coming straight for him, totally ignoring the corpse. “Dean, what happened? Are you alright?”

“I killed her.” His brain isn’t capable of skipping past the obvious.  “I killed her, Cas.”

Castiel takes off his precious trench coat, placing it around Dean’s shoulders. He didn’t realize how hard his body has been shaking since the incident.  The warmth and aroma left from Castiel inside the coat settles Dean down enough to mumble, “She was going to hurt the baby.  I swear, Cas, this was self defense.”

“I believe you, Dean.” That one sentence means the world to Dean. Regardless of what happens next Cas, his alpha, believes him.  Cas swivels back, yelling to Jody who had entered behind him.  “Get Crowley up here, and call the Bahamian authorities.  Tell them a pregnant omega was attacked and the culprit has been dealt with, nothing more.”

Jody’s brown eyes scan the room, calculating how to best care for her charges. “I’ll try to get a small team out here tonight.  Perhaps we can avoid a major investigation.” 

“That would be preferred,” Cas nods, his face returning to Dean’s.  “Are you hurt, my love?”  His alpha’s voice is trembling a tad.

Crowley bursts into the room before Dean has a chance to answer, the butler shouting, “Motherfucker, that bitch!”

It makes Dean’s heart swell that Crowley instantly blames April for her own death. His undying faith in Dean gives him the push to whisper, “She attacked me, spouting crap about my pheromones being the problem.  I didn’t have a choice.”  Tears are streaming down his cheeks once more.  “I swear to God she never gave me a choice.”  Dean’s hand cradles his belly bump.  “She dosed me with muscle relaxant.  Can that hurt our child?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel replies, his expression laced with concern. 

Donna tiptoes into the room; she freezes when Castiel’s gaze locks on her. “You hired this woman.  How could this happen?  Did you not vet her background properly?”

“I did, I swear, Castiel. I used Angel Computers' in-house investigative team.”  Donna appears like she might join Dean with crying like a child.  “They said she was clear.”

Castiel punches the wall, his hand plowing through the layer of painted plaster. “The same team hired by my father before his retirement.”  His alpha bellows, “Donna, call Charlie; I want a specialist for Dean on the island in 24 hours.  A doctor and nurse who have no ties to Angel Computers or my father.”

“Yes, Castiel,” her tone pleading, “I am so sorry.”

“Just help me fix it, Donna,” Cas slumps next to Dean, pulling him into his arms. “Help us.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!
> 
> Comments, Questions and Concerns are always encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	22. Death and Love are strange bedfellows

* * *

 

The black sky of night winks at Dean through the millions of twinkling lights.  His perch on the end of Cas’s bed allows Dean an unhindered view of the Caribbean night sky as his feet rest where his head should be.  Not a single cloud to stop the beauty of the shiny light cast among the shadows.  Snuggling deeper into Castiel’s comforter, Dean can for a second forget he killed a woman today, yet with the next second it all comes crashing back to him.

People have been coming and going all night bringing information on different fronts to his alpha.  Castiel lounges next to him, typing away on his laptop while taking moments to stroke Dean’s thigh or calf, little reminders that he’s there.  Dean hasn’t spoken a word since he left the room where April took her last breath. The man next to him can take care of everything. Isn’t that the point of having a mate, an alpha? They can take care of you and make all the bad vanish with their scent.  Inhaling as heavily as he can, Dean says a quick prayer; when he exhales he’s calmer but April is still a corpse on the second floor.

Actually, it’s been several hours, and according to Crowley the detective on the case with two officers arrived earlier.  Maybe by this point Nurse Kelly’s body has been removed, headed to wherever they take corpses in the Caribbean.  Suddenly, Dean wonders if they will close her eyes, or have they become so used to death they leave them open from laziness?  Those ghostly orbs will visit Dean if he falls asleep, there is no doubt in his mind.  There be nightmares ahead.

So to keep the horrors at bay Dean observes the stars.  How nice it would be to walk among them without a care in the world.  God, that would mean leaving Cas, and yeah, never happening.

Donna runs into the room, almost tripping over her own feet as she stops near the foot of the bed.  His back is to her, but Dean would recognize the beta’s faint bouquet anywhere.

Her voice quivers, “Charlie has found a doctor in Miami that is highly respected in omega obstetrics AND according to sealed documents has helped several pregnant Alpha Recessives.  She has agreed to fly out tomorrow, well, really, it would be later this morning.  I’ve got a private charter booked for her to Nassau.  She’s bringing her nurse, who has a personal connection to those with the Alpha Recessive Omega designation.”

“I need a name Donna,”  Castiel demands, his words stern.  It will take a while before Cas can bring himself to forgive Donna. 

She hastily answers. Dean hears her nails clacking on an iPad screen.  “Dr. Meg Masters; she is board certified in omega obstetrics, gynecology, and specializes in Specific Designation Infertility.  Hannah Johnson, a nurse practitioner of genetics and obstetrics has been working with Dr. Masters for the last eight years.  Ms. Johnson has agreed to stay on until the birth.”

Dean can hear Cas’s fingers flying across the keyboard, checking up on this Dr. Masters and Nurse Johnson. Although he shouldn’t worry; after her first snafu in picking a caretaker for Dean, Donna will not be making that mistake again. The guilt in her face every time she looks Dean’s way is becoming annoying.

“Did you ask about the muscle relaxants?”  Cas rubs Dean’s leg as he asks the sensitive question they are all stressing over.

“Yes.” Donna’s tone returns to her cheery disposition.  “There should be no lasting effects on the baby.  Of course Dr. Masters will want to run some tests to make sure, but she feels confident that Dean and the fetus will be fine.  She has arranged for several machines and such to be shipped over at dawn from Nassau, in order to give Dean a full physical.”

“Good, double check that it’s being done and strip …Kelly’s room of everything.  Box it up in case the police want it, but I don’t want a thing of hers in this house.  Also clean out half of the workout room; until another space becomes available we will use it as the new medical room.”

“On it,”  Donna shouts as she sprints from their presence.  Perhaps he should be upset that his friend didn’t even acknowledge his presence, but oh well. Dean can’t find it in himself to care. 

A hand squeezes Dean’s socked foot, “See, my love, you and our child will be fine.”

We shall see, Dean ponders to himself as he returns his gaze to the infinite stars.  Normally, Dean would be more responsive, especially to such comforting news, but the possibility of jail still hangs over his head, keeping him quiet for now.

Time seems so irrelevant.  No one expects anything from him as everyone fusses around Dean and his alpha.  Dean’s curious about how late it is but doesn’t even lift his head to glimpse at the alarm clock.  There really is no reason, someone will tell Dean when he’s needed.

Dean’s eyes are drooping when he smells a new alpha entering their bedroom.  In the same moment Cas calls out, “Can I help you?”

“Mr. Novak, I’m Detective Billy Reap from the Central Detective Unit in Nassau.  My men and I have finished with the crime scene, and now I need to speak with your omega,” she pauses as Dean hears the flipping of paper, “Dean Winchester.”

A shuffling of bedsheets next to him and the thud of two feet clues Dean onto his alpha’s movements to face the Detective.

“Dean is in shock.  Perhaps you can return at a more appropriate hour?”  Cas’s tone firm.

Knowing that Cas is about to get into it with the Bahamian Police Department, Dean sits up, answering, “It’s okay Cas.  I will talk with her.”

Both alphas cross to his side of the bed, Castiel taking a seat next to him and Detective Reap standing before him.

“How are you not effected by my scent?”  The woman is clearly an alpha, and he can’t imagine she took the time to acclimate to his odor.

Billy taps two small silver circles on either side of her nostrils.  At first glance they look like plain nose rings.  “These are alpha scent filters.  They puff alpha cologne directly into my nasal cavities so there is no chance I can smell you.  We use them with omegas in heat, but they are just as effective with AROs.”

A sad, half-assed smile pulls at Dean’s lips.  After all the drama, this is such a simple remedy to meeting new alphas.  If they see him and scent alpha there is no alpha rage.  Dean looks over his shoulder at Cas. “We need to get a few of those.”

Clearly Cas agrees because he’s typing something in his laptop.  Then glancing up, those piercing blue eyes rip into Detective Reap. “You had questions?”

  “Yes, I did in fact.”  She squats down to face Dean eye to eye.  Her eyes are the same color as a nice dark whiskey that Bobby likes on holidays.  Her voice has a velvety smooth feel to it.  “Can you tell me what happened in your own words, no help from grumpy alpha?”  She winks with a grin.

He chuckles for a moment because Castiel is totally giving Detective Reap the special Cas smitey face.  “April told me a couple of weeks ago that I needed to get my flu shot.  We had the Norovirus here, and I did not want a repeat performance.  I also wanted to talk to Nurse Kelly about her behavior around Cas.”

“What kind of behavior?”  she asks, her whiskey gaze whipping between both men.

“April had been flirting with Cas.  I felt it was important to discuss the repercussions of continuing to do so, but during our conversation she seemed off.”  Dean shrugs, not sure revealing Crowley’s hex socks protection spell would be helpful.  “When she came near me with the syringe I changed my mind, told her I no longer wanted the shot and to put it away.”

Billy scribbles in her tiny notebook. “I’m assuming she did not comply.”

“Hell no, she came after me with the damn thing trying to stab me.  Kept screaming about how she was gonna free Cas from his pheromone prison.  We wrestled a bit, and it became clear that whatever was in the syringe was not medicine.  I asked her again to stop; she came after me again.  We ended up rolling around on the floor.  I have never been so scared in my life.  My alpha strength should have been enough to throw her across the room, but she revealed that she dosed me with muscle relaxants.  April was going to kill my baby and possibly me in the process.  It happened so fast. She was fighting me one second and the next she was dead on the floor.”

Leaning in closely, Detective Reap taps her chin with the pen, “How did she get the drug in your system?”

“She ground up a pill and put it in my coffee." Dean searches the woman for clues as to how the interview is going.

Reap scribbles a few notes, adding, “I’m going to need the coffee mug for testing; if it’s true that proves premeditation.”

“You can ask Crowley, but I doubt it’s still dirty.”  Dean decides to man up to the crappy turn his life has taken.  As the detective stands back up, Dean puts his wrists out announcing, “Take me in, I won’t fight you.”

“I will!”  Castiel squeaks.  “My omega will not be leaving this island without an arrest warrant.”

Detective Reap puts her notes back in her back jeans pocket.  “Calm down, gentlemen; it looks like a case of self-defense.  My officers found the needle and scuff marks that substantiate Dean’s account of events.  Even if the mug is clean, one of my men found a bottle of muscle relaxant in her bathroom.  We will need to properly test the substance in the syringe, but a preliminary one done on the premises identified the liquid as oxytocin, more commonly known as Pitocin.  We found several disturbing emails between Kelly and an accomplice.  The plan seemed fairly simple.  She would dose Dean with the drug, causing premature labor.  April would pretend to help as Dean slowly miscarried.  She might lose her medical license, but unless anyone tested for oxytocin it would go down as another ARO problematic pregnancy.”

Cas leaps to his feet, his fists tight. “Who was she emailing with?  I want copies!”

“It was a random Yahoo account created on Ms. Kelly’s personal computer.  Hard to trace since technically she was the owner, but giving the password to a second party allowed them to access the account.”  The detective shrugs, “We can try but …”

“I have the capabilities to search for the other party,”  Castiel beseeches, “just give me the email address.”

Billy steps back to lean against the window frame. “Here’s my issue with you finding out the accomplice.  You will have those large gentlemen who ushered me onto the property pay the individual a visit before authorities can question the perp.”  She bites her lip with a grimace, “I think we will handle the search for now.  If my guys hit a wall, then I will contact you, Mr. Novak.”

Suddenly Dean can release the tension in his body he’s been carrying all night.  “So no jail?”

“Mr. Winchester, I don’t plan on arresting a pregnant omega; if everything pans out with the needle then,” she wipes her hands together, “self-defense, case closed.  Now if it’s actually flu vaccine in there, well, that will be a little more complicated.”  Billy crosses towards the door, “Let’s take this one step at a time.  Now I will be taking your passport with me, Dean.  Until this is all cleared up I need you to stay on Angel Cay.  Alright?”

“Yes, that won’t be a problem.”  Dean drops to the mattress, falling asleep in minutes.  The weight of the world is lifting from his shoulders; he knows the nightmares will still come, but he’s too exhausted to care.

****

“Dean …Dean …wake up, you were screaming.” 

Taking a second to let his heart calm down and his eyes focus, Dean stares into his favorite shade of blue.  The sun is up, but the blinds and curtains are closed so only tiny splashes of light peek around the room.  Strong hands card through Dean’s hair as the weight of his alpha on top of him soothes the evil that plagues his dreams.

“What time is it?”  Dean’s voice dry and scratchy from shrieking in his sleep.

Cas kisses Dean on both cheeks. “Almost 11 a.m.” 

Realizing its been forever since he last ate, Dean asks, “Can Crowley bring up some eggs with onions and toast?”

“Already done,”  Crowley grumbles as he crosses the threshold into their bedroom.  The butler is carrying his favorite silver tray, and the aroma from the plate makes Dean’s stomach growl.  “Now, I threw some peppers and tomatoes into the scramble.  Don’t give me that face, you need your vitamins.  Speaking of which, I have your prenatal next to the glass of juice.”

His alpha helps him settle with his back on the headboard so Crowley can place the tray over his lap.  There is an extra plate and coffee cup for Cas.  “Thanks, man I’m starving.”

“Well, the house is a disaster with all the ruckus from last night, but I couldn’t let you go to long without a proper meal.”  The butler’s gaze lands on Castiel.  “Dr. Masters and Nurse Johnson landed safely and are currently making their way to Angel Cay.  Donna finished setting up the temporary medical room before she left on the yacht to pick up the doctor.  Claire needed a break from the smoke, so she went with Donna for the ride.  If you don’t need anything further, I have things to burn.”

“Burn what?”  Castiel asks over a bite of toast.

“Everything that whore touched.  I have Gadreel with one of the new guys tending to it now, but I have a few additions I found down in the laundry.”  Crowley gives a nod as he strides to the door.

Castiel sips his coffee. “Freeze! Explain please. Where is this taking place, in the fire pit off of the pool?”

“Nooo,” Crowley twists his hands together, “that wasn’t big enough.”

Coffee spews everywhere as Cas loses his shit, “What in the world are you burning besides a few of April’s things?  Do the police know about this?”

“Detective Reap took everything she needed and said the rest could be tossed.  I did not impede their investigation; however, I refuse to let any piece of that woman remain in our home.  So I’m burning it all.”  The butler pulls at his black vest, pride in his expression.

Suddenly Dean has a bad feeling about this, “Define all?”

“If that bitch touched it, I’m burning it,”  Crowley responds.

“Dude, how big is this fire?”  Dean’s picturing all her clothes and linens. 

The butler sighs, “Well, the small things weren’t so bad, but once we added furniture –”

“Furniture!”  Cas and Dean shout in unison.

“I said everything she touched.”  Crowley rolls his eyes, stepping out the door as he tosses over his shoulder, “The sofa might have been unwise.”

His alpha takes another bite of his breakfast, “Too late to do anything now; let’s pray they don’t burn down the island.”

Pushing the tray away, Dean faces his alpha, sitting crisscross, “You are very calm this morning, Cas.  Care to share with the class?”

The other man scooches in, mirroring Dean, and places his hands on both of Dean’s biceps, his thumbs rubbing circles into his skin.  They remain silent for several minutes, locking stares as their breathing syncs.  Dean discovers that all the shit raining down around them simply disappears almost as if a bubble envelopes their bodies.

“I am extremely proud of you.”  Those are not the words Dean was expecting from Cas, nor was he ready for them. “In this moment, before the incident, and from now on I am honored to be your alpha.”

A hiccup catches the sob Dean’s trying to hold inside.  He never was a crier, but now give him a sad commercial about missing omega children and he’s bawling like an infant.  He’s able to hold the tears off, but for how long remains to be seen.  Castiel Novak loves him and is proud of him.  His alpha wants him even after he killed her.

“I’m a murderer,”  Dean confesses with a soft voice.

Castiel’s hand reaches up, holding Dean’s face gingerly.  “I love you.”

Smacking the hand away, he yells, “How can you love me?  I killed her with my bare hands.”

The hand returns to Dean’s cheek as a tender smile spreads across his alpha’s lips.  “There are so many reasons that I love you.  Protecting yourself and our unborn child is definitely one of them.  Do you think that if I was there I would have done something different?”

Cas’s last question hangs in the air, lighting Dean’s path back to his alpha. This is what acceptance feels like. Cas loves him, always. “No,” he whispers, more to himself than Castiel. “No, you would have…”  Tears are finally erupting from his eyes, and when Dean glimpses those blue beauties, they aren’t dry either. 

“I would have killed her.”  Castiel’s tone is sure and strong.  “April Kelly was a weapon sent to our home by a coward, and once I find the true villain it will be my turn to end a life.”

“How?  The police have April’s laptop.”  Dean moves closer until he is sitting in his alpha’s lap, their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.

The smile on his alpha’s face grows as the blue in his irises darkens. “I have summoned Charlie to the island.  She will be here tonight.  Amongst the two of us the accomplice will have nowhere to hide.”

This beautiful man is planning to hunt down a person to keep Dean safe and their blossoming family together.  A rush of emotion hits Dean hard as he places his lips on Castiel’s mouth.  Their lips find the easy pattern of a loving kiss, but after some time their mouths become needy.  Moans erupt from both their throats, hands gripping the other securely.

Ultimately Dean’s need for oxygen wins as he yanks his face back an inch to inhale desperately.  Once his lungs are satisfied, he tilts forward, murmuring in Cas’s ear, “What happens when you find them?”

Castiel nibbles tenderly on Dean’s neck.  The ministrations of his alpha make Dean groan as his cock goes erect, his hips grinding against the other man, searching for friction.  Powerful hands grasp Dean’s hips, halting their movement.

Simultaneously alpha and omega lift their heads in order for green and blue to meet.  Castiel’s words are gruff. “I will obey the command of my omega.”

Swallowing harshly over his dry throat, Dean replies “I want all three of us safe.”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all.
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Concerns are fabulous!
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie


	23. A new addition

* * *

 

 

Two unfamiliar women busy themselves in the workout room opening boxes of medical supplies, setting up equipment and settling into their new space.  Castiel enters before him, but Dean holds back, lingering by the door.  He watches from a safe distance as Cas shakes hands with the shorter lady, her dark long wavy hair framing a round face.  The other taller one with lighter brown hair and pale blue eyes catches his gaze.  She glances for a mere moment, then returns her focus to the conversation between Cas and the brunette.

Dean should go over to meet the new doctor and the nurse practitioner.  However, his feet don’t seem to want to move any closer.  His body jerks from the memory of snapping April’s neck.  This is ridiculous; he’s not a wimpy omega. He could take both these women out.  The thought sends another shiver over his skin.  He’s about to hightail it back to the shelter of their bedroom when he hears his name.

“Come here, Dean, and meet your new medical team,”  Cas calls out with a grin.

Reluctantly Dean shuffles over; his eyes staring at the exam table. He spots the handy dandy foot stirrups that look more like a torture device than something he has to climb on and soon.

His alpha tucks his arm around Dean’s waist.  The small gesture helps to alleviate some of his nerves.  The smaller lady with chocolate-colored eyes speaks first, “Hey there, Dean, I’m Dr. Masters, but I will only respond to Meg.”

“Okay,” Dean shakes her hand, noticing that she’s got on a worn-out pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt.  Meg screams beta and doesn’t look like any respectable doctor Dean’s ever met, but then again that’s only Dr. Turner.  He likes her.

“I’m Hannah.”  Her smile is gentle, giving off a softer vibe than Meg does.  Dean immediately smells unmated omega and he tenses, stepping back.  He can’t do this shit again.

Castiel’s arm keeps him in place as Dean mutters, “No, no, no, no.”

“Please listen to me, Dean.”  Hannah raises her hands, her face calm.  “I have zero interest in a mated alpha.  Trust me, he’s not my type.”

Attempting to appear less spooked, Dean counters, “He’s not mated …officially anyway.”

The nurse practitioner shrugs, “In every way that counts, Castiel Novak is your mate.  Whether or not his bite marks your skin, that alpha is claimed by you.”

Dean struggles to inhale, the breath staggered.  There are a few similarities between Hannah and April.  His mind is calculating each one and probably a few that don’t exist.  He’s yanked from his dark thoughts by a kiss to his temple from Cas.

“My omega has had a rough couple days.”  Castiel’s gravelly voice is serious.  “I just want to know that he and our child are healthy.”

“Sure thing, Novak.”  Meg claps her hands, pointing to the exam table.  “Dean, if you want to drop everything below the waist and hop up there we can get this party started.”

“Why?”  Dean’s feet aren’t moving an inch without a very good reason.

The doctor winks, “Don’t you want to see what’s inside that bump?”

Both his and Cas’ hands cradle his stomach.  His alpha whispers into Dean’s ear, “Our baby’s first picture.  I’ll be here the entire time.”

“Why do I have to strip?”  Dean’s not usually shy; however, April never asked him to get naked.

Hannah steps forward, nothing but kindness in her expression. “We need to do an external and internal sonogram to make sure you are both doing well.  Did your previous nurse not do this?”

“No.” Dean complies, thankful for the sheet Hannah hands him to cover the hanging bits.  “She did the norm: temp, blood pressure, and the occasional prick for blood.”

Masters and Hannah give a concerned look to each other as Dean mounts the table, Cas holding his hand.  For the first few minutes Meg shifts around the machines, whispering comments to Hannah and the omega nodding in confirmation.

“Okay, Dean-o, first we will do the easy part.  Just pull up your shirt and give me a nice view of your waist.”  She squeezes some goo onto his right and left hip, which seems really odd.

“No offense, Doc,” Dean queries further, “but the kid isn’t hiding in my hip pocket.”

The doctor focuses on rubbing the instrument over his hips as Hannah responds, “There is a misconception about AROs; that’s how we in the field refer to Alpha Recessive Omegas.”

Castiel deadpans from behind Dean’s head, “Not really a difficult cypher.”

“Oh well,” Hannah nervously chuckles. “As I was saying, the idea that AROs are all alpha on the outside and all omegas on the inside is false.  In reality it is basically a 50/50 split but can be spread through each individual differently.  Meg needs to find out if all the important parts for childbirth are omega in Dean.”

“Everything worked on the way in.”  There’s an anxious hitch to his words.

Another warm smile from Hannah, “That’s the problem. What went up was miniscule compared to what has to come out.”

“And she’s going to check the exit strategy by looking at my hips?” Dean’s relaxing around the new omega, but the butterflies in his stomach are tripling over what the doctor finds.  He’s never had a proper physical.

Meg glances over from the sonogram screen.  “Before modern-day obstetrics, a lot of AROs died because their bodies weren’t designed for the act of birthing children.  The biggest issue is whether your hips are alpha or omega.  If you remember your biology, full omega males have hip bones that dislodge and shift during birth to allow the child to pass through the birth canal.”

“What is Dean’s prognosis?”  Cas leans over, squinting at the blurry screen.

“Sorry, big guy, them are real 100% gorgeous alpha hips.”  Meg grabs a towel, wiping off the goo before switching out for a different probe that Dean’s fairly sure he’s not going to like.

Prepping himself for the worst Dean mumbles, “How does that affect the birth of our pup?”

“Let me give it to you straight.” Meg places a piece of gum in her mouth, smacking loudly.  “The only way your baby is coming out is through a C-section.  You couldn’t birth anything bigger than a baseball, and trust me, we want the kid bigger than that.”

He hears the exhale from Cas, “That’s not so bad.  We can spend the next few months making one of the rooms in the mansion into a proper surgical room.”

“No can do, Novak.  This little two day vacation is as long as I can be away from my practice.  I have other patients that need my attention; when the time comes Dean will have to come to me in Miami.”

“What?”  Dean and Cas shout, their voices panicked.

His alpha catches his breath. “Can Hannah do the procedure?”

“Absolutely not, Mr. Novak.”  Hannah pats Dean’s shoulder but talks to Cas.  “You want Meg there; this will be a delicate procedure.  I can monitor Dean for any issues, but he will need to move to Miami for the last trimester of his pregnancy.”

The scream Dean releases gets the room's attention.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  I just want to stay on Angel Cay with my alpha!  Fucking Fate hates me!”

Cas kisses the top of Dean’s head but doesn’t disagree.  It feels like from the moment he stepped on this safe, wonderful and loving island everyone in the world is trying to rip him away. 

“I am sorry, Dean.”  Meg’s dark eyes are remorseful but resolute.  “Sometime in your sixth month of pregnancy you will need to relocate to Miami.  After the birth, you guys can come straight back, but this is literally a life or death matter.  Your body can’t go into full labor.”

“What happens if he does?”  Cas, the constant information gatherer, ponders aloud. 

This time it’s Hannah who replies, “You lose them both.”

Meg holds up the dildo-looking probe with a sly grin.  “Time to spread 'em like when you made 'em.”

In his brain Dean knows this is necessary.  He’s just over eleven weeks pregnant; an internal sonogram is the only way to get a clear picture of their child, but he chews on his lip roughly.  Not to sound like a spoiled little omega, but Cas is the only person that’s been up in there, even the BOKs were Cas’s knot in Dean’s fantasies. 

“Classy.”  Dean sighs, scooting his ass down and looking up at his alpha.  He takes a few deep breaths.  The internal sonogram is like one third the size of Castiel’s cock so his body sighs although it’s still kind of weird as Meg roots around.

A few minutes later and the doctor turns the screen towards them.  Dean can’t tell what the hell he’s looking at, but Hannah pushes a button: A thwush thwush thwush sound is music to his ears.

“Is that our child?”  Cas’s reverent question is hushed.

Meg grins, “Yep that’s heartbeat number one and,” she moves the wand about until the sound picks up again, “that’s heartbeat number two.”

“I’m sorry, what now?”  Dean truly hopes he’s having a stroke, because … two heartbeats.

The other omega yelps delightedly, “Two babies!”

The wand continues to swish around inside his hole, but suddenly Dean doesn’t care.  His gaze lifts until it meets the alpha of his dreams.  Tears are threatening to fall from Castiel’s eyes as his mouth opens and closes, but not a single word emerges.  The little family they’ve been fighting for just got bigger by one.

Eventually Meg finishes up.  She and Hannah vanish while Dean and Cas stare at each other, matching smiles building on their faces.  Dean would move, maybe pull his feet from the stirrups, but this moment seems so huge he can’t break it.  This is when the babies become real.

Castiel’s fingers glide down his face.  “Hello, Dean.”  His alpha drops his head down to Dean’s bump.  “Hello, Babies.”

Joy falls between them as Dean tosses his head back, laughing.  Castiel puts his ear to Dean’s tummy; the smile on his face is breathtaking.  Glimpsing something on the top of the machine, Dean snatches two pictures.  Sitting up, Cas climbs behind him so they can both see their children.

Dean’s heart aches to break the beauty of that moment, but life has a way of sneaking up on you.  “So Miami?”

“We have four months Dean.”  Castiel drags his lips over that special spot on dean’s neck.  “Today we celebrate seeing them, tomorrow we plan.”

“I can live with that, Cas,”  Dean replies, even though his stomach flips with the thought of heading off to a strange city without his alpha.  But then again he has months to convince Cas to join him.

****

 An ear-piercing squeal that could wake the dead startles Dean from his after-dinner nap.  He shoots up, his arms flailing as he tries to assess friend or foe.  A tiny redheaded omega slams into him, giving the harshest bear hug Dean’s ever received.  The sky outside the bedroom windows are pale as the sun begins to trade its spot with the moon.

“Dean!”  The new very energetic woman shrieks.  “Castiel just told me about the twins.  I am soooooooo excited.”

His brain finally catches up as he grins, looking the woman in the face. “Nice to meet you, Charlie.”

“Please, we are family, and I’m stoked about the newest addition to the new addition.”  She pauses, scrunching her face and running the sentence again.  “Yep, that’s about it.”

“How was your trip?”  He gulps down some water from a bottle on the nightstand. 

Charlie’s eyes go all hazy dreamlike. “Don’t small-talk me.  Tell me everything I’ve missed.”  The omega snaps, “Leave out the gruesome had to kill someone part.  I know I’m here to track down the partner but other than that what’s happening?  Have you thought of names yet?  I started a list on the plane, want to see?”

“Oh my god, take a breath before you pass out.”  Dean waits while Charlie obeys with a grin.

The two omegas lie down on the mattress facing each other.  Charlie’s massive smile is infectious.  “Are you pumped for twinsies?”

“I am stoked.”  Dean’s grinning like a fool.  “How much did Cas tell you?”

“It’s an hour boat ride from Nassau; we chatted on the phone the entire time.  I, my friend, am pretty much caught up.  Which topic should we broach first?”  She’s gentler with the last question, which seems almost out of character.

Chewing on his lip, Dean takes a few moments to really think about it.  “Do you think Cas will come with me to Miami?”

This fireball omega probably knows Castiel better than anyone else in the world; well, living anyway.  She’s going to give him hope or confirmation that the next few months are going to be rough. 

“I’ve known Castiel since I was a freshman at MIT.  He gave a speech about computer engineering, and we chatted afterwards.  Back then he didn’t have a problem with travel.” She giggles to herself. “Castiel has always had issues with people though.”

“What changed?”  Maybe if Dean knew the trigger, he could fix it or bend it a bit.

Charlie rubs the heel of her palms into her eye sockets.  “At first it was little things.  Not wanting to travel abroad, then he decided that California was too crowded.  Eventually he bought Angel Cay and set up the killer lab, didn’t have a reason to leave then.”

“He left for the funeral and to pick up Claire.”  That’s the one piece of the puzzle Dean is holding onto because if he left 8 months ago why not now?

“That’s true, but after that he shut down entirely.”  Charlie holds his hand.  “I personally believe with the proper motivation –”

Jumping in with gusto Dean shouts, “Like the birth of his children?”

“Yes sir, that would definitely get our surly angel to the sunshine state.”  Charlie flops back with a grunt.  “But first we gotta take down a troll.”

“And get me cleared to leave the country.  Having my passport back would be helpful.”  Dean bites his fingernail, watching as Charlie gets up and paces in front of the bed.

He can tell that her brain is running a million miles a minute, because so is her mouth.  “I’m not worried about you going to jail.  The preliminary testing was fairly conclusive that the substance was pure oxytocin.  Finding the accomplice won’t be too difficult once I track April’s email usage.  We know her original email, so I just have to hack that and backtrack to find the secondary account she opened.  The real trick will be hunting down the user of the secondary account.  However, with Cas helping, and believe me your alpha is itching to find them, I’m guessing a week tops.”  Charlie freezes, staring up at Dean.  “But the big whopper with pickles and cheese question of the day is, what are we going to do once we have a name?”

“Kill him.”  Castiel enters the room; his deadpan tone isn’t so funny this time.

Charlie swings her arms up, “You can’t just say that willy-nilly.  What if it’s Michael?  You’re just gonna fly up to New York City and stop off by your dad’s for coffee and murder?”

“I have the utmost confidence that my father is behind the attack.”  His alpha’s eyes flash at Dean for an instance.  “He tried to eliminate my children because he’s embarrassed by their birthing omega.  How can I let that man live when he will simply try it again?”

The redheaded woman yells towards Dean, “Are you seriously going to just sit there?  He could go to jail?  Doesn’t matter where you birth your pups if Cas is behind bars.  You will be alone either way.”

“Enough!”  Dean shouts, cutting off Charlie’s tirade.  “How can you say I was just in taking April’s life, but Castiel is not in hunting down the person who sent her here to do it?”

“Because yours was in self-defense; that horrible woman was in the process of shooting you up and you stopped her.  That is wildly different from what Castiel will do.  Hunting down the victim like prey and then ...” Charlie sighs, her hands dropping to her side.

Cas steps closer to them both, pleading with his friend.  “If you don’t want to help me find them, why did you come to Angel Cay?”

“I spent most of the flight to Nassau telling myself that I could convince you to turn the evidence over to the proper authorities.  This person conspired to commit murder; if it is Michael the trial alone would destroy his connection to Angel Computers.  The threat would vanish, and we could keep everything.”  Her bright, shining hazel gaze is glimmering with tears as it bounces between the two men.  “If that wasn’t enough we could destroy him from afar, leave the mastermind penniless and in the gutter.  But you aren’t looking for justice, you want whoever did this,” her voice stutters, “gone.”

The reality of what they are discussing slams into Dean, leaving his chest aching. “Cas?  She has a point.  I don’t want to do this if it means raising our kids alone.”

“Bollocks!”  Crowley screams, slamming the door against the wall.  “There is no way in hell I’m letting Castiel have all the fun.  That cowardly swine ordered a hit in MY house.  For fuck's sake, I had to burn my favorite couch.”

His alpha’s head tilts to the side, signaling his brilliant mind is latching onto a bright idea.  “What exactly are you saying, Crowley?”

The butler crosses to the bed, handing Dean a glass of chocolate milk and placing a plate of chocolate chip cookies that have a delicious onion scent to them on the nightstand.  Standing taller, Crowley tugs at the bottom of his vest. There is darkness in his eyes, but honestly, Dean’s glad for it.

“You three find the name, and then I will take care of it from there.” Crowley wipes his hands with a grin.

Dean can’t help but take a cookie and speaks over the crumbs in his mouth, “What do you mean by take care of it?”

“Haven’t you heard it’s always the butler?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers!! 
> 
> Leave me a message I love hearing from you all.
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie


	24. The many faces of a charade

* * *

 

The splash of the water against the speedboat lulls Dean into relaxing, his eyelids drooping.  He’s spread out on a two-person raft; his feet dangle in the water as Claire rests next to him, her eyes closed against the harsh sun.  Charlie wanted to do some snorkeling out near the reef where the fish are more abundant and the coral is spectacular in its rainbow bright colors.  Dean and Claire joined in for about thirty minutes then bowed out for the laziness of beaching themselves on a blue float tied to the back of the boat.

Castiel waves from where he and Charlie have chosen for their next exploration.  With a smile Dean returns the gesture, fixing his sunglasses as his gaze spots Benny and Cain chatting on the back lounge area of the boat.  An afternoon of sun, water, and nowhere to be is exactly what this family needs.  It’s been three days since Charlie arrived, and the accomplice remains anonymous.  The request for a day on the sea from the redheaded omega was brilliant.  Tensions are building with each passing day that Cas and Charlie come up empty from their vigilant searching.

Another change comes later today, which also prompted the outing.  Dean shifts his head to look at Claire. “Bobby will be here after dinner tonight.”

“Yep,”  Claire replies, nonchalantly scratching her elbow.

Guilt pin pricks Dean’s thoughts as he holds her hand, “How do you feel about Bobby taking over some of the teaching duties?”

She shrugs, yanking her hand out of his.  The actions shove the guilt pin pricks deeper.  “Like I told you the last twenty times you or Uncle Cas asked, it’s fine by me.  Dr. Tran reminds me all the time that life is about adapting to change.  Bobby’s cool.”

“You are still important, Claire, probably more now than ever before.”  He tugs her chin so they can see eye to eye, “Bobby is just gonna teach; I’m still your bonded omega, only death breaks that.”

“Are you scared?”  She snuggles up next to him, her head near his ear, pointing to his stomach.

“Terrified.”  The word softly slips from his mouth before he thinks.  He’s supposed to be Claire’s role model, not the person who will scare her from ever wanting children.

The young girl nods, lying back to drift her fingertips into the ocean. “Your tummy bump is bigger today.”

“You think?” Dean’s twelve weeks, and yeah, the babies are more pronounced, less of a gas swell and more of an actual bulge. He rubs his lower abs, smiling. “Well, like Meg said, with my alpha hips they can only go out. I might have trouble walking the last few months and have to wear something called a belly belt.”

His pupil looks back from the water. “What is that?”

“Hell if I know, but once I do so will you.”  Dean pulls her down into a hug.  Claire fights it at first but after a second she’s holding on tighter than him.  He murmurs into her hair, “I love you, Claire, babies and your Uncle Cas is just an added bonus.”

Leaving her head on his chest, she sighs, “I love you, too. Man, pregnancy has made you sappy.”  The two omegas go silent, listening to the movement of the sea. Eventually Claire tenses, “It’s almost November 12th.”

Dean does the math, realizing that yeah it’s a little over a week away but can’t recall why the date seems familiar.  He’s about to ask when her gaze goes glassy from unshed tears. “The one year anniversary.”

“Oh God,”  Dean gasps. How in the hell did he forget the one year anniversary of James and Amelia’s death?  Like what kind of omega is he, this date is mangled into his alpha’s and Claire’s brains, and he fucking forgets.  “What do you need from me?”

She scoots closer to the edge, sliding into the water but keeping her elbows and face dry.  Suddenly Claire’s fingernails become fascinating as she stares at them intently.  Dean doesn’t move. This was a huge mistake on his part, and he will do anything to make it up to her.  While he waits out the other omega, Dean catches sight of Cas surfacing, his alpha’s face light and happy.  The decision to bring it up with Cas will have to come later; right now he needs to put Claire first for fucking once.

Raising her chin, Claire announces, “I really liked that night when you and Uncle Cas slept over in my room.” Dean’s nodding before she finishes. “Maybe we could do that for a couple nights around the …day.”

“Absolutely.”  Her shoulders relax with his easy answer.  It hurts thinking that requesting his attention was stressful for Claire.  That should never happen; damn it, he’s been failing big time with her.

“I’m sorry, Claire.”  Her forehead scrunches with confusion at his apology but Dean keeps going.  “You deserve better for a bonded omega.  That’s going to change, you and I are going to do more fun stuff together.  Whatever you want.”

She giggles tilting her head in a very Castiel manner.  “I think being assaulted, pregnant, and unmated are enough reasons to give you a pass.  However, I also think mandatory after-dinner family time should suffice.”

“That sounds great.”  Her use of the word family gives Dean’s heartstrings a big tug.  “You plan the activity, and we will be there.  Maybe, even include a few of the others if you want.”

“Oh yes my first invites will be to your new nurse Hannah and Crowley.”  Claire’s eyebrows bounce, clearly trying to incite a connection between them.

Stretching his back, Dean adjusts, relocating to his side.  “Why those two?”

The epic eye roll in response makes Dean chuckle. Claire swings her hands, chaotically accenting her point.  “Obviously your fairy tale romance has blinded you to the little people.  Hannah has been asking about him to anyone that will listen,” she moves closer, lowering her voice, “AND …Crowley is petrified of her.”

“Crowley scared of an omega?  No way!”  Dean can’t believe how long his head has been in the sand if he missed the fucking butler on steroids intimidated by anyone, much less sweet, gentle Hannah.

“I swear, Hannah walks into a room and Crowley flees like it’s on fire.”  She puts her hands together in prayer, “Please for all that is holy get him to play with us tonight.  We can play charades.”

Dean squints at the little omega. “Why charades?”

“Because I can come up with the list of things he has to act out.  Trust me.”  The devious grin on Claire’s lips gives Dean a sense of pride.

****

The evening turns out to be a success!  His young sweet omega has obviously been paying attention in their heat and knotting discussions.  Part of his job is to prepare Claire for what lies ahead, and from the beginning Dean’s taken an honest, open approach.  Claire brings the questions, guides the conversations so they go at her pace, allowing the omega to learn about anything from how to tell if her heat’s coming to certain slang words she’s heard around the island.  Some of them have even made Dean blush.  Yet if he doesn’t know they find out the answer together.

Dean’s kind of nervous at how well Claire played all the adults to get everyone on the team she wanted.  Bobby and Claire were the first to choose each other, which he is eternally grateful for, watching them build their own relationship is special to Dean.  Then of course Jody and Donna, Dean and Cas, Cain and Charlie, leaving only Hannah to pair up with Crowley.

His favorite student wasn’t wrong. Those two can’t stop blushing at each other and Crowley has darted to the kitchen for different odds and ends three times now, but the cherry on top are the selections to act out.  Claire first announcing that they are doing movie titles.  Nobody flinched or worried then Cain went first and pulled “Shaft.”  For general information Cain has no modesty or embarrassment, yet that was Crowley’s first attempt at scurrying.

Donna is up now, her hand swooshing through the bowl as she chooses her slip of paper.  They made a square of couches in the front room, giving the individual on deck a nice big acting space.  The beta flashes a hell of a wicked smirk when she reads her film.  She goes to grab at things with her hands, yanking hard once she’s attached.

Poor Jody is yelling anything that comes to mind, “clutch, grasp, seize, pluck, hook, take.”

She then puts out a finger to pause her mate’s rantings.  Using that same finger she draws a square around her vagina and snags it tight.

“Snatch!”  Jody yells as the two women scream in victory.

Dean peeks over at Crowley, who is sharing a black leather loveseat with his teammate.  He’s rubbing his face so hard Dean’s worried he might actually pull off the scruff.  Hannah’s got her head down, which is helping to hide her crimson cheeks.  Man, Claire should get a medal for this.

“My turn!”  Cas exclaims, popping up to retrieve his movie title.

He and Cas are in last place mainly because the love of Dean’s life doesn’t know movies all that well, but hey, the true entertainment is totally worth it.  He lifts his gaze as Cas reads his pick.  Castiel searches the room, his head leaning to the left.  “Dean,” his alpha’s voice regretful, “I do not know this Willy and why he needs to be freed?”

The entire room erupts in laughter as Dean goes to his lover, tears streaming down his face.  Dean kisses Cas, patting him on the back, “That’s okay, Cas.  That line alone was gold.”

“Bobby, you’re up,”  Dean calls out as he wraps himself up in Cas’ arms on the couch.

The older alpha sighs dramatically heading to the bowl.  Dean knows that Bobby has caught onto the nature of the film titles, but he hasn’t given up yet.  Once he’s got his slip he reads it as his shoulders slouch, “You are all idjits.”

“Just act it out,” Claire snaps, ready to win because she did in fact write the films so she at least has a pool of ideas to work from.

“Fine.”  Bobby wipes his hand over his face fussing with his cap then starts pointing out the window.

Claire’s eyes narrow with focus, “water, sea, ocean.”

At ocean Bobby gives her a halting gesture then circles his wrist to signify more of the same.  And Claire is right in sync with the alpha.  “Atlantic, Caribbean, Pacific.”

Bobby nods then holds up two fingers, Claire nodding quietly.  Then the man who Dean feels is a second father to him proceeds to stick out his tongue, swirling it about as he bends over, miming spreading his butt cheeks.  There are no words for the shock running through his body.

“Pacific Rim!”  Claire shouts fist pumping the air.

“Bingo, smarty pants.”  Bobby goes to sit down, his gaze harsh on the adults, “Didn’t think I’d go there? Well I aim to win, morons.”

Dean’s trying to avoid looking guilty as hell but now it’s Crowley’s turn and this, this moment was what he and Claire have been waiting for as the butler stands, walking to the center of the couches.  Crowley makes his selection, reading the paper and crushing it in his hands. “I HATE YOU ALL,” the butler speaks low and clear with a hiss of hatred. 

“No you don’t,” Claire teases as she waits for the show.

Innocent Hannah is already blushing as she waits for Crowley to begin.  Her eyes are giving the butler her full attention as she pulls at the collar of her shirt.  Crowley points to Dean, points to Claire, then points to Hannah he repeats the action over and over staring at his partner.

Hannah looks at the three and mumbles, “Omega.”

Nodding Crowley looks to the ceiling, not as his action almost like he’s praying to be pulled from this game by God himself.  When nothing happens he looks back at Hannah and thrusts his hips forward.  Hannah’s eyes triple in size as she watches, her lips parting in a quiet, “Oh.”  He thrusts again, and this time Crowley points to his crotch, making a clear reference to his knot. 

Now even Dean’s confused as he watches Hannah go from mortified to quizzical as she observes her partners movements.  Finally she whispers, “Your knot in my hole.”

Crowley leaps forward holding up five fingers counting them up but pointing with his other hand to the last one.  Hannah scoots forward until they are practically inches apart, “Hole.”

With a huge smile Crowley gives a thumbs up proceeding to point at Hannah, Dean and Claire.  Hannah bounces up to her feet throwing her arms around Crowley yelling, “Holes!”

Two seconds later Crowley yelps, “Yes!” as he dashes out of the room, mumbling about tea.  Dean and Claire laugh so hard Cas asks, “Can you two breathe at all?  This can’t be healthy.”

****

A disturbance has Dean fluttering open his eyes, glancing around their bedroom on the third floor.  The morning light has just begun to peek through the curtains as Dean feels warm, strong hands sliding over his arms carefully pushing Dean onto his back.  He’s only half awake but totally on board.  A tongue slides down his neck, pausing at the mating claim spot.  A quick kiss marks his skin.  Almost painfully slow the tongue returns working its way south.  At his nipples, Cas pauses to suckle each one, giving them both a nip of teeth.  The sensation has Dean trembling.

“Fuck, Cas,”  Dean hums, tugging Cas’ face back for a repeat performance.

Castiel lingers longer, letting his teeth sink in farther. “That’s the idea, my Omega.”

Hands and mouth give his belly proper attention; raining down with kisses and caressing, leaving Dean horny as he pumps his hips up into Cas’ body.

“Absolutely no patience,” his alpha gripes with a grin.

When his alpha’s tongue drags up his cock, Dean shouts “Holy Shit!”  Slick spills from his hole in preparation for Cas’ thick delicious cock.  Two fingers thrust into his ass, prepping him properly.  Castiel is a generous and attentive lover.  The alpha’s warm mouth engulfs Dean’s member while fingers continue their ministrations.

Dean’s hands are flying around the sheets, grasping anything he finds.  The sensations drown Dean in pleasure.  Castiel’s dark messy hair rhythmically bobs up and down on his cock.  Tingling from his groin is Dean’s only warming as he climaxes, shooting his load into the alpha’s throat.  There is no pause, Cas lifts himself up spreading Dean’s thighs further as his erection slides into home leaving both men groaning deep and dirty.

“You feel like heaven, Dean,”  Castiel exclaims.  The man’s hips pump into Dean, gradually driving him wild with anticipation. 

God, this is when Dean truly knows he’s found the alpha for him.  Castiel takes his time letting his dick wander about, avoiding the one spot Dean’s pleading with him to nail.  No such luck.  Cas’ response is to chuckle as he continues his morning ride.

“Flip!”  Castiel shouts as he crashes to the side of Dean.

They figured out as Dean’s stomach swells, front to front knotting is not comfortable.  Dean shifts to lie on his side so Cas can sidle up behind him.  Right here is the stuff as Castiel pounds into him from behind his voice crying out for Dean on an endless loop.  His hormone pumped cock pumps back up, ready for the second round.  Thank you, pregnancy.  The knot balloons, his alpha’s seed spilling into him with Cas’s powerful orgasm.  Dean follows suit, his vision blacking out for a moment.  Castiel’s mouth latches onto his neck, sucking relentlessly, no teeth/no blood but a purple bruise will be there for a few days.  A faint poke of teeth for a split second has Dean’s nerves skyrocketing. 

In the end Cas pulls off whispering, “I love you so much.  That gets more difficult every time.”

“I know, Alpha.” Dean’s facing away, so he lovingly swipes his hand behind him touching his alpha’s chin, “Love you too.”

Castiel drops a litany of kisses on Dean’s neck and shoulders.  “I need to get my fill before we move down to Claire’s room.”

Suddenly the position infuriates Dean because he can’t see his alpha’s face.  His mind wanders back to a conversation they had before bed.  “Cas you never answered my question last night.  Claire’s been clear about what she needs during the anniversary, but what do you?”

“Not now.”  Cas begs in a low, hushed tone.  “I just want to enjoy the feel of you wrapped tightly around my knot.  Can we just have a peaceful moment?”  His alpha’s words are firm in the request.

“Sure, Cas.”

The silence stretches out; the ache in Dean’s heart doubling with each passing second.  Cas inches away, their only connection at Castiel’s knot.  He knows he did something wrong.  Dean doesn’t know squat about relationships; of course it’s him that fucks it up.  He hears the soft breaths of his alpha but no longer feels his chest on Dean’s back.  The space between them is stifling. 

Every part of Dean’s flesh crawls when it becomes painfully clear.  There is nothing connecting him to Cas.  With one false word this paradise could be ripped from him.  A few tears fall, but Dean remains stoic. He refuses to leave any trace of his true feelings.  Cas deserves better.  Perhaps a real omega would know how to ease Castiel’s pain.  The thought squeezes his heart like a vise.

Since the first time Castiel knotted him, Dean has cherished the time they have spent locked together.  The physical connection strengthens the bond between omega and alpha; for all he knows that might be the problem.  Dean’s not a true omega.

Closing his eyes, Dean waits out the knot with his hands twisting in the pillow under his head.  Castiel never says a word.  When he’s free, Dean sprints to the bathroom and does a fast rinse in the shower before throwing on his clothes from yesterday and running from the room.

Not a peep from his alpha, not a touch, just radio silence.

People are shuffling around the second floor, giving Dean nowhere to hide.  So he keeps running.  His stomach growls, the kids reminding Dean that stopping for breakfast is a necessity.  Crowley leans against the island, a cup of tea in his hands.  He’s chatting with an unfamiliar woman.  Her beta scent allows Dean to enter without fear, although his hands are trembling for a different reason.

“Dean,” Crowley calls out, “I was not expecting you up for another thirty minutes.  Would you care for some eggs and bacon while the muffins finish?”

Dean nods, slipping into the seat across from the stranger.  Crowley moves to the stove, his hands a blur as they work.  He can’t help but sneak a glimpse of the lady.  She appears soft, gentle, wearing a pale green suit but her grin is almost predatory.

“Good morning, Dean. I’m Missouri Moseley, Castiel’s private attorney.” She sips at her own cup.  With a sigh she pulls out a briefcase, filling the table with several files. “Do you want to do this now or after you eat?”

“Do what?”  Dean huffs, because he has no clue what’s this woman is talking about.

Her gaze tightens on his face until Dean loses the harsh grimace.  “In about two hours you become a very rich man, Mr. Winchester.  Most people aren’t so cranky about it.”

“I’m pregnant and nauseous.”  Lying about the reason for his disgruntled attitude seems easier than dealing with the fallout.  “I still don’t have a clue why you are here, Ms. Moseley.”

“Oh dear, well I have the paperwork to add you as the co-owner to Angel Cay and all that resides on it.  I also have the bank transfers that will be completed once I have your signature and I file them in Nassau.”  She tilts forward, “Did Castiel not inform you of our appointment this morning?”

“No, he did not, and I’m not sure today is the right time for it.”  The comment about Cas changing his mind stays in the back of his thoughts.

Missouri’s expression lightens to a maternal smiles, “I know it’s a lot to take in, but sweetheart, there is no reason to be stressed about.  Goodness! I also popped by the Detective’s Unit,” she reaches into her briefcase once more, producing an American passport. “Billie said the needle was in fact full of oxytocin.  Therefore, the case has been closed as an act of self-defense.  You can have this back, and she is sending me copies of the official report for safekeeping.”

He should be thrilled by the news.  Yay, he’s not going to jail, but glimpsing the passport only reminds Dean that he is now free to leave the island.  Again, another reminder that there is nothing concrete to tether him here.

Crowley hovers next to Dean’s elbow, “Are you alright?”

Jo and Hannah bust through the back door laughing loudly.  Dean’s never been so happy to see them as Crowley cowers back to the stove to finish the bacon.  He can’t do this.

“Please talk to Donna about rescheduling,”  Dean tosses out to Missouri as he rushes from the room, desperately in need of fresh air. 

He doesn’t stop until his bare feet hit the warm water.  The surf crashes out in front of Dean, licking at his toes. Dean plummets to his knees and then sits back, not caring that his jeans are soaking in salt water. 

The island feels too small.  He can’t even go back to Lawrence because Bobby is here.  A sob breaks through his barriers as Dean cries alone in the sand.

“Dean.”  Castiel’s gravelly voice and chai latte scent don’t bring Dean any reprieve. 

The missing "hello" stings.

Dean stutters over his tears, “Go away, Cas.  You were the one who wanted space.”

“I didn’t want to bring you down with me.  The 12th looms over me like a death sentence.  You don’t deserve to share my pain.”  Cas edges closer to Dean but not touching.  His alpha takes a seat next to him.  “I am sorry, this … was an unwise route.”

“No shit, Sherlock!”  Dean rages, his voice carrying over the waves.  “It’s not about only sharing the good times.  We are a team, Cas, if you hurt then fuck, so do I.  There is no in between on that.”

“I’m …I’m,”  Cas’s voice shreds over deep sobbing.  “Dean, I’m hurting.”

The omega in him screams to touch, and Dean does just that.  Crawling into Castiel’s lap, yanking the poor bastard into a crushing embrace, he declares, “Then so am I.”

Time stands still as their united tears salt the ocean below.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments and Concerns are always loved and appreciated. 
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	25. Head over Feet by Alanis Morissette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since I was late on the last chapter I decided to post this one early. The title is a song that will be in the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

The sound of silence.  When Dean was living in Lawrence it was a part of his everyday life, the complete lack of life around him.  During the day while Sam was away and Bobby was working Dean would spend hours in his room and not hear a single noise beyond his own breath.  A faint smile builds on his face at how different things are on Angel Cay.  Here, noise rules all.  Dean’s surrounded by sounds: Claire’s pencil scribbling across the page, Donna’s nails tapping on her iPad, the weird humming from Gadreel, and Crowley’s constant shouting.

Except right in this moment silence meets him like an old friend.  Dean stands peering out the back window of the cabin, all the windows shut so not even the pounding surf can bleed into his ears.

“What are you thinking about Dean?”  Dr. Tran gently asks from his spot at the table.

It’s their second official session.  For the most part Dean has remained as he is now, totally quiet.  Kevin will get a few grunt answers to qualify as replies but nothing as concrete as full sentences.  The one on ones with Mr. Shrink were Castiel and Claire’s idea.  So he goes to make them happy; he says nothing to make himself happy.

“Eventually the silent treatment will get old, Dean.”  The doctor flips through his notebook.  “I get paid either way, and the sessions don’t currently have an end date.”

That’s where Kevin is wrong of course.  Twenty eight weeks will be their final time together because that’s when Dean heads to Miami.  Masters and Castiel deciding on that one.  They attempted to get his opinion but he shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of "I don’t care."

Kevin sighs, tapping his fingers on the table.  “Your alpha and Claire are worried.  The nightmares only seem to be getting worse.”  A dramatic pause for effect then Dr. Tran hits with the heavy stuff.  “Castiel believes this is his fault.”

“What?  My mood has nothing to do with Cas!”  Dean shouts, whipping back to face Kevin.  Anger seethes from his mouth. “I did this, it’s all on me.”

“Explain to me, Dean, what you mean by 'it’s all on me',”  Kevin requests, leaning into his chair.

Pacing back and forth, Dean battles on whether to keep the silence or find redemption in speaking about the horrors that plague his dreams.  Claire has spoken to him several times about how much sharing with Kevin has helped her.  The problem is that Tran is a real omega, unlike Dean.

“The nightmares are about the day I murdered April, but not.”  The images from the nightly visits run rampant through his mind.  “It’s like the facts change.”

“In what way do they change, Dean?”  The soft nature of his omega therapists breaks through Dean’s walls.

Either way he’s stuck in the cabin with Kevin for another 45 minutes.  He might as well make it interesting.  “The dream starts out just like that day.  April is prepping to give me a flu shot, wiping down my arm with an alcohol wipe.  She smiles.  It’s not cold like the one she gave me that day but sweet and loving.  April tells me what a lucky omega I am to have such a wonderful alpha.  She giggles as if we are longtime friends telling a secret.” 

Dean fists his hands so tightly his fingernails bite into flesh.

“Something about her sets off my fury.  The alpha in me wants her dead for no apparent reason.  I toss the needle to the floor, beating her across the face.  She’s crying from fear as I assault her.  In one quick movement I break her neck, and the sobbing stops.  There is a mirror where the window should be, and as I look at my reflection my lips curl into a malicious smirk while dropping her cold dead body to the floor.  The green of my eyes replaced by the red of alpha rage.”

A tremor sweeps over Dean’s shoulders, the memory of that face in the mirror terrifying him.

Minutes go by as Dean waits for Dr. Tran to tell him what it means, but instead Kevin responds, “Tell me what this dream means to you.”

“How can you not see it?”  Dean swings his hands, wildly frustrated that Kevin is quiet now that he’s spilling his soul onto the floor.  The anguish of that crushing memory is suffocating him.  Through gasps of air Dean shouts, “I’m more alpha than …” finishing that sentence might break him.

So Kevin does it for him, “omega?”  The doctor leaves his chair, his coffee eyes searching Dean’s.  “Why in the world would you think that Dean?  You are carrying two lives in your womb, no alpha can do that.  Omegas have always been the life bringers of the village.”

“And alphas were the life takers.  The ones who for all of time played executioner when necessary.”  Dean glares at the omega.  The man is everything Dean can’t be, and he’s tired of fighting it.

“Why can’t you be both?”  Kevin throws out.  “You are omega and alpha genetically; why can’t you express both sides of who you are?”

Tears escape from Dean’s eyes as he whispers, “Because if I were a full omega I could help Cas.”

“Help him how, Dean?”  The concern and worry in his therapist’s eyes are comforting.

“He’s …hurting and I can’t fix it.”  A hiccup stutters his words.

Compassion spreads across Dr. Tran’s eyes his lips pulling into a tight line.  “Dean, the anniversary of James’s death is three days away.  Absolutely no one can fix that regardless of their designation.  Castiel mourns the loss of his twin brother. You don’t repair grief.”

There is no stopping his hormones, pushing the soft tears into full-on crying, “I should make him feel better.  Do something?  You would know how to ease his suffering.”

“No, Dean, I wouldn’t.  The next few days will be terrible for Castiel. You can attempt to console him, but in the end Castiel’s emotions are just that, Castiel’s.”  Kevin places his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  “Have you two talked about this?”

“He admitted that he’s in a shit ton of pain.  I hold him, kiss him, but yet it’s like the fucking ocean is between us rather than outside.  I’m not sure he cares.”  Dean glances out the window, his vision blurry from tears.

Moments pass, neither man moves as Dean composes himself.  When he looks back at Dr. Tran, the guy finally speaks.  “Castiel loves you a great deal.  Don’t you feel that?”

“Could just be the pregnancy pheromones?”  This question has been hounding Dean.  Amidst the nightmares and these damn questions Dean can’t see straight.

Kevin guides him over to the sofa, waiting until they are both seated to answer.  “No, Dean, that’s not true.  Pregnancy pheromones don’t work like that. They help smooth the path but can’t trick someone into falling in love.  True love, as I’ve witnessed myself between you and Castiel.”

“What do you mean?  They work like mating pheromones; mine could totally be scamming Cas into loving me.”  His voice cracks on his lover’s name.

Wide brown eyes rattle with shock glaring at him, “Yes.  Pregnancy, mating and any type of pheromones enhance attraction.  They are a scent that promotes biological arousal to help in not only conception but protection until birth.”

“Clearly worked in my case.”  Dean snickers coldly.

“Biology isn’t love, Dean.”  There are hands grasping his face turning Dean’s gaze back to Kevin’s.  “There is a difference.  Think about it like sex.”

Dean’s laughing uncontrollably now, because what the hell.  “I think sex is the point, doc.”

An exaggerated eye roll and huff precede Tran’s reply, “Pheromones are the slick, they help to ease the knot into the omega’s channel.  Without slick you can still be penetrated.”

“Okay, wait, anybody can buy fake slick at the pharmacy.  Alpha/Alpha couples use it all the time.”  He’s pushing to see Kevin’s point, but it’s a little murky.

A wink and grin is Kevin’s reply along with, “Exactly.  People all over the world can have happy sex lives without slick, but –“

Raising his hands Dean waves the doctor off, “Hold on a second, where is love in this scenario?”

“The orgasm,”  Kevin announces.  Dean’s face scrunches up in disbelief.  “No, now listen to me. You can have an orgasm without slick, you can have sex without an orgasm.  Obviously a lot of people find their orgasm while using slick but it doesn’t make the orgasms any less powerful either way.  The person attached to the knot is really all that’s important.”

Way in the back of his mind a light starts to flicker.  Dean closes his eyes, trying to draw out what this means for him and Cas.  If pheromones affect Cas in his need to be near Dean and go the extra mile to care for him, that isn’t love.  Dean thinks back to their date in this very cabin.  The storm was raging all around them, but Cas’ eyes never left Dean’s.  There was never a doubt in his mind that Cas loves him, which means there are no tricks at play.

“We should mate,”  Dean exclaims, his eyes popping open to a very surprised Tran.

“Umm,” Kevin looks completely at a loss of what to say.  “Help me …”

“Think about it, I was only holding off for two reasons.  One, I was worried people would label me a gold digger.  Nobody that’s important to us would ever claim I’m here for Cas’ money.”

Kevin nods his head.  They are a very tight-knit family here on Angel Cay, and anyone else really doesn’t matter.  However, that leads him to his second point.

“Two, I didn’t want Cas to wake up after the pregnancy hormones were gone and realize it was all a fabrication.”  Dean leaps to his feet, dancing around the space.  “But if he loves me and that can’t be induced by the pheromones, then that won’t happen.  Cas already knocked out the legal ramifications because …” Dean holds out a finger to emphasize, waiting for his epiphany, “he loves me.  Castiel Novak, alpha to my unborn children, loves me without a doubt and we should mate.”  Glancing around the room, Dean decides he’s good to go as he dashes for the door.

“Where are you going?”  Dr. Tran shouts, his voice high with excitement.

“To find Cas and get my bite, God damn it.”

The bewilderment on the poor doctor’s face causes Dean to laugh.  “Maybe you should take a step back, look at this from all angles.  This is a difficult week for Castiel; I’m not sure adding the anniversary of your mating is such a good idea.”

“Are you kidding?  This is a brilliant idea.  If we do this first, then the joy of our mating day will spill over into the sorrow of Nov. 12th.  Thanks for the chat; I got to go,”  Dean shouts as he yanks the door open, running to find his one true mate.

He can hear Dr. Tran calling his name, but the noise of the ocean and his own beating heart drown it out. Dean’s halfway up the stairs when his foot halts in mid-air. He should make this special. Castiel put so much effort into wooing Dean with outrageously wonderful dates that he should do the same for their mating day.  Twisting around, Dean dashes back down to the first floor yelling for the one person who can help.

“Donna!”  he screams, “Donna!”

“What?”  His friend shouts from the front room.  She’s sitting at a card table, a laptop and several pages of notes spread out in front of her.

Suddenly feeling the effects of sprinting all over the island, Dean crashes into the chair next to her.  “What’s all this for?”

“Possible houses, apartments, condos in Miami.  Castiel chose me to narrow down the options with pros and cons to each.  After the April debacle I’m attempting to go overboard with research.”  Donna bites her lower lip.  His friend still blames herself, but hopefully a homerun on where to live in Miami will help raise her spirits.  “What’s got you all riled up?

“I’ve decided to mate Cas.”  The minute the words are out of his mouth Dean’s expecting a squeal or hug, but the beta simply shrugs.

Her eyes return to the screen of her laptop.  “Okay, I thought that was decided a while back.  Not sure why its news now.”

Dean leans over snatching her chin and getting her to face him.  “No, you don’t understand.”  He speaks each word with perfect clarity.  “I want to mate Cas, tonight.  When I wake up in the morning, his claiming bite will be healing on my neck.”

Her face goes from vaguely interested to shocked in seconds.  Dean grins, because that’s what he was looking for in her reaction. She closes her laptop and piles the pages of notes on top. Placing her hands in her lap, giving Dean her full and undivided attention, Donna bellows, “Oh my fucking God! FINALLY!!”

“Alright, scream a little louder and ruin the surprise why don’t you?”  Dean smacks her playfully on the shoulder.

“We could literally have a band come through here to celebrate and Castiel wouldn’t hear it.  He and Charlie are working in the lab; they should be busy for at least a few more hours.  What did you have in mind?”

Clasping his hands together, Dean smirks, “Well, let’s talk.”

****

Jittery nerves spring through Dean’s body as he taps his fingers on his guitar, his knee bouncing chaotically.  Half of him screams what a stupid idea this is as the other half desires this more than anything else in his life.  Castiel loves him.  The three words repeat in his mind, a mantra of sorts that keeps Dean from hiding in a closet.

The furniture in the front room has been rearranged to appear like a theatrical stage.  Dean’s perched on a high stool.  Castiel will be the sole audience member. 

“This is such a bad idea,”  Dean mumbles to the floor as the lights above him dim.

A chuckling Donna crosses in front of him, smiling, “No, it's not.  Castiel will adore it.  Now we are ready in the kitchen; just talk to him and sing to him and sweep that alpha off his feet.”

Dean readjusts his guitar.  The addition of a baby bump makes this a little more challenging.  “When will he be down?”

“Two minutes.  Charlie will send him down and then set up your bedroom as discussed.”  She takes his hand, soothing the jitters.  “Once our part is over we are having dinner out on the patio.  Hopefully a late evening swim will keep us busy.”

“Okay, okay.”  Dean’s running the plan over in his head.  “Go before he sees you.”

“You look great.”  She gives him a thumbs up as she sprints to the kitchen.

He and Claire chose his wardrobe of snug jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket.  According to the young omega, it gives Dean a very rocker vibe.  Unfortunately they had to use a rubber band to close his pants.  Dean’s praying that Cas never sees the jerry rigging to his clothes.

“Hello Dean.”  Castiel’s gruff voice cuts through Dean, stopping any and all nerves.

This is it, he’s going for it because Castiel Novak loves him.

“Hey, Cas, take a seat.” He waves his hand to the four or five couches facing him.  “Wherever you want.”

His alpha, true to form, chooses the one directly in front of Dean.  The man is a mere three feet away at most.  Castiel remains silent.  Patience is definitely one of his alpha’s virtues.

“Alright, so I was hoping to sing you a song.”  Dean’s face flushes with crimson, “Okay?”

Nodding, Cas crosses his legs, relaxing into the plush cushions. 

Here goes fucking everything, Dean thinks as his fingers begin to play the starting notes.  His voice is timid at first but builds through the first stanza.

“I had no choice but to hear you, You stated your case time and again, I thought about it.  You treat me like I am a prince, I'm not used to liking that, You ask how my day was.  You've already won me over in spite of me, And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet, And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are, I couldn't help it, It's all your fault.”

The clouds looming over Cas appear to break as the sun gleams from the smile on his alpha’s lips, like the words are setting a warm glow inside the other man.  Dean can’t help but return the bright sunshiny smile.

“Your love is thick, and it swallowed me whole.” Dean winks seductively, his alpha adjusting himself in the seat.

“You're so much braver than I gave you credit for, That's not lip service.  You've already won me over in spite of me, And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet, And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are, I couldn't help it, It's all your fault.”

The air is heavy with emotion and their swirling scents.  Dean’s excited to have his mated odor revealed and soon.

Donna emerges from the back area dressed all in white.  She smiles as Dean continues to sing.  The beta hands Cas a red rose then goes back the way she came.  Castiel’s head leans to the side quizzically, but Dean doesn’t stop.

“You've already won me over in spite of me, And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet, And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are, I couldn't help it, It's all your fault.”

Dean repeats the ending chorus as Jody, Cain, Bobby, Charlie, and Crowley each come out one by one all dressed in white (even Bobby’s cap).  A single red rose in their hands is placed in his alpha’s arms before the person disappears.

Finally after the music dies down, Claire joins them.  Her white dress long and flowing down around her wheelchair.  White roses wind up and down the bland metal.  Her grin is spreading from ear to ear.  However, she holds onto her flower, waiting for Dean to speak.

“I love you, Alpha.”  Castiel’s eyes surge with longing at Dean’s statement.  “There is one letter attached to each rose. Figure out what I’m asking, and meet me in our room if the answer is yes.”

Cas’s mouth opens to ask a question but Dean doesn’t halt.  The guitar is still in his arms.  He knows that Claire will hand him the final piece to the puzzle and give him directions if the alpha needs it, but Dean doubts that.  Cas loves a good puzzle.

The roses put in the correct order spell – CLAIM ME.

When Dean reaches their room he first puts his guitar back in the case, tapping the leather twice for luck.  Two deep breaths and he strips down, stepping over the hundreds of yellow flowers that Charlie placed in the room.  This is what Dean imagined: mating Cas with their smells combining amongst the scent of the wild flowers of Angel Cay.

He can’t stop shaking as he kneels on the bed naked.  A very tiny voice in his mind yells that Cas might turn him down.  Dean is willing to take the chance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all! Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or questions.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	26. Making a Home

* * *

 

 

Dean glimpses the tray of food Charlie and Crowley left for them, little snacks and bottles of water. He chuckles when he sees the mini fridge next to the table.  Crowley had joked that some mated couples will stay locked up for days getting synched to each other.  The butler had concerns for Dean’s health.  God, he loved them both for the lovely gesture.  However, as the sun begins its plummet into dusk, Dean wonders if he will be eating alone.

To be fair it had probably only been about ten minutes since he left Cas.  Claire had to give her spiel, and then his alpha needs to break the alphabet code.  Actually, knowing Castiel that should only take a few seconds; the guy literally wrote the real stuff for a living.

That’s when he hears the undeniable sound of heavy footfalls through the open door.  Cas is running, his alpha making a mad dash to his omega.  It has to mean something.  Dean leans over so he can peer out the entrance, his eyes focusing solely on the spot where someone’s head would pop up as they came up the stairs.

Suddenly Dean’s heart stops as a mop of dark chaotic hair comes into view.  Unfortunately, a quiet “damn it” hits his ears as does the loud thud of his alpha tumbling back down said stairs.

“Crap!”  Dean shouts.  His limbs are ready to flee from the room when he hears the sounds of Cas coming up the stairs at a more reasonably slow pace.

The absolute love of Dean Winchester’s life blows into the room like he’s flown there.  His hair is windswept, trench coat all manners of askew, and Dean tenses. “Is that blood on your forehead?”

“I just fucking fell down a flight of stairs, Dean.”  Castiel’s ripping at his clothes at an alarming rate.  “Shit happens.”

All that cussing does amazing things to Dean’s libido as his cock bounces with need.  The poor man has his coat on the floor, pants at his knees and what must be his shoulder or head caught on his white button-up shirt.

“Do you need help Cas?”  Dean's fighting every urge to chuckle.

“I am perfectly capable of removing my own clothes, thank you,”  Castiel exclaims, his ankle catching on his belt as his alpha takes a header into the floor.

This is the essence of Castiel Novak.  An adorable, dorky guy who wants Dean so much he fumbles with the details like undressing and making his way safely through a screen door.  With a huff, Dean climbs off the bed, steadying Cas on his feet.

A kiss to his alpha’s forehead has the blood hitting his tongue sharply with its iron tang.  God, this man even tastes like heaven.  “Stay,”  Dean commands as he gradually unbuttons Castiel’s shirt completely then removes the fabric, revealing miles of delicious flesh.  Kneeling before Cas, Dean undoes his pants, carefully finishing the job that his alpha so haphazardly began until there is nothing left but Cas.

“Alpha, you truly are my wonderland.”  The affirmation and adoration are deep in his voice and soul.

Castiel moves only his head in that delightful head tilt.  “Thank you?”

Dean’s touched Cas’s knot and he has definitely felt it inside him, but he’s never had the chance to simply stare at his alpha’s cock.  Here on his knees, Dean’s in the best possible location for further research.  Reaching out tentatively, Dean uses the tip of his pointer finger to follow a rather thick vein from root to tip.

A full body shiver erupts over Castiel. “Dean,"  the man moans, his eyes rolling back into his head.  “Should we talk …” another touch, another moan, “about this before things get out of hand?”

“It was a yes or no answer, Cas.”  Using his entire hand this time, Dean circles his alpha’s shaft, stroking tenderly.  He knows from experience that a little pressure can feel amazing but also drive the need building inside wild.  “Are you telling me no?”

On the last word Dean tilts his head up, batting his eyelashes seductively.  He’s noticed that Cas often caves with a bashful wink.  Dean never falters in the barely there stroking.

“No,” Cas offers shaking his head then his eyes flying open, “I mean yes.  Dean, of course I want to claim you, but why now?”  The panting in his alpha’s tone is growing louder.

The scent of arousal hemorrhages from both men.  Anybody else would be coughing from the overwhelming smell, but Dean’s getting off on it as his slick begins to drip.  Castiel deserves a moment to clear his mind and decide.  Dean backs away slightly, pausing his ministrations. The alpha whimpers from the loss of attention to his dick.

“You love me.”  Dean’s eyes are wide and inviting, which mirrors his heart in the moment.  “I love you.  Pheromones, be they mating or pregnancy, have nothing to do with how we feel.  When my body stops pumping out ‘keep me happy smells,’ your love for me won’t change.”

“No it won’t.”  His alpha adds, the stern protest darkening Castiel’s eyes,  “My love for you will grow, not weaken with time, Dean.”

“I know,” winking, Dean leans in, placing a chaste kiss to the head of his alpha’s cock.  “Claim me, Alpha, tell the world who I belong to.”

Castiel startles Dean as he drops to his knees to mimic Dean’s stance.  “Only because I want the world to know who owns me as well.”  His alpha cups his chin, drawing him into a passionate kiss, the kind that tingles Dean’s toes.  A gasp for air and Cas adds, “I don’t want a meek, small, feminine omega who always properly plays the traditional submissive role.  My fantasies have always been about an omega who is my equal in every way.  I love you, Dean, because of your designation, not despite it.  Be mine, but know I am yours too.”

“Yes, Alpha,” he exaggerates, letting the title slide over his tongue.  “Can we get to the claiming now?”

The dark guttural growl that erupts from Castiel’s throat puts Dean’s sexual arousal into a frenzy.  His slick is pouring down his thighs. Jesus he’s never been this wet outside of heat.  Picking him up, Cas gently places Dean onto the bed, slipping down his body and spreading his thighs. A loud slurping noise along with the sucking of his alpha’s mouth all over his cock has Dean thrashing, his arms flailing, but the firm grip on his knees keep his legs in place for his alpha’s amazing tongue.

Lubing his hand with Dean’s slick, Cas pumps the omega’s cock.  The alpha’s tongue dives deep into Dean’s hole, licking him out with vigor.  Dean screams so harshly his throat hurts by the time Cas shoots up to crash their lips together.  Hunger radiates from both men as they kiss, bite and groan.

A thought passes over Dean as Castiel drops thousands of kisses to his neck and shoulder.  It seems oddly important to share.  “Cas, hey Cas, do you realize…”

In between nips Cas grunts, “Realize what, my Omega?”

“Other than some pre-teen fumbling, you will be the only alpha, the only person, to ever touch me.”  Reverence bleeds into his words as a stray tear drops to his cheek.

Castiel kisses the salty tear away.  His gaze going super smite-down as Cas demands, “All mine.”

“Yes,” another long intimate kiss with lingering tongues, “always yours Cas.”

Two fingers lovingly enter his hole, scissoring apart to prep Dean for that magnificent knot.  Dean closes his eyes, letting the sensations of his lover’s hands wash over him.  It’s like he’s drowning in pleasure.  If breathing means the touching will stop, then Dean plans to die right here with Cas spread over him dragging his skin over Dean’s.

Several minutes later Cas tilts over him, whispering into his ear, “Hands and knees, Dean.  It will be the best position for my,” his voice hitches with lust, “bite.”

Dean scrambles to obey, his hands trembling so badly he can barely hold himself in place.  His actual fucking dream is coming true with none other than Castiel Novak.  His alpha’s hands rub comfortingly down his spine as Cas shushes his whimpers.

“Please, Cas,” the begging whispers from Dean’s lips,  “I need you inside me.”

“As you wish, my Omega,” not even a passing second before Castiel thrusts his glorious cock into Dean’s throbbing hole. Those words shouldn’t be so hot, but God, they have Dean gasping for cooler air.  Castiel’s hands grip Dean’s hips so violently there will be blessed bruises, hopefully dark purple that will for last days.

The pace is rough and dirty; Castiel’s alpha has the reins.  All Dean can do is hold onto the headboard, trying to find some form of leverage or his lover will send them both crashing to the floor.  A litany of praise showers from his alpha’s mouth.

“You are my handsome, gorgeous, kind, loving, and brilliant omega.  My omega, fuck everyone this magnificent creature is mine.”  Each word emphasized by a pound into his wet, leaking hole.

Dean howls with raw gratification.  “Cas!”

A strong intense hand snatches his chin, turning Dean to look back at the alpha who will claim his Alpha Recessive Omega ass.  Their lips meet in a searing kiss, Cas declaring that every piece of Dean will be his in mere minutes.  Dean’s completely astray in emotions.  His alpha’s knot grows, securing his cock deep inside of Dean’s hole.  The other hand reaches around, stroking Dean’s erection until he sees stars with a mighty climax screaming so harshly he hiccups at the end.  In the same moment he feels Castiel’s seed exploding into him, marking him as Cas’s from within.

One shallow inhale before Dean angles his neck to the left knowing this is Cas’s preferred side.  Barely a single second passes, there’s not even time to blink, before teeth latch onto the meaty spot at the base of his throat.  The sharp canines sink in first, breaking the skin.  Dean can scent the trickling of his own blood from the new wound.  He’s expecting Cas to pull back, the mark has been made and crimson drops hit the white sheets below him.  Yet his alpha, now until death, grinds his teeth deeper, forcing a yelp of surprise from Dean.

Another inhale, eventually Castiel releases Dean’s throat from his sharp snare.  Cas licks over the wound, suckling down the blood. An alpha’s saliva has healing properties that cauterize the bite, marking it with his scent forever. During the process Dean’s hit with an electric shock that begins with the bite, driving through his body and waking up every nerve with bright white pain. The final mating stage, Dean’s scent altering to add a few layers of Cas’s.  It will keep other alphas at bay with his strong aroma of taken to anyone that comes near to his flesh.  Dean goes limp as Castiel eases them down onto their sides to wait out the knot.  Mating knots can last over an hour, the alpha’s cock not releasing until the scent exchange is complete.  His lover litters Dean’s back and neck with gentle kisses while whispering, “I love you.”

Dean’s eyelids are drifting as his body crashes from the intense mating ritual.  Somewhere, in the back of his mind he reminds himself that pregnant omegas are even more susceptible to exhaustion during mating.  Making tiny humans from scratch is tiring and he’s got double everything; twenty fingers, twenty toes, four legs, four arms, two perfectly beating hearts and so on.  Cas pats Dean’s arms occasionally holding the swell of his abdomen.

His stomach growls, which pulls a chuckle from Cas.  “Once my knot calms I will feed my omega.”  His alpha drags his nose over Dean’s neck, drawing in the new aroma, “You’ve added my cinnamon with a hint of cloves and other spices.  Oh God, Dean,” the alpha moans licking the sweat from Dean’s skin, “spiced apple cider.  It’s addicting. I want to bathe in it.”

Curious, Dean takes a few whiffs of himself.  Sure enough Cas is right his new scent is spiced apple a much warmer, heavier odor from his original crisp fresh apple.  Leaning back, Dean sniffs Cas, whose chai tea latte scent has a new layer of sweet apple.  Castiel wasn’t kidding, Dean’s practically getting high off the smell.

From this moment forth this scent will always be home to them.  They are united for eternity; even in death the scents will linger.  They soften over time so it's possible to take another mate but never fully disappear.

Banging, very obnoxious banging on the door, pulls a grumble from Dean as he hears Crowley shouting through the wood.  “I have a key. Cover up because I’m coming in!!”

The comforter falls over him. Dean still doesn’t have the ability to put together a conscious thought as the door flies open and the butler struts towards them.  Crowley has a silver scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth and yet still complains, “Dear lord, it's like Starbucks died in here.”

“Why are you here?”  Cas murmurs from behind Dean’s shoulder.  “What time is it?”

Crowley throws open the blinds and curtains; a very bright sun fills the room. “I think the better question is what day is it?  You two have been shacked up here for almost three days.  It’s Nov. 12th, and you have some parenting to do.”

“Claire!”  Dean and Cas shout together as both men sit up.

“Is she okay?”  The guilt clears Dean's mind hastily. “We were supposed to have sleepovers.  Does she hate us?”

“Our little omega has been well cared for. Charlie and Donna have been spending their nights in her room, and the allergic-to-shaving alpha has been doting on her.”  Crowley steps forward, his gaze kind. “Claire is very happy that Dean is finally her legal omega.  However, she has requested an afternoon spent with just you two.  So,” the butler claps,” up, shower, shave, eat something fresh and in one hour Dean, Hannah will meet you for a checkup.”

With a swirl of his hand, the butler leaves the room with a parting, “Congratulations!”

****

Dean and Castiel stroll down to the cabin hand in hand.  The instructions from Claire were precise; come after lunch and plan to stay the night.  Crowley relayed that fresh clothes await them.  Turning his head up to the sky, Dean lets the sunrays warm his face.  Three days in a dark room were a blast, but he’s definitely lacking in vitamin D.

“How do you feel?”  Cas beseeches, his own gaze out towards the water.

Feelings, emotions, are such fickle things.  Dean squeezes Cas’s hand; might as well go the truthful route, “overwhelmed.”  His hand lifts as soft lips kiss his knuckle.  “I am so in love with you, Cas.  My entire soul is relaxed and happy that the mating dance is over.  Then I look at you, and I just want to ride your cock till I scream.”  A faint growl permeates from Castiel’s throat.  Dean laughs for a second, his expression sorrowful, “She asked for one thing from us, to be with her, and I fucked that all up.  If I had waited –”

Castiel cuts him off with a brutal assault of his mouth.  “We will be there for her tonight.  She has to learn to share us.”  His alpha pats Dean’s tummy.

“What about you, Cas?  This day has to be terrible for you?”  Dean stares; their eyes are locked.

Cupping Dean’s chin with his hand, Cas kisses Dean lovingly.  “It should have been a downright horrible day, that is true, and yet I think James is smiling down on me.  He’s happy for us, Dean.  Mating close to the anniversary was a good idea, my love.”

They make their way into the cabin, noticing that a few board games are set up on the table.  A whiff of chili brewing on the stove has Dean’s mouth watering, but before he can sneak a bite Claire rolls in from the bedroom.

Dean goes to apologize, but Claire stops him with a raise of her hand.  “Don’t say you’re sorry; there is nothing to be sorry about.  I have wanted you two mated for months now.”  She slopes her head to the side, grinning, “You’ve been very honest with me, Dean, about mating. I knew the time commitment.  However, for the next 24 hours I get to be center of attention.  Okay?”

“Yes,”  Cas and Dean answer.

“Good, so the chili Crowley helped me make won’t be ready for another two hours, so I thought we could go to the beach.”  She tosses them both swim trunks.

A tug at his heart has Dean stumbling forward, pulling Claire into a tight hug.  He doesn’t deserve such an amazing omega in his life.  “Do you want to spend some time talking about your parents?”

He kneels in front of her wheelchair, Cas standing sentinel behind him. “Dr. Tran was out this morning.  I’ve had my fill of processing feelings over the death of my parents. The rest of the day I want to do fun things.  My mom loved the ocean. Coming to Angel Cay, swimming in the sea, was something we used to do together.”

Crappy pregnancy hormones swirl up in Dean as tears pour down his cheeks.  He never knew Claire used to swim with her mom, and now she does that with Dean. Perhaps he should feel like a cheap replacement, but he doesn’t.  There are now two Novaks Dean is bound to; it makes him brim with joy even though he is still fucking crying. 

“We can do that, Claire,”  Dean chokes out. “And your dad?”

Castiel answers, his gaze searching over the differing colorful boxes, “James loved to play games.  That is very fitting, Claire.  We shall not mourn their deaths but celebrate their lives.”

“The night of the accident, we were supposed to have chili for dinner.”  All three of them take a moment to take in the delicious aroma.  “Maybe make that a tradition on this day?”

His alpha surges forward, lifting Claire up into his arms and twirling her around and around.  “I think that’s a fabulous idea.”

Later that night the three of them are lying in the bedroom, Dean and Cas in the main bed and Claire in a little hideaway cot in the corner. The sliding glass door is open, allowing the sound of the sea to drift into their sleeping quarters along with the salty air.  It’s only been about ten minutes since Cas turned out the lights.  Dean’s staring at the ceiling, trying to find more ways to comfort the ones he loves, when Claire disturbs the silence.

“I like the new scents.”  Dean blushes, realizing that Claire would notice his claimed odor.  “Reminds me of mom and dad just like …”

Cas’s hand finds Dean’s under the covers, lacing their fingers together.  Dean practically holds his breath as he waits for her to finish the thought.  How do he and Cas measure up?  The reality is they will all at some point compare the two couples.  Dean hopes he at least is a worthy second place.

A quiet sob has Dean up in moments, sliding into bed next to Claire and embracing the young omega.  Her voice quivers as she adds, “being home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I send you big hugs and lots of love.
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are my happy place.
> 
> XOXOXOXO- Angie


	27. Revelations

* * *

 

The sharp pain from the needle startles Dean as he focuses on breathing through the panic.  His eyes shut tight as he squeezes the tiny hand of Claire.  She whispers comforting words as Hannah plunges the flu vaccine into Dean’s system.  Terror sweeps through him.  Dean desperately reminds himself that April is gone and this time it's truly for his health that he takes the shot.

“All done,”  Hannah chirps, turning away to deal with the syringe.

Dean lets his eyes flutter open, “No more needles, right?”

“Yes, for today at least.”  Hannah smiles helping Dean to sit up. “Now I just need to get your blood pressure and heart rate.”

“You do realize when you pop those pups out its going to be a huge needle.  That goes in your back.”  Claire lifts her hands showing the length of the epidural needle.  “Probably best to prepare.”

“Shut up or I’ll steal your wheels,” he snaps, letting Hannah lift his arm for the blood pressure cuff.

“Very uncool, Dean.  I’m just being honest, you know, like we do.”  Claire laughs it off, pushing away from the table to roll around to the other side of the area.  The medical equipment has remained in the workout room.  Dean has no desire to change that.

Hannah’s gaze pops between them, “You two are adorable.  Also, she’s not wrong, Dean; you need to get over it.”

“Both of you can shut it.  I will do what is necessary, but I’ve got time.  How far along am I?”  Dean keeps a calendar but Hannah is always more precise.

His nurse practitioner types a few things into her laptop.  “Today is December 13th so that makes you 17 weeks and 4 days.  You have a due date of May 19th, but your C-section has been scheduled for May 5th at exactly 38 weeks to avoid labor.”

Claire whips around her chair, concern evident in her tight eyebrows.  She is such an expressive child.   “Will the babies be okay being born so early?”

“Yes, 38 weeks is full term, and with twins the danger of preterm labor is quite high, so Dean might not make it that far.”  Hannah is always exact in her answers.  Even when Dean wishes she would sugarcoat them for the young omega.  Claire doesn’t need to hear all the scary stuff.

His charge is pushing buttons on the treadmill, watching it run on its own.  “Wait, the babies might come before May 5th?”

After tugging off the cuff, Hannah responds, “We will be lucky if they make it to 35 weeks, which is the real goal.  The twins make it that far, then we can all breathe a little easier.”

“And if they don’t?”  Claire stops fiddling with the equipment, her face deadly serious.

This time Hannah looks to Dean for permission because this is the frightening part. Dean nods his consent; his sweet omega needs to hear this. “At 35 weeks the babies will be tiny, but they will survive. Anything before that and it will be harder on us and them.  The neonatologist will have to assess them after birth.”

Claire chews on her bottom lip. The tension is broken by Bobby strolling into the room.

“Are we done with the twins checkup?”  the gruff alpha asks Hannah.

“We are; everyone is doing well.”  Hannah grins, going back to typing on her laptop.

Bobby tugs at his ball cap. “Good.  Alright, Miss Claire, you have a history lesson in ten minutes.”

The older alpha tips his head as he pushes Claire out of the room.  “Bye Dean!”

****

“Seriously, Donna, another week?”  Dean whines as he walks with the beta down to her townhouse.

His dear friend rolls her eyes, shifting the files in her arms.  “Dean, they do not make maternity clothes in your size.  I had to purchase alpha clothes, then send them off to a tailor to have them made stretchy.”

Dean understands, he really does, but his stomach has grown to a full-fledged round tummy.  “I’m tired of wearing sweatpants and basketball shorts.  They couldn’t send what’s ready?”

“No, they will box it and ship it all at once.”  She opens her door sighing, “Why don’t you do the rubber band trick? That was barely noticeable.”

“Because now the damn things snap from stress.  Yesterday, it nearly took Claire’s eye out!”  He can’t help but chuckle when Donna snickers behind a folder. 

Jody swings open the door, kissing the top of Donna’s head, “I thought I smelled heaven.”

Blushing, Donna kisses her mate.  “Dean’s just bummed about the delay in his clothes, but it will be sorted out and soon, I promise.”  She tilts her head toward the inside. “Do you want to come in?”

“Nah, you two have a nice quiet afternoon.”  He waves goodbye and turns to head back up to the main house when he spots a ponytail of red hair sitting on the docks.

Dean makes his way up the ramp and plops down next to the cheery, loving omega.  She has her feet in the water, her head hung low as she watches the fish nip at her toes.  He takes off his shoes and socks to follow her lead.

“You have to tell him,”  Dean says to the water, knowing Charlie can hear him too.

Her shoulders sag even farther, her voice timid, “How long have you known?”

Dean pats Charlie’s shoulder, glancing up at her face, which is puffy from crying.  “It’s been over a month, and Cas still thinks you guys aren’t any closer to finding the accomplice.  You told me a week when you got here.  I made an educated guess.”

“It did take us closer to two weeks; that bastard knows how to hide extremely well.  But once I had his name I realized there was more so I kept digging.  At first it was an excuse so I wouldn’t feel guilty about hiding it from Castiel.”  She wipes at a stray tear on her cheek.

“Not sure keeping it to yourself has been wise either.”  Dean shrugs, because he’s had the same dilemma for weeks too.  “I thought you were on board with Crowley taking a trip up to New York?”

Charlie stares out onto the horizon the late afternoon sun shining against the sea.  “It’s not Michael, exactly.”

Those words shock the fuck out of Dean.  Cas has been adamant that the man behind the curtain was his father, or at least Bartholomew doing his bidding.  Which begs the next question, “Is it Barty?”

“No and yes.  I found something way bigger than just one person.”  Charlie rubs her hands over her thighs nervously.  “They don’t want to just fire Castiel; they want to take everything.”

“Why? I thought Michael was set financially. Didn’t they pay him millions to retire?”  His stomach is fluttering with anxiety.  Jesus, what happened to the easy answer?

She shakes her head softly, the ponytail swinging behind her.  “A check for 2.1 million, which would set any normal person for life, but Michael has a very big gambling problem. It's why James pushed him out in the first place. He’s coming after Castiel but he’s not alone, and Michael wasn’t the one to send April.”

Dean slams his hand onto the wood decking, “Just spell it out Charlie!  This is my mate we are talking about here.”

“Dean,” tears are falling fast as she clears her throat, “after you arrived they partnered up with Cuthbert Sinclair.  He’s the money man funding the operation, and he’s only asked for one thing in return.”

Ice runs through his veins as the word slips from his lips, “Me.”

“Yes, but now that you're mated he’s super pissed.  There isn’t a country on Earth that will allow anyone to steal a mated omega.  Even the backwards ass places Cuthbert lives still have laws that omegas will always belong to their mate.  The pregnancy he could do away with but not a mating bite that Castiel can easily prove. Trust me, taking an omega from their mate is punishable by death in most of these places.”

“Wouldn’t that make it better?  Fucking Sinclair is out of luck; he can’t have me.”  The heavy burden lifts slightly as he prays that Charlie will agree. 

God obviously decides to take a vacation as Charlie whimpers out, “No, it’s made him angry.  Sinclair has a seriously dangerous Napoleon syndrome, being only a beta and all.  His ideas now are less take you away and more the six feet under kind.”

The idea of Cuthbert out to hurt him is less terrifying except for the tiny humans inside him.  Dean’s hand cradles the ever-growing bump.  Suddenly another important query bubbles up from Dean’s thoughts, “Wait, how do you know all this?”

“I found the deep web accounts they have been using to chat.  Basically I’ve been reading their secret notes to each other.  Dumbasses really need to learn not to use Angel Computer codes to encrypt their messages.  I fucking wrote them.”  She wipes a strand of red hair from her face.

“Okay so what was the plan?  I mean how do they steal everything?”  Dean’s trying to figure out how to turn this information into an advantage.

“First, have Castiel show an inability to control his alpha rage and be declared incompetent to run Angel Computers.  Second, prove that he is a danger to Claire with Bartholomew taking over her care as her other loving uncle.  He then has access to all of her money from James.  Third, Sinclair has a dirty judge put Cas in the looney bin and all of his assets put in Michael’s name as an executor, including Angel Cay and all his bank accounts.  Finally, during all this mess you vanish without a trace.”

“Jesus H Christ,”  Dean exclaims, his hands shaking with fury.  How dare these people think that they can destroy Dean and Castiel’s family? 

Charlie takes his hand into hers, “I know right.  Like Voldemort level shit.  They already had two cases of Cas losing his temper, three if he hadn’t figured it out with Bartholomew.”

“Naomi is in on it?”  She was the first one.

“No, but when she went to Michael bitching about you and Castiel’s alpha rage issues, the plan was born.”  Charlie lays her head on his shoulder, sighing gently.  “That’s not all I found, and the next part is what is really going to send Castiel over the edge.”

“Are you kidding me?  A plan to tear our family apart isn’t enough to send Cas into crazy town, what else is there?”

There is a long pause as he listens to Charlie breathing deeply for courage.  “I’m pretty sure the car accident that killed James and Amelia was planned.”  Now that the dam has broken the omega charges on with rushed words.  “They all thought Cas would cave; that without James to help him he would disappear into his lab and never come out.  They would have everything except Castiel’s hidden accounts but at the time they were okay with that.”

Dean stretches jostling Charlie’s head.  “But Cas didn’t crumble.”

“Not to the extent they needed him to, no. Instead Castiel left Angel Cay, buried his brother and Amelia and became an awesome parent.  Even I didn’t think it would happen.”  The awe is evident in her voice.

With a grunt Dean stands up, offering his hand to Charlie.  “Now we tell Cas.”

The shock on her face would be priceless given different circumstances.  “Are you sure?  What if he flies of the handle wants to kill everyone and everything?”

“Then we bonk him on the nose and tell him no.”  Dean smirks as they walk back to the house.

Charlie erupts in giggles, the uncomfortable tightness to her stance lightening.  “You’ve never seen Castiel mad, like scary alpha wrath.”

“Debatable, but we have a secret weapon.”

The redhead stops, shaking her head, “What would that be?”

Stepping in close, Dean bats his eyelashes with a big pout on his face.

“Yep, works for me.”

*****

They decide the privacy of the lab is the best place for this particular conversation.  Crowley joins them since he’s the one who will be acting on the information.  Although, Dean wonders if he’ll go through with it.  The butler and his nurse have been seen walking on the beach.  Nobody can miss the black suit, an odd choice for the sandy location, but Dean’s pretty sure that’s Crowley’s armor.

A chill runs over Dean; damn the lab is freezing.  Castiel immediately throws his trench coat around Dean’s shoulders, always the gentleman.  Charlie relays every detail.  She only cries a bit when Castiel fights with her over keeping it from him for so long.  In the end they are hugging it out.  Crowley has remained oddly quiet the entire time.

Finally the butler pushes off the wall he’s been leaning against.  “This is on a much larger scale then I originally thought, doable but it will be more difficult.  Unfortunately, timing it just right will be the rub.”

Castiel separates from Charlie, his hands wringing together.  There is a moment when those baby blues roam over Dean, assessing him for a reaction of some kind.  Turning to face the butler he queries, “What do you mean timing?”

“Well if someone gets tipped off, we could be chasing them around the world for months.  The best assault would be one done simultaneously.”  Crowley walks the room, scratching the heavy scruff on his chin. “Bartholomew won’t be much; he’s just following Daddy’s orders. A slap on the wrist, maybe a little jail time.  The two that need to be removed from the game board completely are Michael and Sinclair.”

His alpha stands taller; his shoulders go rigid.  “Fine, you take one; I will take the other.”

Crowley nods but before he responds Dean shouts, “No!  That’s not what we decided.  Crowley can figure it out; he has friends.”  He whips around, his voice cracking, “Don’t you have friends that can help you?”

“Yes,” Castiel answers, taking Dean into his arms, “Me.”

“Absolutely NOT!”  Dean shrieks, his chest rising and falling with impending panic. 

Castiel’s hold tightens and Dean’s head falls to his alpha’s neck, sniffing the blessed aroma of their union. This can’t be happening.  His eyes remain closed as Cas commands, “Crowley, Charlie if you would give the newer staff the next week off.  Make it seem totally common just in case there is a spy amongst us.”

The sound of them exiting rings in Dean’s ears.  His fingers are twisting into Cas’s t-shirt.  A part of him wants to beat the alpha senseless show him who’s in charge.  Lifting his head, his favorite shade of blue meets his gaze.  He’s all in now as Dean bats his eyelashes, winking mercilessly at the alpha.

“Anything else that look would give you a yes, but not this time, Dean.  You are the love of my life, my mate; I can’t sit idle while these threats exist.  I will return.”  Cas tenderly brushes his lips over Dean’s mouth.  Raw need shoots through Dean as he opens his mouth, tasting his alpha. 

The kiss remains unhurried as though Castiel has all the time in the world to pleasure his omega.  Or on a darker note perhaps his alpha is memorizing what he will lose if things go wrong.  The vision of giving birth alone flitters over his mind stunning Dean as he pulls back.

“I’m coming with you,”  Dean says, a timid tremor in his voice.

“Dean, you are four months pregnant.  That can’t happen.”  Castiel’s fingers ghost over Dean’s stomach.  “The dangers out there are many for a pregnant ARO, not to mention any possible moment we could be attacked by alpha rage.  No, you will stay here.”

Anguish and confusion crush Dean, but he’s not some weak omega who will blindly follow orders.  Castiel didn’t want that in his mate and the fucker got his wish.  Dean shoves Cas off, grinding out, “Here’s the way it is, Alpha.  I can come with you now or after you leave.  The second your ass is off this island I’m the boss, and trust me, they will listen.  So make your choice: together or apart, because I’m going regardless.”

And there it is, the alpha wrath Charlie had warned him about but too little too late at this point.  Dean’s made up his mind.

“You would risk the lives of our children?”  Castiel grips his biceps, yanking Dean in close.  “What about Claire? She’s already lost one set of parents.”

“These people are the reason she’s an orphan; I think she’ll be supportive.  What about you, why are you so cool with leaving Angel Cay?”  Dean’s gaze narrows as he places his hands on Castiel’s chest.

Tenderness washes over his alpha, the hold on his arms loosening.  “I have no idea, but the thought of allowing those bastards to viciously assault our family like this and feel there will be no retribution infuriates me.  I’ll be fine, Dean, I promise.”

“Of course you will,” he smirks, crossing over to the glass wall for notes.  “I’ll have your back.”

Using his arm Dean wipes away the current scribbles and grabs a marker from the tray.  Dean’s hands won’t stop shaking but they're going along with his tummy, which might be on the verge of hurling all over the sterile lab. 

After a steadying breath Dean, twirls around with a shit-eating grin.  “Let’s make a plan.”

Castiel’s head tilts to the side, a single eyebrow rising in that movement that gives Dean a tingle to his toes.  “What kind of plan?”

“Every good assassination needs a well thought out and extremely fine-tuned scheme.  Not to mention we have to run two of them in tandem or we are toast.”  Dean shrugs because that’s reality for them now.  Mapping out murder between OB checkups.

“This might be considered a form of blackmail?”  Castiel leans against the silver table, crossing his arms.

Jesus, when did his libido go into overdrive?  His eyes are darting around the room calculating the best spot to take his alpha's knot.  “Is it working?”

The alpha leans his head back, exhaling harshly in defeat.  “Yes, but before we figure out our master plan I think another issue needs attention.”

Sauntering over to his alpha, Dean places the marker on the table behind Cas and in the process pressing his body up against the man.  Arousal seeps through his clothes, drifting towards Dean.  Clearly, he’s not the only one that’s turned on by their combined show of strength.  Dean drops the trench coat to the floor, pulling his shirt off.

“I guess we’re doing this then?”  His tongue darts out, licking his lips, yearning for Cas to smash his own mouth on Dean’s.

Castiel removes his shirt more gingerly, a jovial flirt to the action.  “Going out to protect our family together? Yes, my Omega.  You riding my cock on the table behind me?  Without a doubt.”

Both sound like the perfect start.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a happy week. 
> 
> Comments, Concerns, and Comments are always welcome.
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie


	28. Adventures Await

* * *

 

Some mornings Dean curses when they fall asleep with the curtains wide open because waking to the bright sunshine beating down on his face is so annoying.  Today is not one of those mornings.  He welcomes the light's reminding him that he’s still on the island.  The place he calls home.  Stretching his arm out, Dean observes as the shadows play among the white sheets. 

This life he has built on Angel Cay is what people think of when they tell stories about true mates united forever.  A smile tugs at Dean’s lips.  He and Cas are a team, and the planning they did all night prepping for the next seven days is all the proof he needs.  God, how can this be his forever?

Castiel’s arm instinctively hugs Dean firmly, his alpha’s fingers splayed over his belly.  The more his stomach grows, the more Castiel wants to touch and feel.  Last night the dorky alpha spent thirty minutes telling their unborn children a bedtime story.  It was a beautiful tale about two angels sitting on a beach watching the first stage of evolution.  One brother whispered to the other, “Don’t step on that fish.”  Cas’s voice strained at times as his mind drifted back to his lost brother.  Dean's not sure it was baby friendly, but he doesn’t think he cares.  It was from the heart.

Dean carefully laces his fingers with those of his alpha over his abdomen.  A few affectionate kisses feather across his shoulders.  Cas finally woke up.  If wishes were real, Dean would be sending them off like fireworks hoping that this moment could never end, that preparations weren’t being made for them to leave their Caribbean safety bubble.

“Hello, Dean.”  The rumble in Cas’s voice lights Dean’s skin up from the inside.  Those two words are a promise that Castiel will keep every day of their lives.  A gentle shifting behind him and Cas’s face teeters over their joined hands.  “Hello, babies.”

“Good morning, Cas.”  Glancing down, those stunning baby blues erase all his apprehensions.  Castiel gives Dean a tug so he’s lying on his back, the alpha resting his head on the bump like a pillow.

Their connected hands slide over Dean’s heart and up so he can kiss each finger of his lover’s hand.  He’s fully aware that they still have tons to discuss, but neither one of them seems to want to break the tender moment.  Both are unsure when the next one will happen.  The hunt officially begins later today when Crowley leaves, then tomorrow he and Cas do the same.  Charlie and Donna grilled over every detail to catch any misstep. 

“In the end, Dean, this is all I have ever wanted.”  His alpha pulls away the sheet so he can place several kisses to Dean’s bare skin.  “I will protect you.”

How Cas could even fathom that Dean doesn’t believe that 100%, but still his alpha sometimes needs to say it out loud. Like once the words are out in the wild they become more real. It's an idea Dean is willing to try as he sits up, cupping his hands over Castiel’s chin.  Blue eyes wait patiently for his next move.

“We protect our family, Cas.  I love you.”  He places his lips onto Castiel’s mouth, settling them there until Cas invites him in.  He goes willingly, letting their tongues roam toward each other in a heated dance. 

With a grin Castiel tosses the white sheet over their heads, covering them both.  Dean chuckles from the odd act, “What are you doing?”

“I just want to hide with you a little bit longer.”  Cas kisses him chastely.  His alpha pleads, “Please.”

“Okay, Cas, we can do that.”

****

The windows are open, letting a mild breeze through the front room.  Dean finds it odd how warm the weather is in December.  Not hot and humid like when he first arrived, but pleasant.  He should be listening as Ms. Missouri explains the finances, but Dean can’t help but watch the trees bend to the wind.  Castiel focuses enough for the two of them; his mate is even taking notes.

They are sitting around one of the tables they use to play cards.  However, right now the function is for signing the pile of documents finalizing everything.  Not for the ownership of Angel Cay and Dean’s new Bahamian bank account; those were completed days ago, but for something Dean doesn’t want to ponder.  Instead he ignores the conversation, signing when asked while he watches anything else.

“Dean is that who we want?”  Cas’s voice cuts into Dean’s thoughts.

Shaking his head, Dean turns back to the table. “Who we what?”

“To be Claire’s legal guardian in the event of our death?”  Castiel takes his hand, waiting patiently.

Jody brought up the grand idea of Missouri visiting before the journey.  To put their affairs in order, she had called it.  Dean smirks, a last will and testament for one Castiel Novak and his mate, Dean Winchester-Novak.  He knows it’s for the best to have a legally binding document that will stop Michael or Bartholomew from taking Claire if they fail.  If they die. 

A gentle squeeze to his hand brings Dean back, “Bobby Singer.”

“Agreed, he and Claire have become close these past few weeks.”  Castiel returns his attention to Missouri, leaving his hand over Dean’s.  “Then make Charlie Bradbury the executor of Claire’s estate.”

Missouri types furiously over her laptop, the click-clacking of her red nails on the keys grating on Dean’s nerves.  It’s not her fault.  “I just need a secondary guardian, especially given Mr. Singer's age.”

Blue eyes stare at Dean, giving the decision to him.  For a few moments Dean chews on the pros and cons of all the people he knows.  “Donna and Jody.”

“So be it.”  Castiel smiles as if Dean’s choice will cure cancer or something.

“Let me head up to the office and print these out.  Then another round of signatures and let Donna do her thing.  Should be done soon.” Missouri’s expression is affectionate.  She’s got to be reading his mind.

All these papers are necessary. If only Dean comes back everything goes to him, except the portions from James. That money will redirect to an account for Claire when she turns 21. Now the documents will decide the world around them if neither of them survive. He reminds himself that people do this all the time.  Prepare for the worst, hope for the best, or some shit like that.  Dean just wants this week to be over.

Ms. Mosely vanishes to print the final pages.  Maybe he should go swimming this afternoon, take Claire with him.  The silence is heavy.  Castiel must also be affected. He hasn’t typed on his phone or iPad since they sat down.  Glancing over his shoulder, Dean startles to see Cas staring directly at him. 

“You okay, Cas?”  The man’s gaze is boring holes in his mind.

“No, yet this needed to be done.  We have responsibilities to Claire and everyone else on Angel Cay.  I don’t like thinking about your death.”  The normal stern strong voice of his alpha trembles as he speaks.  “In a blink of an eye … poof, all gone.”

Dean can’t bring himself to lie.  This is his mate, the alpha to his children, the love of his life.  The next few days could change everything for the better or turn down a dark, lonely road. He won’t give his lover false hope.  Moving on instinct, Dean pulls Cas’s chair out so he can climb onto his alpha’s lap.  The poor wooden chair creaks given the massive weight.  Dean places his forehead on Castiel’s, their noses nearly touching, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“All we have is now, Cas.  Sure, things are going to be a shit storm for a while, but even after that,”  Dean pauses, ghosting his nose over Cas’s scruff and letting the burn of the whiskers ground his soul, “People die all the time.  Can’t let that crap all over the good times.  Fuck, I could slip in the shower tomorrow, break my neck on the way down.”

His alpha’s arms grip his shirt, yanking him even closer.  A guttural growl gives Dean a shiver, “My world will always need you in it.”

“Ditto, Alpha.”  The two men kiss tenderly while they wait for Missouri to return.

That afternoon, Dean’s pacing on the dock as Cas leans against the railing, his gaze tracking Dean’s anxious movements.  Crowley should be down any minute to take the speedboat over to Nassau.  He has a private charter taking him to Raleigh-Durham International Airport. The infamous Rowena will meet him there, and the two of them will drive the 8 hours to New York City.  Why Crowley was adamant that his mother come along Dean has no idea, but shit those socks saved his life.  The two will arrive late tomorrow, setting up at a friend's apartment in Brooklyn. 

Timing is imperative. 

Dean’s about to whine about how long their butler is taking when the man himself strides up the ramp to the docks.  He has two Louis Vuitton suitcases trailing behind him.  Say what you will about the man’s profession, it obviously pays well.  The black three-piece suit with red tie gives Dean a smile.  That man takes pride in his appearance.

“Now remember when you leave to take the proper number of socks,”  Crowley’s face is completely focused on Cas,  “for the exact number who leave.”

His alpha gives a curt nod. “Of course, I noticed the addition of the 4th sock.  There will be a proper number in the right location.”

“Pack in a used pillow case, specifically one with your scent on it.  This will help the hex bag to not weaken over the journey.”  Crowley finally looks to Dean.  “I have left a dozen onion muffins in the freezer.  One muffin in the fridge overnight and heat in the microwave should keep you happy till I return.”

“Thanks, Crowley.”  Dean surges forward, hugging the butler.  The man scoffs, trying to free himself, but then Dean smells a very familiar scent on his skin.  “Did you sleep in Hannah’s room?”

Before the butler has a chance to reply a cry of “Stop!” comes from the path to the docks.  All three men turn to see Hannah sprinting up the ramp, her hair in a disarray still wearing a thin black nightgown.  Dean steps back, giving the other omega room to step forward and smack the shit out of Crowley’s cheek.

“You vile piece of poo.  A note?  I woke to a note saying that you were leaving for a week. Am I nothing to you?”  The anger in her eyes is fueled more by concern and pain than hatred.

Castiel places his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Maybe we should g—”.  Dean doesn’t let him finish, snatching his alpha’s lips with his hands.  This just got interesting.

“Darling.”  Crowley’s hand intimately caresses Hannah’s hair.

She slaps his hand away, “No, don’t flirt with me, Fergus.  You call me your omega and the next day leave?”

“Dude, that ain’t –” Dean’s words are halted by Cas’s hand covering his mouth.  The two men watch the soap opera unfold, holding each other’s lips shut.

The butler clears his throat, giving a timid smile. “Hannah Johnson, you are my omega.  That wasn’t a lie, but this is of dire importance.  It’s better that I leave you unmated just in case.  However, if fate permits my return you will have my claiming bite, my sweet.  I promise you that.”

“Asshole!”  Hannah shouts as she yanks Crowley down by the lapel of his expensive jacket. Dean’s expecting her to plant one a hell of a kiss on the butler, but instead her head goes to the left and she bites the hell out of his neck.  Blood dribbles down his pale skin, pooling at the top of his black dress shirt.  The bite of an omega does nothing, but holy hell that took huge balls. Most alphas would go nuts.  She pulls back slightly, “Now you can’t forget me.”

“Oh my darling, there was never any chance of that.”  Finally they are kissing.  Dean waves goodbye as he hauls his shocked alpha to the main house.

The day drags on with packing, meetings and quite a bit of silence.  After dinner Claire bangs on the table, halting everyone’s movements.  “I need to speak with you Dean and Uncle Cas.”

All the others dash from the room; sighs of relief can be heard from the hall because Claire hadn’t been informed about any of it.  Perhaps they should have been more forthcoming.

“Cut the crap you two and tell me why you are really leaving tomorrow.” Her blue eyes cut daggers into Dean. “And don’t give me that bullshit about visiting houses in Miami.  If that were true Donna and I would be going.”

“There have been threats,” Cas replies, his hand finding Dean’s immediately,  “against our family; we need to take care of it and sooner the better.”

She shakes her head, glaring at them both, “I’m not an idiot.  Grandpa Michael is pulling stunts with that creep Sinclair.  Why can’t we ignore it like we’ve always done?”

Dean wants to shout that they killed James instead he reaches out his free hand to take Claire’s, Cas doing the same.  There is resignation and determination in Dean’s reaction.  “It’s dangerous to let this go on Claire.  Don’t worry, we will be gone a week maybe two tops.”

“How in the hell can you let Dean go?”  She screams at Castiel frantically.

Castiel stirs in his seat uncomfortably, “We discussed both the pros and cons concluding –”

“Concluding my ass, Uncle Cas,” she retorts violently. “Dean talked you into it, and you don’t have the knot to tell him no. He’s pregnant, by the way. That should make his going worse than if I wanted to go.”

“Claire,”  Dean interjects,  “we are a mated pair who are stronger together.  I couldn’t imagine a life without him.”

“Oh, but it’s okay to let me imagine a life with neither of you.  Such a pompous jerk move, Dean.  I’m bonded with you, my second time if you count my mom as the first, by the way.  Are you planning on making it a third with some random omega Bobby dredges up?”  There are tears now, each drop cutting Dean like a knife.

He wants to fight her on this but he’s speechless; there is no excuse other than his own selfishness.  “I have to go with him,” he whispers to the table, unable to see her sorrowful expression.

“No, you don’t.  In fact, wouldn’t it be more prudent to NOT have an Alpha Recessive Omega who is pregnant traveling?  Idiot, there is no way to hide that.  Under the radar is a joke.”  She spins her wheels, flying from the room with her blonde hair trailing behind her like a cape.

Dean stands. “Don’t say anything, Cas.  I don’t have it in me for another battle over this; the decision has been made.”

Hannah finds Dean that night lying in his bed, failing to fall asleep.  Cas hides in the lab with Charlie, prepping some work for her to turn in so people believe the alpha is still on Angel Cay.

“Sorry about the scene earlier.”  Hannah blushes as she takes his pulse.

A small smile graces Dean’s lips. “It was actually pretty entertaining.”

Nodding softly, Hannah holds out a pill, “Castiel told me that you are having trouble falling asleep.  You need to rest tonight, Dean.  This is Ambien, completely safe for pregnant omegas.  Your heartrate is elevated; please just give yourself tonight to sleep.  The boat for Freeport isn’t leaving until 1.”

“Fine.” He trusts Hannah to do what’s right for him and the twins.  The next few days will be extremely stressful, so tonight he will let her knock him out. He swallows the medication and water she hands him. 

It doesn’t take long for Dean to succumb to the Ambien-induced dreamland. 

A powerful sense of dread wakes Dean from his deep slumber.  There is no hand on his swollen belly, no alpha chest plastered to his back. As he rolls over the sheets are cold. It’s possible Cas and Charlie worked all night, but the sun is up.  Actually the room is fully lit, meaning it's well into morning.  Dean glances at the clock; damn it 11:15 a.m. Wow, he slept nearly 12 hours; obviously his body needed it desperately.

“Cas!”  Dean shouts, not surprised at the lack of a response. 

Climbing out of bed, he tosses on a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.  All his newly tailored clothes are packed and ready to go.  Out of the corner of his eye Dean catches where the suitcases sat last night.  Castiel’s are gone while his remain.

“No, no, no, Cas!  Please don’t do this.”  He sprints from the room, banging on doors as he goes, but it's late morning so people are out and doing things.

Bursting into the kitchen, he discovers Charlie and Donna talking.  The identical looks of worry on both women’s faces sends ice through Dean’s veins.  “Where is Cas?”

“Dean, he wants to keep you safe.”  Donna hands him a white envelope.  “There’s a letter from Castiel when you are ready.”

“Fuck this shit!”  He throws the letter on the floor as he runs outside and towards the docks.  If no one will take him to Castiel then Dean will do it himself.  How stupid can Cas be?  Dean knows the plan; he can just follow him.

Everything freezes when Dean reaches the docks.  All the boats are gone.  Not even the tiny rowboat Cain uses for fishing. There is literally no way off the island.  Benny is leaning against the railing, carefully observing Dean’s behavior.

“Get me a boat, Benny!”  His hands are shaking with rage, fear, betrayal, you name it, Dean’s feeling it in this moment.  “You work for me. Get me a God damn boat.”

“Sorry boss, Castiel had us all sign a promise that no matter what you remain on Angel Cay till it's finished.”  He shrugs slightly. “I like my job, and as an alpha I understand why he wants you here.”

“Whatever, I’ll get my phone and call one of those boat taxi things.”  He flips Benny off for good measure as he walks away.

The guard calls out, “Won’t do no good.  Charlie had the cell tower dismantled. Only way to make a call is from the lab or one of her satellite phones, which you are conveniently locked out of, Dean.”

They turned his home into a golden cage.  Dean’s rage boils off him like sweat.  Ignoring Benny behind him, Dean stomps back to the mansion determined to find someone who will help him.  As he re-enters the house, Claire rolls up, halting his momentum.

“Just stop, Dean.  Uncle Cas did this as much for me as for himself.”  The guilt weaving through their bond nearly knocks Dean on his ass.

“You knew?”  His brain goes back to their conversation last night.  Dean’s arms swing wildly as he yells, “Holy shit, last night you weren’t trying to convince me to stay.  You were giving me Cas’s reasons for ditching me.”

Without a word, she nods.

Dean doesn’t want his anger at Cas to hurt Claire so instead of saying something he will regret later he simply walks away.  Bobby snags his shoulder as he passes Dean in the hall.

“It was the right call, Dean.  You need to spend the next week finding a way to forgive him.”  Bobby tugs him into a hug.  Dean doesn’t hug back, just lets the man’s arms surround him.  “Take your time.”

His foot is about to land on the first step up to the third floor when Dean changes course.  All the hate bleeds out of him.  Fear suddenly crashes into his chest, making it hard to breathe.  He drops to the stair, curling his knees in as far as they will go, stupid baby bump making it a little bit difficult.  Sobs take over his ability to scream so he goes with it.

Eventually, a tiny hand cards through his hair.  Charlie plops down next to him, not saying a word.  Dean wants her to tell him everything and give him a chance to convince her that following Cas is the right thing to do.  When he lifts his gaze to her face, there is no question.  She won’t help.

Silently she retrieves an iPod from her pocket, placing the earbuds into Dean’s ears.  He has to chuckle, because what song could possibly make him feel better.  Charlie taps the screen a few times, then kisses Dean’s forehead.

He stills as two words catch his attention.  “Hello, Dean.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's! I wish you happiness and smiles in 2017.
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie
> 
> PS- Don't hate Cas or me. Pretty please.


	29. Lost in Wonderland

* * *

 

“Hello Dean.”

The voice is familiar and, against Dean’s better judgement, so damn comforting.  He hears a deep sigh, Cas taking a moment to collect his thoughts before explaining why he did this.  Dean side glances to Charlie, who just taps her ears with a kind smile.  Her loyalty to Cas is undying; Charlie clearly knew of the deception.  He’s about to ask her about it when Castiel on the iPod continues.  The stair digs into Dean’s lower back, but he doesn’t move much less breathe.

“First, please forgive those who collaborated with me for my early departure.  I made this choice.  The punishments can be laid out when I return.  Although, my hope is that you will agree this was the only option.”

Dean grunts, shifting slightly.  That is such bullshit, and when he sees Castiel again the alpha will get an earful.  No way in hell is he considering the idea that his alpha won’t be back to reprimand.

“Second, please take care of yourself.  This will all be in vain if you harm yourself in retribution for my actions.  For God’s sake, Dean, eat, exercise and be healthy regardless of the outcome.  Those two initiatives are of the utmost importance. Our children and Claire are counting on you.”

Another drawn-out silence then, “I love you, my Omega.  When we first discussed you joining me, I was honest in my belief that it was best.  Not having you at my side is painful.  However, when I stepped outside of our circle of happiness I was bombarded with how wrong I was to agree.  We are parents.  Our lives are no longer completely ours anymore.  To take you from Claire would be cruel and to put our unborn children in danger downright criminal.”

A few stray tears trickle down his cheek.  Dean doesn’t want to listen anymore, his mind almost on board with his alpha's decision.  The anger is burning off with each word from Cas.

“You said we had to face the threat together to prove that as mates we are equal.  That is not true.  Our relationship has never been about equality, because from the moment you entered my universe I worshiped you.  Every day I kneel in thanks that this extraordinary omega granted me the wish of being mine.  Dean Winchester, you are the King of my Castle.  It is time for me to defend our home, our family, in the name of my sovereign.”

He can’t help but chuckle at the cheesy romantic imagery even though he adores every single word.

“Stop laughing; we both know you love it.  Now, I am sorry for the deception.  That was wrong; I won’t deny that.  Please, find it in your heart to forgive me.  I would crawl over broken glass if you asked to pay penance for my crimes, but this is bigger than us.  Keep our family together and thriving, my love.”

Wiping harshly at his face, Dean whispers to the floor, “I love you too, Alpha.”

“For the next two days I must stay under the radar.  No one can know where I am during the journey.  The instant I am able to safely purchase a burner phone I will call.  Charlie has the untraceable satellite phone we built and will bring it to you.  Please, Dean, accept the call.  I love you.”

The dead quiet of Cas finishing the recording rips Dean apart.  Charlie yanks him into a powerful hug as she shushes his cries for the alpha who can’t reply.

Sooner or later Charlie calmly murmurs into his ear, “Would you like an onion muffin for breakfast?”

“I’m not hungry.”  The answer is spoken into her shoulder.

“Dean, you need to eat.”  Her words mirror those of his alpha.

He’s not trying to be difficult.  Eating is clearly necessary and he has no death wish or desire to harm his children, but right now the idea of onions is turning his stomach.  Perhaps it’s the connection to Crowley, who Cas allowed to help while leaving Dean in his Caribbean cage.

“No onions, I am done with onions, but eggs and toast sound nice.”  His stomach grumbles at the thought, something simple would be delicious.

Charlie stands up, helping Dean to his feet.  “Okay. I can make a mean scrambled egg, and if I fail miserably Gadreel’s actually a pretty damn good cook.”

“Gadreel?”  Dean’s not sure he’s ever seen the bodyguard in the kitchen, much less cooking.

She nods her head, leading him down to the first floor. “Oh trust me, his banana pancakes are to die for.”

Suddenly Dean really, really wants some fucking banana pancakes.  “Yes, please.”

Just as Charlie suspected, Gadreel stands in the kitchen poised and ready to cook Dean anything he chooses. Although the decision had been made the second pancakes were mentioned. Dean sits at the table sipping his one cup of coffee while the bodyguard dances about whipping up something that smells amazing.

Later, as he devours the fluffiest pancakes of his life, Hannah rolls in with her eyes puffy and cheeks stained with tears.  The nurse doesn’t even hide her exhaustion as she lays her head on the kitchen table and huffs a yes to breakfast.

Once his mouth is clear of food Dean tilts towards Hannah, “Did you know?”

She rolls her head to the side so her ear is to the table. “Not at all, I promise you, Dean, they kept this plan from me too.  When I gave you the sleeping pill it was only because Castiel mentioned your lack of rest.  Please believe me.”

“I do.”  It makes sense that Castiel would make sure Hannah was in the dark.  Dean’s had enough medical professionals betraying him.  Having one in the same boat as him will help Dean to continue to trust Hannah and the care she gives him and the twins.

Hannah sits up when her plate arrives. She takes two bites and stops, her face going green.  “I can’t eat.”

“Yes, you can,”  Dean says, patting her hand. “I’ll make a deal with you.  Finish your meal and then we will get changed and go lay by the pool. Some sunshine will do us both some good.”

“That sounds lovely.”  Hannah tentatively digs back in as Dean takes his prenatal vitamin that Gadreel left out for him.

****

Dean and Hannah are lying in the cabana sipping lemonade spritzers that Gadreel had cooling in the fridge.  Crowley will always have a special place in his heart, but holy hell Gadreel is giving the butler a run for his money.  The bodyguard has been pampering them both since they stepped into the kitchen.  Gadreel's currently in the kitchen making homemade fucking chocolate ice cream at Dean’s request, and the best part is no mouthy comebacks at every turn.

“This was a great idea.”  Hannah sits down her drink, swiveling her head to face him.  “Have you heard from Castiel?”

“No, the plan all along was radio silence for the first 48 hours.  Cas is sticking to the original arrangement.”  An ache builds in his chest from thinking about his mate.  The anger is not gone, simply tabled for later, once Castiel is home.

Hannah redoes her ponytail, tucking in a few loose strands.  “Crowley said in his note that Charlie has a phone that’s clean.  He will call when he can but didn’t give me a time frame.”

“Don’t stress, that alpha’s totally gone on you.”  Dean smirks when his gaze hits Claire shuffling towards them.

Shock with silence flows over them as they watch Claire attempt to walk towards them using crutches,  the sticks aiding to keep her upright with her single useful leg.  The young omega has an eat-shit grin making her way towards them.  Jo is directly behind her carrying a chair from one of the outdoor tables.

When she gets inside the cabana, Claire bounces a bit on her leg shouting, “TaDa!”

“Look at you, hot stuff,”  Dean teases.

Carefully Claire stops teetering for a minute while Jo gets the chair situated behind her.  Then she plops into the seat with a huff.  “That is so much harder than it seems.”

“That’s extremely impressive,”  Hannah adds.

Jo squeezes Claire's shoulder, smiling just as big, “Gadreel needs help with drinks and ice cream, be back in a few.  You okay?”

“I’m with Dean.”  Her eyes anxiously glance at him.  “Everything should be good.”

Dean can’t bring himself to be angry with Claire.  Of course, she was the one who convinced Cas to leave him behind, but her reasons are valid.  It’s just been over a year since she lost her parents, losing him would not have been fair.  The pain in his chest remains.  Although, Dean’s fairly certain it's simply from being so far from Cas.

“We are totally good.”  He gives her a wink.

The breath she had been holding blows out in a loud puff.  “I mean if you’re a little mad I get it.”

“Not mad at you, Claire, maybe at Cas and definitely sad Cas is gone.”  Dean scoots forward so he can give her a quick hug.  The young omega clutches super tight, so he lets the embrace linger for good measure.

His nurse shines with affection. “How are you doing with being separated from your mate for the first time?”

“I can’t go up to the third floor.”  He rubs at his eyes fighting back panic tears.

Confusion traces through Hannah’s expression. “How did you get your swim trunks?”

Covering his face with embarrassment, Dean mutters, “I ran into Bobby and made him go up and get them for me.  Pretty sure all the alphas are on 'spoil the sad omegas alert' because he didn’t even give me any crap for asking.”

“Now that we have the island to ourselves, you want to go skinny dipping?”  Claire giggles hysterically at her own joke.  Dean appreciates the change of subject.  However, he does not want to flash his pregnant figure on the beach.

Poor Hannah appears almost ill, “I’m not …no. I think no.”

Claire rolls her eyes. “I was kidding, really not interested in showing my blossoming lady parts to the world.  Also, there are fish in there that could go in my holes.”

“Man, that’s a disturbing image.  Thanks for that.”  Dean grimaces. Until this moment he had fantasies of knotting in the ocean.  The little omega has changed that for life.

“I wonder what Fergus is doing,”  Hannah ponders with a dreamy gaze.

Leaning over, Dean smacks her shoulder, “Nope we aren’t doing that.  If I have to stay positive and not crawl into a hole then no 'oh where is my lover' games.  Agreed?”

“Fine,” she scoffs wringing her hands together.  “We need to do something, though, staying idle is not helping.  How about a nice walk around Angel Cay?”

The youngest omega shrugs. “I don’t have my chair or the golf cart.”

“Not a problem, I can totally carry you.”  Dean crouches down as much as the baby bump will let him so Claire can climb on his back. 

The trio spend the day exploring all the off-the-path spots of Angel Cay.  Who knew Cain grows pot behind the bees?  He didn’t correct Claire when she called it oregano, Hannah giggling behind his back.

****

The lights to Claire’s room flip on, bathing the room in manmade illumination. Bobby stands by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Dean ignores him, pushing his face back into the pillow. He’s in the middle of the bed with Claire on one side and Hannah on the other.  They’ve been sleeping like this since Castiel left.

“No more pissing in your Wheaties.  Two days is plenty of time to wallow; we all are going to join the land of the living.  Miss Claire, you have a research report on the Parthenon that needs to be finished today.”  The loving alpha doesn’t move, but he means business.

“Go away, old man,” the youngest omega groans, placing her pillow over her head.

Bobby strides closer to the bed, “I see this going two ways, little miss.  You can get up and behave or I can take away your internet for the rest of the week.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” she exclaims from under the covers.

“As previously stated, I’m old.  We can spend the week learning on those pesky things called books and paper.  I don’t need a computer to teach your pampered bottom; you, however, would lose all contact with your buddies.  What’s it going to be, Claire?”

Dean smothers his mouth so she can’t hear his snicker.  There is no doubt in his mind that Bobby isn’t bluffing.  However, Claire is new to the alpha so she turns her options over in that pretty head of hers.

“I’m bored with the depressing duo, let’s hit up Athens.”  Claire sits up, swinging her leg over the edge of the mattress.  “What time is it?”

“Time for you to get up and take a shower.  I will see you in thirty,”  Bobby grunts out as he leaves the room.  Jo swoops in to help Claire get ready for the day.

The physical therapist's nose crinkles while giving Claire her crutches.  “Have you guys showered at all since Cas went on his trip?”

“Shut up,” Dean jeers. “Have you showered?”

“Yes. I don’t smell like stinky weeping omegas.  Seriously, guys, take some time for yourself today.  If only for the rest of the house's ability to inhale.”  Jo follows behind Claire as she heads to her bathroom.

Hannah muses next to him.  “She’s not wrong, and yet I think a few more minutes won’t hurt anyone.”

Dean’s staring at the pattern in Claire’s pink curtains when he asks, “What made you get into medicine?”

He likes Hannah and the past few days they have become very close.   In spite of the growing friendship, Dean doesn’t know much about her past.  Might as well start somewhere.

“My older brother Ion.”  Sorrow laces into her sentence.  “We were six years apart, and I worshiped the ground he walked on.  Our father died of a heart attack when I was 2 so it was just us and our mother.  She worked long hours to make ends meet so Ion basically raised me.”

The similarities between her story and Dean’s give his heart a heavy tug.  Obviously there are some major differences, but still he can see in her eyes that Ion meant everything to her.

“How did he get you into medicine?  Was he a doctor or something?”  Dean sits up leaning his back against the headboard.

Picking at a piece of lint on the comforter, Hannah shakes her head, “No, but he did inspire me in other ways.”

“In what ways?”  Dean’s genuinely curious.

Unfortunately, Charlie bounces into the room with a wide grin on her face.  Dean’s bursting at the seams because he spots the phone in her hand.  Yet his heart sinks when the redhead stops in front of Hannah’s side of the bed.  “I have Crowley on the phone for you.”

Her face lights up with joy at the mention of Crowley, “Really?! Oh my God.”  Hannah climbs out of bed, snatching the phone, but first states, “This conversation isn’t over.”

“You got it,”  Dean squeaks out through his own disappointment. 

Technically it had been 48 hours in the wee hours of this morning. Dean prayed long and hard last night in the hopes Charlie would knock on the door with news for him, not Hannah. He’s a terrible person wanting to deny his friend her soon-to-be mate.  There is only one phone, so as long as she’s on it Cas can’t call.

The only saving grace in all of this is that they are, in fact, mated.  Which means Dean will feel Castiel’s death.  The pain of losing a mate can be felt at any distance.  However, that doesn’t mean he can tell if his alpha is lying in a ditch somewhere dying.  He will only know when Cas’s heart no longer beats.  Fuck a duck, now he’s picturing Cas bleeding in a ditch in a country far away from here.

Charlie had been clear when they made the original plan. Sinclair was on the move probably attempting to hide from anyone Cas would send to end him.  The last thing Dean heard, the asshole was in Paris living it up in the George V.  Who knows where he is and in tandem where his alpha is going?

Eventually Claire shuffles out of the bathroom clean and ready to start her day.  With a wink Dean leaves her to dress while he takes his own shower, snatching some fresh clothes out of the duffel he had Charlie pack him.  The idea of stepping foot on the third floor is still too daunting for him right now.

Even the bathroom is fucking pink with crème marble tile.  He steps into the shower, sighing deeply as the spray hits his face, breaking his resolve.  Sobs tumble out his throat as Dean holds himself steady with one hand on the lovely cool wall.  His hormones are shit right now, but letting them loose feels amazing.  The pounding sound of the running water masks his whimpers and sniffles.

Dean’s hand covers his growing belly.  They haven’t kicked yet, but Hannah says it could be any day now.  He heard both their heartbeats only yesterday so he knows they are okay, just being little shits like their alpha father.

“Your pops is doing this for us,” Dean tells the cold tile wall, hoping someone in this bathroom will actually listen to him. “Don’t worry kids. Pops loves us and will be home safe and sound so I can kick his ass.”

Getting no response, Dean washes his hair, not flinching when the soap gets in his eyes.  The pain reminds him he is alive, and this is not a dream.  He lives on Angel Cay.  He is pregnant with twins.  He is mated to Castiel Novak.  His lover will return alive and unharmed.  The inner mixing of reality statements and hopeful ones keeps his brain from turning into a pile of hormonal goo.

“Dean.”  Hannah’s cheerful voice stings.  “Do you want to hear about Crowley?”

She clearly wants him to listen as she recounts her conversation with Crowley. A good friend would be happy for her, clearly Dean is not a good friend. He’s a shitty jerk floundering in his own pathetic loneliness.

“Not right now, Hannah.”  Dean feels awful, but he just can’t do it.

“Okay, I understand,”  His nurse says, closing the bathroom door.

After his shower Dean puts on his black pajama pants with a green Henley.  It’s a comfortable-clothes kind of day.  Dean has been wandering the house with no real place to be.  Hannah is chittering away with Donna, and Claire is still working with Bobby.

At last his feet find the first step up to the third floor.  Dean doesn’t move; he simply stands glaring towards the beginning of Cas’s study.  He knows he’s allowed up there, damn it he should be doing things to prep for the twins.  That will be their nursery one day.  He laughs because he doesn’t even have the balls to go up a flight of stairs.

He can’t bring himself to leave either.  Stuck between reality and hoping appears to be his permanent state these days.

Charlie materializes at the top of the staircase, her head dipping to the side as she's lost in her own thoughts staring back down at him.  “Dean, are you ok?”

“I can’t go up, and I can’t go down.”  It sounds stupid saying it to her.

She gives him a soft, pitiful smile, “Castiel contacted me today.  He should be calling in ten minutes.”

“What?”  His ears and eyes must be deceiving him, but Charlie doesn’t vanish.

“I was just coming to get you.  Cas and I have a way to email each other.  It’s safer than phone calls.  Do you want to come to the lab and take the call?”

His left foot moves forward, pushing him up to the second stair.  Dean makes it halfway before he freezes, unable to go farther.  “Hey, can you bring the phone down to me?”

Charlie nods, but the frown on her face speaks volumes. “Okay.”

She disappears for a few minutes; when she returns there is an old-school flip phone in her hand.  Charlie hands it over, “When it rings answer it, but make sure it's Cas before starting to talk.”

“Got it.”  Dean heads back downstairs, winding his way out of the mansion and onto the beach.  He turns up the volume so he will be able to hear Cas over the waves.  Then he plops down in the sand to wait.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Dean’s hands tremble as he opens the phone, lifting it to his ear.

“Hello, Dean.”

His lungs feel lighter as he inhales then exhales out all the stress from the past few days. “Cas.”

“Yes, thank you for taking my call.”  There is a nervousness to his alpha that Dean kind of enjoys.

“I’m not mad, Alpha.  I understand why you did it.”  He wipes at a stray tear.  They can fight after the danger has passed.  “Are you safe?”

“Of course, I am taking every precaution we discussed.  Sinclair doesn’t have a clue I am tracking him.  He’s got the Styne brothers with him, so I won’t be able to make a move until backup arrives.”

Well that’s odd; they hadn’t plotted with the idea of another person, but then at the time Dean was going to be with him.  “Who?”

“It doesn’t matter.  These calls are not about what’s happening here.  I want to know how you are doing?”

Dean smells something oddly suspicious.  He caves, though, because God he misses his alpha with every inch of his being, “The twins are good.  No movement yet, but Hannah says any day now.  So you better kick this into gear and get home or you will miss it.”

“My Omega, I will do what is best for our family first.  Our children being safe is more important than me being there for the first kick.” Dean can tell Cas is lying. It’s killing his alpha to be away; Dean decides against giving him crap for it. “Speaking of, I have been told the Christmas decorations are still in the boxes.”

“I’m waiting for you.”  Dean doesn’t care; he’s not starting his first Christmas as a mated omega decorating alone.

“How is that fair to Claire?”  His questions slice to the heart of the matter.  “She might enjoy Christmas decorating.  Last year was not a festive one.”

He can only guess that a little over a month after James and Amelia’s death, no one was ready to celebrate.  “Fine, but you should be home before the actual holiday, right?”

“Crowley is having issues of his own, so coordinating will be more difficult than we thought.  I don’t want to promise you something I can’t make happen.” 

“NO!”  Dean yells, tossing himself to the sand, the tiny pebbles brushing his face.  “Please be home for Christmas, Cas.  Please.  I can’t be apart from you that long.”

“Dean, I don’t want you to either.  I love you, my Omega, with all my heart and soul.  I will be home when this is over.  I am truly sorry for the deception, but you are everything to me.”

Castiel sounds so strong and assured of himself it almost convinces Dean that everything will be fine.  He sighs, pulling himself off the beach. “I miss you.”

There isn’t enough strength in him to hide the crying that erupts over the thought of spending another week alone.  He trudges his way back towards the house.  A hiccup echoing over the connection.

“Oh, Dean, I miss you too.  Please take care of yourself.  I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Then the call ends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big hugs! I love you all.
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always enjoyed.
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie


	30. I walk the line

* * *

 

 

An ache that can’t be soothed burns under Castiel’s skin.  The desire to be near Dean is physically manifesting in pain, his inner alpha scratching at the surface in the hopes of finding the spiced apple scent.  Inhaling, he only smells his own chai tea with a hint of apple.  The aroma does nothing to appease the sting of his need.

He sips his late-night tea service, glancing out the porthole of the ferry’s restaurant. Castiel loathes public transit, but he requires routes that can be purchased with cash.  The old beater car he acquired in Paris has done well over the long trip.  Cuthbert Sinclair and his crony alphas have weaved around France before settling in Ireland.  Castiel was always slightly behind them, hindered by waiting for Charlie to tell him where a personal cell phone dings on local cell towers.  It’s only one, most likely one of the Stynes' too stupid or arrogant to turn it off.  Well, that and Cuthbert using a fake credit card that Charlie noticed ages ago to buy their tickets.

The sight outside is darkness and shadows of the sea.  It’s late, his watch stating just after midnight.  Castiel should head to his sleeping cabin, but the restlessness under his flesh won’t allow it.  He rolls his shoulders trying to ease the tense muscles from the arduous journey.  First he took a ferry from Paris to London, where he picked up his traveling partner, then drove across England to Liverpool to catch the current ferry aimed for Dublin.  There will be a quick stop to pick up their third associate, then crossing Ireland.  Long drawn out, but it's necessary to stay under the radar.

Charlie is certain that Sinclair has settled on the Aran Islands for his holiday destination.  The bastard attempted to have a new credit card created under a fake name, but the brilliant red-headed omega caught it within hours of its creation.  She guesses he won’t move again until after the new year.  It’s a few minutes into Dec. 21st, so they have time to catch up.

“Seriously, who only serves sandwiches after 11 p.m.?  I tried three different cooks for a decent pancake and denied.”  Gabriel drops into the seat across from him, a cold sandwich on his plate.  His cousin’s shoulders slump in disappointment.  “Did you call Dean?”

“Not yet,” Cas shrugs, not wanting to discuss it.  “It’s only after 7 there; I have time.”

“Your omega needs to hear from you daily. Stressing him out is good for no one, especially the twins.”  Gabriel spits little bits of bread out of his mouth.  “This is stale, damn it.”

Collapsing into his chair, Castiel grunts, “You’re right.  Although, resisting Dean’s pleas for me to come home before Christmas are unbearable.  I just can’t.”

“Fuck that, Castiel.  He’s a pregnant omega, no big surprise that comes with weeping phone calls and begging.  Alpha up and call him so he can rest better tonight.”  Gabriel glares at the ham like it offended him.

Castiel closes his eyes, picturing his handsome omega, his stomach swelling further during his absence.  His fingers are twitching to touch Dean’s warm, inviting skin.  His cousin is correct; Castiel must call Dean if only to reassure him that everything is alright.

He stretches out his hand. “Give me the phone; I’m going up to the observation deck.  Our steward said the signal is better up there.”

“Say hi for me.”  Gabe tosses him the small prepay phone he bought in London.  “Have you told him who we are meeting in Dublin?”

“No, and I’m not going to. Dean doesn’t need another reason to worry.”  Castiel pockets the phone in his trench coat, rising to his feet.  “I’ll meet you in the cabin.

“Yes, sir.”  Gabriel salutes him.  He can be such a pain in Cas’s ass.

The observation deck is surrounded by floor to ceiling windows.  Since all you can see is darkness, the room is quiet with only two other people in a far corner having a romantic interlude.  The omega/alpha pair are kissing passionately.  It stings, watching their touches and wishing Dean were here.  Castiel strolls to the opposite side, leaning against the thick glass.  Several floodlights allow him to watch the white crests from the ferry cutting through the black water.

He finds the number he’s looking for in the recent dials and hits send.

Charlie used to control the phone but after a few days gave up, so Castiel is not surprised that Dean answers.

“Cas?”  His rustic deep voice sounds amazing.

“Hello, Dean.”

His omega exhales loudly, “Are you okay?  Has it happened?  Can you come home soon?  Where are –”

Interjecting quickly Cas cuts in, “Dean, calm down.  No news since the last time we spoke.  I am healthy and well; nothing has happened, and I am still unsure of my return date.”

There is a long pause where Castiel can picture his omega pouting, Dean’s luscious bottom lip puffed out with annoyance.  God, what he would give to nip at that lip.  He loves this man, which is why he won’t stop until its done.

“Gadreel made eggnog for everybody.  He even let Claire have a couple sips.”  Dean’s clearly moved on to other agendas.

Perhaps he should not have left Gadreel in charge of entertaining his omegas.  “And you?”

“Don’t worry, he made a virgin batch for the pregnant guy,”  Dean teases, his tone lighter.  “Our gifts for everyone arrived this morning.  Charlie is helping me wrap them all, except hers, of course.”

“What did we get Claire?”  Next Christmas he will have to make it up to Dean.  His omega is shouldering the responsibility of a happy holiday.

“Oh, Cas, the better question is what didn’t we get Claire?  She and Bobby have been into Japanese culture, so we got her a proper kimono, a traditional tea set, and this gorgeous necklace made from jade...” 

The last sentence was muffled, forcing Cas to request, “Wait, what was the last thing?”

“A jet ski.  We bought her this really cool black jet ski.”  He can practically hear his omega shuffling his feet.

Rubbing his eyes, Cas exclaims, “I do not recall agreeing to a jet ski for a 13-year-old.”

“No, but you weren’t here and she picked one out.  Don’t worry I’ll teach her how to use it safely.”

Castiel nearly drops his phone, “No you will not!  Have Benny or Gadreel show her; you will not get on that deathtrap with the twins.”

“Gotcha!”  The laughter from Dean puts a smile on Castiel’s lips.  “I’m not stupid, Cas.  Bobby actually has some experience with them.  In fact, it was his idea to give Claire her own way to move on the ocean.”

A boisterous yawn escapes his mouth.  God, he really needs to sleep; the ferry arrives in Dublin at 5 a.m.

A soft affectionate “Go to sleep, Cas,” reaches his ears.

“Good night, Dean, I love you.”  He hates this moment, having to say goodbye to his omega.

“I love you, Alpha.  Be safe.”

He whispers, “Always.” Then closing the phone, he heads for the stairs to the cabins.

The obnoxious snores from Gabriel greet Cas as he enters their sleeping quarters for the night.  He grabs a pair of pajama pants, striding into the tiny bathroom to get ready for bed.  Glimpsing his reflection in the mirror, Castiel notes the dark circles under his eyes.  He can’t rest without the apple spiced scent next to him.  With a huff, he stares at himself, knowing full well why he’s doing this.

“For Dean.”

****

The afternoon sun beats into their tiny car; the rays don’t do much for the lack of warmth in the vehicle, but the heavy sweater Cas has under his trench coat is working nicely.  He chuckles gently as he once again views his cousin’s black puffy jacket that looks more like a row of tires than a jacket.

“Laugh all you want, Cassie, this thing is keeping all the good parts toasty warm.”  To prove the point Gabriel tugs the jacket down over his groin with a grin.

Peering out the windshield, Cas searches for the final person to their team.  He was to touch down two hours ago and make his way by cab to the Guiness Storehouse.  The popular tourist attraction is extremely busy with the impending holiday.  All the people will help hide their meeting, and nobody has looked twice at their vehicle.

Nothing so far. Cas returns his gaze to Gabe. “You first need to find someone worthy of your bits, Gabriel.”

“Please, just because you have found your one true mate doesn’t mean the rest of us are running around like chickens with our heads cut off.  I got to keep my options open.  You did say our partner in crime was an alpha.”  Gabe gives him a sly smile. “I can appreciate an alpha’s cock.”

“Let’s end the sharing portion of our time together.  I have learned enough, thank you.”  Cas scans the area again when he notices a cab pull up in front of the Storehouse.  A tall lanky alpha with long shaggy hair climbs out shouldering a large duffel.

Castiel blows the car horn twice to get his attention and waits while the other alpha pays the driver.

Always the horn-dog beta, Gabe presses his face against the glass.  “Oh, Cassie, I must have been a very good boy; Santa brought my gift early this year.”

Once again Castiel questions the decision to include Gabe.  The man is loyal to a fault but also not entirely stable.  They both track the young man as he crosses the street, climbing into the backseat with a grunt. 

“Hello, Sam, how was your trip?”  Castiel starts up the car, pulling into the heavy Christmas traffic.

“Holiday travel is a bitch and a half.”  Sam pulls out the laptop Charlie sent to the younger Winchester.  It's untraceable and equipped with magical WiFi detection system.  In short, the thing will work anywhere on the planet.  “Do you have a route to Galway yet?”

Now his decision to include Sam Winchester was the best he’s ever had, the alpha has a personal reason to make this happen.  Sam’s laser focus will keep this mission on track.  “Just tell me where to go.”

“I’m going to assume tolls are a bad thing.”  Sam asks, his eyes on the computer screen and his fingers typing continuously. 

Gabriel twists in his seat, “Ya think?”

“So get this. We can weave on and off the M6; it will add 45 minutes but will keep us off the grid.”  A few more key strokes and Sam tilts up smiling.  “Let’s go, Cas.  We need to be settled into Galway for the night before the hostel fills up.”

Following his brother-in-law's directions, they make their way out of Dublin headed across to the west coast of Ireland.  Castiel forgot how gorgeous the Irish countryside is, and God how beautiful.  The sight nearly rivals the green of his omega's eyes, but nothing is more stunning than his Dean.

The roads are hectic and slick. Cas keeps a safe speed, making sure to not draw attention to their vehicle.  An hour into the journey rain pounds onto the car, making the roads slippery and more treacherous.  Castiel keeps an iron grip on the steering wheel.  He can’t let a car accident ruin all their hard work and timing.

“Sam, can you please send a message to Crowley?  Tell him that our ETA for go time is tomorrow night after dark.  Ask if that works or if he needs a more accurate time.”

The sound of typing from the back eases Cas’s tensions.  Gabriel is tapping his own fingers against his thigh nervously.  “I’ve never killed anyone before.”

“If you want out, I can drop you off in Galway.  No need to go any farther unless you are 100% sure.”  Castiel’s tone is stern.  This is not playtime; his entire family’s safety hangs in the balance.  If they mess this up, any survivors will come after Dean; that will not happen.

“Didn’t say I wasn’t onboard with the murder, just curious if anyone else is popping their homicidal cherry.”  Gabriel’s gaze locks on the passing trees.

“I believe we are all new to this, Gabriel.”  Castiel glimpses Sam’s face in the rearview mirror, the young man nodding in agreement.

Carding his hands roughly through his hair, Gabriel mumbles, “Awesome.”

****

The hostel in Galway is passable.  Castiel’s never traveled by such means, but the experience has its perks.  Although the sad looking towel they gave him at check-in makes Cas dream about the fluffy white softness that he uses to dry his omega.  The three men are strolling through the coastal town’s streets looking for a pub to eat dinner.  Sam and Gabriel are teasing him about his recent call to Dean, Gabriel mocking Cas with kissing noises in the air.

“At least I know where my knot gets warmed,”  Castiel jeers back to his cousin.

“Eww, Cas, that’s my brother,”  Sam exclaims, his nose crinkling.

Gabriel grabs the door to the restaurant, ushering them inside.  It’s way into dinner service so it takes a while to find a table, especially one in a corner so they may speak freely.  The hostel's open sleeping quarters are not conducive to planning a murder.

The beer flows as the conversation falls from family to why they are here.

Sam tilts into the small circular table. “How are we doing it?  Like, I can use a gun, but won’t that alert the neighbors?”

“You are correct, Sam.  Silence on our approach, during, and exit will be beneficial to avoid the law and jail time.”  Castiel sips his warm beer, wishing it had been chilled first.

“Which is why he asked the method of execution.”  Gabriel’s jovial self vanishes; this is the stoic, serious individual who will be an asset.

Castiel glances about to make sure the other patrons are busy with their own discussions before he pulls out a square, silver-plated case the size of a paperback novel.  “I have six cyanide injections, everyone gets a target and a spare.  One to the neck will have them breathing their last within seconds.  They can also be injected into the limbs, but that will take longer to reach the heart.”

“Poetic,”  Sam ventures, his eyes locked on the case.

“How in the hell is cyanide poisoning poetic?”  Gabriel exclaims through a soft hiss.

The younger Winchester turns to Gabe with a dark grin, “Apple seeds contain amygdalin, a substance that releases cyanide into the bloodstream.  I’m thinking Cas had a batch brewed from a few hundred apples.”

Goodness, Sam is full of surprises and knowledge that is extremely useful.  “Yes, Charlie had a chemist friend of hers make six doses, each enough to drop an elephant.”

“So, taking out a human alpha will be no problem,”  Gabe adds, nodding.

Castiel boasts, “The chemist also made sure the poison will have a scent of apple.  Our Mr. Sinclair’s last inhale will be of apples.”

“Like I said, fucking poetic,”  Sam smirks.

The following afternoon the three men catch a small ferry to Inishmaan, one of the three islands that make up the Aran Islands.  Cas stands on the top deck so he can glare at Inisheer, the island where Cuthbert Sinclair has rented a private cottage that will be their destination later that night.  His blood boils as the boat cuts past the smaller island towards their own destination.  They left the car in Galway. From now on everything will be on foot.  Fortunately, the islands are small enough this will not be difficult. 

Sam leans against the railing next to him, his own gaze burning holes into Inisheer.  “I should feel bad, but instead I’m glad that man and his assholes have hours left to live.”

The sea water sprays up at them, but neither man flinches.  Stone cold sober doesn’t come close to explaining their current mood.  The jokes died down the second they stepped onto the ferry.  Nothing about this trip is funny.

“For Dean,”  Cas mutters towards the dark chilly waves ahead.  This is vastly opposite from the warm sunny life on Angel Cay.  He misses Dean desperately.

There is a direct path from the docks of Inishmaan to the bed & breakfast Charlie booked for the night.  However, Castiel chooses a less-weathered path, gesturing for his companions to follow him.  The three men stroll along the edge of the island, occasionally peeking over the deadly cliffs.  The ragged edge plummets hundreds of feet into the rocky surf of the ocean below.  After checking for stray tourists, Castiel pauses next to the highest of the Inishmaan famous bluffs.  There are no gates or anything stopping them from simply stepping off to their deaths.

“Cuthbert is situated on that island.”  He points across the North Atlantic Ocean to the smaller piece of land.  Then down to a small beach on their own island.  “See that small boat on the shore down there?”

Sam and Gabriel lean out to spot the tiny seaworthy vessel, then nod.

“Around midnight, we will leave our B&B under the cover of darkness and make our way to the boat.  The locals and tourists tend to stay inside in the wee hours of night as a safety precaution.  We will row out as far as we can, then use the motor to take us most of the way before shutting it down.  The key is to make our entrance on to Inisheer as smooth and quiet as possible.”

“Do you know which cottage is Sinclair’s?”  Sam inquires, his hazel eyes still staring at the other island.  Perhaps he's hoping to see the man they are hunting.

Castiel scratches at the growing scruff on his cheeks.  He hasn’t shaved since the journey began; Cas has a feeling Dean would complain.  “I do.  Charlie had me memorize a map of both this island and that one.  The nights here are pitch black, not a single street light exists.  Only the night stars will illuminate our path.”

“Well that’s not ominous at all,” the beta huffs.

The blue-eyed alpha snatches Gabriel’s ridiculous coat, yanking him to stand merely an inch from Cas’s nose.  “Our goal is murder, Cousin.  We are no longer in the land of rainbows and unicorns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Johnny Cash. Love to all.
> 
> Comments, Questions, and flirting is always appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie


	31. Ring of Fire

* * *

 

 

The black water of the North Atlantic Ocean surrounds their tiny boat.  Waves beat against the wooden vessel, tossing it about like a toy in a child’s tub.  They are nearly halfway across, Sam manning the small motor to quicken the pace. Another mile or so and they will cut off the engine and paddle in the rest of the way. The crescent moon barely gives them the ability to see; thank God the lights from the homes and hotels guide their travel. Castiel would hate to think about getting lost out here in the shadowy abyss.

Gabriel leans over the edge, retching into the sea.  His poor cousin is battling a terrible case of motion sickness.  Cas reaches out, patting Gabriel’s arm.  Hopefully the beta will find some comfort in the touch because this is the only way back to their own hotel. Glancing up at the stars, Castiel wishes for the safety of his omega and the twins.  They are the most important things in his life; without Dean he would merely cease to exist.

A chill slices through his lightweight black hoodie.  All three men are wearing all black to help hide them in the night.  The gloves do nothing to keep his fingers from feeling the biting cold of Ireland in December.  Of course, fucking Cuthbert Sinclair couldn’t squirrel away somewhere warm, the jackass.  The low tonight is only 40 so they won’t actually lose anything to frostbite, but he would kill for that stupid coat of Gabriel’s in this moment. 

“Have we discussed how the cold has now reached my special place?” Gabriel tucks down the beanie over his hair.

Sam angles towards them, countering, “How in the hell did the cold find such a tiny place?”

“Shut up,”  Gabriel hisses, shoving the young alpha.  “My cock is above average for a beta, thank you very much.  When this is over I would happily whip it out for you.”

“Please play that game when I’m not around,” Cas encourages, his gaze scanning the horizon for any stray boats that could collide with them.  It’s dangerous to be out here with no lights marking their existence.  However, that’s the point: No one sees them come, and no one will see them leave.

Dean’s brother is laughing with a deep, hearty chuckle.  “Pretty sure Dean’s dick could beat yours.”

“Well duh, dumbass Dean may not have a knot but the alpha length and girth is all there.”  Gabriel rubs his hands together for warmth.

Castiel snatches his shoulder, dragging him farther into the boat. “How would you know what my omega's groin looks like?”

“Jesus, Castiel, I’m totally guessing, but with your reaction I fucking hit the nail on the head as they say.”  Gabriel shrugs him off.  “How do we know when it’s time to cut the engine and start the dreadful rowing?”

His cousin did not enjoy paddling out from Inishmaan.  Now with their fingers frozen, rowing into the rocky beach of Inisheer is even less inviting. 

Swiveling towards their arrival island, Cas points, “Those three lights mark the large B&B of Inisheer.  When we can make out the smaller fourth light hanging in the parlor window we row.”

“Aye aye, Captain,”  Gabriel jeers.

At last they make it to the shore of Inisheer, tugging the small boat onto the rocks so their escape route doesn’t float away.  Castiel closes his eyes, imagining the pathways of this island and deciding on the best approach to Cuthbert’s cottage.

“Stay close, gentlemen, things are going to be extremely dark,"  Cas whispers, taking the lead.

Inisheer has the least amount of locals and very few tourists overnight, most choosing to stay at one of the larger islands.  Using the lights from the little hotel, Cas weaves them to the right, valiantly attempting to stay on the proper trail.  They are fine as they traverse the center of Inisheer, but once they head towards the northeastern bluffs where their destination lies, it becomes more treacherous with the possibility of walking off the edge. 

Castiel halts, going motionless as he hears rustling up ahead.  His cousin chooses to continue walking until he smacks directly into a thick mass that knocks Gabe on his butt.  The mass speaks its annoyance with a loud, “Mooo.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”  Gabe picks himself off the ground, although now he has an added odor of manure.  “There are cows just tromping around.”

“Yes, they let the animals graze free here,”  Castiel answers, his nostrils wishing they could shut down from the offensive aroma.

“They are cows, Gabriel,” Sam remarks. “I think you’ll survive.”

“Shh,”  Cas exclaims, hoping to quiet his companions.  “We are nearing the cottage.”

Both Sam and Gabe nod in acknowledgement.  They climb over several natural fences made of stacked stones that help to corral the animals.  Eventually they come to an open clearing free of cows.  A quaint cottage sits with only a single light from one of the windows.  Castiel can sense the evil bleeding from the inside of the home.  Sinclair awaits.

First Cas checks for feces, then crouches, waving for the others to mimic his actions.  Silently he pulls out the silver case hidden in his hoodie pocket.  Castiel creaks it open, handing each man two needles then replacing the empty case back in the pocket, holding his syringes tightly in his sweaty palm. 

As a group they creep around the perimeter, taking in the placement of the Styne brothers.  Eldon’s playing on his phone, clearly the one who gave away their position.  The alpha leans against the back of the house oblivious to the coming storm.  Jacob is harder to spot tucked behind a bush on the front left corner of the cottage. 

Cas taps Sam’s shoulder, pointing to Jacob.  That will be the younger alpha’s target while Gabriel will take out Eldon.  Once the two men have vanished into the shadows, Cas makes his way to the front door praying their laziness means he won’t have to use his rusty lock picking skills, a throwback to when Michael would lock him and James out of the house for fun.

With the sound of a body hitting the cold, hard dirt, Castiel tries the knob and easily lets himself inside.  The Styne brothers' arrogance is once again aiding in their assault.  Staying low to the wooden floor Castiel inches his way to the back bedroom where the only light remains lit.

A silly fear that Cuthbert can hear the chaotically noisy beating of his heart runs through Castiel’s mind.  Using all his focus to calm his breathing, heavy panting just seems inappropriate.  The alpha crawls towards the last room, its door slightly ajar.  One faint lamp illuminates the space.  He can see a human figure lying on the bed swaddled in the multi-colored quilt.

Curling just below the mattress, Cas silently uncaps the syringe with his teeth, letting the top fall to the woven rug below him.  He’s about to pop up and attack when the metallic click of a gun’s safety pin being pulled hits his ear. 

“Stand up, Castiel.”  Sinclair’s voice is wavering.  “Do it or I will shoot you right now and worry about the mess tomorrow.”

The tip of the gun’s nuzzle tapping his ear, Castiel obeys, rising to his feet and moving a few steps away from the bed.

“How did you know?”  Castiel is furious that something in their plan went amiss.

His prey sits up, holding the gun steady in his right hand.  “Michael and I have a system.  He missed the last check-in.  I have a feeling one of your compadres slit his throat.”

Cas inhales over his pounding heart.  Shit, they should have been more precise with the timing.  Well at least he knows Dean is safe from one threat.  The thought pushes Castiel further to make sure that Sinclair doesn’t walk away from this no matter the consequences.

“Why lie there and wait for me to kill you?”  Sinclair loves to talk, which gives Cas time to plan.

“Honestly, I thought it would take you a few days to get here.  Michael sent the signal this morning, so the deed was done recently.”  The beta stands next to the bed, flipping on the overhead light.  “Now this can go several ways; from we all live to death and blood everywhere.”

“You won’t make it off this island, Cuthbert.”  Cas growls, his alpha biting to be set free.  This man threatened his mate, his handsome omega.

Cuthbert swings the gun around haphazardly, “Ah so you have friends willing to commit murder at your command.  Call them in, Castiel.  I will tie all of you up and simply be on my way.  See, we all live.”

“Don’t be a fucking asshat, Sinclair.  I call to my associates and we are dead; there are enough bullets to slay my friends and I.”

The beta grinds his teeth in rage, “I’m not going to ask nicely again, Castiel.  Shout out to your friends, or I start shooting.  The leg first perhaps, so you can match your niece.”

Images of his family on Angel Cay flip though his mind; Dean, Claire, the sonogram of the twins.  He can’t let this man survive the night.  If Castiel dies his loved ones are next, and God that brings bile to his throat.  Closing his eyes Castiel says a prayer to whoever is listening in the hopes of success in this crazy idea.  His right hand still holds the uncorked needle ready to go.

No more thinking; he runs full tilt towards the beta. 

A bang rings out, hurting his ears, and something stabs into his left shoulder but Cas doesn’t stop.  He slams his entire alpha body into the beta, both men plunging to the floor.  Castiel’s hand moves on its own accord, shoving the needle into Cuthbert’s neck.

Apples.  The scent of fresh delicious apples pours into the air as Cas lifts his head to gaze at Sinclair.  The man’s face lost in understanding, he is going to die.  Not tomorrow, not next year but in this moment pinned under the alpha’s torso.  Cuthbert jerks merely once.  A pathetic gasp reaches Cas’s ears as the life drains from behind Cuthbert Sinclair’s eyes.  Castiel’s head leans to the side as he watches the man beneath him take his last exhale.  Vaguely aware of the throbbing from his bicep, Cas smiles wide showing the dead man all his teeth.

“For Dean,”  Cas grits out, his vision going blurry.

Shaking his head, Castiel stands, glancing down at the black fabric on his shoulder, which has a wet gleam to it.  “He shot me.”

With quaking hands Cas stumbles to the front door, throwing it open.  Sam and Gabriel are on the other side dragging two more dead bodies behind them.  Once they begin situating the corpses on the sofa Cas searches Cuthbert’s suitcases for a belt.  He snatches the leather strip, strapping it around his injured arm and hoping a tourniquet will slow his bleeding enough to make it back.  Nothing can be done about the pain; he needs his brain clear.  Cas ducks into the kitchen for a plastic garbage bag.  Hastily he wraps his bleeding arm to make sure no evidence follows them from the cottage.

“Look for liquor,”  Castiel commands his associates.

“Found four bottles of some high-quality Irish whiskey,”  Gabriel shouts from the pantry.  “Guess they were going to live it up for the holidays.”

The dead bodies are arranged in the living room.  The Styne brothers on the couch with Sinclair in a high back leather chair; they are all facing the fire.  Castiel decides this will work best.

“Take three bottles and toss the whiskey on the floor, sofas, both beds and curtains.  Focus on anything that is flammable, but especially the corpses.  Save one bottle to take back with us.”  Castiel snags one, beginning to douse the rug under the couch.

Sam takes his bottle back down the hall to the bedrooms while Gabriel dribbles it down the curtains.  “That’s not a bad idea.  I’m going to need a serious drink after this.”

“My intentions are more for medicinal uses, but a couple shots might help us all.”  Castiel works his way back to the kitchen, digging through the drawers until he finds a brand-new book of matches from Paris.  Charlie’s warning that it's always better to use supplies that can be traced back to the intended target is whispering in his head.

Several minutes later all three men stand next to the front door staring at the rotting corpses before them.  “I’ll light the rug, then we run.  No lights, no talking; go straight for the rowboat.  It should take a while for the fire to get big enough for neighbors to notice.  Plenty of time to make it off the island.”

The younger alpha gestures to Cas’s garbage bandage, “I heard a gunshot, but the heavy wind from the bluff covered it nicely.  Are you going to be okay?”

“You will patch me up back at the B&B.  Can’t search for medical help this late at night without raising suspicions.”  Cas deadpans, his gaze still on Sinclair’s glassy stare.

Gabriel is finally the one who takes the Parisian box, lighting three different matches and tossing them around the couch.  The alcohol quickens the eruption of flames in the room.  They head out locking the front door behind them, dashing into the blackness of Inisheer.

The boat is right where they left it.  Climbing in silently, Sam takes the first shift of rowing out into the ocean.  Castiel’s stomach twists into knots.  He gulps for air, trying to keep his last meal down.  Leaning against the bow of the boat, Castiel looks up at the tallest bluff.  Full blown flames lick across the roof and over the siding to Cuthbert’s cottage.  It’s so dark he can’t even see the smoke rising to the sky as the house burns to the ground, taking all trace evidence with it.

The throbbing in his wound intensifies, and yet Castiel feels something in his chest lighten as if the vise-grip hold of the evil plot towards his family has vanished.  Crowley succeeded, Castiel succeeded; their family is now safe.  A tear rolls southward over his cheek at the great release this realization gives him. 

He barely flinches when the engine kicks on, motoring them across the great divide between the two islands.  Every instinct in his body wants to call Dean, hear the omega’s glorious voice but he can’t.  The plan requires him to keep radio silence until they are back in Caribbean waters.  Dean understands this, but Castiel can hear his handsome omega cursing.  His mate hates to wait.

“Gabriel, in a few minutes you will need to take the oars,”  Sam exclaims as the alpha calculates the best time to turn off the engine.  Silent entry is a necessity.

His cousin takes the spot in the center of the vessel. “I can’t decide if rowing for our lives is worse or getting to lie back because of a gunshot wound is.”

“Trust me,” Cas counters, “gunshot wins every time.”

Now that the motor is off, Castiel can hear the slapping of waves against the wood near his head.  Stars glimmer above them.  Cas does not regret his actions tonight.  Yet, Sinclair’s face as he died will haunt the alpha for a very long time.  Peering over the edge, Cas decides how far he will be able to swim without drowning.  Once the boat reaches that location, he sits up, grabbing Gabriel’s wrist.

“Stop,”  Cas orders, looking at his feet for the small handheld saw taped to the wood.

Hissing with irritation, Gabe replies, “What the hell for?  We are still half a football field away from the beach!”

Ignoring his cousin’s questions Cas uses his good hand to saw a jagged whole in the boat floor.  “We are sinking the boat here.  It will come ashore eventually, but not for at least a week from this distance, if at all.  Get out, Gabe, we are swimming.”

Sam nods, hefting his lanky body over the side, a splash marking his entrance into the cold black water. 

“You can wait until the boat sinks, Gabriel, but I wouldn’t suggest it.”  Cas inhales, filling his lungs with oxygen before rolling over the edge.

The icy water hits him like a punch to the chest.  He fights to get upright as the needles of cold stab at his skin.  This may not have been the best of ideas.  Using his good side, Castiel makes for the surface, kicking his legs to offset the loss of one arm.  He breaks through, gasping and sputtering saltwater into the night air. Turning towards the single light of Inishmaan, Cas swims.

Nothing else matters except making it to shore.  Dean is safe, but God damn it Castiel wants to touch his silky omega’s flesh again, to drag his fingers over the increasing swell of Dean’s stomach. His arm tires first, the muscles cramping.  There is no other option but to kick harder, battling the tide trying to push him out to the ocean. Cas pauses to catch his breath, not spotting either Sam or Gabriel.  Perhaps he’s been swimming in the wrong direction, but looking over his shoulder he can faintly make out the huge, engulfing flames of the cottage.  Keep that behind him and he’ll be fine.

Pain blazes across his body, exhaustion taking over his ability to stay above the water.  His legs are no longer listening to the order from Cas’s brain; keep going.  Suddenly Castiel finds himself astray in the depth of the dark sea.  He’s not sure which way is up, only that he can’t breathe.

The vision of hundreds of beautiful green eyes shines through the crests of the breaking waves.  Cas draws his last ounce of energy, kicking towards the emerald gems.  Dean needs him.  At some point his feet hit the sandy bottom, allowing Castiel to propel his body towards the beach.

His vision blurs, possibly from lack of air or blood loss. There really is no way to tell which is about to kill him.  A smack to the back of his head startles him into reality as his lungs burn in agony.  Oxygen, for the love of God, someone let him breathe. 

Fingers snatch his jacket, yanking him upward and aiding his head to finally break the liquid ceiling.  Air has never felt better.  Coughing jags plague him the rest of the way.  At last he crawls on hands and knees out of the surf.  In the distance he makes out the silhouette of Sam resting on his back breathless from the harsh swim.

The worried tone of Gabriel shatters the silence, “Jesus fucking Christ, if you died Dean would have castrated me.”

Castiel chuckles the sea water from his throat because his cousin isn’t wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on my Johnny Cash kick.
> 
> Comments, Questions and concerns are always loved and appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXOX - Angie


	32. If the fates allow

* * *

 

The eight-foot Christmas tree shines brightly with multicolored lights.  Dean sits with his legs crossed next to the fake evergreen watching Claire rip open her massive pile of presents.  Morning sunlight peeks through the windows of the front room.  The kimono he and Cas gave Claire is resting on her shoulders, the deep royal blue silk bringing out the color of Claire’s eyes.  She smiles, cheering at the jade heart-shaped necklace.

Bobby thanks Dean for the Nassau trucker hat in Caribbean blue.  Nodding, Dean replies in kind, but he hasn’t touched a single gift for himself.  He can’t do it.  This is his first Christmas as Castiel’s mate; it feels wrong to unwrap presents without him.  A small square box sits abandoned under the tree, the tag reading To: Cas, Love: Dean.  Closing his eyes, Dean once again wishes that Castiel would walk in and be the best Christmas gift ever.

It’s been nearly two days since they last spoke.  Dean knew that Castiel was about to take action and that afterward he would be silent, but the not knowing what happened is ripping Dean to shreds on the inside.  Glancing up, he observes as Hannah puts on a pearl necklace with matching bracelet from Crowley, the alpha grinning as he sits next to her on the loveseat.  Late last night the butler returned to Angel Cay; he’s been tightlipped about the deed, stating that “we should wait for Castiel.”  Dean prays this means good things, but Crowley won’t answer a single God damn question, not even if his mate is okay.  Once again he blesses their mate-ship because at least he knows for sure Cas is alive.

Suddenly his guitar is being thrust into his face.  Donna is attempting to find a distraction.  “Hey Dean, why don’t you play some Christmas songs?”

“Sure,” he mumbles, because that’s better than acting like the Grinch.

Inhaling gently, Dean lets his fingers find their placement on the strings.  The song chosen, he starts with the soft musical introduction.  Then he begins to sing;

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light, From now on, Our troubles will be out of sight.”  Letting his eyelids drift shut, he sings the carol from memory.  “Have yourself a merry little Christmas.”

Several voices in the room join him, turning his tight frown upside down.  An ache in his heart triples in pain as he wants a very specific person to sing along.  No matter the sting, the moment is beautiful; perhaps he can share it with Cas on his return.  They are nearing the end as Dean sings louder.

“Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow.”

That’s when the other voices disappear but the one he’s been waiting for finishes the final words with him.  Dean’s eyes rocket open and there he is standing a mere ten feet from Dean, Castiel’s expression mixed between joy and anxiousness.  Placing the guitar on the floor, Dean lifts his heavier pregnant self to standing.  Dean’s gaze hasn’t left those amazing blue irises, such a magical color that has bewitched him for life.

Shit, he missed that face.  It feels like Cas has been gone for months, not a week and a half.  Dean’s hands twitch to touch, to drag his fingers through the dark, chaotic hair. 

Castiel timidly moves towards him.  Obviously, his alpha is unsure about how Dean will react.  The memory of being left behind like a child flashes though his mind.  Crying himself to sleep at night with worry and the dull throbbing pain that never went away.  Really there is only one response.

Dean pulls back his arm, making a fist, and fucking lets it rip.  His knuckles strike Castiel across the cheek perfectly, sending the alpha falling back on his ass.  Cas doesn’t pop back up or fight. He sits, waiting, those God damn blue eyes wide with surprise and maybe even a little approval.

The room is silent, not even a gasp from the peanut gallery.

“That’s for lying to me,”  Dean shouts, shaking out his hand because holy hell that smarts.  “I accept the reasons for why I needed to stay behind but the lying, the deceit, will NEVER happen again.  Do you understand me, Alpha?”

The man rises to his knees, shuffling to kneel before Dean. “Yes, my Omega.  I promise.” Castiel leans forward, kissing Dean’s bare feet. “Am I forgiven?”

All the rage bleeds from Dean’s body.  The connection between omega and alpha cools his anger; as Cas’s scent hits Dean’s nostrils a desire for a big fat knot builds in his groin.  Well, now his pregnancy libido rears its ugly head.

“Yes, Cas you are forgiven.  I still love you.”  Dean’s gaze drifts down his alpha’s delicious body, and that’s when he notices the white sling on Cas’s left arm.  As Castiel stands, Dean counters, “What the hell happened to your arm?”

“I was shot,” Cas deadpans. 

Dean’s eyebrows fly to his hairline, “With a gun?”

His alpha squints. “Yes, I believe it was a .22.  Does it matter?’

“Does it matter?”  Dean yelps, his brain halting all coherent thought because someone shot his mate.  He’s deciding how to hunt this person down and shove said gun up the shooter’s ass when he spots Sam.  “Sammy, why are you here?”

The overgrown puppy alpha kicks the toe of his sneaker into the marble floor, mumbling an answer Dean can’t hear.

“I’m sorry, Sammy, a little louder.”  Dean has a suspicion that he’s about to really lose his shit.

Sam straightens up, throwing his shoulders back, “I and Gabriel were Castiel’s back-up.”

“You better be talking about karaoke or heads will roll.”  Dean stomps to where Sam is tucked behind the couch, hoping to keep a piece of furniture between himself and Dean.

Gabriel sticks his head out from behind Sam, “Whoa! Look, Sam and I are fine.  Cas is the one who got shot.”

Red rage seizes Dean’s body as he literally steps onto the couch, ready to climb over it and throttle his baby brother and the midget beta.  A single arm slinks around his chest just above the bump.  Castiel carefully lifts him off the couch.

“Dean, they were both extremely helpful.  I invited them to stay with us through the New Year.”  His mate places him gently on the floor.

When he looks up, Bobby and Sam are embracing while Claire does the same with Gabe.  He could be a cranky omega, but he’s sort of happy to see them.  Moving to the other side of the couch, he taps Sam’s shoulder, “Do I get a hug too?”

“Yes,” Sammy sighs, giving Dean the best baby brother bear hug.

A sleepy Christmas morning contentment falls over the group.  Dean lets others take their turn welcoming back the conquering heroes as he snatches his gift for Cas from under the tree.  Then he slides his free hand into Castiel’s good one.

“Hey Cas,” a warm smile on his face,  “wanna open your present from me?”

His mate nods, turning to announce, “Dean and I are going upstairs to do gifts.  Please carry on without us.”

Everyone nods, and Charlie pats Dean’s tummy. “Merry Christmas, Dean, have fun.”

“Okay,” Dean replies with uncertainty.  He’s betting they are about to have a nice knotting, but the way she grins is weird.

Castiel guides him up to the stairs he hasn’t been able to pass since that shitty morning.  Dean pauses on the second stair, locked in his fears.  His mate swivels back to glance at him with concern.

“I couldn’t go up there the entire time you were gone,”  Dean confesses, his eyes cast downward, remaining motionless.

A tender kiss to his lips breaks the spell.  Dean lets Cas slide his tongue in, their mouths returning to the steady rhythm of a passionate kiss just as before the betrayal.  The box in Dean’s hand reminds him that he needs Cas to make one more choice before things can go back to normal. 

Sitting on his preferred stair, Dean motions for Cas to join him.  “Merry Christmas.”

With a smile on his lips his mate joins him on the stairs, opening his present.  The red-wrapped gift holds a black velvet ring box inside.  As Castiel flips up the lid, a platinum band is revealed.  Engraved along the top of the ring is an infinity symbol, the word _Honestum_ , another infinity symbol, and lastly the word _Mea_.  His alpha looks up into Dean’s face for an explanation, although Dean has a feeling he gets it immediately.

“The symbol means forever the Latin words means Honesty and mine.  If you choose to wear this ring it means that you will be forever honest, forever mine.”  Dean rubs the back of his neck, anxious that Cas might want to negotiate the terms.

There is no reply with words from his alpha, only the swift movement of Cas placing the ring on the third finger of his left hand.  The place where betas put their wedding bands to mark their mating since they often choose against claiming bites.

“I will never,” Cas affirms with a harsh tone, “take it off.”

Their lips once again find each other, hands roaming to find skin under lifted shirts.  The heat between them grows as the alpha and omega roar to find the ultimate connection as mates.  At some point Castiel pulls away, pointing upstairs.

“Your turn, my Omega.”  His mate sheepishly bows his head, letting Dean go first.

Climbing to the top with Cas right on his heels is significantly easier.  When Dean reaches the top he expects to see Cas’s study; that is not what he finds.  The space has been transformed into the nursery of his omega dreams.  Soft crème carpet tickles his toes; the walls painted a pale yellow with rainbows of some form or fashion running across through the middle.  Crème draperies with yellow daisies hang over the windows.  Two light brown cribs rest side by side, the bedding inside a cheery yellow.  However, the absolute fucking cherry on top are the teddy bears scattered all over.  There must be a couple dozen of all shapes and sizes.  One the size of Dean leans in the corner while smaller ones line the shelves and changing table.

“You told me once that the nursery should be three things; gender neutral, colorful, and soothing.  I think it turned out okay.”  Cas circles his usable arm around Dean’s waist, spreading the fingers over his baby bump.  In his ear the alpha whispers, “Merry Christmas.”

Dean is rendered speechless as he scans everything, not wanting to miss an inch.  He meanders over to the light brown changing table with a yellow cover for the cushion.  On the shelves underneath are several packages of newborn diapers.  Dean opens one, letting the tiny diaper rest in his hand.  One day these will swaddle his babies.  The thought is extremely daunting.

“Thank you, Cas,” he turns, embracing his alpha, “this is fucking perfect.”

The chai tea scent with apple swirls around Dean’s nostrils, teasing him.  He steps back, completely resolved that the omega side of him desperately needs the physical connection to Castiel.  Taking the alpha by his hand, they lazily stroll towards the bedroom.  Dean halts once he crosses the threshold because this room has been transformed too.  Two white bassinets with yellow bedding sit to the left of their bed, and a secondary changing table is pushed against the far wall.

Gesturing to the changing table, “Really we can’t just walk through the door?”

“We will have two children, Dean.  I have been warned that messes can be made simultaneously.”  Cas ghosts his fingers over Dean’s chin, the alpha's lips kissing his forehead.  “They will need more clothes and such, but I had a feeling you would enjoy picking those out yourself.”

“Yes,” Dean grins, pressing his mouth to Castiel’s neck for open-mouth kisses.  “However, let’s talk about the kiddos later.  I think we need some adult time.”

“As you wish,”  Castiel hums into the top of Dean’s head.  The two men tumble towards their bed. 

Dean gently aids his alpha in removing his sling and clothing.  He ponders aloud, “Does it hurt?”

“It aches, but nothing a Tylenol can’t fix.  However, I have been warned against heavy exercise for two weeks.”  Cas explains, both sets of eyes sidelining towards the bed.

Chewing his lip, Dean devises a plan, “Lie on your back, and let me do all the work.”

Castiel’s head bobs up and down so fast Dean worries it will fall off.  His alpha scurries onto the bed to find the best position for his injured arm.  Dean removes his shirt; when he glances up he realizes he has a VIP audience of one.  Quickly changing his plan, Dean slowly removes his pants, shaking his hips as the fabric falls to the floor.  These new maternity pants are a gift from God.  Turning around so his ass is to Castiel, Dean does the same with his baggy boxers.  A faint growl from his alpha on the bed gives him a masterful smirk.  Even pregnant, he’s still a sexy motherfucker.  Yet, when he goes to remove his socks the swollen stomach throws him off balance, making him stumble just a tad.

The gasp from behind him is quickly followed by, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Cas, I’m fine.”  He snickers as he crawls on top of Cas’s thighs.  “Excited about something?”  His alpha’s dick is firm and ready already weeping at the top.  Bending over slightly, Dean kisses the tip then slips his tongue out for a tasty lick.

The erotic moan from Castiel hits Dean in all the right places as his own erection swells, slick dribbling out of his hole. He desperately wants to nibble and suckle the glorious cock, but his wet ass has other ideas. Switching around so his bottom is towards Cas’s face, he lowers his hole to the alpha’s waiting mouth.

He doesn’t even have to ask for what he needs. Castiel uses his good hand to guide Dean down so the alpha can slip his tongue inside and do amazing things.  Cas’s fingers glide in next to his tongue, setting sparks off in Dean’s groin. The world rights itself as his inner omega is calm with the touch of Castiel.

“Holy shit!”  Dean shouts as he rides his alpha’s face.

After several minutes of arousing pleasure, Dean lifts up to his hands and knees, flipping their position again.  Lowering his face to Castiel’s, he kisses the man with everything he has, letting all the desire drive his mouth and enthralled by lapping at the slick smeared over Cas’s chin.  While their tongues are playing happily together, Dean guides his hand back, stroking his alpha’s cock and settling it under his hole.  Gradually as he pulls away from the kiss Dean sits back, sliding down Castiel’s cock and groaning with the intense sensation of fullness.  Placing his hands on Cas’s abs, he uses the leverage to grind his hips up and down in a seductive roll.

“My Omega, so handsome and strong,”  Cas exclaims through lustful whimpers.

Astray in sensations of the flesh, Dean closes his eyes, letting his intuition and memories of his alpha move his body.  He goes slow, wanting to feel each slip in and slide out. Castiel’s hand ghosts over Dean’s skin.  It’s been too long, and his body needs so much that it takes one stroke to his cock and Dean cums all over Cas’s stomach.  In that instance Castiel’s knot swells, his alpha shouting as he paints Dean from the inside.  

They both pant in a comfortable silence, Castiel bending his knees to give Dean’s back support while the knot makes moving impossible. Eventually Dean opens his eyes, taking in those stunning blue irises.  He drags his finger over the bandage on his alpha’s arm, moving it slightly to reveal a ragged, ugly scar on Cas’s bicep.

“Is that permanent?”  Dean lifts his chin in the direction of the wound.

Looking down, Castiel frowns. “Sam did the best he could. I’m lucky, there might have been more severe damage beyond aesthetics.”

“What the hell? Sam sewed you up?” Dean scrunches his nose. “Sammy’s in school for law, not medicine.”

“Trust me, Dean, I am well aware.”  Castiel smiles up, cupping Dean’s face.  “A small price to pay for your safety.” 

“So it’s done?”  His voice cracks with overwhelming emotion.  God he will be glad when the hormones are gone, but for now sobs silently fall from his throat.

Castiel’s fingers dance across his face, caressing Dean’s skin.  “Yes, my Omega, they are all dead.  Now we look to happier times.”  Cas’s hand drops to slide over the swell of his tummy.  “Are the twins healthy?”

“Yes, Hannah is doing an amazing job.  Is there a way to make her position more permanent?”  Dean sniffles, his alpha can’t be that oblivious to Hannah’s affection towards Crowley.

A small, loving smile spreads over Castiel’s lips, “We will wait until they come to us with the request.  I can’t imagine Crowley remaining silent.”

“Oh God no,” Dean laughs, his alpha joining him. The sound releases the horrid weight on his shoulders.

“You have become very close to your new nurse.  I am glad.”  Cas sighs with a slight flinch of pain.  “Perhaps she will have something for my arm.”

Dean tilts as far as he can to capture Castiel’s mouth in a generous kiss.  “Did you know her brother was an ARO like me?”

Castiel shakes his head, lacing their fingers together.

“His name was Ion.  It’s why she went into practice with Meg to help AROs.”  Dean returns to leaning against Cas’s thighs.  Such strong powerful legs.

“You say was an ARO; did he die?”  Such worry on his alpha’s face, the man always putting Dean’s feelings and needs first.  Jesus, what did he do in another life to deserve such worship?

Nodding silently, Dean glances at the twin basinets.  A little more prepared but still so far away.  “Yes, she hasn’t told me the story yet, but I have a feeling it had to do with his designation.”

Following Dean’s gaze, Castiel grins, “You will be an amazing father, Dean.”

“There will still be,” Dean inhales, trying to pick just the right word, “issues for them because of who I am.”

“Dean Winchester Novak.  Every single parent on the planet comes with issues.  Damn it, I can barely leave this island without having a panic attack.  You will love our children and so will I.  That’s all we can promise,” Cas reaches up, pulling Dean down into another gentle kiss, “everything else is out of our control.”

Dean lets his eyes slip shut as that one word tumbles around in his mind: control.  Does anyone really control their lives?

Another deep, relaxing sigh as Dean spots a growing purple color on Castiel’s cheek and chin.  “Dude, looks like you are going to have one hell of a bruise.”

“I wonder why,” his lover deadpans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Big hugs and lots of love.   
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always welcomed.
> 
> XOXOX- Angie


	33. Celebrate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter are:
> 
> Glass House AND Way Down We Go, both by Kaleo

* * *

 

 

Naps have become a standard on Angel Cay.  It all started with Dean exhausted after lunch and Hannah suggesting that lying down for an hour in the middle of the day would be healthy.  Dean fought it because he’s not a God damn toddler.  Then Cas became the hero of the day agreeing to join him.  That was three weeks ago, and now Dean can’t imagine when he has to give up the siesta. 

At 23 weeks, Dean looks like he swallowed a basketball, lying on his back almost impossible.  However, his dignity is still intact with the ability to get out of bed on his own.  Hannah chuckles with a comment of how that will change soon.

Dean’s head rests gently in that special nook in Castiel’s neck that’s just for him.   His eyes flutter open to watch Castiel’s chest rise and fall in slumber, the double mint aliens having woken him with a tag team kicking effort.  Oh well, he still feels rested.  The kids finally made their appearance known with movement around New Year’s.  Dean’s warm and snug with zero desire to move, his body melding into Cas’s like they were made for each other. 

Using his pointer finger as a guide, Dean drags his hand over Cas’s torso, starting at his delicious collarbone and working a southern route.  His alpha's muscles are loose and relaxed.  This is what an omega does for their mate, bring them peace.  No matter what he fails at, Dean has succeeded in that regard.  When he hits the top button of Castiel’s jeans, Dean ponders going farther.  There are days they wake from their naps refreshed and horny, but today he’s enjoying the quiet.  There's a stillness in the air that settles everyone but the aliens.  Instead he looks upward to Cas’s chin, careful to barely touch as he maps out the older man’s jawline.

Cas’s face is a thing of beauty.  Most alphas would balk at being called beautiful, but with Cas it's simply a fact. A grin plays across Dean’s face as he continues to trace his mate's face. Mate. The word still seems odd on his lips, even after Castiel’s hunting trip to Ireland. That’s what everyone on the island has taken to calling it, a hunting trip. His mate tracked down and killed someone for him and their pups.  Dean will never admit it to anyone, but here in his own thoughts he finds that so fucking hot and also a little awe inducing.

Blue, clear as the Caribbean Sea, stares down at him. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“I like your face.”  It sounds ridiculous spoken aloud, but nevertheless Castiel smiles so big the corners of his eyes crinkle.  Dean loves those marks of age. 

His alpha tilts down to catch Dean’s mouth in a lingering kiss. “I’m glad.  I like your face, too.”

The utter stupidity of the moment creates a warmth in Dean’s stomach that grows over his entire body.  Cas rolls to his side so they are lying face to face, simply staring. No words, just losing themselves in each other’s gaze. Castiel’s hand reaches over to stroke Dean’s hair, the caress soft and loving.  He can feel the cool metal of the ring on Cas’s hand scrape over his scalp.  A promise Castiel has vowed never to break.

“Happy Birthday, my Omega,”  Cas whispers like a secret.

Dean blushes, unsure how he feels about the preparations being made downstairs.  He’d asked multiple times for a small affair; cake maybe a few presents.  His favorite blonde beta shook her head and went wild, with Claire adding to the circus that builds by the minute. 

“Will you give me a hint?”  Oh, and Bobby thought making it a surprise for Dean would be awesome.  He suddenly has the desire to knock the fucking trucker hat from the alpha’s head.

The hand in his hair slides down his face, cradling Dean’s chin. “No.”

Dean knows that look, “They didn’t tell you?”

“Not entirely. I have a small part to play, but my vow to you about honesty makes me a bad confidant.”  Cas shrugs, sitting up and reaching out to aid in Dean’s rise.  He doesn’t need the help but won’t refuse it anymore.  These pups are doing a number on his back.  “However, I have something for you that should be opened in private.”

“Cas, you’re paying for the party and whatever else they have cooked up.”  Dean feigns annoyance as Cas hands him a beautifully carved pale bamboo box the size of a coffee table book and four inches thick.  On the top, carved deeply and darkened with stain, is the name: Winchester + Novak.  Underneath is a tree, its branches winding around to the bottom of the box.  In the branches three names already sit: Castiel, Dean, and Claire.  Glancing up to those blue irises, Dean queries, “What is this?”

“It’s our family memories, Dean.  Open it?”  Cas gestures, helping to lift the lid.

Inside are several things. Dean scans them each, his heart swelling from every item.  A 3X5 frame holds the first sonogram of the twins.  A lock of blonde hair is tied with a pink bow.  Sand in a small glass vial sits next to a little plastic apple.  His fingers glide over each object, resting on the final one: a black and white drawing of angel wings. 

His alpha drags his nose over Dean’s ear, “When something important happens, we will add to the box.  This is us, our family; the wood binds us together as we make our way day to day.”

“Jesus, Cas this is like heavy emotional stuff,”  Dean stutters, his fingers still twirling over the items, “but it's not complete.  A lot more people are in our family.”

“Yes, so you need to pick the item that reminds you of each of them.  This is yours, Dean, but I would love permission to peruse it on occasion.”  Castiel’s arm wraps around him, those long fingers spreading over Dean’s belly.

Tears erupt from his never-ending source of crazy hormones.  “I love it, Cas.”

“Good.”  His alpha uses the tip of a finger to turn Dean’s head to meet his.

Two perfectly timed kicks hit Castiel’s hand, nearly knocking it off.  Dean grunts because those are not fun anymore.  He gives his alpha a sweet, tender open-mouthed kiss as the racket from the aliens continues to disrupt the moment.

Cas pulls back, his voice reverent, “Remember the first time we felt them move?”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles, “you groaning at me half asleep to quit poking you in the back.  I thought you were being flirty until I realized it wasn’t my dick but our pups, who were actively waking us both up at ass o'clock in the morning on New Year’s day.”

Throwing his head back, Castiel laughs, his smile spectacular. “Best way to start the New Year.”

****

There are many things wrong with Dean’s current situation.  Blindfolded and being led by the hand is top of the list, followed very closely by not knowing what the fuck is going on.  Donna’s fingers are laced through his, and she voices sporadic encouragements that Dean is not about to fall flat on his face.  Correct that, his stomach filled with innocent lives would hit the ground way before his face.

With that thought, Dean stops, shouting, “Nope, this is a bad idea guys!”

“You’re not going to trip,” he hears Claire exclaim, “you big baby.”

He knows its her because the tapping of her crutches on the floor gave it away instantly.  Dean still refuses to take a step. “I literally am about to land on MY BABIES!”

Someone pats his shoulder, probably Donna. “Trust us there are multiple people around you who will catch you if you take a tumble.  It’s not too far now.”

Muttering profanities, Dean shuffles forward.  He knows logically that he’s perfectly safe, but God his illogical side is playing horrible games of all the ways he can hurt himself in this stupid progression out of the house.  The next stage in his birthday extravaganza is outside, but no one wants him to see the front room, so a blindfold was suggested.  He can feel the moment they step out as the cool breeze sweeps over his skin.  He’s got a charcoal t-shirt over a pair of maternity jeans.  According to his merry band of party planners, Dean’s dressed perfectly for the revelry. 

“We need you away from the main windows before you can remove the scarf,”  Donna clarifies.

A loud grumble from his abdomen reminds Dean of the time. “There better be food.  It’s dinner time, and I’m about ready to fucking chew on a tree.”

“I hear that does amazing things for your digestion.”  Charlie this time.  Dean could never miss the chipper tone.  “No worries, we would never let the twins miss a meal.”

“Hey, I am the twins!”  Dean huffs, already aware that the statement lands on deaf ears.

A few more minutes of being at the mercy of his so called friends, and Dean is finally released, his eyes squinting at the sudden burst of light.

The cabana, pool tables and chairs have been removed, making way for a long table covered in red silk.  Each setting is beautiful with exquisite pearl china plates, sterling silverware, and crystal glasses.  There is an amazing three-tiered birthday cake with a 29 on top.

“Guys this is way too fancy for me,” Dean stammers, because he’s never eaten in a posh restaurant and hasn’t a clue of which fork to use.

Charlie grins, pulling out the chair at the head of the table. “Dean, you are with family.  No one cares, but we wanted something nice.”

Dean’s eyes scan the array of food spread down the table family style.  He smiles at the cheeseburgers, French fries, and mini apple pies.  With a little help, Dean settles in the chair as the rest of the guests find their places.  Cas takes the seat to his right and Claire on his left.  A boisterous laugh rings out, drawing Dean’s attention to Sam on the other side of Claire.  His baby brother decided to take a semester off from school and stay on the island.  Dean fought him tooth and nail for a solid week but eventually relented.  Sam and the other two won’t talk in detail about what happened on the hunting trip, but it bothers him.  It shreds Dean from the inside that his brother is struggling with it and shouldn’t have even been involved.  Although, the friendship between the youngest Winchester and Cas’s cousin is an interesting development.

With a quick wink Gabe takes the seat across from Sam, the two still giggling about something or other.  Gabriel turns to face Cas, “Remember this spread when my birthday rolls around.”

“No,” Cas responds, his face stone cold.

“Dude, why not?”  Gabriel talks over his cheeseburger as he shoves it into his mouth.

The love of Dean’s life picks a few bits of beef from his shirt.  “I will send you a lovely arrangement of candies.”

Gabriel’s eyes light up, “Oh yeah, that was awesome.  Sammy, it was twenty pounds of sugar!”

He can’t help but flinch at Gabe calling his brother Sammy. That’s his nickname. In fact Dean’s gaze swings over to said baby brother, noting that he doesn’t even raise an eyebrow at the kiddie name.  Well, isn’t that fascinating.

The dinner goes off without a hitch.  Everything is delicious, especially the apple crème flavored birthday cake Gadreel made from scratch.  Crowley did the rest and still pouted at having to share the kitchen with the bodyguard.

Castiel kisses Dean’s cheek, rising to his feet.  “Now that we have enjoyed an amazing meal, I do believe it is time for some of us to take our leave.”

“Where are you going?”  Dean snags his mate's hand.

Another kiss to Dean’s cheek and Cas takes back his appendage. “The next activity of the night doesn’t quite include alphas, generally speaking, of course.”

Dean observes as every alpha gets up from the table waving and wishing him happy birthday.

Immediately his gaze falls to Claire, who is also getting up with Bobby’s help. “Wait!  You’re not an alpha.”

“Wow, Uncle Cas caught a bright one.”  She takes her crutches, moving away from the house.  “Bobby, Benny, Andrea and I are having a Japanese cinema marathon down at the cabin.  We will see you tomorrow.”

“What the fuck is happening?  Why is everyone leaving on my birthday?”  Dean’s screaming, and he might be starting to panic.

“Oh Honey, not everyone is leaving.”  Gabe scoots down so he’s next to Dean, a lollipop appearing out of nowhere to grace his lips.  “We decided that you never got a proper sendoff to mated life.”

Charlie, Donna, Jo, Hannah and even Kevin Tran scooch in close with matching grins.  Dean searches the faces, because this is getting strange.  It is tradition that after an omega becomes mated, their closest friends arrange a wild night to celebrate the life-altering decision.  Usually, said celebration involves copious amounts of alcohol and stripping alphas. 

“What in the hell are we doing?”  Dean questions, because one, he can’t drink, and two, strange alphas flopping their junk around him could literally be dangerous.

His favorite beta stands, strutting over to stand beside him.  Donna holds out her hand, “This is going to be fun!”

Taking her hand, she helps Dean to his feet as they head back to the house. “I think we may have very different definitions of fun.”

The squeal of excitement from behind him, Dean swears, should have been Charlie but on further inspection it was Kevin.  His psychiatrist shrugs. “What?  Tonight I get to be just one of the omegas.”

“And betas, thank you very much!”  Gabe jeers as he pushes forward to lead the pack.

Dean spots flashing neon lights and hears loud thumping music as they pass the front windows to the main room.  When they reach the front door, Gabriel smirks, throwing it open. “Let’s get this party started people.”

Stepping over the threshold, Dean’s eyes go wide at the transformation before him.  The front room now looks like a nightclub.  There is a bar along the back wall and a DJ booth in the corner.  Charlie shoots for the booth, locking herself inside.

On the side with windows, circular tables sit holding tons of food, from a chocolate fountain with fruit to an entire table devoted to little mini pies.  Dean pinches himself, worried that he has now died and gone to heaven.  Running down the center of the space is a very peculiar piece of furniture.  It’s a strong, well-built platform that hits at his waist and is at least 15 feet long, maybe four feet wide.  On one end is a set of stairs leading up to the platform and on the right side is a white couch that matches the length of the makeshift stage.

Donna is literally bouncing around as she points to the stage. “That’s for later.  Do you want a drink, virgin of course?”

“I’ll get it.”  Dean needs something to do while his brain processes the hundreds of possibilities for tonight’s festivities.

Shock doesn’t even begin to describe his surprise at seeing Detective Billie behind the bar.  She’s got her scent-blocking jewelry in, which honestly looks great on her.  The alpha gives Dean a wink. “What’ll it be, birthday boy?”

“Umm I gotta keep it alcohol free.”  He sits down at one of the five stools in front of the solid oak bar.  It takes a bit to get his stomach comfortable, but then he turns to face Billie.  “Any suggestions?”

“I make a mean virgin strawberry daquiri.”  She’s sporting a Cheshire grin that is all kinds of amazing.  When she’s not playing Detective, Billie is extremely laid back.

Usually Dean would balk at the frilly drink, but hell he’s pregnant and it's his birthday, let's throw all the rules out.  “Sure.”

While Billie works on his drink, Hannah takes the seat next to him, “Can I get a merlot when you’re done?”

“Yes, you can, beautiful.”  A hint of interest in the alphas tone.  The poor lady can’t scent shit, so she’s flirting blind.

Proudly Hannah yanks down her shirt, revealing Crowley’s mating bite.  “Taken,” she hums.

Billie hands Dean his daquiri with a sour expression. “Gotta say, that’s a shame.”

Giggling, Hannah watches her pour the wine, “I will happily take the compliment.”

The three glance around as Hannah gets her drink, then Billie tilts over the bar, reporting, “Word around the station is that the trial of the century starts next week.”

“Yep,” Dean sighs, taking a sip. “Cas hired a team of lawyers to defend Bartholomew.  The evidence is circumstantial, so he’s got a shot.”

Dean’s not going to add that Bart was set up to take the fall for Michael’s death.  Crowley and Rowena were meticulous in adding just enough grey area so that Cas can decide whether Bartholomew will go free.  At this point Castiel hasn’t decided.

“Pretty weird,” Billie asserts, “your father-in-law being found in not only a locked apartment but a locked room, the knife next to his pillow.  At first glance we all thought the murderer had slit Michael’s throat while he slept then was stupid enough to leave the weapon behind.  Yet, not a single print was found.”

Unconsciously, Hannah rubs her mating bite, the conversation hitting a little too close for comfort.  Dean waves off Billie’s inquiry; clearly the cop never takes a day off.  “Who knows?”

“No, the oddball part is the dozen rotting apple cores all over the floor.  Just really weird.”  Billie shrugs, turning to look at Jo with a predatory grin.  Well at least she has a chance there. 

Out of fucking nowhere a set of hands cover Dean’s eyes as a sultry, “Miss me?” is whispered in his ear.  Throwing off the assault, Dean whips around to face none other than Dr. Masters.

“Meg!” he shouts giving his OB a huge hug.  “You came all the way out here for my birthday?”

“Even doctors need a couple days off.  I was lured out by Hannah promising me an open bar and –” his doctor professes but is cut short.

Hannah nearly leaps from her seat, shouting, “Shhhhh!  The rest is a surprise.”

Meg shakes her head with a frown. “You are entirely too excited about this.”  She flags down Billie, yelling, “Vodka on the rocks and keep 'em coming.”

“Said the woman who flew down for two nights just to attend,”  Hannah snaps, downing her glass.

Dean’s on his second daquiri and his friends are probably on thirds at least when the mindless club music shuts off.  His brain thanks the Lord.  Charlie’s voice rings through the speakers, “The entertainment portion of the evening is about to begin.  If you all would take a seat on the couch.”

The crowd makes their way over to the white long sofa.  Donna grabs Dean’s hand; she’s covered in a sheen of sweat from dancing with Gabe and whoever stumbled out to the floor the entire time.  “You have to sit in the middle next to me.”

“Okay,” he’s a little nervous about the entire shindig, but oh well.

Once a few drinks are refreshed by Billie, she gives a thumbs up to Charlie.

The music starts with a heavy drum beat followed by a guitar.  Now this, this is much more his style.  The fast beat blues-rock blend gets Dean bouncing in his seat.  The twins decide to join in, kicking him like soccer pros.

As the first chorus begins, Sam and Gadreel sprint into the room and up onto the platform.

_Well I don’t need much, I don’t need another friend_

_Bittersweet touch, You don’t see me holding hands_

There aren’t words for what Dean is witnessing.  Gadreel and his brother are both in skintight black leather pants, bare feet and naked chest with a little white bow tie on their necks.  The entire room erupts in screaming as the two alphas strut back and forth.

Tears are streaming down his face because this should be horrifying, but honestly it’s fucking hilarious.  Meg and Gabriel have left their spots on the couch to catcall at the feet of his baby brother.  Kevin and Jo doing the same for Gadreel.  Dean chooses to remain in his spot, but the scene is legendary.  Watching Gadreel seems safer so he keeps his gaze to that end of the stage.  The alpha has some serious talent in the hip department.  He brings new meaning to the words gyrating for your life.

The song continues as Crowley joins them in the center.  Hannah on his edge like a rabid fan, screaming and chugging wine.  The butler has the same outfit on; he may be built different, but oh man he wears the ensemble like a three-piece suit.  However, his shaking rump just makes Dean squeal with laughter.

Jody is next; the only addition to her outfit is a black strap over her rack. Donna is drawn to her immediately. Their eyes lock on each other. Even with the quick beat Jody moves slower, seducing her lover.

Then Crowley moves slightly over and the words of the song become clearer to Dean.

_Just keep on working, You know I do the best I can, OH YEAH_

_But look who’s talking, You know, I’m your man, I’m your man_

Castiel fucking Novak struts out.  He doesn’t run or even sway; he walks with purpose as he takes his spot on the stage.  One finger starts at Cas’s groin, grinding up the exposed torso to his mouth where the little turd licks the top with a shit-eating smirk.  Dean can’t stop himself; he’s on his feet and in front of his mate in seconds.

_YEAH takes it home, Swing it_

The hips on Castiel take the hint, shaking like he was born for it.  Dean shouts incoherent sounds at the sexy motherfucker.

_Come on baby, Don’t say maybe_

Never in this lifetime would Dean admit it, but he actually swoons at his alpha's intense stare and amazing moving body.  Castiel could have been a stripper in another universe.  Dean will visit that thought another time.  All the alphas hop around shouting as the song ends.

 “Let’s slow things down, or wind them up in the nether regions,”  Charlie’s voice announces as the next song plays.

This time the start is gradual and nearly acapella. 

_Father tell me, We get what we deserve_

_Oh we get what we deserve_

All the alphas pivot so their asses are facing the group of cheering omegas and betas.  In unison they roll their hips pushing their backside out and bending over.  Dean’s vision short circuits, because holy hell that is the hottest thing on the planet.  A shimmy to Cas’s thighs working up to through his hips makes Dean’s mouth water as he reaches out, slapping Cas’s fine bottom.  The alpha puts his face between his spread legs and winks.

_And way down we go, Way down we go,_

_Say way down we go_

Cas drops down to his hands and starts doing push-ups.  The rippling of the alpha's muscles will be playing in many wet dreams in the future.  Even the scar on his shoulder glistens a bit from the sweat.  Jesus!  As the music slows even further, Cas crawls over to Dean, kissing him harshly.  He glimpses down the row noticing that Sam is kissing Gabriel as Meg pouts, and that’s no friendly mesh of lips either.

The song ends and Charlie shouts about finding their own entertainment.  Dean grabs the bow tie around Castiel’s throat, hurdling the man towards him, “Upstairs now, Alpha!”

“As you wish.”

Dean hasn’t moved this fast in a month.  His stomach is jostling about, but he doesn’t care.  The slap of bare feet chasing behind him spurs him on.  They crash into their bedroom, slamming the door and locking it tight.

“Stand right there, Cas,”  Dean commands as he strips quickly, thankful for the easy-off attire. 

The man of his dreams obeys, his hands crossed in front of him.  Castiel’s eyes track every move Dean makes, his bare chest heaving with desire.  The scent of arousal pounding between them could knock out any bystander.  God, the power rushing over Dean is intoxicating.

“I’m going to climb on the bed and grab the headboard. Using my own fingers I’m going to open myself up while you watch from there, no moving. You will keep everything on even down to the bow tie. When I tell you, slip your cock out through the zipper, because I know you aren’t wearing underwear, and fuck me till I scream.” A deep feral growl erupts from his lover, and Dean snickers. “My birthday request.”

“Then I shall not disappoint,” his alpha replies, his delicious muscles tensing.

Now completely nude, Dean mounts the bed on his knees, grasping the headboard tightly.  Using the mental image of Cas rocking those hips, Dean moans.  His left hand falls back to the crevice of his ass, the stomach making it a tad difficult.  Slick is already trailing out the hole, lubricating the way.  Dean easily glides two fingers into himself, riding the digits, his own erection growing thick and hard.

“Shit, fuck Cas, this feels so good.”  Looking over his shoulder he gleans a gorgeous sight.  Castiel’s face is frozen, his cheeks flush with lust, both fists balled up as the alpha battles his inner cravings to disobey Dean’s rules.

Being a naughty omega, Dean lets every moan, groan, whimper, and wail he’s ever thought about float between them.  The heavy panting of his lover gets louder with each second Cas is denied Dean’s wet open hole.

Hunger boils over, setting Dean’s skin on fire.  He can’t take the lack of a proper knot up his ass.  “Cas, fuck me!”

In one exhale Castiel is on him, the sound of a zipper lowering teasing the shit out of Dean.  A warm hand reaches around Dean caressing, tickling his leaking dick.  A moment of nothing has Dean worried but then a tongue settles into his hole as Cas eats him out with gusto. 

“Damn it, Cas, I’m not a buffet,”  Dean jokes with a squeak.

His alpha’s reply is a muffled, “I beg to differ.”

The moist wet tongue vanishes and in one thrust Cas sheaths himself deep in Dean’s hole, grunting from the sensation.

“Hard, Alpha!”  Dean screams through his own moans.

Castiel, always the one to follow orders, does just that and pounds into Dean’s channel.  The noise of slapping skin against leather is driving Dean crazy.  Cas’s cock is filling him deep, hitting all the right places.  The fucking is so rough Dean has to hold on with both hands to stay upright.  His lover’s lips roam over Dean’s shoulder’s and neck, halting sporadically to suck until there is surely a mark.

“Dean!” Cas yells, his hips propelling forward, “Winchester,” another plunge of that glorious dick, “I love you.”  His alpha gasps for oxygen as he continues his wonderful assault on Dean’s entrance.  The extreme penetration is making Dean see stars.

“Alpha, I love you!”  He’s thrilled he could speak in a complete sentence.

A hand slinks over his swollen belly, grabbing his cock and stroking it with the same vigor that Cas fucks him.  Dean’s entire body trembles as the best damn orgasm of his life erupts shooting his load across the pillows below.  The sensation has Dean clutching down on his Alpha’s cock until the knot swells, holding Dean too.  Cas cries out as he cums.

They are one.

His mate carefully arranges them until they are lying on their sides, the wet pillows cast to the floor.  Cas’s fingers traipse over Dean’s naked flesh, sending shivers over him.

It takes a few minutes until Dean can discover his voice again as he croaks out, “Happy birthday to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all!
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns always appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	34. Unexpected

* * *

 

A tasty aroma is guiding Dean from his perch in the front room towards the kitchen, the parenting tips book left on the couch.  God, the scent of chocolate, and dear Lord on high is that orange, forces Dean’s feet to obey.  When he reaches the kitchen Crowley is pulling out a pan of dark gooey brownies.  Ever since his birthday and the possibility he raved a bit too much about Gadreel’s cake, the butler has been spoiling him with delicious treats.  He’d worry about his waistline, but at 26 weeks pregnant he lost that long before the desserts arrived.

“Crowley,” Dean speaks as if the butler is his new God, “What have you made?  It smells amazing.”

“Orange blossom brownies with an unhealthy dose of fudge.  I know you like yours extra chewy.”  Crowley pops his hand when Dean reaches out for a piece, “They need to cool, moron.  Waddle over there and have a glass of milk while we wait.”

Dean huffs, “I do not waddle.  My hips just have a deeper sway to them.”  Trying and failing, Dean wobbles across the kitchen to pour a glass of milk.

“That is waddling, love.”

“Shut up,” Dean retorts, hefting his ass into a chair at the table.  The scent of chocolate goodness is creating a grumble from his tummy.  The milk is nice, taking the edge off.

While he waits for his snack, Dean starts rubbing his lower back.  Fucking back cramps are killing him these past few days.  He knows it’s the extra weight from carrying so far forward but even the belly band, yes he now wears one religiously, can only help so much.

Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to release the strained muscles, Dean asks, “Hey, so what are you and Hannah doing for Valentine’s Day?”

“I haven’t a clue.”  The butler shrugs as he pours a bourbon neat for himself.  The drink is clearly not for Dean.

“Dude!” he admonishes, because seriously.  “Valentine’s Day is in two days; how the hell could you not have plans?  It’s your first year as a mated alpha.”

Crowley leans against the counter, sipping his amber liquor.  Dean’s mouth can’t decide what it wants more, the brownies or bourbon.  Shaking his head, the butler answers, “Hannah wants our evening to be a surprise, you dingbat.  But I have acquired a lovely necklace as a gift.”

“Didn’t you give her a pearl necklace for Christmas?” Dean would think Crowley might be more creative.

“I certainly did my boy.”  Crowley bounces his eyebrows while thrusting his hips a tad.

Covering his ears with his hands, Dean shouts, “Ugh!  I do not need that image plastered in my mind.”

“Well it's not like you can do it so –” Crowley taunts, his hand waving the tumbler of liquor around.

“Excuse you, dumbass, male omegas can have a pearl necklace.”  Dean’s shocked at Crowley’s stupidity.

The butler strolls over to Dean. “I am very aware that male omegas can, but not pregnant ones.”  He taps the bulge blocking someone from sitting on his stomach.

“Get me my brownie.” Dean chugs his milk, wishing the sting could be the bite of alcohol and not defeat.

Another twinge to his back doesn’t help his souring mood, although the brownie in his mouth is a definite improvement.  Dean's letting the fudgy ecstasy play over his taste buds when Claire clops into the room, her crutches banging against the slate of the kitchen floor.

“Crowley, where is Hannah?”  The young omega's face is deadly serious.

The butler scratches his beard. “I think she’s outside having a swim.  Why?”

Lifting one crutch, Claire points it at Dean. “She needs to examine Dean right now; something is wrong.”

Dean’s about to question her motives, but Crowley’s moving so fast there is no way to catch him.  Shoving a huge piece of fudge heaven in his mouth, Dean murmurs, “Why?  I’m fine.”

“Dean, I’m your bonded omega.  I can actually sense when you’re in pain and share in the experience.”  She rolls her eyes frustrated with him.  “I looked it up, those back twinges might be contractions.”

“Well, thank you for the diagnosis, Claire-ipedia.”  He merely wanted a fucking snack.  “Look, to ease your worries I’ll play along, but when it's nothing you owe me.”

“Fine, just let her check you out.”  The nervous tension in her expression gives Dean a chill.

A thunderous chorus of feet hitting the floor rouses Dean to standing, because of course there are like six people now shouting.  Cas rushes up to him, taking Dean’s hand.  The alpha’s skin has gone unnaturally pale.  Sam hovers discreetly in the doorway.

“Dean, are you alright?”  Cas’s hand trembles as he stresses the query.

Hannah is still in a tiny white bikini as she enters with a fuck ton of authority, “Castiel, if you would help Dean to the workout room and up on the exam table.  Everyone else out!”

Crowley takes it upon himself to shoo the bystanders away as Dean waddles, Castiel’s arm tightly around his waist. 

There should be a joke slipping from Dean’s mouth as Hannah throws a lab coat over her bikini and turns on machines.  Yet, another spasm has Dean silencing with a slither of fear.  Maybe Claire has a point.  The young omega stands in the corner with Sam watching, the rest left with promises they would be told what’s wrong later.

“Okay, Dean, I want you to lie on your left side.”  Hannah shoots him a warm smile.

Castiel helps Dean get into position as the nurse wraps a monitor around him, her eyes scanning the read out immediately.  The entire room waiting with bated breath.  The soothing sound of thwush thwush rings out over the small speaker on top.

“Okay, both twins have a nice strong heartbeat.”  Hannah nods, opening her laptop.  She’s pulling out cables connecting it to the machines, which is curious. She’s never done that before. 

Glancing up at his alpha, Dean grins. “See they are fine.”  He’s not sure if the statement is for Cas’s benefit or his own.

“She’s not done yet, Dean,” Castiel says, tenderly kissing Dean’s forehead. Their hands are laced together.

A loud feminine voice shouting "answer me" startles the crap out of the group.  Hannah shrugs as she retrieves her iPhone, answering it with, “Meg, do you see the livestream?”

That name nearly causes Dean’s heart to falter.  Why is Hannah reaching out to Meg?  She’s an amazing nurse practitioner; if this were something easy this call would not be happening.  Hannah doesn’t speak, just nods her head along to whatever Dr. Masters is replying.  A lullaby of Hannah’s fingers dancing across the keyboard and the beating of his babies' hearts does not bring Dean peace.

Cas’s fingers squeeze Dean’s as he whispers, “Breathe, my Omega, just breathe.”

He nods, attempting to be good.

“Okay, give me a second,”  Hannah adds, grabbing the sonogram wand.  She turns to Dean and Cas, her eyes kind.  “Dean, can you lift up your shirt?  I need to get a few photos for Meg.”

“Okay,” he croaks, because his throat isn’t following commands.

Please let them be okay, please keep his family intact.

The gel is cold as Hannah spreads it over his stomach.  The nurse is all business as she rolls the wand over Dean’s abdomen, listening to Meg on the phone.  They are looking for something, and Dean’s stomach is tightening the longer it takes for them to give him even a touch of information.

Inhaling slowly, Dean prays to a God he barely knows that his twins are not just alive but safe.  At some point his eyelids slid closed, the mantra of love for his unborn children Dean’s sole focus.  Castiel hums encouragingly, no words, just a stream of loving noises.  The scent of fear is building on them both.  It doesn’t help that Sam and Claire are observing a few feet away; neither has spoken. Cracking his eye open, Dean views a precious Kodak moment: his baby brother holding Claire in those monstrous alpha arms kissing the top of her blonde hair.

Nobody wants to disturb Hannah in a hope that she has the magic to make it all better.  Dean’s certain that even Crowley with his unlimited spells won’t fix it this time.

“Have the contact call Crowley; he will coordinate everything.”  The nurse’s words slice violently through the silence. “Cas will be in there; I will stay behind.” Another painful moment as Hannah listens to Meg’s orders and scribbles notes onto a notepad. “Tomorrow at the latest, probably sooner knowing this crew.”  With each pause from Hannah, Dean physically churns from the uncomfortable loss.  “Bye, yeah you too.”

Ending the call, Hannah swirls to face the room, her expression a tad gloomy.

“Hannah just tell us,”  Cas pleads for them both.

“Alright, Dean is having contractions,” her hands shoot up in placating gesture, “but they are mild.  Thank God Claire spoke up, because it gives us time.”

Dean’s bawling, and he doesn’t care, “Time to do what?”

“Stop your preterm labor.  If we act fast you and the twins will be fine.”  Hannah rubs his shoulder. “Trust me, Dean.  Right now the issues are manageable.”

“How?”  Cas’s voice is rougher than usual. He can’t look back because Dean’s 99.99% sure the alpha is crying too.

“I’m going to start an IV to give Dean some extra fluids and some magnesium sulfate, which should keep him comfortable and all three of you healthy till you reach Miami—”

Dean interjects, “In two weeks, we leave for Miami in two weeks.”

Those soft brown locks bounce as Hannah shakes her head. “No, Dean.  You are leaving tonight.”

“What? Why?”  He goes to sit up, but Cas blocks him.

“Remember last week when I mentioned you have a short cervix?  At the time this wasn’t an issue, but since your last sonogram Baby B has shifted, putting more pressure on your pelvis.  This is causing the contractions, so you need a cerclage, a stitch to help everything stay in place.  After, you should be stable for the duration of the pregnancy, but only Meg can do one.”

Cas rises, his face stern. “How are we getting him there?”

“Meg is calling the US Coast Guard and implementing a medical emergency evacuation.  Usually they use them to collect seriously ill patients from cruise ships and bring them to Miami for care, but she’ll get them to land on the island.  I assume we can expect the search and rescue chopper in about an hour.”

For the first time, Claire speaks up, “Can we all go with him?”

“No, normally they only will take the injured person, but since Dean shouldn’t be separated from Cas right now he will go, too,”  Hannah answers while she starts Dean’s IV.  “Dean you need to stay still and on your left side.  We need to keep gravity from making this worse, okay?”

“Got it; no dirty dancing in my future.”  What else does he have but humor?  His world shattering around him, Dean tenses.  Suddenly he pictures the tiny helicopter he’s about to take for a wild ride.  His breath goes chaotic as Dean screams, “I can’t do it, Cas.  No fucking helicopter!”

“Shhh, we don’t have a choice.”  Castiel wraps him in an affectionate embrace, but it doesn’t help the panic rocketing through his body.

“No, no, no, no.”  The one word repeating, the only break is when Dean hiccups.

Cas litters kisses over Dean’s face before beseeching, “Hannah, he’s terrified of getting in a jet how can we—”

Hannah smiles, carding her fingers through his hair.  “I’m going to give you muscle relaxers in your drip.  They will help calm your uterus and make you sleepy.  Is that alright?”

Dean nods, settling into the cold exam table. Out of the blue, Sam appears.  The big alpha has to bend to look Dean in the eyes.  “I promise Claire and I will be leaving as soon as possible.  The house Cas bought in Miami is already furnished; we just need to get there.”

“No need to rush, sounds like I’ll be in the sunshine state until go time.”  His eyes flicker over to Hannah adding something to the saline bag.  Hannah always has his best interest at heart.  The thought soothes the screaming in the back of his mind. 

Exhaustion is tugging at Dean, the stress and anxiety draining all of his energy. “See you in Miami, Sammy,” he mumbles.

“Sleep, my Omega, I will watch over you,”  Castiel suggests. Dean’s body has no fight left, falling into dreamland quickly.

****

The scent of a strange alpha yanks Dean from a deep, drug-induced sleep.  His eyes fly open in panic, but there is no red in the brown eyes in front of him.  Then Dean spots the two tiny silver discs on each nostril.  He came prepared.

“Hi, Dean.”  The alpha speaks with an accent, but Dean can’t place it.  “My name is Cesar; I’m the EMT from the rescue chopper.  Do you think you can move onto my stretcher?  This exam table isn’t going to fit in the back.”

A chuckle erupts from his throat as Dean answers in a rough voice, “Yeah.”

Gradually Dean shimmies over to the portable stretcher.  Cesar helps him find a comfortable positon that keeps him on his left side.  Then with trained precision, the EMT begins strapping Dean down.  Dean appreciates the drugs, because this would have sent him into a crazy-ass panic attack.  There is even a spot for his saline bag to hang on his new ride, how convenient. 

Hannah’s rapidly shooting out medical jargon to a second dude in a matching orange jumper.  Alpha too, but Dean doesn’t even flinch because the light catches the nostril scent blocker.  Cesar catches him staring.  “That’s my partner, Jesse.”

“Who’s flying?”  Dean stutters out from his hazy brain.

“Oh that would be Jesse, believe me he’s great with a stick.”  Cesar winks.

Castiel strolls into the room, a small suitcase in each hand.  “I packed only the essentials. Crowley will make sure to bring the rest.”

There are introductions between the two Coast Guard officers and his alpha.  Dean’s mind is always losing track of the conversation.  He wonders what will happen once they reach Miami.  Will Meg truly be able to save them all?  She is an excellent doctor but Dean’s not stupid, sometimes shit happens like house fires that rip everything from you.  Happy endings are for fairytales.

Mary Winchester. Dean hasn’t thought about his mother in a while now.  She was the omega that bore him.  He supposes it makes sense that as he lies here waiting to see the fate of his own pups his mother would traipse in and make herself home in his drug-induced consciousness. 

Wait!  He can’t leave without it.  Dean shrieks, “Guitar!  Mom’s guitar!”  Tears are streaming down his face as he gulps for air.  He tries to sit up but the God damn belts force him to stay put, so Dean yells louder this time, “Guitar!  I need my Mom’s guitar!”

Hands are on him instantly, softly patting and stroking his arms.  Castiel drops the luggage to hold his face, placing a lingering kiss to Dean’s lips.  Well, at least that stopped his screaming.  Honestly, he doesn’t remember why he was upset in the first place.  Man, Hannah gave him the good shit.  Let’s climb on that rocket of oil and physics.  Dean thinks he might be flying already.

“Sammy,” Dean marvels, his brother is awesome.

Those sparkling hazel eyes are laughing at him. “I got the guitar.  Jesse will bring it on board; don’t worry, Dean.  Claire and I will be there tomorrow.”

Massive arms surround Dean, slipping past the pesky harness.  His brother was always a master at the ninja hugs out of nowhere.  A kiss hits his cheek as Sam pulls away; neither brother moves for a second as they take a moment just to be. 

Wondrously, Sam vanishes and Claire appears, giving him hugs and kisses.  She also whispers of their reuniting in a day.  Then the world is whirling past him as the stretcher is rolled out the front door.  Dean knows this moment is important.  He lifts his head, glimpsing the blue Caribbean water and reflecting sky, then taking a glance back at his home.  Deep in his soul Dean convinces himself this won’t be the last time he sees his own personal Caribbean wonderland.

Doors are opening and closing as Dean’s loaded onto the rescue helicopter.  Jesse takes the positon up front as Cas and Cesar settle in, strapping themselves into the seat next to Dean.  The chopper wakes up, the noise is deafening.  Normally, this is when Dean would be vomiting, shouting, wanting to run for his life.  Instead he turns his head to look back as the aircraft takes flight.

Not goodbye, he reminds himself.

In a few short months he will return to raise Castiel’s children.  No, this is not an ending, merely a pause for station identification.

His children will learn to swim in that pool. They will walk down the sandy beach holding his hand.  Dean closes his eyes, letting the beautiful images of his future hold him together.

He’s scared shitless, but Dean Winchester doesn’t give up. He fights.  The stakes may be higher, but now he’s not alone.  A hand slinks onto the stretcher, taking Dean’s.  Peeking out, he watches Cas simply staring at him.  The action comforts Dean, allowing him to finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know the drill. Comments, Questions, and Concerns brighten my day.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	35. Beatles + Leaves

* * *

 

The room is dimly lit; darkness still shrouds the sky, but Dean’s mini duo is having a round of kickball before the sun rises.  Earlier memories are lost to the haze of medicinal relaxation.  Even with the blur he knows he’s in Baptist Hospital of Miami.  A private room, of course, his designation would require it, but Dean has a feeling the board of this medical facility are doing fucking cartwheels.  Castiel Novak’s pregnant mate is in one of their maternity suites. There's a couch with a sitting area by the large window; three different welcome baskets from the staff fill the coffee table in the center.  It’s a huge room done in calming tans and dark woods, but the bed is hospital grade and the sheets are bright white and scratch his skin. 

Dean wants his Egyptian cotton and miles of space to spread out on; the biggest disappointment is that Cas struggles to fit on the bed with him.  Yes, they tried, and the poor alpha fell out.  Although, the entertainment value in watching Cas squirm as a nurse rushed in to save him was priceless.

His side hurts, so with great effort he rolls over so he's facing his alpha.  Castiel smiles, a hand reaching out to intertwine with his.  The alpha’s voice is rougher than usual. “You should be sleeping, my Omega.”

“The rugrats are dancing on my bladder.”  Dean tugs on Castiel’s hand until the man helps him sit up and get on his feet.  He should be able to do this on his own, but his belly is connected to a monitor on wheels so it really takes two people to maneuver him around.  “Could say the same for you?”

Castiel shrugs off the comment, guiding Dean by the elbows and refusing to let him cross a room alone.  The fucker won’t even let Dean shut the door while he relieves himself and brushes his teeth.  A nice heavy flannel covers his mouth.  When he comes out, Cas is right there to shuffle the trio back to bed, his dark hair a nice addition to the alpha's shadow existence these days.

Since they aren’t even attempting to rest, Dean kicks on a few lights, not the insanely intense overhead monstrosities but a couple little lights on the back side of his bed. Dean observes as Cas returns to the chair next to him. Dark circles smudge the beauty of his mate’s blue eyes.  The brightness has dulled over the past two days, which breaks Dean’s heart.  Nothing should harm his amazing alpha, especially not Dean himself.

“Sorry for the stress, Cas.”  Dean waves at his belly, adjusting the bed so he’s sitting up.

The chaotic chocolate locks of his alpha shake as Cas replies, “Dean, you didn’t do this on purpose.”

“No,” he picks up the little bed remote that turns on the 45-inch LCD TV on the wall.  Dean has a hunch this isn’t in every room.  He finds old Tom and Jerry cartoons, letting them run muted in the background.  “Doesn’t make it suck any less.”

There are many comebacks Dean could think of that Cas would spout, but his mate shocks him a bit by falling forward, placing his cheek on what part of his thigh is still accessible beyond his stomach.  At first the tears are silent, with only a hitch of Cas’s breath.  Dean had been waiting for this, the moment all the shit raining down over the last two days finally cracks the alpha’s strong resolve.  Carefully Dean weaves his fingers through Cas’s hair, stroking the man’s scalp. 

A tiny sigh slips between the sobs.  Maybe Dean doesn’t totally suck at this comforting gig. Once again Dean’s mind drifts to the omega who taught him how to care, Mary.  She had this song she would sing to Dean’s dad when he was upset.  The melody appears in Dean’s mind as his throat hums a bit before he starts singing.  Castiel stills, his head on Dean’s lap but obviously listening.

“When I get older losing my hair, Many years from now, Will you be sending me a valentines, Birthday greeting, bottle of wine?”

The song is silly but says so much about the reality of mated pairs. Dean has no doubts, yet when he leans back he can see the beginning of a smile on Cas’s lips.  Perhaps just the sentiment was needed to settle the abundant stresses plaguing his alpha.  Never missing a beat, Dean continues to sing acapella, and the cheesier lines he hams up. That has the gorgeous effect of causing a chuckle from Castiel; the man’s shoulders bouncing with the action. Dean keeps his fingers sliding through the silky hair of his lover.

“Doing the garden, digging the weeds, who could ask for more?  Will you still need me?  Will you still feed me when I’m sixty-four?”

The final words barely leave his mouth when Castiel hoists his head up to face Dean, placing a kiss on his lips.  “Cain does all the gardening.”

A boisterous laugh explodes through Dean, the anxiety of the past days edging away with each quake of his body.  Tears are forming at Dean's eyes from the full body reaction.  “The point is that when we are old, you will still want me?”

“I will want, need, feed and love you all my life, Dean.  Time and its effects are not a factor in that equation.”  Cas’s face hovers directly in front of Dean’s, their breath hovering as one.

Tilting forward, Dean connects their lips.  Castiel deepens the kiss as he wraps his arms around Dean’s neck.  Strong hands dive into Dean’s hair as he is left breathless from a toe-tingling kiss. 

With a sigh of regret, Dean leans back. “Tell me what’s bothering you, Cas?”

Dean understands that on the surface the safety of himself and the twins is a definite problem, but there’s something else twisting a knife deeper with each breath.  Scratching at the thick scruff on his cheeks, Cas settles back into his chair.  A maudlin expression falls across the sorrow of Cas’s face.

“I have nightmares.”  Castiel’s gaze stares off towards the window.  The curtains are closed, so the alpha sees nothing but fabric.  Actually, maybe the bad dreams haunt him in the waking hours too.  “No matter how just, I took a life, Dean.”

Reaching out his hand, Dean tries to get Cas’s but the older man yanks his fingers away, tucking them in the pockets of his navy dress pants. The action stings. Castiel enjoys touching Dean; the fact he’s denying that constant need means this is worse than Dean originally assumed.

“If you could go back in time would you change anything?”  Dean’s always found that query eases his mind when he battles with a decision.

Those intense sapphire irises glare into his soul. “Absolutely not, but that doesn’t take away the guilt.”

“Cas, come here.”  Dean pats the end of his bed pulling his legs to the side to make room.

It takes a few tries but eventually Cas does obey, climbing onto his bed and glancing down at the floor with a hint of trepidation.  Grabbing Castiel’s knees, Dean jerks the alpha down closer to him so Dean can slip onto his lap, cables and all.  They don’t fit so well anymore; the enormous stomach keeps them apart, but Dean slides his hands over Castiel’s biceps massaging the muscles as he works his way down Cas’s arms.  When Dean’s fingers reach Cas’s own digits, Dean places them on the mountain bulge infiltrated by their children.

“Can you feel them?”  Dean knows they aren’t kicking, but there is a flutter under Cas’s right hand.  It's almost like one of the twins is reaching out to feel their alpha father.

They have done this a couple times, but Dean does something new.  He pushes Castiel’s hand down on the flutter.  It’s super weird, but the new brightness in Cas’s face is worth it.

“I can feel him, Dean.”  Suddenly the darkness descends, and Dean realizes his mistake.  This is the reason Cas took a life, but things are not perfect with his pregnancy.

Stroking Cas’s hand over his tummy, Dean reminds them both, “Cas, we are okay.  Meg put in the stitch and since then I haven’t had a contraction.  She thinks we can make it past 35 weeks.  The babies are healthy.  I will be on moderate bed rest with Hannah at my side.” Dean presses down into his skin again, and a foot nails Cas’s palm.  The alpha smiles wide with awe.  “And I’m doing okay so now we just need our alpha to rest.”

Cas’s gaze pops up to watch Dean intently. “I need to watch over you.”

“You’ve done that Cas.  Now it’s my turn.” Dean scoots over, making space for Cas to lie down next to him.

“I will fall off.”  Castiel clearly has no desire for a repeat performance. 

Dean’s not planning on taking no for an answer.  He tugs his mate towards him letting their arms wrap around each other.  “Won’t happen, Cas, not on my watch.”

The poor exhausted alpha has nothing left; he drops into place and within seconds is gone to the world.  Once again the ebb and flow of their relationship has found its footing.  Slowly, Dean observes as the stress lines in Cas’s face soften and disappear. Inhaling deeply, Dean’s own insecurities calm under the powerful scent of mate and family. 

A nurse comes in, checking his vitals with a warm smile.  Her name is Amy Pond, and she’s become Dean’s favorite so far.  She’s a single omega raising a young son.  Yesterday, they spent an hour chatting about possible baby names. 

“Everything looks good, Dean.”  Nurse Pond fiddles around, getting his IV drip re-attached.  After the all-day parade of visitors, Dean was exhausted so Meg had it taken out overnight to help him sleep.  The hub remained, so it continues to itch and annoy him.  Amy scribbles down a few notes as she explains, “Hannah will drop by around 8 a.m. to take you on a walk.  If you are feeling up to it?”

“I can go for a walk?”  Dean wishes he could be more enthusiastic, but waking Cas is not an option.

She nods. “Bed rest does include exercise, now that we’ve determined the cerclage is doing its job.”  Her hazel gaze reminds him of Sam, “This needs to be something that works long term.  Extending the twins' stay on the inside betters their chances after birth.”

Scared shitless perfectly describes Dean anytime the fragility of his babies is brought up.  Yes, he can convince Cas and the gang otherwise.  However, deep in his mind fear runs rampant with all the ways this can go south.  Dean Winchester doesn’t get to keep nice things.

****

The warm, early morning sunrays play across Dean’s face.  Hannah brought him down to a small rose garden behind the hospital.  He has a feeling that she chose the hour because no one else is out here.  Crowley lingers in the corner to make sure no one approaches them, especially unknown alphas.  The pace rivals that of a snail, but simply being outside is breathtaking.

Nurse Amy was left with the job of not leaving Cas even for a second.  It was the one stipulation of Dean’s, that someone be there if the alpha wakes.  Castiel has had enough frights lately.  Maybe tomorrow Cas will take him out for a walk, hand in hand.  That would be lovely.

“Meg says if things continue to look good, you can be released tomorrow late afternoon, but only if you promise to listen and rest.”  Hannah smiles, keeping her strides to match Dean’s.  “You will like the Miami house, big with lots of color.”

Dean bounces his head. Claire had given him a tour over Facetime yesterday.  Their temporary home is quite the mansion with seven bedrooms, five bathrooms and a huge pool in the backyard. Its grand size is necessary because everyone has come with them, except Cain, Benny and Andrea.  Those three stayed behind to keep Angel Cay running.

“Is there something specific you want to talk about?  Any questions about what happens next?”  Hannah asks as they turn a sharp corner to stay on the square path. 

The roses aren’t in bloom right now.  Reaching out, he ghosts his fingers over the green leaves, just enjoying the feel on his finger pads.  Dean imagines how beautiful this place will be in May; however, he doubts his pregnancy will make it that far.  These days the goal of 35 weeks is the only thing discussed; that hits mid-April, so maybe by then he can push his children around in the garden.

“Tell me about your brother, Ion.  He was like me, right?”  Curiosity has been bugging him for a while, so might as well have a nice chat with their morning jaunt.

Hannah sighs, her hands wringing in front of her.  “Yes, there are many similarities between you and Ion, even beyond the ARO status.”

“Like what?”  Dean presses when Hannah pauses in her speech.

“Ion loved music.  Our mother bought him a used keyboard, and he learned to play practically overnight.  I remember lying in bed falling asleep to the sound of his fingers dancing across the plastic keys.  Whenever you play guitar your face has this glow just like his.  It’s nice for a moment, then I miss him terribly.”  Hannah lifts her face, the sun shining brighter as it rises into the sky. 

They stroll in peaceful quiet for a lap until Dean summons the courage to push further. “How did he die?”

The nurse practitioner goes motionless, Dean having to step backwards to remain next to her.  Hannah’s hand lashes out, snatching Dean’s wrist.  She’s squeezing with a touch of panic in her voice.  “I was 10 when he …passed on. Ion had his first heat at 15.  We were poor and living in a one-bedroom apartment; there was nowhere to hide him.  The only choice was sterilization.  My brother begged and pleaded with our mother; he did not want the procedure.  She didn’t make any decisions for nearly a year.  Then one day she told him there was no other choice and drove him down to the government facility.  Ion was supposed to stay one night.  He never came home.”

Tears dribble down his friend's face as she glances at him, her pale blue eyes beseeching him. “Later, when I was older, I went back to search his records and get answers.  The official cause of death was an allergic reaction to anesthesia.  Don’t ever let them steal who you are, Dean; please promise me that?”

“Never,” he whispers, pulling the woman into a hug.

Her broken words slice into Dean, “I would give anything to hear him play again.  God, just to hold,” her words crack over the pain, “him.”

Hannah’s entire body crumples into him, nearly knocking Dean on his ass. His saving grace is Crowley appearing, taking his mate into his arms. She goes willingly, her nose snuggling into the crick of the alpha’s neck. The sobs don’t stop, so Dean rubs her back as Crowley whispers sweet nothings into her ear.

“I love you, my Darling.”  The sass and humor are non-existent.  Hannah is Crowley’s everything, and her pain can destroy him.  “Shhh, Dean will be fine.  You have done a fantastic job.”

The trio find a stone bench nearby, taking a seat to let Hannah catch her breath.  An uncomfortable silence plunges around them, nearly strangling Dean.  His mind races for anything to pull Hannah out of her dark thoughts.

“Hey, Crowley, tell me about killing Michael?”  The words are out of his mouth before Dean realizes how stupid it sounds.

Yet, when the butler looks up at him there is a thank you on his lips.  “It’s an old black magic spell my mother discovered years ago.  We enchant a weapon, slip the item into the room with the mark and then can control it from a safe distance.  The knife was an easy choice; we were able to hide it between the mattresses.”

“And the apple cores?”  Dean thought that had a nice poetic flair.

Crowley smirks, “Oh that was Castiel’s idea.  Your alpha's one request was that Michael smell apples on his last dying breath.  A way to finally stick it to the bastard.  I’ve known that man for years, and he is nothing but an old tyrant who got what he deserved. But the way he hated you, Dean, for merely being different; that got my blood boiling.  I agreed without question.  We cursed the room, placing apple seeds around the bed.  Michael, of course, would not notice a few seeds in the carpet.” 

The butler chuckles, his eyes sparkling with a Cheshire grin.  Hannah tucks under his chin, the color returning to her cheeks.  She obviously takes pride in her mate’s homicidal talents.

“The second he walked into that room, his life force connected with the seeds so as he slept they grew into apples.  We waited several hours to make sure they had completely grown, then we raised the knife through our spell work, slicing his throat.  That simultaneously sliced the apples, so as his neck bled out he would smell them.  The apples died with him.”

Hannah lifts her head, “And evidence against Bartholomew?”

“The room was bolted from the inside with no sign of forced entry.  Bartholomew slept in the apartment only one floor down and has the only other set of keys.  Not to mention the murder weapon itself came from old Barty’s kitchen.”  Crowley strokes his omega’s hair. 

“Thank you, Crowley.”  Dean will say those three words over and over to the butler, somehow it will never be enough.

Waving them off, Crowley spots two men approaching them. “Oh great Tweedledum and Tweedledee.”

A quick glance in the same direction shows Sam and Gabriel strolling out to meet them.  Sam visited yesterday, but Dean hasn’t seen Gabriel since he left Angel Cay.  It takes a minute for his brain to make out that the two men are in fact holding hands.

Crowley, noticing the same, announces, “Well bloody hell, I did not see that coming.”

“Really?”  Hannah pipes up, “I’ve thought they were a couple for a few weeks now.”

“And you didn’t inform your alpha?”  Crowley scoffs, feigning a pain in his chest.  “All gossip must be shared; that is the first step in a healthy mate-ship.”

Dean would chuckle, but even he’s a little shocked.  He knew Gabriel and his brother were getting close, but this is like a physical declaration.  When the beta and alpha halt in front of them, Dean can’t help but point out the obvious.  “So together, together?”

Always the annoying jerk, Gabriel lifts their connected hands. “What the hell is this?  I’ve got a Samsquatch attached to me.”  He then proceeds to dance about shouting, “Get it off!  I’m allergic to large game animals.”

The utter embarrassment on Sam’s face is worth its weight in gold.  Dean doesn’t even care that he laughs so hard he pees himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up comments have been vanishing on AO3. If you leave me one I always respond so if you don't hear from me in a day or two then please check. Your comments, questions, and concerns mean so much.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	36. Forever Apple

* * *

 

 

Mirrors have become Dean’s arch nemesis, the reflection showing every pound, every stretch mark and the bags under his eyes this pregnancy has inflicted on his body.  Going at a snail’s pace, Dean touches the imperfections, realizing that these are merely battle scars of a war that’s almost been won.  At 34 weeks he’s nearly to the important marker, but at this point his children have a fighting chance.  However, Dean closes his eyes, making a promise to the unborn pups that hell or high water they will make it to 36.  He can do it.

Grabbing a fluffy green towel, Dean dries his wet skin.  There are many things Dean misses about Angel Cay, but this huge triple faucet shower is heaven on Earth for his weary muscles.  Miami hasn’t been horrible except for the missing sounds of the ocean.  The quiet of this house bothers Dean.

“God, you look breathtaking,”  Castiel exclaims, leaning against the doorframe. 

Dean shoots the alpha his best charming grin. “You’re just biased.”

“As I should be.”  Cas crosses to him, giving Dean a gentle kiss to his temple as the alpha’s hands drift through his wet hair.

With a playful push, Dean chuckles, “Be careful or I’ll ruin that Armani suit.”

Castiel glances down at the drop-dead gorgeous, perfectly tailored, navy blue pinstriped suit with an icy blue tie. Dean quickly regrets not giving himself time to appreciate the ensemble before his alpha leaves for his trip.

“I can always cancel.  No one would question the excuse of a needy pregnant mate.”  Castiel’s comment wavers almost on a plea.  His poor alpha has no desire to leave him even for one night.

“Absolutely not; Charlie has been working on this for months, and you have been too ever since your return from the hunting trip.  No excuses, Cas; you go to New York and you set the Phoenix free.”  Dean drops a carefully placed kiss to Cas’s cheek.

Leaning back against the counter, Cas lowers his gaze to the floor.  “I agreed that Angel Computers needed to be dismantled.  There was entirely too much corruption within the board and other areas, but building a new company on its ashes just seems morbid.”

“Computers are your life's work, Cas, you can’t give that up.  Think of all the employees who are switching over that would be jobless without the new company.”  Dean stops drying his hair. “Have you and Charlie come up with a name yet?”

“We have, but it’s a secret until Gabriel’s press conference tomorrow.  Well, if everything goes smoothly today.”  The worry on his mate’s face physically hurts Dean.  Castiel takes Dean’s face into his hands. “So much of the staff has to come along, are you sure you will be okay here by yourself?”

“Cas, I will have Hannah, Crowley, Sam, Jo, Claire, and Bobby; that is not by myself.” His poor alpha has been fretting ever since the meeting with a possible new board and investors had been set in New York.  Until then Castiel had been doing everything from home, sending Charlie and Gabriel out into the world as the faces of their new company. However, this final stage requires his mate to leave their warm, loving nest.

The flop of chaotic dark hair that Dean loves the most plunges to his shoulder, Cas’s arms circling around him the best they can. Dean’s waistline is quite the hindrance lately.  “But none of those are me.”

Dean swivels his face to kiss the silky locks. “No, my amazing Alpha, they are not; yet we both will soldier on for the future of …Novak Computers??”  He guesses, because not knowing is frustrating.

His lover snickers. “You don’t think I’m that conceited, do you?”

“No, but damn it that’s not a terrible idea.  Please tell me it’s not my name?”  The mere suggestion is completely terrifying.

“I can assure you it is not Dean.”  With a final inhale of Dean’s neck, Castiel straightens up.  “Will you be watching tomorrow?”

“My mate on the TV with Charlie, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.  Also, I’m sure Sam will want to see Gabriel shine and shit.”  Dean waves off the last part as more of an annoyance.

Castiel’s left eyebrow raises in that delicious way. “Do not mess with that, Dean.  They are happy; it is not your place to interfere.”

“He wants to quit Stanford Law, Cas!”  Dean shouts, flabbergasted. “He only has a year and a half left, and he wants to switch schools to something in New York.”

A soft delicate hand strokes Dean’s arm. “Charlie will be running things in California, so Gabriel will be head of the New York office.  It makes sense that he would like to move closer to his intended; eighteen months is a long time.”

“They can’t even have children.”  That one has been bothering Dean for a while now.  Alpha/Beta pairings can only conceive if one of them is a female.  Since they are both male and neither omega, the parts needed for baby making just don’t exist.

A loud banging is followed by Gabriel’s booming voice, “Come on, Castiel, we will be late for our flight!”

“I own the damn plane!”  Castiel shouts back before turning to face Dean.  “There are other ways to have children, Dean.  This is not your decision, but it is your choice whether to support them.”

“I will be good,” he huffs, then gives Cas a great big kiss goodbye.

****

The entire house has squeezed into the den to view the big press conference.  Dean is situated on the couch between Sam and Claire.  He’s holding both their hands because this affects them all in one way or another. A commercial for omega scented shampoo plays on the massive LCD screen.  Everyone else is chatting away as they wait, but Dean’s too nervous.  He releases their hands to rub his belly, wondering if he should pee before it begins.

“How long do these things last?”  He could probably make it thirty minutes tops.

Jo twists back towards them. She’s sitting on the floor with her legs crisscross style and Hannah next to her.  “Who knows?” the blonde shrugs, “you planning on leaving early?”

“No,” he tosses a pillow at her head for good measure. 

She thanks him, using it to cushion her ass.  Claire’s unusually quiet, holding her hands tightly in her lap.  Dean tilts over to whisper, “You seem more nervous than Cas.”

“My dad would have liked to see this.” The words are unsettling to Dean. “He talked about going out on his own with Uncle Cas.  I hope he and Mom are watching this from wherever they are.”

“I bet they get the main stations in heaven.  You know, for the good guys like your dad.”  Dean takes one of her hands between his, holding it affectionately. 

The younger omega lays her head on his shoulder.  He didn’t even think about how this would affect Claire.  Her dad was the face of Angel Computers, and now it’s gone, just like him.  Dean’s curious as to how Claire really views this rebirth of their family’s company.  Speaking of which, the commercial ends and now the screen shows the press conference.  They are holding it in the Four Seasons of New York in a grand ballroom.  The large chandelier behind the podium gives the room a luxurious look.  There is a row of seats off to the left where Gabriel, Charlie and Castiel sit waiting for the go ahead from someone behind the camera.  Rows and rows of reporters sit directly in front of the small raised platform.

Gabriel stands, stepping up to the microphone.  Dean’s eyes glance to the side, catching Sam as he leans forward toward the television.  He would tease his baby brother, but Dean’s not that big of a hypocrite.  The camera zeroes in on the beta’s face; surprisingly Gabe is clean shaven with his hair pulled back.  Wow, he almost looks like a grownup.

“Thank you for joining us today to announce the future of computer design and programming royalty.  As we announced last month, my cousin Castiel Novak has left his position at Angel Computers, taking with him all its patents and proprietary materials.  Two weeks later the remaining board members announced that due to a complete wash on investors and the stock plummeting after that announcement, Angel Computers will soon cease to exist.  I am here to share my condolences to those affected by the loss.  However, there is hope as I am proud to announce that Castiel has chosen to start his own reign along with myself and our head of development, Charlie Bradbury.”

Gabriel continues to drone on about the future looking bright and other shit that most likely came from a bad 80s song.  Dean’s expecting at any moment that a girl looking like Stevie Nicks will come out singing about going your own way.  He starts chuckling at his joke when Sam slaps his shoulder, clearly enraptured by his …whatever.

Finally, there is thunderous applause as Castiel takes the podium.  He looks stunning in a charcoal grey suit with sharp red tie.  Dean picked it out on Amazon.  Leaning forward, Dean snags the remote, turning up the volume. He doesn’t want to miss a single word.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen.  Gabriel has done an excellent job bringing you up to date with our new endeavor.  It was only recently brought to my attention that my late brother, James Novak, did in fact share my dream of starting new.  My hope is that I am creating something he will be proud of and that his daughter will learn to cherish as I do her.”  Cas wiping at his eye startles Dean until he has to do the same.  “Now I have been told to open the floor for questions from the press.”

Every hand in the place shoots up as people are screaming queries left and right.  Stoic to his core, Castiel points to a woman in the first row.

“Thank you, Mr. Novak.  Cassie Robinson with USA Today.  Can you confirm that you have taken a mate who is pregnant with twins?”  The young woman bites a grin like she’s found something to stump Cas.

“Not sure what this has to do with why we are here today, but yes my mate, Dean, and I are expecting twins in the next few weeks.”  Cas smiles at the thought, making Dean grin too.

The same woman shouts her next question, “Is it true that your mate is a fully intact Alpha Recessive Omega?”

Now Castiel is losing his patience as his fingers tighten around the wooden podium.  Dean closes his eyes because they knew this could happen.  Going public to help birth the new company meant opening their personal lives to the media, especially the hidden, very pregnant ARO.  “Yes.”

 Cas hisses, pointing to another person, but Cassie won’t give in as she stands shouting, “Don’t you find that an irresponsible choice since there is a high chance one or both of your children will be born with the mutated gene?”

“Ms. Robinson, let me counter with a question.  How many Alpha Recessive Omegas do you know?”  Castiel’s anger is seething just under the surface.  Most would totally miss it in the mild mannered alpha, but Dean sees it plain as day.

“I don’t know any, but isn’t that the point of sterilization so they can live healthy and safe lives as betas?  You want the American people and the world to accept you as the figurehead for possibly one of the biggest Silicone Valley giants and yet you promote allowing an ARO to remain intact and in fact procreate.  How can you expect anyone to trust your judgement?”

The entire room goes silent.  Dean’s fairly certain that some of the other reporters stopped breathing.

“My handsome mate is in fact healthy and safe.  We no longer live in a world where the only choice for an Alpha Recessive Omega is sterilization.  They can be whoever they want to be. Wasn’t that the reason the United States no longer mandates a long-outdated process of taking apart a person’s essence?  When an ARO is sterilized, they not only take their ability to bear a child they take away their omega scent.  To me that is truly cruel.  Now, my family has done nothing illegal but instead provides a role model for others that their reproductive choices should be theirs and theirs alone.”

A booming applause explodes in the room, finally quieting the pushy journalist.

Castiel glares down at the room. “Now are there any questions with relevance to our new company?”

This time Cas chooses a hand towards the back an older gentleman with thick black glasses.  “Thank you, Mr. Novak, Frank Devereaux, Wired Magazine.  Do you have a name for this new flagship?

“Excellent question, Mr. Devereaux."  Cas raises his hand as a sign appears behind him.  It’s a picture of an apple with a bite taken out.  “Apple Computers.”

“What kind of stupid name is Apple Computers?”  Jo exclaims, scrunching up her face in confusion.  “It’s electronics, not a fruit stand.”

Claire’s eyes shoot towards Dean, a smirk on her lips. “Oh, I can hazard a guess.”

“Shut up all of you!”  Dean scoffs loudly. “It’s a fucking awesome name.”

Sam’s starts laughing so hard he falls over, “Oh my God, he named a multi-billion dollar corporation after your scent.”

“Bitch!”  Dean spouts, sticking out his tongue.  The large belly forces him to stay seated.

“Jerk,”  Sam counters with a happy smile.

****

Dean settles into his favorite spot in the makeshift nursery, a small study just off the master bedroom.  It’s not Angel Cay, but it will have to do for the first month.  When they realized the babies would be premature and possibly need medical care after birth, Dean and Cas decided they would remain in Miami for the first 4 weeks and wait for a green light from the neonatologists and pediatricians before taking their family home.  The temporary nursery lacks color, but the rocking chair in front of the bay window overlooking the front yard is nice.  Dean’s planning to sit here and not move until he sees the headlights of his mate returning from his trip.

The plane should be landing around 9 p.m. and it's 8:45, so his lover still hangs in the flying death tube.  The stress is doing a number on Dean’s nerves.  At a knock at the door, Dean swivels back to smile at Claire as she shuffles into the room with her crutches.  She barely uses her wheelchair anymore.  With a little bit of effort she drops down on the footstool for the rocking chair.

Claire’s blue eyes dart around. “What happens if I don’t want to run a computer company?”

A faint grin pulls on Dean’s mouth. “It’s not something you need to worry about now.”

“Uncle Cas says the company will be mine when he retires, but what if I know right now I don’t want it?  Will he be disappointed in me?”  Her gaze suddenly focused on the edge of her skirt.

“No, Claire, Castiel could never be upset with you.  You will be part owner after your 21st birthday and can do as you please after he retires.  Doesn’t mean you have to run it.”  Dean tilts forward, but there is no way he is going to reach her so he pats the air.  Her eyes light up as she giggles.

“The twins could run it.  I have a good feeling at least one of them will be into computers.”  She scoots closer so they can hold hands. 

Dean nods, using his free hand to rub the massive belly resting on his thighs.  “That is entirely possible.  So, if definitely not computers, any ideas about what you do want to do?”

A blush creeps up the young omega's cheeks as she glances away. “I was thinking a teacher.”

“Oh, has Bobby inspired you? He’s the reason I went into the field.”  Dean thinks pairing them up was a great move.

“No, I like Bobby, don’t get me wrong, but you are the reason I want to teach.”  She squeezes their combined hands. “I want to be like you, Dean.”

Dean’s heart stutters at her words as tears well up in the corners of his eyes.  Fuck these hormones; it’s just a nice gesture.  “I’m sorry I’ve had to step back for a bit.”

“Seriously,”  Claire teases, “I think you get a pass, but maybe once the babies are born you could come back and take over my math lessons.  Bobby’s not so good with numbers.”

They both are chuckling when Crowley bursts into the room, throwing on the overhead lights.

“Dude, Crowley, I was having a peaceful moment with Claire.  Thanks for giving me a heart attack.”  Dean grabs his chest for added effect.

The butler stands before them, hands on hips and a white apron around his waist.  Dean doesn’t want to start something, but it looks like Gadreel’s favorite.  “Hannah needs a job in this household.  I spoke with Castiel before he left, but he directed me to you.  It appears this is an omega-run household.”

“Is that a problem?”  Dean jeers, raising an eyebrow.

“For fuck sake noooo.”  Crowley throws up his hands in frustration, making Claire giggle harder.  “Do you have a position for my omega in your house or not?”

Really trying to mess with Crowley, Dean scratches at his chin, “Let me think; I am in the market for a baby nanny.  Would she be interested in the job?”

“Yes, she would!” comes from behind them in Hannah’s voice.  “She can start the day the twins come home from the hospital.”

“Which would also be the day that Dean no longer needs his own personal maternity nurse, very convenient.”  Claire taps her nose with a wink.

Hannah bounces into the room, her smile shining brighter than the stars. “But you have to tell Meg you can’t live without me.  She has a soft spot for you.”

Dean erupts in laughter, because that’s a load of crap. “Bullshit, Hannah, however I have a feeling the bite on your neck speaks volumes for why you plan on joining our Angel Cay commune permanently.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” the nurse ventures.

This couldn’t have turned out better; with Hannah’s help Dean will be able to spend more time with Claire.  He misses their sessions spent hunched over a table working out an algebra equation.  As his eyes catch the headlights of Cas’s car turning onto the driveway, his smile widens even bigger.  His alpha is home, and his children are still cooking safely in his womb. 

Grateful is what Dean feels; the word just doesn’t begin to describe the overwhelming emotion swelling in Dean’s heart, but it will just have to do for now.  Patting his belly, Dean has no doubt that the Novak clan has one more mountain to scale before heading back to their special island.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s1160.photobucket.com/user/Angie_Noland/media/Crowley%20fan%20art%20edit_zpsgldlzft9.jpg.html)
> 
> Amazing Crowley art provided by theinspirefly (tumblr)  
> Thank you!


	37. Family of Five

* * *

 

One aspect of the Miami house that Dean has come to enjoy is the sunroom.  It’s in the back corner of the house with two walls entirely made of glass.  Donna had several couches put in to make up for the lack of a big meeting room.  In the afternoon, the sun falls through the glass and warms everything nicely, especially when Dean has someone turn on the overhead fans.  It almost feels like the breezes at home, not exactly but close enough.

Dean stretches across a soft fluffy green sofa that fits him perfectly.  He chuckles as Cas settles down on the floor next to him, pulling up Dean’s shirt to speak with his kids.  His mate has halted all work, leaving it to others while they wait for D-day. 

“Tomorrow will be 36 weeks, Dean.  You have done it.”  Castiel’s pride in him is evident.

A huge smile spreads on his face; yes, Dean said he would make it, and he did.  “Well now I have to make another goal of 37 weeks.  Come on, Cas, I know there’s a pool going on; what’s your guess?”

Blue eyes go wide with shock. “I will not bet on the day my children will be born.  Every day they stay warm in your womb the stronger they become.  I hope you make it to the end my love.”  Castiel snuggles his nose into the side of his belly.

“Such a sappy alpha,”  Dean teases, carding his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“Alright, my wonderful pups, it's story time,”  Castiel speaks directly to Dean’s navel.

They started this a while back, and Dean enjoys the stories almost as much as Castiel does.  The alpha read that hearing his voice will help the pups acclimate to him beyond his familiar scent.  Dean closes his eyes as Cas begins with a castle in the blue ocean where an Alpha King and his omega lived happily.  Then an evil witch named Naomi came to visit, starting a roller coaster of events.  Knowing the story already, Dean dozes off, his hand going slack on Cas’s shoulder.  The gentle hum of his mate’s gravelly voice makes him feel so safe and loved. 

Eventually he stirs, catching the tail end about the fate of the evil witch.

“A talented and faithful wizardess named Charlie uses her brilliance to erase any digital trace of Naomi while the alpha is abroad in Thailand.  A friend to the Novak house travels there to discreetly take any hard evidence of Naomi’s identity, trapping her in the country forever.”

Rolling his shoulders and bumping his stomach into Cas’s chin, Dean asks, “When is Naomi going to be able to leave Thailand?  Last time Gabriel heard from her she was done with the country.”

“Well it appears her application for a new passport keeps getting lost before it can be processed by the US Embassy.”  Castiel grins. “I have a premonition she should buy a house and get comfortable.”

Laughter erupts between both men as the double mint twins kick the shit out of Dean’s kidney.

****

Later that evening Dean’s enjoying a large piece of cherry pie as he plays UNO with Donna, Claire, Bobby, and Castiel.

Donna tosses her card as her eyes glare at the young omega, “Claire, wasn’t there something you wanted to talk with Dean and Castiel about?”

“No,” Claire snaps back, her eyes shimmering with spite.  “I’m fine, thank you, Donna.”

If ever there was a worse moment to have a mouth full of flakey goodness, but Cas comes to the rescue.  “Claire, please feel free to share with us.  You are an important part of our family.”

There is an odd expression that passes over Claire’s face at the words, like anxious and hurt, maybe guilt.  How could being called part of the family hurt the omega?  Dean’s finally chewed his bite. “Just spit it out, Claire.  I’m not playing the game until you do.”

“Fine, whatever.”  She closes her eyes, puffing out her chest with a deep inhale.  “I want to go to school.”

“Sure, that shouldn’t be a problem.  I enjoyed the online community at the high school I went to.”  Dean smiles, thinking this is just a case of an overdramatic teenager.

Again, there is a hint of pain in Claire’s gaze. “No, I want to go to an all omega academy in New York.”

“New York City?”  Cas and Dean say together, their voices hitting much higher octaves than ever before.

The blonde beta comes swooping in for clarification, “Yes, in New York City.  It’s a private school that caters to omegas with disabilities.  There are counselors and medical staff on site to help with any situation.  Claire would be able to visit that doctor Jo was talking about, the one who specializes in pediatric prosthetics.  The school would even give her class-time to work on prepping for it.”

“You are too young for dormitories,”  Castiel says, like that solves everything.  “At 18 I was barely old enough for the wild behaviors of classmates.”

Claire rolls her eyes, huffing, “I can live with Sam and Gabriel.  Their townhouse will be more than big enough for Jo and me.”

Fucking hormones hit Dean like a runaway train, big fat crocodile tears pouring over his cheeks.  “You would rather live with Sam and Gabriel.”  Somewhere in the back of his mind Dean knows there is a logical thought about this, but damn it, nothing is getting past the devastation of everyone leaving him for New York.

“Was it necessary to bring this up now?”  Cas hisses through a tight frown.  His mate’s hand rubs Dean’s shoulder as he sobs uncontrollably. 

“Yes it was,”  Donna explains. “I helped Claire with her application and she was accepted, but the rest of the paperwork has to be filed by her legal guardians and half the tuition is due by May 10th, that’s like three weeks from now.”

 Dean nods because it makes sense to talk about it now before their minds become astray with diapers and feedings.  He’s still sniffling as he replies, “Is this really what you want?”

“I want to have friends my own age.  Living on Angel Cay was just what I needed after Mom and Dad died.  I wouldn’t have changed a thing, but now I’m stronger and ready to be around other kids.  Dean,” she takes his hand, “you made me stronger.  This school is perfect, and I can start in the fall if you guys agree,”  Claire pleads with words and an adorable pout.

Castiel turns to look at Dean, his face distraught.  Dean’s in the same boat.  This is something that will be great for Claire, but they can’t go with her.  She wouldn’t be alone though; Jo, Sam and Gabriel would be helping her every step of the way.

Always the practical alpha, Cas queries, “What about your heats?  Dean needs to be there to aid you in the pain.”

Before Claire can answer, Donna jumps in, “You own a private jet, and the school will give her plenty of time off to come home for her heats.  That is a non-issue.”

“On one condition,”  Dean calms his chaotic breathing as he waits for Claire’s answer.

“Anything,” she shouts, “I want to make this happen, Dean.”

“Whenever you have anything longer than a typical two-day weekend, you come home to Angel Cay.  Every fucking bank holiday, summers, winter break, absolutely every time.  Yes?”

“Agreed,”  she squeals, bouncing out of her seat and hopping on one foot to grab Castiel first, hugging him so hard he nearly falls out of his chair.

Hoping to avoid actually falling from his chair, Dean uses both hands on the table and a little aid from Bobby to stand before hugging the shit out of Claire.  God, he will miss her.  Her arms wrap around him, unable to make it the full way with his massive waist.  They are rocking back and forth as tears rev back up from them both.  That’s when Dean feels it.  A trickle of something wet between his legs. 

“Fuck, did I pee myself again?”  Dean growls out annoyed with his failing bladder.

Suddenly a sharp pain hits his lower back, and Dean yelps from shock, “Cas!”

With gentle hands, his mate is guiding him back to a chair while the house explodes with screaming and running.  People are grabbing bags and snacks.  There is such a bustle of activity Dean almost worries they will forget to help him to the car.  Yet, through it all, Claire remains at his side, reminding him to breathe and easing the ache in his back.  He’s concerned that this may be overwhelming for a 13-year-old girl, but then again it’s also the best form of birth control on the planet.  A little taste to what knotting can lead to, and quickly he changes his mind.

Twenty minutes later, Dean is led to the giant Range Rover SUV, and he tries three times before actually making it inside.  Castiel on one side, Claire on the other.  Gadreel is driving with Hannah in the passenger seat.  Everyone else will wait until the twins arrive to descend on the hospital.

Meg meets them at the entrance with a smirk. “Have you said goodbye to life as you know it?”

Flinching, Dean with Cas’s help lowers into the wheelchair.  He’s biting through a painful contraction as he replies, “Change is good for us all.”

“Okay, big guy,” the doctor quips as she pushes him through the sliding glass doors.  “Time to meet your newest additions.”

****

Holding his arms out, Dean preens as his two bouncing baby boys are placed one in each arm.  It’s been a week since their birth, and today the neonatologist has deemed them able to go home.  Well, to the Miami house while they grow stronger.  Castiel sits next to him, taking the eldest by four and a half minutes, James Fergus Novak-Winchester.  Each man picked a name for their sons. Dean holds Ion Samuel Novak-Winchester.

The nurses scurry away, allowing the family of four to have a moment alone.  Dean basks in the healthy bright blue eyes of Ion.  “Hey there, handsome.”

“Oh, I think I will have to challenge you on that, Dean.  James is also quite the handsome devil.”  Cas’s gaze is not leaving his bundle of joy for a second.

“They are identical twins, Cas.”  Dean chuckles as the soft scent of apples drifts through the room.

A knock at the door brings them both out of their baby love haze as Charlie and Claire slip into the room.  Claire takes the chair to Dean’s right while stretching out her arms, “Give me one.”

“You can have James,”  Cas answers, crossing the room to put the baby in the young girl’s arms.

Their niece smiles down at the child. “I can’t believe Crowley cried when you told him James’s middle name.  You totally should have recorded it for nostalgia.”

“Please,” Dean admonishes, “Hannah was worse when we put little Ion in her lap.  She says their blue eyes are very similar to her brother's.  Sobbed the entire time she muttered about being so honored.”

A few tears fall from Claire’s eyes as she sits mesmerized by her cousin.  “I hate to say it, but I think I love you best.”

Dean snickers before clearing his throat to get Claire’s attention.  Once her eyes are on him Dean sighs, “Your Uncle Cas and I made a decision about the New York school.”

“I honestly don’t care right now,” she laughs, dragging her nose along the top of James’s head.  Claire untucks the infant from his swaddling blanket as she tenderly touches and loves him. “The thought of leaving these guys seems unbearable.  Babies are awesome.”

Of course, to counter her affectionate comment, James blows a huge fart and fills his diaper and the room with a scent that could kill a small animal.  “Oh dear Lord, take him, take him; I can’t breathe!”

Her uncle comes to Claire’s rescue while snickering at how much a dirty diaper can ruin a moment.  “You will need to get used to it because we have decided that you will defer for a year.”

The young woman looks crestfallen, “I don’t get to go.”

Shaking his head, Dean clarifies, “Not this fall but next, when we have spent more time bonding as a family unit.  We love you, Claire, and this is a family of five.”

“I love you too,” she inhales, deeply regretting it instantly, “but that’s just nasty,”  Claire snaps, tugging her shirt over her nose.  Then she screams something so high pitched Dean’s certain it could break crystal, “There is poop on me!”

The young woman is freeing herself from her shirt and tossing it at Charlie, who immediately dances away laughing so hard she stumbles to the floor.

“Put it in a plastic bag or burn it!”  Claire yells, pointing to the feces-ridden clothing.

The red-headed omega can barely answer over her laughter, “I’m not touching that, ever.”

Coughing slightly, Dean wishes they could open a window.  Damn, what the hell is in the formula they have been feeding these two?  Castiel diligently attempts to change the diaper with only one short gagging attack, mumbling, “How can these blessed things be so complicated?  I can build a computer from scratch, but properly securing a preemie diaper is impossible.”

Wonderful Nurse Pond sprints into the room to check out the commotion, which could be heard down the hall.  She assesses the situation and heads back to the nurse’s desk to grab Claire a spare scrubs top.  A plastic bag appears and the t-shirt is dealt with swiftly by Amy, who also can’t seem to keep from chuckling.

Once Charlie can breathe again she insists, “I must really love you two. After all that I still want to hold one.”

She takes Ion from Dean’s arms, avoiding the dreaded stinky James.  Cas doesn’t mind settling in next to Dean with their son in his arms.  He gestures with his head to a letter on the bed table.  “Claire that’s for you.”

With trepidation, Claire wanders over, picking it up as her mouth drops. “This is from the doctor in New York.”  Her eyes scan the correspondence as they grow larger and larger, “Wait, you are bringing him to Angel Cay?

“Yes, Claire.”  Dean smiles at her enthusiasm, “You can’t go to New York yet, but Jo’s been clear that you are ready to start working with a prosthetic.  Castiel has arranged for the doctor to come down to our island with his staff to set you up.”

“Yes, yes, yes!”  she shouts, dancing about the room on one leg.

Dean can’t stop from smiling.  He and Cas were worried about Claire’s reaction to staying on Angel Cay for another year, but this allows her time to bond with her new cousins and get the one on one care she needs to learn about having a prosthetic leg.

****

Bending hurts, but Dean will be damned if anyone else puts his children down for the night.  He kisses Ion on the head before switching places with Cas to kiss James.  The boys are nestled in their new cribs, little milk-drunk smiles on their faces.

Castiel takes his hand, leading them into their adjoining bedroom and closing the door, the monitor secure in the pocket of his pale blue button up.  His alpha guides him to their big bed, which Dean has been dreaming about for a week now.

Carefully Dean crawls onto the mattress, letting his mate tuck him in with a kiss on the cheek.  Cas’s eyes are oh-so-loving and warm. “We did it, Dean.  The boys are safe and healthy.”

They share a chaste kiss on the lips since his body is tired and about to drop into unconsciousness.  Peering into each other’s eyes, they just stare.  The only light is the lamp next to their bed, giving off almost a glow in the blue irises of his lover. 

“Did you know I’ve had a huge crush on you for years?”  Dean’s not sure why he thought about this, but suddenly he has the urge to confess.

His alpha tilts his head to the side with a puzzling glance, “Dean, we haven’t even known each other for a year.  How could you have a crush on me for multiple years?”

“Maybe five, six years ago, you did this interview with Time magazine about your choice to broaden the horizons of omegas.  To prove a point, you hired Charlie and gave her all this power.  You said something in that interview that stuck with me.”  Dean blushes, this is so embarrassing.  “I use to masturbate to your picture after.”

“I’m sure it was James.  He was always the one with the inspiring words.”  Cas goes to stand up, but Dean desperately desires his mate to understand.  He grabs his arm to keep him on the bed.

“It was you, Cas, not James, that caught my eye.  You said the designation we are born with doesn’t define us; what we do in spite of it explains us to the world.”  Dean lifts his hands, cupping his alpha’s gorgeous jawline.  “Cas, from the moment I read that, you were it for me.”

“Dean, from the moment I smelled apples on the rag drenched in your scent I was yours.”  A smile widens on Cas’s lips, “I believe there is a saying in those chick flicks you pretend not to watch that sums us up fairly accurately.”

Leaning in so their noses almost touch, Dean jeers, “Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“And they lived happily ever after.”  Cas closes the distance, taking Dean’s mouth and kissing him passionately with everything he has, but Dean can’t help but laugh into the other man’s mouth.

“Sorry, Cas, I love you, but that’s cheesy as hell.”  A cry rings out from the other room.  “Also, not entirely true.  Dirty diapers are nobody’s happily ever after.”

Waving him off, Cas stands and crosses the room towards the nursery.  “Say what you will, Dean Winchester, you are a true romantic at heart.”

The alpha quietly slips into the other room as Dean falls back onto his pillow.  He would never admit it out loud but Dean can’t disagree, but it was only after meeting his amazing angel of Thursday and his Caribbean wonderland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue! I'll see you all on Sunday!
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	38. Epilogue

* * *

 

**FIVE YEARS, ONE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**

 

_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round_

_The wheels on the bus go round and round all around the town_

Dean smiles as he plays his guitar, the children sitting before him on the carpet singing in all their glory.  Often, he looks at where his life is, and the 180 can make his head spin.  When he arrived for the first time on Angel Cay, it was to bond and tutor a young, kind omega.  Now he’s traded in the algebra and poetry books for a brightly colored alphabet carpet and a little class of preschoolers.  Instead of prepping lectures on the history of England, he’s making homemade playdough because James like to eat it.

_The people on the bus go up and down, up and down, up and down_

_The people on the bus go up and down all around the town_

Suddenly a disruption causes Dean to stop and give his stern teacher face. “Krissy, I saw that.  Bring it to me.”

The little four-year-old stands with a determined expression.  She is a spitfire alpha just like Benny.  Once James and Ion came home, there was a sudden burst of pregnancies on the island.  Krissy was born only a month before Donna gave birth to Alex, a tame beta with Jody’s dark hair.

“Mr. Dean, my momma said that I should get a snack when I’m hungry.”  Krissy’s little treat is hidden tight in her hands.

With a gentle smile, Dean replies, “A piece of chewing gum is not a snack.  Now why aren’t we allowed to have gum during class time?”

Her face scrunches up, deciding how to answer.  Dean is fully aware that she knows the answer, but Krissy is one stubborn child. She rolls her eyes, answering with a huff, “Because cutting gum out of Ruby’s hair is not a group activity.”

Schooling his face so not to laugh, Dean nods.  That day was hellatious. Ion needed help in the bathroom, and when Dean returned Krissy and Alex were cutting Ruby’s long dark hair.  Crowley nearly lost it when he came to pick up his daughter.  Thank God Hannah simply rubbed her swollen belly, telling him it would be fine.  Ruby is barely three and quite the hellion herself, but that day she had gone along with the barber shop duo.

“Exactly, now hand it over.”  She does just that then goes back to the carpet.  “Now today is a special day, can anyone tell me why?”

Ruby claps excitedly as she yells, “My Mommy is having the baby!”

At only six months along, Dean hopes this is not the case, “No, Ruby not for a few more months.”

James raises his hand, answering, “Claire comes home for her graduation surprise.”

“Yes, very good.  Claire graduated from high school on Friday, and she’s coming home for the celebration today.”  Dean can’t hide the pride in his voice.  He misses Claire terribly, but she loved her school in New York and has been accepted to NYU for the fall.

The door to the second floor library, which is now a brightly colored classroom, flies open revealing Cain. “Time for recess!”

Screams of joy erupt from the children as they line up, buzzing with energy.  The older alpha built an entire bee-themed playground down by the cabin fence a few years back.  After that he named himself the king of recess and every day takes the children for an hour before handing them over to Gadreel for lunchtime.  It’s funny how the tiny little crew of munchkins has everyone pitching in to give them a normal childhood on Angel Cay.  Dean’s part is done; Bobby takes the second half of the curriculum-based learning day.

A little hand slips into his, tugging softly.  His sweet Ion stands next to him.  James certainly takes after his namesake as the brash, outspoken twin, and Ion is exactly like Cas.  Kneeling to face his son, Dean asks, “You don’t want to play outside with the others?”

Always preferring silence, Ion shakes his head then whispers, “Can we visit Papa?”

About every other day Ion will choose to spend his recess time upstairs in the lab with Castiel.  Dean used to try and talk him out of it, but after a while learned that Ion just needs a little more attention from their alpha than James does.  He picks up his son, carrying him up to the lab door.

Two years back, Cas put in a doorbell right at Ion’s level so their son could always reach him.  James could also, but the other twin never needs the solitude of the lab.  Dean puts Ion down so he can push the button, signaling to Cas that they have arrived. 

While they wait, Dean’s eyes glimpse the artwork hanging just to the left of the door.  The paper is yellowing with age, but it means the world to Dean so he won’t ever take it down.  Castiel left two things for him the day he departed to hunt down Cuthbert: a voice recording and an envelope.  Inside the plain white paper was a drawing of angel wings. Dean didn’t even know that Cas could draw, much less have a real talent for it.  It’s just a simple black and grey charcoal, but underneath Cas wrote in perfect calligraphy:

_Dean,_

_Your love grants me the courage to truly soar._

_All my love,_

_Castiel_    

Lifting his fingers, Dean runs them over the wings.  It's a reminder that Cas believes he is stronger with Dean in his life.  Moments later the door swings open as Cas’s chai tea with apple scent billows out the entrance.

“Hello, Dean.”  Castiel glances down. “Hello, Ion.  Would you like to build something?”

Ion’s head bounces in affirmative as the little boy races over to his own metal table.  Cas had it built special so that it rises to meet Ion’s needs as he grows.  The smaller version of Cas’s work table is littered with computer pieces, Legos, and several building supplies all for Ion’s use.  However, instead of getting straight to work, Ion comes back to stand between his parents.

“Is Henry coming to visit with Claire?”  the sensitive, tender child asks with trepidation.

Castiel grins, bending down to Ion, “Yes, it will be his first visit to Angel Cay.  Would you like to show him around?’

This is a huge deal for their little introvert.  Ion scratches his chin, mirroring Dean when he’s thinking something over. “Henry is like Daddy.”

“That is correct, your cousin Henry is an Alpha Recessive Omega,”  Castiel replies, patting Ion’s shoulder.

Two years ago, after being on several adoption lists for almost a year, Sam and Gabriel got a call from New York’s Child Protective Services.  A child around one year old had been abandoned at a fire station; no name, no identification, just left in a cardboard box with a blue blanket.  The baby boy’s parents likely decided they couldn’t raise him after his one-year scans showed his ARO status.  Knowing that Sam had a brother with the same designation and that the Novak/Winchester families were advocates for ARO rights, the child was placed with them.  After waiting and praying, the adoption became finalized two weeks before Claire graduated.  Henry will finally be able to leave the country with Sam and Gabriel to visit Angel Cay.

“I think I should since I’m an alpha like Papa.  James and I should take care of him, keep him safe.”  With that stunning announcement, Ion scoots back over to his work area.

Dean’s not going to lie, right in this moment he’s fighting back tears.  “I think we’re doing something right, Cas.”

His alpha’s warm embrace surrounds Dean in an awesome hug. “Yes, our boys are amazing, Dean.  It’s why I hope that one day you will agree to another child.”

“It’s too much, Cas; we would have to uproot the entire family near the end.  That’s not fair to anyone.  My answer is still no, Alpha.”  Although, the desire to waver gets harder every day.

“As you wish,”  Castiel murmurs into his hair before wandering over to Ion to aid in their son’s newest project.

****

The yacht arrives a little after 4 p.m., which will give the travelers time to get settled before dinner.  Dean watches from the dock, James on his left and Ion on the right.  The boys have met Henry on their many visits to New York but as James puts it, this is different, Dad.

Claire is the first to disembark, and Dean lets go of the tension in his shoulders seeing her safe and home.  He meets her, lifting and spinning her around in his arms.  Her scent washes over him like a long lost friend.  “Good to see you, Claire.”

“Dean, don’t you dare cry; I just fixed my makeup.”  She pulls back, taking a moment to steady herself.  She’s been using the prosthetic for a few years now, but moving floors, such as a dock, can be tricky.

A question about her trip is on the tip of Dean’s tongue when the twins rush her, each grabbing a hip to squeeze.  Claire pats their heads with a grin, “How are my favorite brothers?”

The boys understand that Claire isn’t a biological sister but refuse to call her their cousin.  She’s been with them since the beginning, and her place in their lives is more a sibling anyway.

James, of course, is the one to answer, “We built you a welcome-home sign, come see!”

She lets them lead her off towards the front of the house, where in fact a long paper banner with several hundred stickers hangs.  Dean lingers to say hello to the next part of his family exiting the boat.  Gabriel’s arms are full of bags while Sam’s are full of an anxious three-year-old.  Henry Winchester has his hands covering his dark brown eyes and his hair mirrors Sam’s choice of long and shaggy, although it's blonde not brown.

“Deanster, how are tricks?”  Gabriel shouts, slamming into Dean for a big hug.  “See Henry, Uncle Dean doesn’t bite!”

The little boy tucks his face deeper into Sammy’s neck, giggling from his Pops's antics.  Around a year ago Henry decided that they were his family, proudly assigning Sam as his daddy and Gabe as pops because he loves lollipops. 

A tug at his pants has Dean glancing down into Ion’s tender gaze.  “Daddy, can I show Henry the playroom?”

“You need to ask Henry; he’s the guest.”  Dean gestures towards Sam, who squats to be at Ion’s level.

The littlest alpha ducks his head so he can peer into Henry’s face. “I have many toys; would you like to see?”

Well clearly Ion knows how to sweet talk the child, because Henry scrambles from his daddy’s arms and follows Ion into the house.

Dinner ends up being an over-the-top barbeque by the pool with Crowley on grill and Gadreel serving a four-tier chocolate fudge cake in honor of Claire’s accomplishment. Once the plates have been cleared the kids jump in the water to work off some of the sugar.  Claire has Henry on her shoulders as James and the girls splash and cannonball the new arrivals.  Castiel, Gabriel and Benny swoop in to throw the kids high in the air with squeals of joy.  Ion watches from the steps, laughing at the antics of his family.

Sam grabs a seat next to Dean, watching the drama unfold.  It fascinates Dean how much fatherhood has altered his baby brother.  “How is life back in New York, Sammy?”

“It’s good. The child psychologist recommended we put Henry in more social situations with his peers, so I found a father and me class.  It meets twice a week, and so far he really likes it,”  Sam answers, avoiding the question Dean was really asking.

The older brother in Dean won’t let Sammy off that easily, “Don’t you miss law?  You spent all that time and money finishing school, to what?”

“Gabriel and I talked it over, and it made more sense for me to be the stay-at-home parent.  Henry needs consistency, at least until he starts school.”  Sammy’s eyes never leave his son.

Dean nods, taking a swig of his beer. “They have a parent's day out program at Claire’s omega academy.  Twice a week in the morning for three hours.  I have a feeling that is more what the psychologist was talking about than a class you attend with Henry.”

“He has a swim class that he takes all by himself,” his brother counters with a glare.

“And where are you during this swim class?”  Dean’s pretty sure he knows the answer but lets his brother dig his own grave.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Sam grunts, “Sitting on the edge of the pool watching the entire thirty minutes.”

Hearing laughter bursting into the air, Cas turns to catch his mate's gaze as he's exiting the pool.  Even after nearly six years together, Castiel dripping wet with a pair of swim trunks that hang low on his hips makes Dean’s dick perk up a bit and pay close attention. 

Castiel gives him a quick kiss as he pulls over a chair, “What are you two gossiping about over here?”

“Oh nothing,” Sam responds, an evil gleam in his eye, “I was just teasing Dean about the fact that he used to masturbate to pictures of you before he ever came to Angel Cay.”

At the exact same time Dean shouts, “How do you know that?” while Cas blushes. “I know.”

Now it's Dean’s turn to go all crimson as he answers his mate, “See, I don’t hide anything from my Alpha.”

Cas gives a faint hint of a smile as his finger twirls the ring on his finger.  His mate has never broken the promise he made the day he put it on.  Then, turning back to Sam, he asks, “But seriously, how the hell did you know that?”

“After you left I went looking in your closet for the toys you didn’t take.  I saw the photos and put two and two together.  It’s wasn’t a Sherlock moment, I assure you.”  Sam shrugs, waving Claire over because Henry’s ready to get out.

Cas tilts over, his lips so close Dean can feel his breath on his own mouth.  The alpha whispering, “Remind me again how you could tell us apart?  Not even our father could do that.”

“The eyes, Cas,” Dean captures his mate’s mouth in a luscious kiss, “yours always had a soft sparkle that spoke to me.” 

The kiss deepens as Dean forgets completely about the small children playing a few feet away.  Suddenly, Dean pulls back, a growl in his throat because holy fucking hell he just figured out what Sammy was saying.  He bellows across the pool, “You used my BOK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I love each and every one of you.
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie
> 
> And coming mid-March:
> 
> Dean entered the BDSM lifestyle seeking penance for his crimes against humanity. What happens when the alpha with the power gives compassion instead? Join me on my next journey into a world twisting ABO and BDSM with Alpha/ Dom Cas and Omega/ Sub Dean. Somewhere between retribution and redemption lies …Tilted Mercy.


End file.
